Nuancer le Noir
by Ennael
Summary: Bon alors, clairement, me faire envoyer dans DGM, ce n'était pas prévu. En plus, ne pas obtenir directement des pouvoirs badass comme tout les autres SI, ça complique déjà un peu les choses niveau survie. Mais me faire engagé dés mon premier jours comme femme de ménage chez les Kamelott? Tuez moi.
1. Bienvenue chez les Kamelott

Histoire: Une Touche de Couleur dans le Gris

Livre 1 : _Nuancer le noir_.

Date: 5 octobre 2016  
  
Beta: MiaKoTo  
  
Fandom: D Gray Man

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:hum, lisez déjà le premier chapitre, on verra après...

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue chez les Kamelott

Mon pied tambourinait le sol au rythme d'une musique celtique aléatoire. Alors oui, je stressais un peu. Mais pour ma défense, c'était mon premier entretien d'embauche.

Me forçant à me calmer, je souris timidement à l'homme devant moi.

Sérieusement, je n'aurais jamais pensé que je chercherais un jour un travail comme femme de chambre. Déjà, parce que j'étais plus orientée vers les arts et deuxièmement parce que franchement, qui emploie encore des femmes de chambres de nos jours ?

Et voilà tout le problème. Je n'étais plus dans le bon vieux XXIeme siècle avec tous ses problèmes de pollutions et de fruits chimiquement modifiés. Non, moi, j'avais trouvé le moyen d'atterrir dans le passé.

Parce que sinon ce n'est pas drôle, bien sûr. Qui veut d'une bonne vie normale de lycéenne après tout ?

Oui, alors là je n'ai peut-être pas l'air d'être très stressé, mais c'est parce que je n'ai pas encore digéré ce qui m'est arrivé.

Vous savez, c'est comme lorsque quelqu'un meurt. Vous ne réalisez pas vraiment qu'il n'est plus là jusqu'à l'enterrement. Ou le crématorium. Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire, non ?

Enfin bref, j'avais seulement découvert mon état lorsque je m'étais réveillée ce matin-là, chez une vieille dame à la périphérie de la ville. Après m'avoir rapidement expliqué qu'elle m'avait trouvé dans un village voisin détruit récemment par quelques brigands elle s'était alors apitoyée sur mon manque apparent de mémoire. Emue, elle m'avait rapidement envoyé chez son frère, qui travaillait apparemment dans la maison d'un riche noble, pour y trouver du travaille. Elle avait surement dû avoir pitié de moi. On était apriori le 26 décembre (1884 merde !) ici, et la neige et le froid étaient bien présent.

Complètement déboussolée et amusée par le nom de la famille, (Kamelott, comme Road et Sheryl dans D-Gray man. Sérieusement, je ne pensais pas que des gens avaient vraiment ce nom-là…) j'avais suivi le mouvement, menant à l'instant présent.

Ayant sans doute fini de me scruter, le vieille homme commença à m'interroger.

« Eglantine, » Vous savez, la vieille dame qui m'avait recueilli. « M'a fait savoir que vous sembliez avoir des problèmes de mémoires. Vous souvenez vous au moins de votre nom ? »

Heureusement que je me débrouillais bien en anglais, parce que vu le langage archaïque…

Essayant tant bien que mal de former une phrase grammaticalement correcte, je souris une nouvelle fois au vielle homme.

Enfin vieux, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de le dire. Peut être pour l'époque, avec ses 60 ans bien tassés, l'employé forçait le respect auprès de ses congénères, mais pour moi, malgré ses sourcils froncé à la McGonagall, il me rappelait seulement mes oncles.

« Je m'appelle… Eve Campbell, monsieur. » Re-sourire timide en espérant qu'il m'aide.

Mon nom n'était pas vraiment Eve Campbell… voir pas du tout en faite. Je m'appelle Ennaèl, mais pour l'époque, je pense que ça passerait mal. Et puis, quand tu arrives dans un nouvel endroit sans savoir comment, il faut toujours se trouver un nouvel alias ! Oui, je sais, trop de films d'aventures et de mangas Shonen… mais que voulez vous ? On ne se refait pas.

Ou en tout cas pas souvent. Et vu que ça fait dix ans que je ne lâche plus les mangas, ça risque d'être dur d'arrêter. Quoi que si je reste longtemps dans cette époque… y'aurait moyen.

Par sevrage intégrale. Urgh…

Enfin bon, arrêtons de digresser, j'ai choisit Eve Campbell, parce que D-Gray Man est mon manga préféré et que, vous savez, avec des gens s'appelant Kamelott comme employeur, ça fait un peu private joke.

Mais si je ne suis pas engagée, je repenserais sûrement mon nom, parce que je pense que ça m'énerverais rapidement d'être appelée « Eve » tout le temps. Même si entre les deux, je préférais être engagée, parce que comment est ce que je suis censée me trouver un travaille dans ce XIXeme siècle alors que je n'existe littéralement pas ?

Même si ça me fait du mal de le dire, être engagée par piston est ma seule chance.

Alors décider à obtenir ce poste, je fis de mon mieux pour répondre aux attentes du maître d'hôtel. Même si je n'avais pas vraiment la foi d'être femme de chambre. Non, sérieusement, avez-vous déjà regardé « Gran Hotel » ou « Downtown Abbey » ? Les employés se lèvent aux aurores, se couchent super tard, et sont traités par la plupart des gens comme de la pourriture ! et ils n'arrêtent jamais ! Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir suivre le rythme alors qu'il me faut un minimum vital de 8h de sommeil…

Enfin bon, j'essaierais et au pire, je suis sûre que je pourrais faire institutrice en campagne. Vu « la petite maison dans la prairie », j'ai clairement le niveau…

Enfer ! Maintenant que j'y pense, je dois faire partie du groupe intellectuel de la société ! Je connais même plusieurs formules et aspect de la Physique Chimie, de SVT ou des Maths qui n'ont pas encore été inventé !

Waow. Ça fait du bien de se sentir intelligente de temps en temps…

Enfin bon, le vieil homme semble intéressé par ma connaissance du Français. Il explique qu'ils reçoivent souvent des invités d'autres pays et que c'est intéressant pour leur maison d'avoir des employés bilingue. Ce qui je pense est rare à l'époque vu son approbation. Il est encore plus content lorsque je lui dit que j'ai une certaine connaissance rudimentaire de l'espagnol et m'apprends gaiement que son maître parle Portugais. Je ne vois pas trop le rapport…. Peut-être pense il que je pourrais apprendre la langue plus facilement ?

En tout cas, il semble contant alors je préfère ne pas piper mot.

Finalement, à mon grand soulagement, il me souhaite la bienvenue.

Bonne ou mauvaise chose, je suis engagée au manoir Kamelott.

* * *

Les premiers jours furent… difficiles. Non, en fait carrément horrible. Sérieusement, je suis même surprise d'avoir pu faire la moitié de ce que j'ai fait : je n'aurais jamais cru avoir l'endurance nécessaire.

Très franchement, la vie comme femme de chambre fin XIXème siècle était comme je le pensais : fatiguant au possible.

Je n'ai même pas pu ouvrir un livre en une semaine ! Pas que j'en ai de livres maintenant… ouah la déprime.

Chaque jour, il fallait être opérationnel à 6h, c'est-à-dire, se lever à 5h30 au maximum. Parce que pour se laver à l'eau froide, il faut avoir la foi… Mais bon, n'ayant pas trop le choix, je serre les dents et j'y vais.

Cependant, on peut se dire que j'ai eu de la chance… les toilettes existent ! J'ai presque pleuré de joie quand je les ai découvertes près de la salle de bain. Une autre maid m'a dit qu'elles venaient d'être installées pour les employer. A priori, l'invention est récente et révolutionnaire.

Je ne peux qu'être d'accord.

Bref, après avoir mangé dans la grande cuisine en compagnie des majordomes, nous rejoignons à 6h précise les responsables des employés qui nous donnent nos tâches à faire.

S'ensuit une frénésie de nettoyage, car tout doit être fini pour 8h au plus tard.

A ce moment-là, certains employés vont réveiller la famille principale pendant que d'autres, dont je fais parti, vont aider aux cuisines et mettre la table.

Pendant que les employeurs dînent, nous allons nettoyer en vitesse leurs chambres. Ensuite, nous obtenons une pause plus ou moins longue, dépendant du travail à faire dans la journée.

A ce moment-là, il est généralement 9h30, et je suis déjà au bout de ma vie.

Après, je suis affectée aux cuisines à éplucher les légumes ou pommes-de-terre pour le déjeuner.

Après le repas, j'aide mes supérieurs dans n'importe qu'elle tache m'étant assigné jusqu'au diner, où je suis envoyé ranger la bibliothèque ou n'importe quelle autre pièce ayant été utilisée dans la journée.

Juste après manger, nous obtenons enfin une pause, et je m'écroule dans mon lit jusqu'au lendemain.

C'est tellement éprouvant, que même le jour du nouvel an, je n'ai pas pu tenir jusqu'à minuit.

Enfin bon, croyez le ou non, mais en une semaine, même en scrutant chaque recoin de la maison, je n'ai jamais vu un de mes employeurs ! A croire qu'ils le font exprès.

Certes, ils n'étaient pas présent mes trois premiers jours mais tout de même…

Bref, cette après-midi, le frère d'Eglantine, qui se trouve être le gérant des majordomes, est venu me voir. Après plusieurs questions concernant ma vie au manoir, il me tendit une enveloppe contenant mes gains de la semaine (ma première paye !) et me dit que je pouvais prendre une pause jusqu'au diner, pour aller voir la ville par exemple.

Extatique, je m'empressais d'aller dans ma chambre pour me changer dans une des vieilles robes que m'avais donné la mère Eglantine avant mon départ et me dirigea dehors.

En ce 3 janvier 1885, il faisait particulièrement doux. Malgré la neige recouvrant le sol et le temps très froid des derniers jours, le soleil avait finalement réussi à percer, et ses rayons réchauffaient gaiement l'atmosphère.

Calmement, je me mis à marcher le long du chemin menant à la grande porte. Très franchement, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire de mon temps libre. D'habitude quand j'ai un peu de temps, je prends un ordi et je lis des fanfic, ou j'écris et dessine, mais je ne peux pas vraiment faire ça ici.

Je presse le pas et sort des sentiers battus en espérant arriver à la ville plus rapidement. Il me faut une distraction, et vite. Dans toute la semaine que j'avais passé… he bien… dans le passé, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à ce qui m'était arrivé.

Tout s'était passé si vite ! je ne me souvenais même pas de comment j'étais arrivée là…

Perdue dans mes pensés, je mis un certain moment à remarquer les traces de pas dans la neige devant moi.

Sautant sur l'occasion de me changer l'esprit, je suivis avidement les indices, et arriva rapidement à une petite clairière.

Au milieu de celle-ci, une femme blonde emmitouflée dans une cape blanche qui avait l'air très confortable respirait avec difficulté, assise sur un tronc d'arbre tombé.

Me précipitant à ses côtés avec inquiétude, je l'aidais de mon mieux à réguler sa respiration. Après quelques minutes et une dernière quinte de toux, la femme releva la tête dans ma direction et me sourit timidement.

« Vous allez mieux ? » je demandais en enlevant mes mains de ses épaules, toujours assise à ses côtés.

« Oui, merci » dit elle en se redressant. « Je m'excuse, je semble avoir eu une crise, je pensais pourtant pouvoir au moins aller jusqu'à l'entré.. » soupira-t-elle avec tristesse.

« Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Vous voulez que je vous accompagne au manoir? » je demandais espérant une réponse positive. Je ne voulais vraiment pas être seule avec moi-même.

Elle sembla surprise quelques instants, puis acquiesça en souriant. Je l'aidais à se relever et je pris son bras, offrant mon soutien.

« Alors », commença-t-elle après quelques instants « Que faites vous dans la forêt en plein milieu d'après midi ? »

Repoussant une branche d'arbre de notre chemin, je lui répondis maladroitement. Même après une semaine immergée dans la langue anglaise, j'avais encore du mal à former mes phrases. « Je travaille au Manoir, et le… hum, gérant ? des employés m'a donné mon après midi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je pensais aller en ville… »

« Ho, cela fait longtemps que vous travaillez au manoir ? » demanda-t-elle nonchalamment en me scrutant du regard.

« Non, une semaine je pense… » dis-je mal à l'aise sous son regard. « Le travail est difficile, mais tout les employés que j'ai rencontré ont été gentil avec moi et j'ai un lit et de la nourriture… » Balbutiai-je.

Son regard s'adoucit et elle m'offrit un nouveau sourire. « Oui, les employés du manoir sont très gentils. »

Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, je laissais la conversation mourir et me concentra sur le chemin. Ralentit fortement par la neige, nous venions à peine de rejoindre la route principale. Bientôt nous verrions le manoir.

Heureusement, le silence maladroit ne dura pas, et je fus bientôt entrainer dans une conversation très intéressante sur le travail de femme de chambre avec la femme blonde. Je n'avais pas vraiment de connaissance sur le sujet à part ma semaine d'employé et les quelques films et séries que j'avais vu dans le même thème, mais la conversation était intéressante et nourrie par des anecdotes des deux côtés.

Pour la première fois en sans doute une semaine, je ris de bon cœur à ce que disait la femme, et fus presque déçue lorsque j'aperçu la porte principale du manoir.

« Au fait, je ne vous ai pas demandé ce que vous vouliez faire au manoir. » je demandai avec curiosité.

« He bien je rentre chez moi. » dit-elle amusée. « Je voulais allée à la porte arrière accueillir mon mari et ma fille, mais il semblerait que c'était trop difficile pour moi. » expliqua elle tout en grimpant gracieusement les marches menant au manoir. « Comment-t-appelle-tu ? »

Toujours ébranlée par l'implication qu'elle était, en fait, mon employeur fantôme, je mis quelques instants à lui répondre. Pendant ce temps, les portes du manoir s'était ouvertes, et deux femmes de chambres en sortir en courant, s'empressant de faire entrer leur maitresse au chaud.

Haussant les épaules à l'affichage, je décidais d'aller aider aux cuisines, attirée par les promesses d'une soupe chaude.

* * *

« Miss Campbell, Maître Kamelott vous attend dans son bureau. » Me dit un majordome avant de sortir de la cuisine.

Une pomme de terre dans une main, un couteau dans l'autre, je clignais les yeux de surprise. Une semaine sans voir personne et puis bim ! le lendemain de ma rencontre avec la maitresse, le maitre m'appelait à son bureau ? Si c'est pas louche ça…

Regardant malheureusement mon tas de patates à éplucher, je tendis le couteau à une autre Maid présente dans la cuisine et partit dans les étages supérieurs.

M'arrêtant quelques instants pour me laver les mains et remettre une mèche rebelle en place (autant faire bonne impression…) je lissais ma jupe nerveusement et toqua à la porte du bureau.

Au son d'un « entrer ! » fatigué, je poussa la porte et entrais dans l'étude confortable.

Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur de la pièce, mais je pouvais entendre très clairement des bruits de feuilles dans la bibliothèque adjacente à l'étude.

Attendant calmement que le maître daigne me faire l'honneur de sa présence, (non parce que sérieusement, c'était lui qui m'avait demandé de venir ! c'était une tactique d'intimidation ou quoi ?) je laissa mon regard glisser sur le décor d'un air ennuyé… avant de m'arrêter nette, la bouche ouverte.

« Ho mon Die… euh, je veux dire Merlin. »

Oui, Merlin. Non parce que très franchement, mieux vaut pas invoquer Dieu dans cette pièce… ou même dans cette maison. Non faisons mieux et ne le citons même pas dans cet univers !

Engourdie par le choc, je fermais la bouche et essaya un remix de la poker pair de Kaito Kid. Remix parce que malgré tous mes efforts, je devais tout de même avoir l'air convenablement choqué.

Ce qui me fut confirmé lorsque « Maître Kamelott » me lança un regard bizarre en entrant dans la pièce.

Déglutissant sans bruit, je l'observa s'installer dans son fauteuil confortable avec un soupir fatigué. A son tour, il me jugea du regard pendant quelques instants, avant de me montrer la chaise devant lui d'un geste de la main.

Faisant tout mon possible pour ne pas m'écrouler dans le siège indiqué, je plaquais un sourire plus que faux sur mes lèvres et attendis qu'il parle.

« Miss Campbell… M. Clark m'a dit que vous saviez parler français, c'est cela ? » Dit-il en enlevant son monocle.

J'acquiesçais, ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix pour l'instant.

« Comment vous plaisez-vous au manoir ? » dit-il tout à coup dans un français clairement accentué.

« Tout va très bien » articulais-je calmement. Waw, plus d'une semaine sans entendre une seule goute de ma langue natale, ça m'avait manqué.

Il me regarda encore quelques instants avant de me demander si je voulais un avancement.

« Ma femme… » Commença-t-il très sérieusement. « A des problèmes de santé très important. Je souhaiterais lui assigner quelqu'un en tout temps, et comme elle a semblé apprécier votre compagnie hier, j'aimerais que vous remplissiez ce rôle. »

Encore un peu choquée par ma découverte antérieure, je répondis que je serais très honoré de faire ce qu'il m'était demandé.

Il m'expliqua alors mon rôle en détail, mes devoirs, comme mes avantages et une demi-heure plus tard, je sortais du bureau, toujours dans un état second.

Marchant jusqu'à ma chambre, je m'écroulais sur mon lit, notant vaguement qu'Amelie, ma camarade de chambré n'était pas la.

Claquant mon visage dans l'oreiller, je criais le plus fort que je l'osais, étouffant le bruit tout en essayant de m'étouffer moi-même.

Urgh, sérieusement, j'avais bien assez joué à The Legend of Zelda pour le savoir… les coïncidences n'existe pas. Et puis allez, Yuko le dit elle-même, tout est « inéluctable ».

Moi qui avais tant bataillé sur le sujet, je devais bien me rendre à l'évidence.

Parce que sérieusement, qu'elles étaient les chances que je me retrouve dans D-Gray Man ?

* * *

Bonjours! Alors voila une nouvelle fanfic :) Vous pouvez remercier **MiaKoTo** pour la corrections des fautes.

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, la priorité restera sur Une année pour vivre, Mais j'ai juste tellement d'idée pour cette fic! Je ne pouvais juste pas ne pas la faire!

Honnêtement, je ne sais même pas si je pourrais la finir un jours tellement j'ai de choses à marquer... Non sérieusement, on en est déjà à 20 chapitre pour UAPV et on est encore en septembre **-_-'  
** Donc ne parlons même pas de cette fic, dont la période temporel est de 4 ans!

Comme vous avez pu (ou pas) le deviner, cette fanfic se déroulera en deux parties et je vais peux être même commencer la deuxième partie en parallèle, par ce que sinon je pense qu'elle ne verra jamais le jours...

J'ai un plan très détaillée pour les deux parties, il me faut juste la motivation de l'écrire :) Alors n'hésitez pas à m'inonder de review (bonne ou mauvaise, j'aime les critiques constructives) ça m'aiderait vraiment!


	2. Un crayon pour tout changer

Histoire: Une Touche de Couleur dans le Gris

Livre 1 : _Nuancer le noir_.

Date: 5 novembre 2016  
  
Beta: MiaKoTo  
  
Fandom: D Gray Man

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé: Ennael se réveille au XIXeme siècle sans trop savoir comment. Suivant le mouvement, elle se retrouve à travailler comme femme de ménage chez les Kamelott mais ce fait repéré par la maitresse de maison et devient sa dame de compagnie, apprenant au passage qu'elle est dans DGM.

* * *

Nuancer le noir chapitre 2:

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis mon transfert en temps que dame de compagnie de Tricia Kamelott. Et il faut avouer que c'était beaucoup plus… hum… reposant que je ne le pensais.

Tricia passait son temps à dormir.

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'effet hiver qui lui drainait sa force ou si elle est toujours comme ça, mais le nouveau rythme était très ennuyant. Et me laissait beaucoup trop de temps à penser.

C'est bien simple, Tricia se réveillait à 7h et les maids venaient lui apporter son petit déjeuner au lit. Ensuite, elle se lavait et je devais l'aider à s'habiller (oui, comme Sebastian avec Ciel mais avec beaucoup moins de shonen-aï impliqué) puis je la coiffais et nous allions nous promener dans le jardin intérieur parce qu'il faisait beaucoup trop froid pour elle à l'extérieur.

Nous y restions jusqu'à midi précise, heure à laquelle on nous apportait le repas, puis à une heure, elle revenait dans sa chambre pour dormir jusque'à 5h. Ensuite nous allions dans un petit salon pour prendre le thé et je lui tenais compagnie jusqu'à 6h30.

Elle allait ensuite manger dans la salle à manger principale avec Sheryl et n'importe quel invité présent ce jour-là, pendant que j'allais manger en cuisine. Et puis je raccompagnais Tricia dans sa chambre et elle dormait avant même huit heures.

Et encore, cet emploi du temps beaucoup trop rythmé ne tenait la route que si Tricia se sentait assez « en forme » ce jour là.

Autant vous dire que le rythme détonnait quelque peu de celui d'avant. Avec Tricia dormant 15h par jour, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire avec mes six heures de congé.

Mais ho ! miracle, sur mon deuxième jour, Tricia me donna l'autorisation d'emprunter des livres de la bibliothèque. Certes, pas de mangas ni de romans fantastiques, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a…

A ma grande surprise, j'avais retrouvé tous les auteurs dont je connaissais le nom de mon monde. Entrainant la pensée bizarre que peut être, man était vraiment notre passé et que je n'étais juste pas au courant que les akumas existaient dans mon monde.

Naaaaan ...

…On aurait remarqué quand même ?

Bref, ayant statué sur le fait que j'étais « juste » dans un univers parallèle style CLAMP, j'avais entrepris dans un gros accès de nostalgie et dans l'espoir de me distraire, de relire mes classiques.

Effectivement, quand on a rien d'autre à faire, les 513 000 mots des Misérables passent crème. (Je vous rassure, je ne les ai pas compté, ce sont des vagues souvenir de Wikipédia pour un exposé fait en quatrième.)  
Ça a peut-être aidé que j'avais vu une adaptation vraiment très mauvaise entrainant automatiquement parallèles et moqueries du film tout le long du bouquin.

En tout cas, j'avais renouvelé mon respect pour Victor Hugo. Ce mec est un génie.

Et vous n'allez pas le croire, mais j'étais tellement ennuyé que j'ai tenté de relire Pierre et Jean de Maupassant ! Tenter étant le mot clé évidemment.

Quoi que vous ne connaissiez surement pas la haine viscérale que je dispose envers ce livre.

Je n'avais jamais pensé que j'aurais pu un jour détester un livre, mais mon prof de seconde m'a joyeusement prouvé le contraire.

Pendant 6 mois.

Mais enfin bon bref, je passais mes matinées avec Tricia dans le petit jardin et mes après-midis à lire dans la bibliothèque. Autant vous dire que je ne croisais pas grand monde.

Donc je n'avais pas encore vu ni Tyki, ni Road, ni le Comte, ou même n'importe quels autres Noahs. En fait, je n'avais même pas croisé Sheryl depuis qu'il m'avait fait venir dans son bureau.

Je ne savais donc pas vraiment si Road avait encore été adoptée par Sheryl et Tricia, en fait je ne savais pas quand est-ce que je me trouvais par rapport à l'histoire.

Même si je voyais Road, ça ne m'aiderait pas des masses vu que, vous savez, elle ne vieillissait pas. Pareil pour le comte.

Avec Tyki, j'aurais déjà eu une petite idée, mais il n'était nul part pour être vu, de même pour Allen, Lenalee et les autres exorcistes, je ne les avais jamais vus et franchement, quelles étaient les chances que je les rencontre ?

Oups, appel à l'univers en cours…

Mais donc bon, dans le manga, on nous disait juste que cela se passait à la fin du XIXeme siècle, et donc je ne savais pas si je me trouvais dix ans avant que l'histoire ne commence (mais j'en doutais, parce que Sheryl était déjà un Noah… enfin je pense ?) ou alors dix ans après. Voir même en plein dedans.

J'avais donc une bonne fourchette de vingt ans et vu qu'à priori je n'allais pas partir de sitôt, il fallait que je réfléchisse à ce que j'allais faire.

Ah la bonne question existentielle de « est-ce que je tente de modifier l'histoire ou pas ? » qu'ont tous les SI à un moment donné… ou même les voyageurs temporelles.

Assis dans le fauteuil que j'avais déclaré mien tout au fond de la bibliothèque prêt de la cheminée, je posais mon livre et réfléchis enfin à ce que j'avais tenté de repousser pendant deux semaines.

Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler mon dernier souvenir. Tout était un peu flou. J'avais beaucoup de souvenirs de l'année de première et aussi de l'été qui a suivi, et je pense que je me souvenais être entrée en terminal, mais je ne pouvais en être sûre…

Mais je me souvenais d'un devoir de philo sur la conscience, donc c'était que j'étais bien allée en terminal non ? Ou alors c'était un sujet d'Alon et on avait essayé de l'aider.

Donc, pas de dernier souvenir. Je ne pouvais même pas savoir si j'avais encore 16 ans, ou si j'avais bien eu 17 ans.

Vu que je m'étais réveillé le 26 décembre, cela veut dire que j'avais « quitté » mon monde à la même date ? Mais peut-être que le temps de mon monde n'était pas pareil que le temps de ce monde ?

Je ne pouvais être sur de rien. Et si je n'arrivais même pas à déterminer comment je m'étais trouvée là, alors comment est-ce que je pouvais espérer repartir ?

Je ne me leurrais pas. J'avais essayé dans ma chambre, mais aucun pouvoir badass n'était apparu. Ni innocence, ni dark matière, rien, nada.

C'était bien ma veine de réussir à me retrouver dans Man et de ne PAS avoir de pouvoir !

Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi Man ? ok c'est mon manga préféré, mais si je trouve que c'est moi qui ai décidé de me réincarner là, je me taperais la tête contre le mur.

A plusieurs reprises.

Parce que vraiment, Man c'est LE manga où tu ne veux pas te réincarner. Déjà parce que si tu te réincarnes en Noah ou en exorciste, ben c'est mort t'es destiné à t'entretuer et si tu te réincarnes juste en civil y a un bon pourcentage que tu aies une histoire de vie tragique et que tu meurs aux mains des akumas.

Quoi que il y avait pire… Genre Tokyo Goul, Owari no Seraph, Shingeki No Kyojin et j'en passe des pires et des meilleurs.

Non en fait Man c'est pas mal. Niveau mortalité, on se trouve entre Pandora Hearts et Black Butler. Mais on est quand même bien au dessus du manga shojo aléatoire comme Seyuka ou Academie Alice ou même des Manga à Spécialités comme Eishield 21 ou Hell's Kitchen.

Bref, de toute façon je ne peux rien y faire donc, revenons à nos moutons :

Qu'est ce qu'au nom de Di…Merlin, je dois faire ?!

Parce que j'ai tout de même une position très... euh… privilégiée. Si on suppose qu'on se trouve avant l'histoire (parce que l'univers à un grave sens de l'humour. Non parce que sinon je me serais retrouvée dans l'Antiquité, parce que sur 7000 ans d'histoire, vraiment quelles sont les chances de me retrouver sur les 2 ans d'histoires canons ?) alors j'ai quand même accès à chaque Noahs dont le Comte !

Pas que je pourrais les tuer, je ne pense pas que je pourrais le faire de un, que ce soit physiquement (bonjour Road qui s'arrache la peau en passant tranquillement dans une barrière d'innocence) mais surtout mentalement.

Mais je pourrais, je ne sais pas, essayer de donner des coups de pouces relationnels par-ci, par-là ? Genre leurs montrer qu'il y a des humains qui ne sont pas de la pourriture ?

Quoi que j'avais lu une théorie très intéressante que l'Arche avait une forme de ville pour abriter les meilleurs humains lors des trois jours des ténèbres…

Mais attends une seconde, tout cela pourrait totalement faire partie de mon imagination ! je pourrais, je ne sais pas, être dans un coma ? ou dans un rêve vraiiiiment très long ?

Waw, c'est vachement démoralisant.

Quoi que ça veut dire que je peux me réveiller !

Regardant en direction de la porte pour être sûre que personne n'était présent, je me pinçais difficilement le bras.

« Aïe »

Bon, donc à priori ce n'est pas un rêve. Mais ça peut toujours être un coma ? Urgh, galère…

Je manque d'information.

Dans le manga, on ne sait presque rien. En fait, on ne sait même pas qui sont les « gentils » et les « méchants ». Parce qu'avec l'histoire de Lenalee et de Kanda, l'Ordre et surtout Centrale, n'ont vraiment pas l'air d'être des potes attentionné.

Mais le Comte avec ses Akumas et Tyki et sa manie d'arracher le cœur des gens, ce n'est pas joyeux non plus.

Je sais que le monde n'est ni noir ni blanc mais qu'il est rempli de nuance de gris, mais c'est tout de même assez chiant de ne pas avoir de repère.

En ayant clairement marre, je m'affalais dans le fauteuil, le Rouge et le noir de Stendhal complètement oublié sur le sol.

Bon, c'est décidé, je vais me laisser vivre. Je vais les rencontrer les juger moi-même sans les lunettes rose du manga et voir ce que je fais ensuite.

Peut être que Kanda est vraiment un gros connard ou peut être qu'il a un cœur fondant et qu'il n'arrive juste pas à l'exprimer.

Peut être que le Comte est en fait le « gentil » et que c'est Jerry le cuisinier démoniaque qui tire les ficelles de Luberier pour que l'Ordre soit rempli d'enfants soldats traumatisés.

Peut être que Road est vraiment amoureuse d'Allen mais que Lavi, Tyki, Kanda, Lenalee et Johnny aussi et que ça va finir en partouze.

Vraiment, qui peut savoir ?

« Fini ! » m'exclamais-je avant de m'écrouler sur le lit de tout mon long.

Quelques jours après ma décision d'avancer à mon rythme, Tricia avait décidé que ça l'agaçait (traduisons par ça la faisait chier) que ma chambre soit aussi loin de la sienne.

En effet, j'étais toujours dans les quartiers des domestiques avec ma camarade de chambré et il me fallait au moins dix bonnes minutes pour traverser tout le manoir dans le remue ménage de la mâtinée.

Très fermement, elle m'avait annoncé ce matin-là, que j'allais changer de chambre pour une juste à côté de celle des maîtres.  
Elle m'avait donc amené à celle-ci dés la fin du petit déjeuner, un air fébrile que je ne lui connaissais pas contaminant tout ses mouvements.

La chambre était un peu plus grande que celle que je partageais actuellement mais elle faisait moins de la moitié de celle des maitres.  
Vu sa disposition, et la porte menant à une pièce attenante je pouvais en déduire qu'elle devait servir de chambre pour une gouvernante.

Elle était décoré très sobrement mais elle disposait d'une grande fenêtre qui laissait passer la lumière, et d'une cheminé qui la chauffait agréablement. Le papier peint était d'un bleu neutre et le sol était couvert d'un parquet en bois sombre accordé au gros bureau, à l'armoire et au cadre de lit.

L'ensemble avait l'air confortable et j'avais hâte de la décorer à ma sauce.

« Ca te plait ? Je sais qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose, mais on peu apporter d'autres meubles si tu veux ? » Demanda Tricia en souriant. Elle semblait un peu inquiète de ma réponse, alors je lui souris et dit que c'était parfait.

Elle rayonna de bonheur et se mit à parler un mille à l'heure sur ce que l'on pouvait faire pour améliorer la chambre.  
Au final, je cédais sur un fauteuil confortable et une grande étagère en plus et puis elle partit se recoucher pour sa sieste de l'après midi.

Et c'est donc après être allé chercher et installer mes maigres possessions (constitué exclusivement de ce que m'avais donné Eglantines) que je reposais sur le lit me demandant bien ce que j'allais pouvoir faire ensuite.

« J'ai envie de dessiner… » je gémis au plafond. Me rappelant tout à coup que Jane, une des femmes de ménage, m'avais donné du papier à lettre l'autre jour, je me précipitai vers le bureau.

Sauf que j'avais oublié que je n'avais rien pour écrire.

Renfrogné, je regardai démoralisé la page blanche puis je soupira et me leva d'un coup.

N'ayant rien à faire pour les trois prochaines heures autant m'occuper en partant en quête d'un stylo !

Suspecte, j'entrebâillais la porte. En fait, à part pour aller à la bibliothèque, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment baladée dans le manoir et je ne savais pas encore très bien mon chemin.

Haussant les épaules, je décidais d'explorer jusqu'à ce que je réalise mon but, ce qui je le rappelle était de trouver un stylo. De préférence un crayon à papier.

Ho Merlin, est-ce que les crayons à papier existent à cette époque ?!

Oui. C'est obligé. Je ne pourrais pas dessiner exclusivement à la plume ! et puis il me semble que les Conté ou les Fabercastell existent depuis un sacré bout de temps non ? au pire je prendrais du fusain ou du charbon.

Mais ça s'achète où ? il y a des magasins spécialisé pour ça ? On est à la périphérie de Londre si j'ai bien compris. Il doit quand même y avoir des magasins de crayons non ?

Soupirant, j'attrapa mon manteau et ma première paye puis j'ouvris la porte en grand et partit explorer. De toute façon c'est pas en restant dans ma chambre qu'un crayon me tombera directement sur les genoux.

Avec l'intention d'aller voir l'intendant pour lui demander où est-ce que je pourrais acheter des crayons et peut être aussi des vêtements même si je ne pensais pas avoir assez d'argent, je remonta le couloir en direction des logis des employer.

Cependant, alors que j'allais prendre un couloir un peu caché y menant, je me pris gracieusement une porte.

Ce n'était pas moi qui ne regardais pas où j'allais hein ! C'est la porte qui s'est ouverte quand je passais devant…  
Les mains sur le nez, sifflant de douleur je plissais mes yeux pleins de larmes sur l'auteur de cet effroyable méfait… et m'empressa d'arrêter de le fusiller au profit de tenter un sourire.

« Excusez moi, je ne pensais pas que vous étiez devant la porte. » Dit Sheryl d'un air fatigué en ramassant mon manteau tomber au sol lors de notre altercation. « Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose ? » dit-il en me le tendant.

« Euh non, je voulais juste allez m'acheter des crayons. » Je marmonnais rapidement en épargnant une main pour attraper le manteau.

« Des crayons ? » Dit Sheryl en clignotant ses yeux d'un air surpris.

Ok, qu'est ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

« Oui, pour dessiner. » Je lui répondis hésitante en lâchant mon nez, avant de le recouvrir précipitamment en voyant le sang sur mes mains.

« Pour dessiner ? » demanda il encore une fois le visage étrangement vide.

Les femmes n'ont pas le droit de dessiner à cette époque ou quoi ?

« Oui … » dis-je lentement en le regardant d'un air bizarre. « Parce que j'adooor dessiner. »

Oups. J'aurais peut être dû limiter le sarcasme. Ho merde, le sang à coulé sur le tapis ! J'avançais d'un pas pour cacher la tache de mon pied avant d'attendre sa réponse avec inquiétude.

Cependant, à ma grande surprise, cette fois, Sheryl perdit son air vide au profit d'un petit sourire nettement amusé.

C'est officiel, je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il vient de ce passer !

« Et vous n'avez plus de crayon malgré que vous adooooriez dessiner ? » me répondit-il, ses yeux pétillants dangereusement.

J'y crois pas ! Ce mec maîtrise le sarcasme ! J'étais tellement choqué, que je lui balbutiai un « Je n'en avais pas. C'est pour ça que j'en veux un. Vous savez où est-ce qu'on peut en acheter ? »

Là il me regarda complètement perdu. Ca peut ce comprendre. Je viens de lui dire que je n'avais pas de crayon mais que j'adore dessiner. Essayant tant bien que mal de me rattraper, j'enchainai très vite par un : « Oui parce que j'ai…euh…perdu toute mes affaires. » Plus exactement, ma vie « Au faite, vous savez où je pourrais trouver un magasin de vêtement pas trop chère aussi, pour un peu plus tard quand j'aurais assez d'argent… »

Ha oui, il faut vous prévenir, quand je suis stressée, je raconte tout ce qu'il me passe par la tête le plus vite possible.

« Les crayons passent avant les vêtements ? » demanda il en haussant un sourcil.

Et moi sans hésiter je lui cria pratiquement un « Bien sur ! » d'un air outrée.

Je pense que c'est à ce moment là que je le perdis. Il commença à trembler, la main plaquée sur la bouche l'autre sur son ventre puis carrément à rire à voix basse.

Moi, la main e à hauteur de poitrine, j'étais un peu perplexe. Non parce que je venais quand même de faire rire un Noah et _je ne savais même pas comment_.

Je n'étais pas sûre si je devais partir en courant ou me cacher.

Finalement, je choisis de l'aborder de face.

Oui, mes amies aussi disent que j'ai des tendances suicidaires.

« Hum, ça va ? Vous avez besoin d'un verre d'eau ? ou de vous reposer peut être ? Ma sœur aussi elle rit… » Hystériquement. Mais je ne sais pas le dire en anglais. Ce n'est pas plus mal d'ailleurs. « …lorsqu'elle est fatigué. » Je lui demandais maladroitement, n'osant pas le toucher.

Finalement, ou bout de quelques minutes mal à l'aise, il finit par se calmer et essuyer les larmes de rires qui perlaient de ses yeux.

« Vous avez raison, je devrais aller me coucher. » Dit-il en réentrant dans son bureau puis en en sortant avec un crayon à la main. « Tenez. Tricia va bientôt se réveiller, vous n'avez pas le temps d'allez en achetez un aujourd'hui. Je vous le prête, vous n'aurez qu'à aller en ville quand vous aurez plus de temps. » Dit il en souriant avant de me l'enfourner dans la main et de partir vers sa chambre.

Fixant mon regard sur l'innocent crayon dans ma main, je me demandai un instant ce qui avait bien pu se passer, avant d'hausser les épaules et de m'en aller vers ma chambre, l'esprit occuper par des croquis de Manga….

…Et de m'arrêter précipitamment en passant devant un miroir, parce que ho Merlin le gâchis ! Mon visage était barbouillé de sang et celui-ci avait joyeusement coulé sur ma robe.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi Sheryl était allègrement en train de se foutre de ma gueule. Littéralement.

« Bon, d'accord. J'admets que les vêtements sont peut être plus nécessaire que les crayons. » je marmonnais à mon reflet de mauvaise grâce.

Actuellement en tout cas…

* * *

C'est pas encore aussi drôle que j'aimerais, et ça risque de ne pas encore l'être pour les quelques prochain chapitres, mais il faut bien posé l'histoire...  
Le prochain est particulièrement démoralisant...

Tadam! Alors, que pensez vous de ce chapitre? n'hesitez pas à laisser des reviews :) Cette fic sera mis à jours tout les 5 du mois temps que j'arrive à tenir le rythme :)


	3. Pour qui sonne le Glas

Histoire: Une Touche de Couleur dans le Gris

Livre 1 : _Nuancer le noir_.

Date: 5 novembre 2016  
  
Beta: MiaKoTo  
  
Fandom: D Gray Man

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:Après avoir atterrit au XIXème siècle, Ennaèl se rend rapidement compte qu'elle s'est fait engagé par la famille Kamelott, fondamentalement, les méchants de DGM. Prenant le nom d'Eve, elle devint alors la dame de compagnie de Tricia Kamelott et l'aide dans ses tâches quotidienne. Maintenant que sa vie est un peu moins chaotique, Eve réflechit à son arrivé dans ce monde et prends la décision de se faire son propre avis sur les personag... personnes de ce nouveau monde malgré sa connaissance du manga.

* * *

 **CADEAU!**

 **Ok** , alors là si j'ai pas votre attention, je sais plus quoi faire X)  
Donc, comme dit, j'ai prévus un chapitre spéciale pour noël pour mes lecteurs les plus assidus ;)

 **BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

 **Nuancer le Noir chapitre 3**

 _Dimanche 11 janvier 1885_

« Toc, Toc »

Gémissant, je me retournais dans mon lit, savourant encore quelques instants la douce chaleur des couvertures et remerciant mentalement Clarisse, la femme de ménage qui avait toqué pour me réveiller. Certes, le manoir était plutôt bien isolé et le feu avait brulé toute la nuit, mais nous étions quand même encore en plein hiver.

Et il faisait froid.

Et il était tôt aussi.

Certes, 7h, c'était mieux que 5h30, mais pas de beaucoup. Soupirant, je m'assis et enlevais le foulard qui me cachait les yeux, la moindre lueur pouvant me réveiller, puis passa ma main dans mes cheveux.

Les brosses de cette époque faisaient un miracle pour mes longues pointes ébouriffé.

Enfouissant mes pieds dans le tapis, savourant sa douceur, je me levais et commençais à me préparer pour la journée.

Ayant bien fait attention à laisser la bassine d'eau près du feu la veille au soir, je me lava rapidement à l'eau tiède et enfila une robe simple d'Eglantine. Elle était un peu large et quelque peu délavée, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas vraiment au grand malheur de Tricia.

Relevant rapidement mes cheveux en chignon comme j'en avais pris l'habitude depuis que j'étais arrivée dans ce monde, j'enfilais rapidement des bottes un peu grandes pour moi et allais à la porte donnant sur le couloir. Ouvrant la porte, je fis deux pas à l'extérieur pour ramasser le plateau du petit déjeuner qui reposait sur une petite table près de la porte.

Le posant sur le bureau, je me dépêchais de l'engloutir avant de le ramener dehors puis de frapper à la porte attenante à une autre chambre.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais prévu d'aller en ville m'acheter un cayon. Sheryl m'en avait prêté un la veille, et je l'avais joyeusement utilisé, mais je préférais lui rendre le plus vite possible.

« Entrez ! » me répondit la voix douce de Tricia.

Poussant la porte, j'entrais dans la chambre des maîtres. Comme chaque matin, Shreryl était en train de partir. Il me fit un geste rapide de la tête en signe de bonjour, puis embrassa Tricia sur la main et partit par la porte menant sur le couloir.

« Bonjours, vous vous sentez bien aujourd'hui ? » je demandais en m'approchant du lit.

« Bonjours Eve. Oui, je me porte comme un charme » Sourit Tricia en se levant du lit. Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour parler mais s'arrêta tout à coup en voyant ma tenue. « Eve ! tu ne compte pas y aller comme ça, tout de même ? » dit elle d'un air affligé.

Clignant les yeux de surprise, je me demandais vaguement comment elle pouvait bien savoir que je comptais me rendre en ville tout en marmonnant un : « Je n'ai rien de mieux à me mettre. »

Elle me regarda d'un air confus avant de frapper dans ses mains et de me lancer un sourire rayonnant. « Je vais te prêter des vêtements, tu vas être radieuse ! » dit elle en se dirigeant vers une très large armoire à l'arrière de la salle, près de la porte menant à ma chambre.

J'haussais un sourcil à cela. Même si elle était malade, d'ailleurs peut être à cause de cela, Tricia était mince comme un mannequin. Honnêtement, cela ne m'étonnerais pas qu'elle fasse du 34~36.

Moi, je me dandinais plus vers du 38~40.

Et ne parlons même pas de la différence de poitrine, je vais déprimer…

« Tricia » commençais-je en trainant derrière elle. « Je ne pense pas que je puisse rentrer dans tes vêtements. »

« Non sens. » répliqua elle en ouvrant le placard débordant de robe de toutes les couleurs. « J'ai quelques robes un peu plus large que Sheryl m'avais offerte lorsque… » Commença elle en fouillant frénétiquement dans les vêtements avant de se stopper net et de reprendre plus doucement. « Enfin, je pense qu'elles devraient t'aller. » Fini-elle tranquillement avant de pousser un cris de joie.

« Ha ! Regarde celle-ci ! » dit elle en tirant une robe bleu clair de l'armoire. Elle était simple mais tout de même très jolie. Un ruban gris enserrait la taille et un nœud de la même couleur soulignait le décolté. Enfin, le bas de la jupe était agrémenté de broderies de roses argentés.

Un peu sceptique quand à la taille, je retournais rapidement dans ma chambre pour l'enfiler. Effectivement, elle était un peu serrée au niveau de la poitrine et du ventre, mais ce n'était pas intenable.

Et finalement j'étais plutôt jolie.

Mais, hum bref, Tricia fût encore plus excitée lorsque je revins dans la chambre, décidant tout à coup qu'il fallait ab-so-lu-ment que je mette des bijoux et c'est à ce moment là que j'eu la réalisation très bizarre que j'avais les oreilles percé !

Mes parents m'avaient laissé faire dans l'intervalle de souvenir qu'il me manquait ? Attend, je n'avais même pas envie de le faire, comment est-ce que ça avait bien pu arriver ?

En tout cas, j'eu le droit à un ras-le-cou argenté et des boucles d'oreilles bleu puis elle décida que ma coiffure n'était pas assez extravagante et voulu que je la change.

Malheur à moi, elle découvrit que j'avais les cheveux très long et qu'ils étaient _agréable à coiffer._

Il ne fallait pas me leurrer, j'étais définitivement devenue sa poupée préférée.

Après une couronne de tresses et un chignon un peu plus compliqué, elle me laissa enfin tranquille et je l'aidais à se préparer à son tour et d'enfiler une très jolie robe rose pastelle.

Finalement, vers 9h30 Tricia et moi étions prêtes et je me demandais vraiment pourquoi il fallait faire autant d'effort juste pour aller en ville.

« Tu es magnifique ! » s'exclama-t-elle en regardant notre reflet dans le miroir à pieds de sa chambre.

« Tu es très jolie aussi, Tricia » dis-je en souriant.

« Nous allons vraiment être les plus belle de la messe. » Conclut-t-elle joyeusement.

« Oui, je le pense aus… » Commençai-je à dire avant que ses mots me rattrape.

Attendez une seconde.

La messe ?

La tête appuyé sur la vitre, je regardais, morose, le paysage.

Je n'avais vraiment aucune envie d'aller à la messe.

Mais évidement, on était dimanche, et j'avais oublié que fin XIXeme, une large majorité des citoyens étaient de fervents religieux.

Soupirant, j'observais les personnes devant moi, encore surprise que Sheryl vienne avec nous. Je ne savais pas s'il était vraiment très amoureux de sa femme au point d'aller adoré un Dieu en lequel il… he bien croyait en faite, vu qu'il se battait contre lui… ou s'il essayait simplement de se mêler à la masse de noble religieux de l'époque.

Après m'avoir annoncé où on allait et sans écouter un mot de ce que je lui disais, Tricia nous traina avec entrain au petit salon pour discuter encore un peu avant notre départ à 11h.

Peu après l'heure dite et toujours aucun succès concernant mes tentatives de fuite, je dû enfin me résoudre à monter dans le fiacre en compagnie de Sheryl et Tricia.

Enfin, le cocher s'arrêta près de l'église et Sheryl, tout aussi élégamment habillé que nous, nous aida Tricia et moi à descendre, avant de donner son bras à sa femme pour la soutenir.

En effet, l'église était tout de même assez loin, et il nous fallut un peu de temps pour y arriver.

Marchant derrières mes employeurs, j'observais les gens qui affluaient vers l'église.

Assez bizarrement, toutes les classes sociales se mêlaient dans un mouvement confus.

Ho, bien sûr, on distinguait bien les nobles, qui se pavanaient au milieu de la place menant à l'Eglise, comme s'ils étaient mieux que tout le monde. On remarquait aussi les bourgeois, qui tentaient par tous les moyens de se séparer des roturiers et d'attirer l'attention des nobles pour proposer par-ci, des affaires, par-là, d'unir leurs familles…

Et puis enfin, le commun des mortels, qui se pressaient aux alentours pour dénicher la meilleure place.

Prêtant plus attention à ce que faisaient Sheryl et Tricia, je les suivis dans l'Eglise.

J'avais peu, pour ne pas dire pas, d'éducation religieuse. J'avais certes été baptisé et ma sœur avait passé sa première communion et mon frère avait fait aussi du catéchisme, mais moi rien.

Ma mère avait dit qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec la philosophie du prêtre qui officiait ou un truc dans le genre.

Mais bref, cela faisant, j'avais juste les bases qu'on pouvait apprendre en combinant deux, trois mariages, des visites d'églises aves mon père et l'Education civique.

Alors, trempant deux doigts dans ce que je pensais être l'eau bénite, je fis le signe de croix à la suite de Tricia. Sauf que… c'est le côté gauche ou le côté droit en premier ?

Laissant filer mon regard espérant trouver la bonne réponse, je rencontrais celui de Sheryl qui haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il me vit m'arrêter en plein milieux de mon geste.

Me dépêchant de finir, je le vis sourire d'un air amusé avant de marché à la suite de Tricia.

Oops

Apriori, c'était l'autre côté…

Un peu rouge de gêne, je les suivis à mon tour et m'assis à côté de Sheryl, lui-même à côté de Tricia qui regardait avec impatience l'hôtel.

Ca n'avait pas commencé, et j'avais déjà hâte que ça se finisse…

Parmi les bavardages des fidèles, je laissais mon esprit vagabonder. L'Eglise était grande, on sentait qu'on se trouvait dans un beau quartier de la capitale. De style gotique, elle était très lumineuse et coloré grâce aux grands vitraux.

A ma surprise, je remarquais la croix, que j'associais naturellement aux exorcistes, surplomber l'hôtel.

Est-ce que c'était comme Hakkenden ou 07Ghost et cette croix était en faite le symbole officiel, ou alors Sheryl avait le culot de se promener tout les dimanches (où Tricia se sentaient bien) dans une église régit par l'ordre Noir ?

Envoyant un regard furtif à mon voisin Noah, je me dis qu'il en était clairement capable…

Enfin, la messe commença, et s'ensuivit pendant une heure une alternance de phases assis/debout et chant/écoute.

Au final, ce n'était pas si ennuyant que je le pensais. Ho, c'est vrai que j'aurais clairement préféré faire autre chose, mais c'était agréable de chanter après près d'un mois d'abstinence.

Même si c'était du yaourt.

Ben oui, je ne connaissais pas du tout les paroles et je n'avais pas de livres de chants comme certains, alors j'imitais globalement les sons et me rattrapait en chantant avec force les « Alléluias » et « Amen » au sommet de mes poumons.

Mais même si mon imitation leurrait la plupart des gens, j'étais très consciente du sourire amusé et tremblant de Sheryl à mes côté.

Et ce n'était pas juste mon imagination comme j'essayais vainement de me le faire croire, car au bout d'environ une demi-heure, il emprunta le livre de Tricia et me le tendit, toujours son stupide sourire connaisseur aux lèvres.

Encore une fois, je ne savais pas si je devais être vexé ou soulagé.

Et puis, le moment tant redouté de l'eucharistie arriva.

Ce moment où les fidèles doivent manger le corps du Christ… et sérieusement, 2000 ans qu'ils font ça et ils ne se sont pas rendu compte que c'était vraiment morbide ?

Mais enfin bref, dans les quelques mariages où j'étais allé, le prêtre demandait à ceux qui le voulait de venir prendre l'hostie car il savait bien que le nombre de chrétiens n'était plus aussi unanime qu'avant.

Cependant, nous étions maintenant dans cet « avant » et j'étais vraiment paniqué sur ce que je devais faire.

D'une part, me découvrir dans l'Eglise ou écouter le prêche c'était juste du respect envers une religion qui n'était pas la mienne. J'en aurais fait de même si j'avais été dans une Mosquée ou dans un Temple.

D'autre part, participer à l'hostie, c'était plus de l'irrespect pour moi, car je n'étais pas pratiquante et que c'était le symbole de la foi pour les chrétiens.

Cependant, vu comment tout le monde au dessus de 10 ans se levaient pour aller chercher l'Hostie, je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir le choix de rester assise.

Mais prendre l'hostie et de le jeter me paressais encore pire.

« Eve, qu'y a-t-il ? » me demanda Tricia inquiète debout à côté de moi lorsque je ne bougeai pas.

J'allais me lever pour la rassurer, mais Sheryl parla avant que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste.

« Je pense qu'elle ne se sent pas bien, je vais rester avec elle pendant que vous allez chercher l'hostie. » dit-il à Tricia.

Elle sembla encore plus inquiète mais acquiesça et passa devant nous pour allez faire la queue.

Seule avec Sheryl, je me dit mal à l'aise que je n'aurais pas dû réfléchir autant et faire semblant d'aller le chercher en me mêlant à la foule.

« C'est drôle de penser qu'avec un prénom comme Eve, vous ne soyez pas chrétienne. » Dit Sheryl, coupant ainsi le silence pesant.

« Hum oui, merci pour l'excuse. » Je répondis à côté de la plaque. Sérieusement, mais qu'est ce qu'il ma prit de choisir ce nom ? Moi et mes private joke à la noix… je savais que ça allait me jouer des tours.

« Je savais que la laïcité avait pris beaucoup d'ampleur ces derniers temps en France, mais de la à ce que vous n'ayez aucune éducation religieuse… Ou peut être que vous supportez une autre religion ? » dit il nonchalamment.

« He bien, j'ai été élevé dans l'esprit laïc… » Coucou écoles publique du XXIeme siècle. « Mais je pense que je suis plutôt déiste. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose, mais je ne peux vraiment pas dire quoi. » je lui répondit mal à l'aise. Sérieusement, comment ce type arrive à toujours me faire sentir comme si j'allais me faire dévorer à chaque instant ?

« Alors pourquoi un nom comme Eve ? » demanda il véritablement curieux.

Alors là… « Parce que ça sonnait bien ? »

Et hop retour du regard surpris puis du sourire amusé. Est-ce que c'était les seules émotions que je provoquais chez lui ? Enfin bon, tant que ce n'était pas des envies de meurtres, je devais m'estimer heureuse.

« Vous savez, j'ai une fille, Road. Elle est un peu plus jeune que vous, mais je pense que vous pourriez très bien vous entendre. » Dit il après quelques minutes de silence.

Je plissais les yeux en réponse. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il évoquait ça maintenant ?

« Vraiment ? Je ne l'ai pourtant pas vu, elle est en pensionnat ? » Je demandais attentivement.

« Non, elle est chez un ami à nous, le Duc Campbell avec mon frère. » Dit-il en scrutant ma réaction.

Le Duc Campbell ? il parlait du Comte non ? Mais attends, dans le manga tout le monde l'appelle le Comte et ils n'ont jamais dit qu'il s'appelait Campbell ! J'ai juste pris le nom parce que c'était le nom de Mana mais… Ho mince, Mana serait donc bien le Comte ? Non, là ça part dans tout les sens, je n'ai aucune information qui le prouverais ! Mais sérieusement, qu'est ce qui ma pris d'aller dans le passer lorsque le manga avait enfin recommencé ?

Mais attends, peut être qu'il a dit ça pour essayer de m'appâter ? Urgh, le mal de crâne…

Bon, quand tu ne sais pas quoi choisir entre la gauche et la droite, tu prends le milieu donc…

« Ho, vous avez un frère ? » Je demandais innocemment.

« Oui, un petit frère de six ans mon cadet. » Dit il en plissant les yeux.

« Ho, vous parlez de Tyki ? Je suis sur que vous vous entendriez très bien avec lui, Eve. » Dit Tricia derrière moi. Elle était revenue sans que ni Sheryl ni moi ne le remarquions. Je me levai pour lui permettre de passer et elle reprit sa place aux côté de Sheryl.

« Vous sentez vous mieux ? »

« Oui, mais je pense que l'air frais me ferait du bien. » je lui répondis en souriant.

« C'est presque fini, nous aurons qu'à allez nous promener dans le parc après la cérémonie, qu'en pensez vous ? Ce serait merveilleux, mon cœur ! » dit Tricia en regardant son mari.

Sheryl sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de lui demander si elle était sûre de se sentir assez bien et devant son obstination, fléchis et accepta à ma grande surprise. Il avait vraiment l'air de l'aimer. Pourtant dans le manga…

Non ! j'ai dit que je me ferais pas propre opinion.

Pris dans mon dilemme moral, la messe se fini ensuite sans autre heurt et je suivis Tricia et Sheryl à l'extérieur.

Cependant, alors que nous descendions les marches menant à l'Eglise, Sheryl et Tricia furent aborder par un couple impeccablement habillé. L'homme tenant la main d'un garçon qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de deux ans et la femme semblait enceint.

« Marquis Kamelott! » Dit la femme en s'approchant de nous. Elle me sembla de suite antipathique mon impression étant renforcé par le raidissement de Sheryl et le sourire figé de Tricia.

« Monsieur et madame Drebber » Commença Sheryl avec une voix sucrée et un sourire charmeur qui me surprirent. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu faire une expression aussi fausse.

« Nous ne vous avions pas vu depuis la naissance du jeune Maxime il me semble, comment allez vous ? »

En entendant Sheryl, Madame Drebber délaissa totalement Tricia, s'approchant de lui avec un aire de hyène affamée collé au vissage.

En tout cas elle me donnait cette impression.

« Très bien merci. Comme vous le voyez, j'attends mon second enfant, surement un autre fils ! » dit elle pleins de fierté en jetant un coup d'œil à Tricia qui aurait pu passer comme discret si nous nous étions trouvé dans deux pièce séparer par deux murs et un couloir.

Tricia sembla alors encore plus mal à l'aise et baissa les yeux au sol de gêne.

Ok, il devait surement y avoir une histoire de jalousie mal placé la dedans.

Shéryl regarda rapidement sa femme se décomposer avant de me jeter un coup d'œil appuyé qui aurait pu, ou non, me demander d'intervenir.

Ne sachant vraiment pas quoi faire pour rabattre le caquet à la mégère, j'haussais un sourcil dans sa direction et il ferma les yeux comme s'il réfléchissait quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir et de placer sa main dans le bas de mon dos puis de me pousser quelque peu à l'avant.

Me remémorant tous ce que mes plus de 10 ans de théâtre avaient réussi à m'apprendre, je collai un jolie sourire incroyablement faux sur mes lèvres, me préparant à improviser.

« Je suis très enchanté pour vous. Ho, Monsieur Drebber, Madame Drebber, vous ne connaissez surement pas Miss Eve Campbell, la fille d'un de nos très bons amis. » Dit il en appuyant avec force sur le Monsieur et Madame. Leur manque de noblesse devait très certainement être une affaire douloureuse alors.

Sheryl appuya sur mon dos, me forçant à choisir entre une révérence peut-être bâclé où à tendre ma main.

Choisissant la dernière option, je me redressais, gagnant quelques bons centimètres et pris l'air aussi supérieure que je pouvais réaliser sans tomber dans la parodie avant de tendre ma main en direction de Monsieur Drebber, snobant sans la moindre gêne Madame Drebber.

Celui-ci s'empressa de me faire un baise main tout en complimentant ma beauté. Pris dans le jeu, j'envoyai un sourire glacial à la femme avant de me tourner vers Sheryl.

« Sheryl très chère, si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, nous allons être en retard pour le déjeuner avec monsieur le Comte. » Dis-je en forçant sur l'accent français tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas donner de nom. En parlant de nom, c'était la première fois que j'appelais Sheryl par son prénom devant lui, réalisant au passage que je lui avais parlé plus que mal pour ma « place ».

Espérons que mon audace ne me fasse pas renvoyer.

Je n'avais pas de raison de m'inquiéter, car Sheryl enchaina tout de suite sur le même ton que moi, la main droite toujours posé sur le bas de mon dos et la main gauche tenant le bras de Tricia qui nous regardaient à présent d'un air surpris.

« Vous avez tout à fait raison Eve, et nous ne voudrions pas le faire attendre. Monsieur et Madame Drebber, bonne journée. » Dit il d'un ton froid avant de se tourner vers le Fiacre qui nous attendais en bas des marches et de nous aider à monter dedans.

Dés qu'il eut fermé la porte, le cocher démarra et je me détendis, mon dos redevenant courbe plutôt que tendu comme un piquet. Par la fenêtre du Fiacre, je pu voir que madame Drebber avait l'air particulièrement de mauvaise humeur et regardait notre fiacre avec colère.

« Merci beaucoup pour votre aide Eve, Madame Drebber est généralement une femme… persistante. » Dit Sheryl.

« C'était un plaisir » je dis, le sourire peut être un peu vicieux avant de me reconcentrer sur Tricia qui semblait toujours un peu mal à l'aise. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

« Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué c'est tout. » Dit elle toujours un peu pâle.

« Ce n'est pas grave, nous irons nous promener une autre fois. » Je la rassurais.

Le reste du voyage ce fit dans un silence un peu maladroit.

Bientôt, le Fiacre ralentit dans l'allée menant au manoir et quelques minutes plus tard, nous mangions avec Tricia dans le petit salon, Sheryl nous ayant laissé quelques instants plus tôt.

« Madame Drebber était l'une des prétendantes de Sheryl. » Dit tout à coup Tricia. « Sa famille n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent mais elle était noble alors elle espérait trouver un bon partie. Cependant, elle ne pouvait léguer son titre de noblesse contrairement à moi qui suis fille unique et je me mariai à Sheryl à sa place. » Elle prit alors une grande inspiration fragile.

« Je me suis marié il y a deux ans, et je suis tombé enceinte quelques mois après, tu porte l'une des robes que Sheryl m'a offerte lorsqu'il a appris la nouvelle. Mais j'ai toujours eu une santé fragile, et il y eut des complications et j'ai… perdu le bébé. » fini elle d'une voix cassé.

« Le médecin à dit que je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir d'enfants, Eve. » sanglota elle « Et un homme comme Sheryl à besoin d'un héritier… J'ai déjà eu beaucoup de chance de me marier à un homme comme lui, mais je ne peux même pas accomplir mon rôle. »

« Mais vous avez une fille, Road. » je murmurai en la prenant dans mes bras, ne savant pas trop quoi dire pour lui remonter le moral.

« Nous l'avons adopté, c'est une enfant si douce… » Répondit elle. « Sheryl à été si gentil. Il aurait pu me rejeter et se marier à quelqu'un d'autre, mais il ma garder et je me sens si mal… » Chuchota-t-elle, son visage humide reposant dans le creux de mon cou.

Je me tu.

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire pour arranger les choses. Pour moi, elle était beaucoup plus à plaindre que Sheryl et personnellement, je savais que je serais totalement dévastée si je perdais mon enfant.

Mais les mœurs étaient très différentes et la femme n'avait encore pas vraiment d'autre rôle que celui de « mère » dans ce XIXeme siècle.

Alors je me contentais de la tenir dans mes bras en me demandant quel genre d'avenir je pouvais bien espérer ici, avec cette société fermement opposé à tout ce à quoi je croyais…

* * *

Le thème de la religion est vraiment difficile à traiter, surtout par les temps qui courent :(  
Je ne pouvais cependant pas objectivement passer outre, alors j'ai fait de mon mieux pour retransmettre mes idées, en espérant que je n'ai pas causé de problème... Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'éducation religieuse, je m'excuse donc si j'ai offensé quelqu'un de quelque façon que ce soit par mon ignorance, ce n'était pas mon intention.

J'espère tout de même que vous avez apprécié :) j'ai essayé de rendre ça un peu gai, mais il faut bien que le SI retombe sur terre... les perspectives d'avenir ne sont pas très bonne (surtout vu que c'est MOI qui écrit la fic o~o)

Vous pouvez remercier MiaKoto pour la correction de ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser, des commentaires ou de me PM si vous avez une question ou des conseilles.  
En attendant, je rappelle qu'il y aura un **chapitre special** pour noël, mais /!\ pas pour cette fic, donc vous ne recevrez pas de mail automatique.

Bonne journée :D


	4. L'agent du Chaos

Histoire: Une Touche de Couleur dans le Gris

Livre 1 : _Nuancer le noir_.

Date: 5 janvier 2017  
  
Beta: MiaKoTo  
  
Fandom: D Gray Man

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:Après avoir atterrit au XIXème siècle, Ennaèl se rend rapidement compte qu'elle s'est fait engagé par la famille Kamelott, fondamentalement, les méchants de DGM. Prenant le nom d'Eve, elle devint alors la dame de compagnie de Tricia Kamelott et l'aide dans ses tâches quotidienne. Maintenant que sa vie est un peu moins chaotique, Eve réfléchit à son arrivé dans ce monde et prends la décision de se faire son propre avis sur les personag... personnes de ce nouveau monde malgré sa connaissance du manga. Elle prends cependant vite conscience de la différence social des femmes à cette époque et commence à avoir peu pour son avenir.

* * *

 **Un pokemon sauvage apparait! Mais qui voilà? Attendez c'est... un noah? Un nouveau Noah après 4 chapitre? Mais qui cela peut il bien être?!**

(Mais en faite, je ne l'avais pas dit au dernier chapitre? bah, je sais plus...)

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Une touche de couleur dans le gris

Nuancer le noir chapitre 4

Le jeudi 22 janvier, je n'avais toujours pas rendu le crayon à Sheryl et j'étais bien partie pour le garder un bon bout de temps. En effet, une soudaine tempête avait éclaté peu après notre retour de la messe, laissant sur son passage plus de neige que je n'en avais jamais vu.

Celle-ci allait facilement jusqu'à ma taille !

Même plus d'une semaine après, des tombées de neiges périodiques avaient gardé constamment celle-ci beaucoup trop haute pour que je puisses espérer aller en ville à pieds.  
Ajoutant à cela qu'à cause du mauvais temps Tricia restait alitée, la semaine avait été plutôt ennuyeuse.

Mais même avec tout ça, je n'aurais jamais dû prier pour un divertissement.

Jamais.

Parce que le chaos, heureux de répondre à mon appelle, avait envoyé un de ses agents les plus dévoué.

En effet, ce jour-là, Tricia s'était sentit assez bien pour que nous allions manger dans le petit salon. Au milieu d'un potage aux légumes de saisons, elle commença à me poser quelques questions inconfortables.

« Alors, Eve » Commença-t-elle tranquillement. « Sheryl ma dit que tu as une sœur ? »

Malgré près d'un mois passée en ce monde (un mois !) je n'avais même pas réfléchit à une histoire pour ma famille. Je décidais donc rapidement de m'en tenir au plus proche, car les meilleurs mensonges ont une part de vérité n'est ce pas ? »

« Hum, oui. J'ai une sœur huit ans plus âgé que moi et un frère aussi, de six ans mon ainé. » Je répondis, mon visage blanc.

Est-ce que j'étais censé lui dire qu'ils étaient... morts ? Après tout il y avait peu de chance que je revienne à mon monde et encore moins qu'eux viennent dans celui-ci.  
Quoi que je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'étais arrivée là, donc… Oui, mieux vaut ne rien préciser et si un jour je dois lui dire qu'ils sont « morts » je dirais que je n'avais rien dit avant pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Mais attends une seconde… Je n'étais pas censée avoir une amnésie moi ? Ho merde… je fais quoi ?!

« Enfin je pense. Mais… je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose d'autre… » J'ajoutais rapidement en fronçant les sourcils.

Bon travail ennael!

« Ho, excuse-moi Eve, j'avais oublié, cela doit être tellement horrible ! » dit Tricia d'un air triste.

D'accord, je me sens tout à coup très mal de lui raconter des bobards… Mais quoi, je ne peux pas vraiment lui dire : « Alors oui en fait, je viens d'un autre monde ou alors je suis folle au choix. Ah et ton mari, ta fille et toute leurs famille sont des surhommes qui veulent détruire l'humanité, voili voilou ! »

Meh, même dans ma tête ça passe mal…

« Non, ça va… Et donc vous avez une fille, Road c'est ça ? » J'enchaînais, essayant d'embrayer la conversation sur d'autres voies. He bien oui, toujours à la recherche d'informations sur quand est-ce que je me trouvais, vous savez.

Tout à coup, Tricia sembla rayonner. « Oui. Elle est actuellement chez un ami à nous avec son oncle, mais elle devrait bientôt rentrer, car l'école à déjà recommencé. » D'accord, même réponse que Sheryl donc…

Elle frappa alors dans ses mains en se rapprochant de moi. « Ho, je suis sur que vous vous entendriez très bien ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas assez de force pour la suivre dans la plupart de ses jeux… Mais vous le pourriez très bien, Eve ! »

Hum…est ce que j'ai le droit de lui dire que ce n'est pas dans mes applications ?

Je ne sais pas vraiment si ce monde est canon, vu que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'éléments pour comparer, et même si il l'est ça ne changerait pas grand chose en fait.

Parce que tout le monde s'accorde sur un point que ce soit dans le manga, les fanfics ou l'animé : il ne faut jamais jouer avec Road.

Jamais.

Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si l'intéressée est présente et Tricia est assez mal comme ça donc…

« J'en serais ravi. » je répondis en souriant.

Tricia sembla soulagée et me fit un sourire radieux en réponse. Je l'interrogeais alors sur l'oncle dont elle avait parlé.

« Ho, oui Tyki. C'est le petit frère de Sheryl, nous en avions parlé dimanche dernier je crois ? Je ne sais pas quand on le verra par contre… Il s'occupe de notre ami… Le pauvre duc à perdu un être chère il y a peu, et il ne s'en remet pas… » Dit elle d'un air triste.

Bon alors là, je suis perdu. Si l'ami dont ils parlent, le duc Campbell, est le Comte… c'est qui l'être chère en question ? Un Noah ? Urgh, ça m'énerve de ne pas avoir les infos ! Je théorise dans le vide...

Tout à coup, peu après que Tricia ait fini sa phrase, on entendit une porte claquer. Puis une autre et encore une autre, de plus en plus près.

« Mère ! » cria une jeune voix de derrière la porte avant que celle-ci ne soit ouverte à son tour.

Sans que je ne puisse même distinguer ce que c'était, quelque chose de rose courut devant moi avant de piller net en face du siège de Tricia et de tout doucement la prendre dans ses bras.

« Vous m'avez manquée ! » Dit maintenant qui je reconnaissais être Road. Mais une Road bien plus… jeune que dans le manga.

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus de huit ans, mais ce n'est pas possible Wisely lorsqu'il s'est réveillé comme Noah a dit qu'elle n'avait pas changé, non ? Donc elle devrait encore

ressembler à une enfant de 12 ans, n'est ce pas ?

« Road, ma chérie, tu va bien ? » Dit Tricia en embrassant Road qui s'était niché sur ses genoux. Road acquiesça. « Et le Duc Campbell ? » chuchota Tricia.

A ce point, Road prit un air triste. « Il va mieux, mais… enfin, Oncle Tyki est resté avec lui. » Et puis elle fit la moue en croisant les bras. « Je voulais rester aussi mais il n'a pas voulu, par ce que l'école avais recommencé et qu'il ne voulait pas que je prenne du retard. » Marmonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils avant de me remarquer et de me fixer avec curiosité.

Tricia, semblant remarquer l'intérêt de sa fille la déposa par terre pour qu'elle s'assoit sur un des siège de libre et me présenta. « Road, voici Eve Campbell. Sheryl l'a engagé pour prendre soin de moi. Eve, voici ma fille, Road. »

« Bonjour ! Merci de prendre soin de maman. » Dit Road en sautant du siège où elle venait de s'assoir pour me serrer les mains dans les siennes.

« Hum, avec plaisir? Je suis contente de te rencontrer aussi, on m'a déjà beaucoup parlé de toi. » je lui dit en souriant maladroitement et en essayant de repousser toute les images du manga des « jeux » de Road sur les exorcistes, akuma et humains.

Ça aidait un peu qu'elle ressemblait à un cosplay très bien fait d'elle-même et non à un personnage de manga. Même si j'aurais voulu voir à quoi je ressemblerais dans un manga… Ha oui, je ne l'ai pas dit parce que ça me semblait evident, mais les gens ici ressemblent à des humains normaux, pas à des personnages de mangas.

C'est pour cela qu'il est un peu difficile de reconnaître quelqu'un. Mais Sheryl avec sa coupe de cheveux et son monocle ou Road avec sa robe à froufrou rose et ses cheveux en batailles ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Surtout si on te les présente par leurs noms aussi.

« Alors, Road, qu'à tu fais avec ton oncle ces dernières semaines? Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu! Je veux tout savoir! » Interrogea Tricia en souriant après nos introductions.

Road se mit alors à babiller sur tout ce qu'elle avait fait ces dernier temps jusqu'à ce que Tricia commence à se sentir fatiguée.

« Je suis désolé ma chérie, mais je dois aller me coucher » Dit Tricia en se levant pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Alors que je me levais pour l'accompagner, elle leva la main pour m'arrêter. « Je peux y aller toute seul, vous pourriez peut être rester avec Road jusqu'à l'heure du thé ? Je suis sur que vous avez beaucoup de choses en commun. » Dit-elle avant de nous sourire et de s'éclipser.

Me rasseyant doucement en retenant un gémissement, je me tournais vers Road qui m'observait sans ciller.

« Je pense que ta mère est inquiète pour toi." Je laissais échappé devant son regard fixe.

Eve tait-toi!

"C'est déjà la troisième fois qu'elle essaie de me faire faire passer du temps avec toi. Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'amis ? » Je demandais mal à l'aise mais surtout curieuse. Bon certes, ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'aurais parlé à une enfant de huit ans, mais c'est Road, elle doit avoir dans les 40 ans d'âge mentale, non ?

Road cligna des yeux de surprises « Non, les autres enfants de mon âge sont idiots. » Répondit-elle simplement.

« Je peux comprendre… » je marmonnais en essayant d'imaginé Road au milieu d'un groupe d'enfants sans essayer de les massacrer à coup de bougies pointues. Hum.. « Alors, à quoi veux-tu jouer ? » je demandais un peu trop joyeusement.

« Tu veux jouer avec moi ? » elle demanda intriguée en balançant ses jambes sous la table.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai vraiment rien d'autre à faire et je suis sûre que ce sera plus amusant que de relire Maupassant. » Je lui dit en haussant les épaules.

Incroyable, j'ai beau me dire « Attention ! C'est Road! » La façon dont elle agit me met automatiquement à l'aise et je ne peux m'empêcher de me détendre et de lui parler comme à une amie.

« D'accord. Tu as une idée de jeux ? » Demanda-t-elle en me souriant pour la première fois.

« Hum, j'ai envie de bouger un peu, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de sport donc… C'est toi le chat ! » Je lui dit en la touchant sur le bras et en courant dans l'autre sens.

Ça passe ou ça casse. Soit elle se prend au jeux et il y a moyen qu'on s'amuse, soit elle me laisse courir comme une dératée, je vais passer mon après midi à dessiner et lorsque je la reverrais pour le thé ça va être franchement très mal à l'aise.

Attends, est-que le jeux du chat existe à cette époque ? Au pire, ce n'est pas bien compliquer à expliquer…

Heureusement, je n'avais pas à m'en faire, car quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis la porte claquer et une petite fille courir tout sourire à mes trousses. Cependant, je n'en pouvais déjà plus et je ralentis le rythme. Mal m'en pris, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, un petit poids me sauta dessus, me faisant trébucher et tomber.

« C'est toi le chat~ » dit une voix près de mon oreilles.

Je tressaillis. Son ton était nettement prédateur. OK, ce jeu était une mauvaise idée, on change.

« Tu cours trop vite Road, je n'arriverais jamais à te rattraper ! On joue à cache-cache ? » je proposais avant de faire la grimace en me rendant compte que celui-ci était encore pire.

Trop tard, Road accepta avec un sourire un peu trop large et me dit de compter jusque 30 avant de fuir dans le couloir.

Comptant tranquillement, je me relevai pour me mettre en quête. Un bon 10 minutes plus tard, je la trouvais sous la table de la salle à manger et on échangea nos places.

Trottinant dans un couloir du premier étage, je cherchais vainement un cachette lorsque j'entendis un « j'arrive ! » beaucoup trop proche pour le confort. Laissant tomber la recherche, je me dépêchais d'entrer dans la pièce la plus proche de moi…

...pour me faire accueillir par un sourcil levé. J'avais trouvé le moyen, sur toute les pièce vides de la maison, de tomber sur le bureau de Sheryl.

Magnifique, tout simplement magnifique. Moi qui faisais mon possible pour l'éviter...

Cependant, avant que je ne puisse me justifier de quelques façons que ce soit, on entendit Road hurler non loin de nous.

«Eve ~ oouuu eeeees-tuuuuu? »

Je grimaçais. Road à l'art de te faire flipper avec la moindre phrase. Pour en revenir à l'instant présent, Sheryl soupira et me pointa une porte à côté de la bibliothèque avant de se remettre au travail.

Prenant ça pour un. « Va te cacher là bas. » Je balbutiais un remerciement et m'engouffrai dans la pièce avant de me glisser dans un placard idéalement placé.

Je fis bien d'ailleurs, car à peine deux minutes plus tard, j'entendis la porte du bureau s'ouvrir à la volée et Road parler avec son père.

« Papa, tu as vu Eve ? Tu sais celle qui s'occupe de mère ? » J'entendis Road dire avant d'entendre des bruits de pas se rapprochant.

« Je suis occupé Road, on parlera tout à l'heure. » dit Sheryl d'un ton nettement fatigué mais doux.

« Mais papa… » Ronchonna Road. « Bon, d'accord, je vais chercher ailleurs. » Puis, j'entendis des pas partir et une porte claquer.

J'attendis encore quelques minutes avant de me glisser hors de l'armoire et d'entrebâiller la porte. « Hum, elle est partit ? » Toujours concentré sur son travail, il acquiesça sans me regarder.

Ouvrant un peu plus celle-ci, je me glissais dans la salle avant d'aller vers la porte d'entrée du bureau, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire de plus. Les bras ballants, j'attendis qu'il dise quelque chose, mais il ne lâcha pas sa paperasse alors je me tournai vers la porte pour partir.  
Cependant, la main sur la poignet, Sheryl m'arrêta « C'est gentil à vous de jouer avec elle. » dit-il nonchalamment.

« Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça… Ça me fait du bien aussi. » Je dit tranquillement avec un petit sourire avant de pousser la porte.

« WHAAAA ! » Cria Road en me sautant dessus.

« AH ! » J'hurlai en tombant par terre. « _Putain Road tu m'as fait flipper !_ » je dis en commençant à hoqueter nerveusement. Elle m'avait tellement surprise que j'avais parlé en français entrainant les deux Noahs à me regarder avec confusion.

« C'était du français ? » demanda Road

« Je ne connais pas ces mots… » Marmonna Sheryl en se levant pour venir vers nous.

Tu m'étonnes qu'ils ne connaissent pas…. Quoi que putain ils devraient non ? Enfin, j'imagine que ce ne sont pas des mots qu'apprennent les nobles…

« Hum, désolée tu m'as surprise, c'était hum… » Comment on est censé dire dialecte en anglais ? « du sous-langage ? Je ne connais pas le mot en anglais… » Les deux Noahs se regardèrent rapidement avant que Road me tende les mains, un sourire géant sur son visage.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'ai trouvé, j'ai gagné ! » Dit Road joyeusement en m'aidant à me relever.

« Oui, Bravo Road" Je lui dit en lui tapotant négligemment la tête avant de me figer, interdite parce que merd...fichtre! je viens de caresser la tête de Road comme un chien! Enlevant précipitamment ma main sous le regard perçant de Shéril, je reprenais comme si rien ne s'était passé. "...mais si tu pouvais t'abstenir de me sauter dessus à chaque fois que tu gagne je t'en serais vraiment reconnaissante. » je lui dit en me frottant le bas du dos exagérément.

« Quoi ?! Mais ce n'est pas drôle sinon ! » Fit Road en croisant les bras, une moue boudeuse prenant place sur son visage.

« Bon eh bien jouons à des jeux plus calme alors, sinon je ne vais pas tenir jusque l'heure du thé. » je lui dit en me tournant vers Sheryl. « Merci de m'avoir permis de me cacher là et excusez moi d'avoir fait irruption. » je lui dit un peu gêné avant de partir précipitamment à le suite de Road. Sheryl me donnait vraiment la chaire de poule! Je ne savais pas quoi penser...

« Comment as-tu su que j'étais cachée dans le bureau ? » je demandais curieusement à Road alors que nous marchions vers les chambres de la famille.

« Papa a toujours du temps pour moi et il ne me ment jamais! Donc si il ma dit qu'on parlerait plus tard, c'est qu'il t'avais vu et que tu devais être encore là, mais qui ne voulais pas me le dire. » Me répondit-elle en souriant avant d'attraper mon bras pour me tirer avec empressement dans le couloir. « Viens, allons jouer dans ma chambre ! »

Urgh la chambre de Road avec des millions de poupées tueuse et jouets massacré…. je frissonnais, le visage un peu blanc.

He bien, c'est moi qui ait dit que je ne voulais plus jouer à cache-cache… j'imagine que c'est ma faute.

« Donc tu es française ? » demanda Road, un air curieux su le visage. « J'avais remarqué que tu avais un accent, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir de quel pays tu venais… Ah ! Je sais ! Tu as beaucoup voyagé c'est pour ça ? »

Hum, j'avais visité quelques pays avec ma famille mais juste pendant une semaine ou deux… Ce n'était sûrement pas ça qui m'avait donné cet accent « bizarre »… Ça fout un coup quand même, moi qui aie toujours cru que j'avais un bon accent anglais…

« J'ai un peu voyagé, c'est vrai, mais je ne pense pas que ça en soit la cause. » Je répondis. C'était peut être l'évolution du langage qui faisait cela ? Je pouvais très bien me débrouiller pour parler dans un français du XIXeme siècle classique, mais pour l'anglais… J'avais un anglais mi-scolaire / mi-fanfic remplis de tournure toute faite et d'expression bizarre. Certes j'avais lu ces derniers temps des livres en anglais, comme Shakespeare, dans la bibliothèque du manoir, mais je n'avais pas encore imprimé les tournures de langage.

C'est vrai que cela devait faire un tout assez confus….

Avant qu'on ne puisse continuer la conversation cependant, on arriva à la chambre de Road et celle-ci s'empressa de faire voler la porte ouverte et de courir dans la chambre.

La salle était… rose. Et étonnamment bien rangée.

Moi qui imaginais une salle de torture colorée avec des bouts de poupées trainant par-ci, par-là… Mais je suis bête, les femmes de ménages doivent ranger la chambre !

Un grand lit à baldaquin avec un bureau assortit était poussé dans le coin gauche de la salle, une énorme armoire prenant le second coin, laissant toute la partie droite, près de la cheminé, occupés par de grands coffres à jouets disposé sur un grand tapis moelleux.

Road était justement agenouillée devant un des coffres. Elle le fouillait avidement, jetant par-dessus son épaules un tas de jouets jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse soudain un cris de victoire tout en levant en l'air ses mains qui tenait une petite boite en bois.

L'image me rappelait vaguement celle de Link… Ho Merlin ! Je ne pourrais jamais jouer à breath of the wind! Ni à Kingdom Hearts III ! Sérieusement ? Depuis le temps que je les attendais…

Quelques peu déprimé, j'allais m'assoir en face de Road sur le tapis. Celle-ci me lança un regard surpris à mon soudain changement d'humeur et je me forçais à lui sourire. Elle fronça les sourcils en réponse mais secoua la tête et plaça la boite entre nous deux.

« Je voulais faire une partie de thé, mais comme on va bientôt rejoindre mère pour faire exactement cela… donc j'ai choisit les soldats de plomb ! » Dit-elle en ouvrant la boite pour me montrer les petites figurines.

« Ce n'est pas un jeux pour garçon ? » Je demandais en prenant une des petites figurines entre le pouce et l'indexe. Personnellement, je préférais ça aux poupées, mais c'était assez bizarre que Road s'y intéresse vu à quel point elle est... girly. Quoi qu'elle aimait bien exploser des akumas et tuer des humains donc en fait….

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait réservé aux garçons ! Nous aussi les filles on a le droit de s'amuser. » dit elle en faisant la moue.

Sentant le terrain dangereux sur lequel je mettais les pieds, je préférais esquisser, peur pour mon propre bien.

« Tu as bien raison. J'y jouais parfois avec mon frère et ma sœur » Enfin c'était aux legos, et on se bâtait pour savoir qui allait avoir la baignoire et les toilettes, mais j'imagine que c'est un peu pareil…

Elle me sourit tout à coup et commença à séparer les soldats en deux partis. Comme il n'y avait rien pour les différencier et que je n'avais vraiment pas envie que Road me prenne pour un ennemi, surtout pour un jeu, je lui proposais de faire équipe. A son regard perplexe, je souris et attrapais deux soldats auxquelles j'attachai un ruban violet et un rose.« On va créer une histoire hum, regarde, nous sommes deux généraux de l'armé des Roses qui allons de la ville des coffres jusqu'à celle du lit pour apporter…hum… des pierres précieuses !. » Je commençais à dire en me levant pour lui montrer les deux « villes » et notre cargaison de pierres qui ressemblait fortement à de petites billes de plomb.

« Malheureusement, la voix n'est pas sûr ! Nous devons passer par euh…. Les montagnes Goron. » Je dis en plaçant plusieurs livres les uns contres les autres pour former des " montagnes". « Mais aussi par les marais de Bionis » j'ajoutais en attrapant un béret rose qui trainait sur un coffre près de moi. « Et enfin, par le Grand Méchant Sans-cœur qui rode dans le manoir Oblivion ! » Je terminais en plaçant une grande poupée en porcelaine devant un assemblage de cubes en bois pouvant vaguement ressembler à une maison.

« Et tout au long de notre route, des méchants animaux sauvages peuvent nous attaquer ! » Ajouta tout à coup Road en allant chercher des animaux en bois dans un des coffres et en commençant à les placer un peu partout sur le chemin.

« Exactement ! » Je répondis avant de voir un dés à jouer. « Pour combattre les animaux, il faut faire quatre ou plus avec le dès, sinon ils nous enlèvent deux points de vies. Euh, donc on a vingt points de vies chacune, et le Sans cœur en à quarante. »

Road hocha la tête, intriguée par cette façon de jouer et on commença l'histoire. Le début étaient un peu laborieux, elle n'avait pas bien compris le système de points de vies, mais au bout de trois animaux massacrés, elle commença vraiment à s'amuser et j'ajoutais des défis par-ci, par-là.

« Non ! La montagne est tellement escarpée que nos soldats avancent deux fois moins vite et les animaux sauvages nous rattrapent ! » Je dis en regardant nos pauvres soldats de plombs d'un air désespéré avant de me tourner vers Road. « Que pouvons-nous faire Général ?! »

« Hum, nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons amener ces matériaux à la ville du Lit… Plaçons tout les cavaliers transportant les pierres précieuses aux milieux, les fantassins les entourerons et combattrons les animaux sauvages ! » Dit elle d'une voix grave en déplaçant les petits soldats.

Après moultes péripéties et la morts de valeureux soldats dans le marais rose (« Général Road, cette couleur n'est pas naturelle, elle nous enlève des points de vies ! » « Dépêchons nous Général Eve ! ») la troupe arriva finalement devant la poupée maléfique. L'attrapant, je me mis derrière la maison de cubes et je me mis à la faire bouger en faisant le discourt de méchant habituelle d'une voix nasillarde.

« Généraux de l'armée Rose, vous avez bravement réussi à venir jusqu'ici malgré mes obstacles, mais vous n'irez pas plus loin ! Souffrez pauvre mortel, je suis la poupée démoniaque sans-cœur Mouahahaha ! »

« Nous ne vous laisserons pas faire, poupée Maléfique ! Nous, l'armée Rose arriverons jusque la ville du lit avec notre cargaison ! » Cria Road en faisant bouger les petits soldats généraux avec ses mains. »

« Tout cela n'est que bravade, vous n'avez presque plus de vie ! » Criai-je en pointant le petit groupe de soldats avec la main de la poupée.

Et c'était vrai.

Road serra les dents. Ses sourcils froncé, elle attrapa le dé avec force et le jeta à la poupée.

Celui-ci répondit sur son nez et tomba sur un honorable 5 qui se déduit des points de vies du boss avec un cris de victoire de Road.

Souriant, j'attrapais à mon tour le dé pour le lancer sous les encouragements de Road mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Une maid entra alors pour annoncer d'un ton désolé que Madame nous attendait dans le petit salon depuis dix minutes déjà pour prendre le thé.

Grommelant sur l'injustice de tout cela, Road abandonna ses poupées et je la suivis dans le petit salon pour voir une Tricia beaucoup mieux.

On nous servit alors le thé et Road se mit à raconter avec animation à sa mère notre partit de petit soldat endiablé. En entendant tout ce que j'avais fait de la bouche de Road, je ne pu m'empêcher de me sentir un peu honteuse et je cachais les joues rouge dans mon thé.

« Mais nous n'avons pas battu la poupée démoniaque… » Dit Road en faisant la mou à sa mère qui rit avant de se tourner vers moi avec un sourire pleins d'espoirs. « Mais nous continuerons une autre fois, n'est-ce pas Eve ? »

Sans une hésitation, je lui assurais que nous finirons le jeux. Finalement, je m'étais bien amusée, et Road ne faisait pas si peur que ça…

N'est ce pas ?

* * *

J'ai longuement hésité à vous mettre ce chapitre pour le nouvel an et après je me suis dit... naaaaan :D  
Et donc a la place je me suis dit que j'allais posté un chapitre de VV! et puis ma soeur m'a embarqué à sa fête du nouvel ans et... ben voilà quoi.  
Et donc, Joyeuse nouvel année! Mes prédiction pour 2017? Je vais avoir mon bac avec mention bien grâce à un 14 inespéré en math :)

Ah nan mais j'y crois dur comme diamant là! (le fer, c'est pas assez solide...)

Et pour mes résolutions? Continuer à mettre à jours deux chapitres par mois avec quelques mise à jours ponctuel de VV et CF et... autre chose... Et puis globalement, coudre plus de vêtement, continuer l'apprentissage de l'ocarina et des différentes technique de dessin, faire un stage de cuire et de métal ect, ect... trop passionné, la fille =_='

Ah! Une autre prédiction! Atteindre les 100 reviews sur une de mes histoires :D vous m'aidez pour celle-là? ;)

Shtake!


	5. Les jumeaux des Kamelott

Histoire: Une Touche de Couleur dans le Gris

Livre 1 : _Nuancer le noir_.

Date: 5 fevrier 2017  
  
Beta: MiaKoTo  
  
Fandom: D Gray Man

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:Après avoir atterrit au XIXème siècle, Ennaèl se rend rapidement compte qu'elle s'est fait engagé par la famille Kamelott, fondamentalement, les méchants de DGM. Prenant le nom d'Ève, elle devint alors la dame de compagnie de Tricia Kamelott et l'aide dans ses tâches quotidienne. Maintenant que sa vie est un peu moins chaotique, Eve réfléchit à son arrivé dans ce monde et prends la décision de se faire son propre avis sur les personag... personnes de ce nouveau monde malgré sa connaissance du manga. Elle prends cependant vite conscience de la différence social des femmes à cette époque et commence à avoir peu pour son avenir surtout lorsque débarque Road et sa manie de tout transformer en quelque chose d'extrêmement flippant.

* * *

Nuancer le Noir : chapitre 5

De nouveaux Noah? Déjà?! Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive...

 _Italique_ : soit en français dans le texte, sois une pensé importante (ou les deux)

* * *

 _Dimanche 25 janvier 1885_

* * *

«Maaaaaaal J'ai»

Me retournant dans mon lit, j'enfonçais ma tête dans mon oreiller pour crier un bon coup.

Hier, j'avais eu la malheureuse surprise de la visite de mon cadeau mensuel. Oui, surprise, car cela faisait pile un mois que j'étais arrivée en ce monde et je les avaient complètement oublié.

He, ce n'est pas ma faute ! Jamais personne ne les mentionnent dans les fanfic SI… Honnêtement, j'avais un peu l'espoir qu'elles auraient disparu…

Oui, juste comme ça.

Comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre…

Déjà que d'habitude, mes règles n'étaient pas une partie de plaisir, mais là… je pense que c'est le moment le plus douloureux de ma vie ! Pire que lorsque je me suis enfoncée un tesson de verre dans l'avant bras !

Roulée en position fœtal, un coussin dans mes bras, je reposais maladroitement sur mon lit, attendant que la douleur se calme.

Bien sur, il n'y avait pas de spasfon ou doliprane ici, à peine quelques tisanes que m'amenait Tricia régulièrement.

Ah, en parlant de Tricia, voyez l'ironie, elle se portait comme un charme ! Toute joyeuse, elle avait totalement prévu de braver la neige pour allez à la messe aujourd'hui.

Et logiquement parlant, j'aurais été totalement obligé de l'accompagner.

Malheureusement…ou heureusement… non vraiment malheureusement, j'avais commencé à me sentir mal peu après le déjeuner, le samedi.

Tricia très inquiète, était passée en mode mère poule et avait insisté pour que j'aille me coucher directement. Elle avait finalement passé l'après midi à mon chevet à me lire un recueil de poésies en anglais auquel je n'avais strictement rien compris. Oh, je m'étais bien améliorée dans la langue, c'est vrai, mais essayez de comprendre la subtilité des comparaisons d'une poésie en vielle anglais lorsque vous êtes malade comme un chien et on en reparlera après.

Finalement, je m'étais endormie au doux son de sa voix et je m'étais réveillée ce matin avec un mal de ventre de tueur et une grosse tâche rouge sur les draps.

Je vous dis pas la honte quand j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que je nettoie ça seul comme à mon habitude parce que merde _, il n'y a pas l'eau courante_ !

Ho, je n'avais jamais eu honte des règles. Sérieusement, c'était déjà assez énervant de souffrir, si en plus il fallait que je me sente gêné 5 jours par mois pour la majorité de ma vie… Non vraiment, je n'avais jamais eu aucun problème pour en discuter avec les autres ou de m'en plaindre lorsque je les avais.

Cependant, j'étais littéralement dans une autre époque où la femme était majoritairement considérée comme le sexe faible, uniquement bon à perpétuer la race humaine, et que je ne savais absolument pas comment ils allaient réagir.

En tout cas, j'espère qu'ils ont un bon détachant.

Tricia m'avais donc trouvé debout devant mon lit, le regard dans le vague et avais pris les choses en main. Les maids étaient venu et repartit, Tricia m'avais fait un thè que lui faisait sa grand-mère, absolument immonde, mais étonnamment utile pour la douleur et j'étais retournée dans mon lit, cette fois propre. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant dépendu de quelqu'un…

Beaucoup trop compatissante, Tricia avais voulu rester avec moi, mais je finis par la faire céder et de mauvaise grâce, elle se rendit à l'église avec Sheryl. Elle attendait tellement ça, je n'allais pas lui gâcher sa journée quand même !

Mais donc bref, revenons à nos moutons…

« J'ai maaaaal… » je gémis une nouvelle fois en serrant mon ventre plus fermement.

« J'ai un peu de thé si tu veux. » dit tout à coup une voix derrière moi me faisant sursauter violement, me tirant un nouveau gémissement de douleur.

« Road, il faut vraiment que tu arrête de faire ça. » Je marmonnais en roulant sur mon côté gauche pour pouvoir voir Road. « Tu n'es pas à la messe ? »

« Non, c'est ennuyant. » Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise près de mon lit. « J'ai dit à mère que je restais m'occuper de toi parce que j'étais inquiète. » Dit-elle avec un sourire de contentement. « Thé ? »

« De rien pour l'excuse. » Je dis amusé avant de me trainer pathétiquement sur le matelas pour m'appuyer contre la multitude d'oreillers placer contre la tête de lit. Je vous l'ai dit, Tricia est une mère poule. Quand je fus un peu mieux installée, j'allongeais la main pour attraper la tasse et la soucoupe que me tendais Road.

« Merci » je dis en avalant une gorgée tout en grimaçant. « Urgh, c'est horrible. »

Road sourit avant de boire sa propre tasse de thé qui avait une couleur bien différente de la mienne.

« Je ne peux pas avoir la tienne plutôt ? » je priais Road.

« uh~uh Mère a dit que tu devais boire cette tisane là. Elle a dit que ça te ferait du bien. » Dit elle beaucoup trop amusé.

Fusillant la tasse des yeux, j'acquiesçais de mauvaise grâce avant de me pincer le nez et d'avaler tout d'un coup. Frissonnant de dégout, j'attrapais avec reconnaissance le petit gâteau que me tendis Road, histoire de changer de goût.

Soupirant d'aise, je me blottis plus confortablement dans la pile de coussin derrière moi, me sentant déjà mieux.

« Alors, que veux-tu faire ? » Je demandais à Road. « De préférence, quelque chose où je peux rester dans mon lit. »

Road pencha la tête sur le côté curieusement. « Tu veux bien jouer avec moi ? »

Je la regardais bizarrement. « Tu n'es pas venue pour ça ? »

Elle sourit tout à coup, sauta de la chaise et couru hors de la chambre sans dire un mot. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle revint toujours en courant et se rassis dans le fauteuil, une petite boite dans la main. L'ouvrant, elle en sortie quelques feuilles et des crayons de couleur qu'elle déversa sur mes genoux.

« Dessine moi quelque chose ! » demanda elle en agitant ses jambes sous sa chaise. « Je vais le colorier ensuite. »

Regardant la feuille d'un aire vide pendant quelques secondes en pensant au petit prince, je tournais ma tête vers Road.

« Je veux bien, mais tu va t'ennuyer en attendant… oh, je sais ! Tu connais le jeu du _Cadavre Exquis_? » Je ne me souviens plus trop de quand ce jeux avait été inventé, mais il me semble que c'était pendant le courant du surréalisme donc… pendant la première moitié du XXeme siècle ? Urgh, les dates...

Devant l'expression intriguée de Road, je commençais à lui expliquer les règles, lui proposant d'en faire deux en même temps pour qu'on puisse s'appliquer et que l'autre n'attende pas trop.

« On peux aussi faire le même jeux avec des phrases, mais comme tu veux colorier, autant le faire avec des dessins. » Je lui dis en lui tendant une feuille de papier et en rapprochant les crayons d'elle pour qu'elle puisse les utiliser sans difficulté.

Très vite, Road se prit au jeu et lorsque Tricia vint nous voir après son retour de la messe, nous étions toute les deux en train de rire en regardant le dernier résultat de notre collaboration.

Tricia fit monter le repas dans ma chambre et nous mangeâmes tout en lui montrant nos « chef-d'œuvre ». Amusé, Tricia décida de participer elle aussi et je proposais d'ajouter la version de l'écriture en plus du dessin.

Vers cinq heures, Sheryl surprit par le calme de la maison, toqua à la porte et nous proposa de prendre le thé.

Même si j'étais complètement à l'aise avec Tricia et, dans une moindre mesure, Road, j'avais très peu parlé à Sheryl à part pour le mémorable épisode du crayon et de la messe. J'avais du mal à comprendre le personnage, je n'arrivais pas à savoir s'il m'appréciait ou pas, alors je préférais passer le moins de temps possible en sa compagnie.

Prétextant la fatigue, je convaincs Tricia et Road d'aller prendre le thé avec Sheryl pendant que je me reposais.

Cependant, Road avait laissé ses crayons en partant. Ne résistant pas à un peu de couleurs, je dessinais jusqu'à ce que je me sente véritablement fatigué.

* * *

 _Dimanche 1 février 1885_

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais enfin débarrassée de cette douleur débilitante, au point même d'accepter un nouveau jeu de cache-cache qui finit sensiblement pareil que la dernière fois, c'est-à-dire que Road me plaqua allégrement au sol. Cependant, cette fois, je pris bien garde à éviter le bureau de Sheryl, même si je savais pertinemment qu'il n'était pas au manoir, l'ayant vu partir en toute hâte tôt ce matin.

Lorsque je ne pouvais plus supporter de tomber au sol, je proposai à Road de continuer l'histoire des Généraux de l'armée des roses. Depuis cette première fois il y a près de deux semaines, Road et moi avions bien étoffé notre terrain de jeux, ajoutant à la ville des coffres et celle du lit, le palais Royal de l'armoire, le village de la porte et le hameau des rideaux.

Aujourd'hui, nous avions prévu de découvrir un nouveau pays par delà le village de la porte, en emmenant notre armée aux confins du couloir.

Après près de deux heures d'explorations tumultueuse, nous dûmes cependant abandonner la partie pour rejoindre Tricia pour le thé.

« …et puis Eve a empêché la démoniaque Maléfique de jeter une malédiction sur nos troupes. Alors j'ai profité de son acte héroïque et j'ai transpercé la méchante sorcière avec l'épée magique qu'on avait trouvée dans la ville du lit ! » Finit Road en mimant un coup d'épée avec sa main.

Tricia laissa échapper un rire amusée et se tourna vers moi. J'avais depuis longtemps cessé de me préoccuper de ce qu'elle pensait des jeux de… garçons que nous jouions avec Road. Tricia ne s'en préoccupait pas du tout, elle était tout simplement heureuse que Road ait un compagnon de jeux et avait même participé une fois à un de nos jeux en tant que princesse en détresse.

« Vraiment Eve, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour avoir autant d'imagination ! » dit-elle tout en sortant un mouchoir pour essuyer la bouche de Road qui s'en était mis partout.

« Oh, j'ai plusieurs sources d'inspirations… je lis beaucoup » ou en tout cas je lisais beaucoup de manga, de fanfics, de roman… «…et Road m'aide énormément à construire l'histoire. »

Tricia sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais quelques coups rapide à la porte la coupèrent dans son élan.

Au « entrez ! » de Tricia, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passé un Sheryl quelques peu fatigué.

« Ah, Tricia, Road, vous êtes là. » Dit-il en ouvrant la porte un peu plus large mais en restant toujours sur le seuil. « C'est parfait. Notre ami a encore recueillit des enfants, mais avec tout ce qui est arrivé récemment… Enfin, je lui ai proposé de les accueillir ici quelques temps, je vous présente David et Jasper, je vais les… »

« Devito et Jasdero » marmonna tout à coup une voix derrière Sheryl. Ce dernier se retourna vers la voix, me permettant enfin d'apercevoir deux garçons maigres et couverts de blessures.

Les deux garçons étaient propres et bien habillés, mais ils paraissaient inconfortables et plusieurs bandages leurs couvraient les mains et le front. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment deviner leur âge, ils étaient évidement malnutri, mais je pensais qu'ils devaient être plus jeunes que moi de deux ou trois ans. En tout cas, on ne pouvait nier qu'ils étaient frères, peut être même jumeaux. Leur ressemblance était frappante, ils faisaient la même taille et avaient tout deux les cheveux et les yeux noirs. Actuellement, ils se tenaient la main, mais un des garçons se trouvait un peu devant l'autre avec une expression renfrognée sur le visage, comme s'il voulait protéger l'autre.

Mais vraiment, il y a une petite chose qui me dérange... les colorants capillaires existent déjà à cette époque ? Non parce que j'étais persuadé que Jasdero avait les cheveux blonds…

« Nous en avons déjà parlé David, ce ne sont pas des noms approprié. Vous ne vivez plus dans la rue. » Répondit Sheryl avec un air d'autorité impressionnant autour de lui.

Cependant, Devit ne fit que se recroqueviller davantage, rentrant le cou et lâchant la main de Jasdero, les crocs dénudés et les genoux pliés, prêts à attaquer comme un animal.

Sheryl se raidit, jetant rapidement un coup d'œil à Tricia. Cependant, avant que Devit ou Sheryl ne puissent bouger, Tricia se leva d'un coup et s'agenouilla devant Devit et Jasdero.

« Bonjours Devit, Jasdero. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Je m'appelle Tricia, je suis l'épouse de Sheryl et à la table derrière moi, il y a ma fille, Road, et ma bonne amie, Eve. » Road agita la main avec un grand sourire à la mention de son nom et je fis de mon mieux pour faire un sourire calme et avenant.

Je n'étais pas trop, trop sûr d'avoir réussi vu le mouvement de sourcil de Sheryl mais ho, bien…

« Tricia ma chérie, ne les encouragent pas, tu sais bien que… » Commença Sheryl d'une voix agacée.

« Voyons Sheryl, tous les enfants ont des surnoms. Nous les appellerons David et Jasper lorsque nous seront en… bonne compagnie, et ce seront les noms écrit sur leurs papiers d'identités, mais entre nous, nous pouvons bien les appelés comme nous le voulons. »

Sheryl soupira et accepta les demandes de sa femme. Tricia rayonna puis se retourna vers les deux garçons pour parler avec eux, Road s'approchant d'eux également.

Moi cependant, j'étais resté dans mon siège parce que…

Les papiers d'identités.

Les putains de papiers d'identités.

Merde, je n'existe littéralement pas ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en avait à cette époque ! Je me rappelle vaguement qu'il y avait des livrets de travail pour les ouvriers, et que l'église enregistrait les naissances de leurs villes mais…

Enfin ça c'était en France. Comment ça se passait en Angleterre ?

Enfin, c'est bon, rien de grave, tout va bien. J'ai déjà dit que je ne me souvenais de rien, et ça doit être franchement très difficile de réussir à trouver quelqu'un dans toute la France sans internet. Même en étant un noble richissime.

Non ?

« Eve » dit tout à coup Road à côté de moi en me touchant le bras.

« Pardon, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. Qu'y a-t-il ? » Je demandai à Road, remarquant que Tricia et les deux garçons n'étaient plus dans la pièce. Seul restait Sheryl, pres de la porte qui nous observait, le visage blanc de toute émotion.

« Mère est allée montrer leur chambre aux jumeaux. Tu viens jouer ? » Demanda Road.

Je lui souris, hocha la tête et la suivit en dehors de la pièce avec une salutation maladroite à Sheryl.

* * *

Je suis désolé, c'est un peu court, (par rapport aux deux derniers chapitres où j'ai fait 10 pages O.o) mais je l'aime bien comme ça et je n'ai pas réussi à rajouter quelque chose… Le prochain sera court aussi mais pour compenser, le 7eme sera extra-long !

Et donc, on sort de l'arc "arrivée" et on entre dans l'arc des "Twins" ! il durera trois chapitres et après… bah je sais pas en faite, il faut que je réfléchisse...

A ceux que j'avais dit que ce serait ce chapitre où Road essayerai de me tuer, désolé je me suis planté, c'est le prochain !

…

Oops, c'est ce qui s'appelle spoiler en beauté, pire qu'un clifanger dite donc :p

Ah, et j'ai changé de photo de profile ! Si vous voulez voir d'autres dessins de mes fics ou des BD vaguement en rapport avec Crazy Family, allez voir mon tumblr ou mon instagrame! (ennael à chaque fois :D)

Bon aller, je retourne écrire UAPV 24 (maintenant que j'ai enfin un peu de temps !) bonne vacance pour ceux qu'en ont !


	6. la honte ne tue pas (généralement)

Histoire: Une Touche de Couleur dans le Gris

Livre 1 : _Nuancer le noir_.

Date : 5 mars 2017  
  
Beta: MiaKoTo Fandom : D Gray Man  
  


Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:Après avoir atterrit au XIXème siècle, Ennaèl se rend rapidement compte qu'elle s'est fait engagé par la famille Kamelott, fondamentalement, les méchants de DGM. Prenant le nom d'Ève, elle devint alors la dame de compagnie de Tricia Kamelott et l'aide dans ses tâches quotidienne. Maintenant que sa vie est un peu moins chaotique, Eve réfléchit à son arrivé dans ce monde et prends la décision de se faire son propre avis sur les personag... personnes de ce nouveau monde malgré sa connaissance du manga. Elle prends cependant vite conscience de la différence social des femmes à cette époque et commence à avoir peu pour son avenir surtout lorsque débarque Road et sa manie de tout transformer en quelque chose d'extrêmement flippant.

* * *

Moi il y a dix minutes:

"Je suis en train d'oublier un truc..."

...

...

"Ho Merlin, on est le 5!"

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Nuancer le Noir chapitre 6

 _Mardi 3 février 1885_

« Je m'inquiète pour eux. » Soupira Tricia en posant sa tasse de thé avec un petit clic audible.

Je compris tout de suite à qui elle faisait allusion. Nul besoin de préciser qui étaient « eux », après tout, ils étaient l'unique sujet de conversation des habitants du manoir depuis trois jours.

« Laisse leur un peu de temps Tricia. » Je lui dis calmement avant d'avaler une gorgé de thé.

« Je sais bien… Mais ils ne sont pas sortis depuis que je les ai installés dans leur chambre… Ils ne touchent pas la nourriture que nous leur apportons… Ils avalent seulement un peu d'eau… je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Dit-elle, un air peiné sur le visage.

Elle éclata tout à coup dans une crise de toux et je me dépêchais de poser ma tasse pour me précipiter à ses côté et essayer de la calmer.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer Tricia, tu es toute pâle. » je lui dit lorsque sa crise fût terminé.

Elle acquiesça de mauvaise grâce, et je l'aidais à revenir à se chambre pour qu'elle puisse dormir.

Cela faisait deux jours que l'état de santé de Tricia dégringolait à toute allure et je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

Ho, j'avais bien compris que sa santé dépendait de son humeur et que son inquiétude pour nos deux nouveaux résidents était la cause de sa fatigue… mais je ne savais pas quoi faire non plus.

Je ne les avais aperçu que pendant de brèves minutes, mais les jumeaux ressemblaient à des animaux sauvages pris au piège. Sheryl avait mentionné les rues. Ils devaient être très méfiant, peut être croyaient-ils que la nourriture était empoisonnée ?

Les sourcils froncés, je me dirigeai aux cuisines pour me procurer quelque chose à manger.

Voyons, pour deux enfants sous-alimenté qui n'ont pas mangé depuis trois jours, si ce n'est plus, il faudrait mieux de la soupe, non ?

Ah, ça tombe bien ! Christine en a fait une pleine casserole. M'approchant tranquillement du réchaud où la soupe mijotais à feu doux, je transvasais le bouillon dans un bocal de terre idéalement placé, rabattit un couvercle sur le dessus, attrapai trois cuillères puis partis sans bruits.

Même si c'était pour les maîtres de la maison, mieux valait ne pas se faire prendre à piquer de la nourriture par Jean ou Auguste. Ces majordomes étaient terrifiants et je les soupçonnais très fortement d'être des akumas.

Enfin bref, échappant triomphante de la cuisine, je me dépêchais de me rendre à l'étage, dans les quartiers de la famille.

Sans même un regard à la chambre des jumeaux, je toquais à la porte de la chambre de Road, le bocal de soupe dans l'autre main.

« Eve ? Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? » Me demanda Road curieusement en me voyant sur le pas de sa porte.

« Road, je peux te demander de l'aide avec quelque chose ? » Je lui demandais en tapotant le bocal de soupe. « J'aimerais que tu m'aide à accéder au balcon de la chambre des jumeaux en passant par le tiens. »

En entendant ma demande, elle pencha la tête sur le côté et me fis un sourire un peu trop large avant de me faire signe d'entrer.

J'eues soudain très peur pour mon intégrité physique.

Non, sérieusement, je viens tout à coup de me prendre un rappel très violent de qui j'avais en face de moi. Tressaillant discrètement, je la suivis jusqu'à sa porte fenêtre.

« Tu sais qu'on est en Février non ? Le balcon est encore gelé… » dit-elle en me regardant douteusement du regard.

Suivant son regard, je gémis en voyant la grosse robe impraticable qui me couvrait les jambes. Jetant un coup d'œil au petit espace entre les deux balcons, je gémis de plus belle.

« Je ne peux pas escalader le balcon comme ça, je vais glisser, tomber, me rompre le cou, mourir… » je marmonnais avant de soupirer et de délasser ma jupe rapidement.

La faisant glisser le long de mes jambes, je pensais mollement que même si je ne tombais pas il y avait de bonne chance que je meurs de froid.

Frissonnant, je fis glisser mon regard vers Road, qui me regardait avec une expression convenablement choqué.

« Quoi ? » marmonnais-je mal à l'aise en me tortillant sous son regard.

« Ca ne te dérange pas… ? » me demanda-t-elle encore un peu déboussolé, son regard faisant l'aller-retour entre mes jambes nu et la jupe abandonné sur le sol.

« Ben non. » je lâchais en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension. Quel était le problè… Merde, Eve, pudeur du XIXeme siècle, bien sûr !

Retenant un grognement exaspéré et vêtus uniquement de ma tunique et de mon short (qui faisait office de sous vêtement à cette époque) j'enlevais mes chaussures dont le petit talon allais forcement me faire trébucher et reprenais le pot de soupe et les trois cuillères avant de m'introduire sur le balcon.

« Si je meurs, donne mes maigres possessions à un orphelinat s'il te plait Road. » je lui dit en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Pas certaines que trois vieilles robes et quelques livres les aides beaucoup, mais enfin, c'est toujours ça de pris…

« D'accord ! » Gazouilla-t-elle, maintenant complètement remit de son choc et beaucoup trop joyeuse à ma possible mort très stupide à venir.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je calais les cuillères dans ma poche et donnais le pot de soupe à Road avant de monter sur la rambarde glacée.

L'espace en lui-même n'était pas si grand, mais j'avais le malheur d'avoir le vertige. Certes, beaucoup moins fort que celui de mon père, mais toujours assez présent pour me faire trembler en voyant le petit mètre de vide par-dessus lequel je devais sauter.

« Je peux pas faire ça. » je chuchotais, les mains accroché à l'encadrement de la porte.

« Mais siiiii » me répondit Road, beaucoup trop proche pour le confort. Elle avait posé le pot sur le sol à ses pieds, et me regardait maintenant avec un sourire curieux, sa tête reposant sur ses bras.

Avalant difficilement, j'essayais de me concentrer sur l'objectif à atteindre, c'est-à-dire, l'autre rambarde gelée et remplit de neige toute fraîche.

Je grommelais presque à cela. Il faisait déjà très froid sur le balcon de Road mais il n'y avait pas de neige, le feu de cheminée constant dans la chambre l'ayant fait fondre avant même qu'elle ne s'installe. Le balcon des jumeaux, cependant, croulait sous une neige blanche et pur.

« Alors, tu y vas ? » demanda Road, perdant patience.

« Oui, oui… laisse moi juste quelques instaHaHaAHAHA ! » criais-je en sentant le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. Agitant mes mains dans tout les sens, j'attrapai je ne sais trop comment la rambarde d'en face et réussi à l'enserrer de mes bras.

« ROAD ! » je criais, les larmes perlant sous mes cils. Les jambes dans le vide, les bras crispé autour de la rambarde, je tremblais de tous mes membres et ce n'était pas à cause du froid.

Road m'avais poussé.

Dans le vide.

C'était une tentative de meurtre, merde !

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Hisse-toi sur le balcon ! » Dit elle précipitamment de quelque part derrière moi.

« Je peux pas ! » je sanglotais terrifié.

La pire idée de ma vie.

Merde sérieux, qu'est ce qui m'a pris de vouloir aider les jumeaux ? Ils allaient très bien dans la suite du manga ! Ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi ! Et puis passer par le balcon ? Alors que j'ai le vertige ? Sérieusement Eve ? Mais qu'est ce qui m'es passé par la tête, merde !

« Comment ça tu ne peux pas ? » demanda Road, sa voix un peu plus aigu que la normal.

« J'ai pas assez de force dans mes bras ! » j'arrivais à dire, les yeux fermé pour ne pas voir le vide en dessous. Je n'ai jamais eu d'abdos moi ! C'est pas comme dans les films, c'est super dur de se hisser par-dessus un obstacle à la seule force de ses bras ! Et voilà, je commence à délirer… le stresse, le stresse… Focus Eve !

« Mais si ! Vas-y, tire Eve ! » Dit Road encourageante. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Elle ne voulait pas tuer tout les humains ? Je sais qu'on s'était bien amusé et tout pendant ces dernières semaines mais c'est quand même ELLE qui m'avait poussé ! Elle est bipolaire cette fille, ce n'est pas possible !

Ah.

Oui c'est vrai.

Noé.

Essayant tant bien que mal de faire comme dit, je desserrai ma prise de ma main droite pour la passer par le dessus de la rambarde et postais mes pieds nus sur le bas du balcon.

A mis parcourt cependant, mon pieds gauche glissa a cause de la neige et je perdis l'adhérence sur la pierre.

« Eve ! » Cria Road derrière moi d'une voix paniqué.

Laissant échapper un petit cri terrifié, je remis tant bien que mal mon pied sur la corniche et je réussis à reprendre contact avec la pierre gelé.

A ce moment-là, il se passa tout à coup quelque chose de bizarre. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'adrénaline qui me fit faire des miracles ou si Road avait fait quelque chose avec son pouvoir du rêve, mais j'eu soudain la force de me hisser par-dessus la rambarde et de tomber dans la neige froide qui nappait le balcon des jumeaux.

« Plus jamais. »

Haletante, je me remis debout, tremblante et ne sentant déjà plus mes orteils.

« Ne refait jamais ça. » je dis calmement à Road qui arborait un regard illisible.

Elle souffla de gêne et attrapa le pot à ses pieds, évitant mon regard.

« Promis. Je… je suis désolé. » Murmura elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, pour me le tendre par-dessus le gouffre.

J'attrapais le pot sans un mot, la scrutant du regard. Elle semblait tout à fait sincère. Elle ressemblait à une enfant qui avait fait une bêtise et qui regrettait vraiment de l'avoir faite.

Ca ne cadrait pas vraiment avec la Noah sadique de mes souvenirs de lectrice.

Mais ça allait tout à fait avec l'image de la petite fille que je m'étais faite ces dernières semaines.

« Retourne à l'intérieure, tu vas attraper froid. » je lui murmurais, mes yeux s'adoucissant en la regardant jouer avec ses doigts nerveusement.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire à cela et me dit de ne pas trop tarder non plus avant de se glisser à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains et mon pot de soupe aussi, je m'approchais de la porte fenêtre pour l'ouvrir.

Comme je l'espérais elle était bien déverrouillée, et Merlin, qu'aurais-je fait si elle avait été fermée ? Eve tu es censée être une Serdaigle ! Trop d'impulsivités Gryffondor là !

Soupirant de soulagement, j'enfonçais avec délice mes pieds dans le tapis moelleux de la chambre des jumeaux.

Je ne pouvais pas voir grand-chose d'où j'étais, la chambre étant dans la pénombre, mais en réponse à mon soupir, je pu observer une masse sombre remuer près d'un coin

Tout à coup, la masse bougea très vite, des bruits de pas accompagnant le mouvement et avant même que je ne puisse cligner des yeux, un enfant se trouvait devant moi avec un gros morceau de miroir dans les mains en guise d'arme.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » grogna-t-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, ses gencives apparentes dans une parodie d'un animal sauvage.

« Devit ? » je demandais, en essayant de garder ma voix aussi stable que possible. Il acquiesça soupçonneusement et j'apportais sans mouvement brusque le pot de soupe bien en vue.

« Je suis une employée du manoir. Tricia m'a dit que ça fait trois jours que vous n'avez pas mangé et que vous refusez d'ouvrir la porte, alors je vous ai apporté de la soupe. » je lui dis maladroitement lorsqu'il laissa glissé son regard sur moi avec un air incrédule.

En même temps, ça peux ce comprendre… Pas besoin de me regarder dans un miroir, je savais déjà à quoi je ressemblais. Une pauvre fille échevelé, mouillée et jambes nu, sans chaussures ni manteaux … vraiment, je devais plus avoir l'air d'une clocharde trempée qu'à un domestique d'une maison noble.

« Qui t'dit que j'vais manger ta bouffe ? » dit-il sans véritable hargne. Ses yeux oscillaient entre la soupe et mon visage, comme s'il hésitait simplement à prendre la soupe et me pousser par la porte fenêtre encore ouverte.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? » je lui demandais. Il ouvrit sa bouche, surement pour rétorquer qu'il n'avait pas peur, mais je le coupai avant qu'il ne puisse laisser échapper un mot. « Je peux gouter la soupe devant vous si vous voulez. Comme ça vous verrez qu'elle n'est pas empoisonnée. Ou si vous ne voulez simplement pas voir d'autres personnes pour l'instant, mangez au moins quelque chose. Vous pouvez même cacher la nourriture sans la manger, je ne me soucis pas, mais faites quelque chose. Tricia s'inquiète pour vous et son état de santé s'aggrave. » je fini aussi fermement que je le pouvais en tremblant de tout mes membres à cause du froids.

Il m'observa encore quelques secondes avant de jeter un coup d'œil rapide à la masse sombre toujours dans le coin de la pièce puis de me refixer du regard.

Il croisa ensuite les bras et me regarda d'un air expectatif. Comme je ne réagissais pas, il finit par faire des allers-retours du regard entre le pot de soupe et moi.

« Ho ! tu veux que je la goutte ? euh, ouais attends deux secondes… » je marmonnais en m'accroupissant pour ouvrir le pots et d'attraper une des cuillères. Je plongeais l'ustensile dans la soupe encore fumante et je l'enfournais dans ma bouche.

 _Vraiment délicieuse_ , je pensais en avalant, _mais pas aussi bonne que celle de ma grand-mère…_

Quelques peu démoralisé, il me fallut quelques secondes pour remarquer le regard fixe de Devit toujours sur moi. Et là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prit. Ne pouvant m'en empêcher, je fis tomber ma cuillère et je me mis tout à coup à agripper mon cou en toussant.

« Ca… ca va ? » demanda tout à coup Devit en s'accroupissant à côté de moi. « De l'eau, il faut de l'eau ! » dit il paniquer, en commençant à regarder frénétiquement autour de lui.

« Ici ! » dit une nouvelle voix en tendant une jolie cruche ouvragée pleine d'eau. Devit l'attrapa avant de regarder encore plus terrifié qu'avant. « Il n'y a pas de verre, Jasdero ! »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, leurs yeux écarquillés et ce fut trop pour moi, j'éclatais de rire.

« Ahaha ! Je suis désolé, ahaha ! » je dis en me prenant le ventre, hilare.

« Quoi ? » laissa échapper Jasdero complètement perdu, tandis que Devit me regardait bouche bé.

Me forçant à me calmer, je m'installais plus confortablement avant de poser la soupe au milieu de notre petit cercle, les deux garçons me regardant toujours sans rien dire. « Tout va bien, je n'ai rien. » Je leurs dit, un sourire toujours présent aux lèvres. « Désolé, c'était trop tentant… Mais je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien de mal avec cette soupe elle est même très bonne ! » Je leur dit en rapprochant le pot d'eux.

Cependant, les garçons n'avaient toujours pas bougés. Un peu peur de leur réaction, j'enfournais les deux cuillères restantes dans leurs mains ballantes et prenais une autre cuillerée de soupe en prenant bien garde à tenir leur regard avec le miens.

Au bout de cinq cuillères, le ventre de Jasdero grogna et il approcha timidement sa main du bocal malgré le regard noir de Devit.

Malgré sa réticence, Devit fini par manger la soupe lorsque rien ne sembla arriver à Jasdero. A eux deux, les garçons s'empressèrent de récurer le pot, faisant une grimace mécontente lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus rien à manger.

« Bon, et bien ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de rester plus longtemps… mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'enfiler des vêtements sinon je vais mourir de froid ! Vous devriez allumer la cheminée d'ailleurs, il ne fait vraiment pas chaud ici. » Je dis en me levant puis en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Cependant, je fus arrêtée dans mon élan par une main qui attrapa le coin de mon chemisier. Me retournant, je vis Jasdero qui, le visage un peu rouge, évitait mon regard.

« Tu ramène d'la nourriture demain aussi ? »

Je le regardais confusément à ses mots. « Vous n'aurez qu'à ouvrir la porte lorsque vous aurez faim. Les serviteurs laissent un plateau devant. » je lui dit, me demandant un instant si ils avaient même remarqué qu'on leur amenait à manger. Mais oui, c'était obligé, Sheryl avait bien assez tambouriné sur la porte, les premiers jours, pour leur demander de descendre manger. Et je me souvenais distinctement qu'il avait fini par abandonner à la demande de Tricia en leur criant à travers la porte qu'il laissait de la nourriture dans le couloir.

« J'en veux pas d'leur bouffe. » grommela Devit en croisant les bras avec un air de défit.

« … vous savez que je vous ramènerais exactement la même chose qu'eux, n'est ce pas ? » je demandais en haussant un sourcil.

Les deux garçons rougirent à l'évidence avant de tomber dans le mutisme. Devit évita mon regard, fronçant les sourcils de plus belle et Jasdero me jetais des coups d'œil inquiet.

« D'accord » je soupirais en me frottant les tempes. « Je vous apporterais à manger demain, mais vous avez intérêt à m'ouvrir la porte ! Je ne repasse pas par le balcon ! » je les prévins avant de faire volte-face et de déguerpir de leur chambre.

Mais pas assez vite pour manquer le petit sourire maladroit des jumeaux.

* * *

C'est assez difficile de donner un caractère aux jumeaux car ils ont dû beaucoup évolué et c'est ce que j'essaie de montrer dans mon histoire. Donc, _pour l'instant,_ les mots d'ordre sont "Méfiants" et "protecteur" pour Devit et "Timide" et "Espoire" pour Jasdero. Et pour les deux: "Maladroit socialement". Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont évoluer petit à petit.

Ouf, j'ai enfin terminé le chap 24 de UAPV! On a pu donc faire un brainstorming avec MiaKoTo pour le chapitre 9 de NlN. Je voulais faire un chapitre un peu plus calme entre l'arc de jumeaux et... le suivant, mais bon, tant pis, on va directement enchaîner sur ce que vous attendez tous. Quelqu'un peu deviner ce qu'il va arriver? :3

Review, review ~


	7. Les deux (trois) petits diables

Histoire: Une Touche de Couleur dans le Gris

Livre 1 : _Nuancer le noir_.

Date : 5 Avril 2017  
  
Beta: MiaKoTo Fandom : D Gray Man  
  


Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:Après avoir atterrit au XIXème siècle, Ennaèl se rend rapidement compte qu'elle s'est fait engagé par la famille Kamelott, fondamentalement, les méchants de DGM. Prenant le nom d'Ève, elle devint alors la dame de compagnie de Tricia Kamelott et l'aide dans ses tâches quotidienne. Maintenant que sa vie est un peu moins chaotique, Eve réfléchit à son arrivé dans ce monde et prends la décision de se faire son propre avis sur les personag... personnes de ce nouveau monde malgré sa connaissance du manga. Elle prends cependant vite conscience de la différence social des femmes à cette époque et commence à avoir peu pour son avenir surtout lorsque débarque Road et les jumeaux...

* * *

Et voici la fin de l'arc des jumeaux! Le prochain chapitre entame l'arc de...

...

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _Une touche de couleur dans le gris_

Livre 1 : Nuancer le Noir, chapitre 7

 _Mercredi 4 février_

« Atchoum ! » j'éternuais avant de frissonner violemment. Attrapant un des mouchoirs roses bonbon en tissu que m'avais prêté Road, je me mouchais bruyamment gagnant un regard courroucée d'une vielle servantes qui passait par là.

Je n'avais même pas la force de m'en soucier.

Après la plus honteuse aventure de ma courte vie, a.k.a escaladons-joyeusement-le-balcon-enneigé-à-moitié-nu-alors-que-j'ai-le-vertige, j'avais dû, encore plus honteusement rejoindre la chambre de Road pour récupérer ma jupe.

Pas que j'avais honte de ma balader en short hein, mais les mœurs n'étaient pas les même et j'étais beaucoup trop fatigué dû à ma presque mort stupide (sérieux, dans D Gray Man, et même pas à cause d'un akuma !) pour faire face aux questions outrés des gens de cette époque.

Merci Merlin, je ne rencontrais personne pour les quelques mètres que je devais faire entre la chambre des jumeaux et celle de Road et je pu y entrer sans problème.

A ce stade, je ne sentais plus ni mes doigts de pieds, ni mon nez, tout le reste de mon corps était frigorifié, un mal de tête commençait à prendre racine et je tremblais de tous mes membres. En me voyant, Road eu la bonté (ou la pitié, à voir…) de me permettre de prendre un bain bien chaud dans ses appartements et m'étouffa sous les couvertures pelucheuse à ma sortie de la salle de bains. Elle commença alors à me faire la morale sur ma garde robe presque inexistante (elle avait dû aller me chercher des vêtements…) et me promis avec une lueur maniaque dans son regard une futur sortie chez le tailleur (le tailleur !) pour remédier à ce « grave problème ».

Selon elle en tout cas.

Beaucoup trop fatiguée et la maladie pointant son nez, je dû me coucher tôt ce soir là. Malheureusement, même dormir plus de 12h ne fût pas assez pour me remettre d'aplomb et c'est avec un gros mal de crane que je me trainais de mon lit ce matin là.

Après m'être lavée et habillée, je me dirigeais dans le couloir pour apporter leur repas aux jumeaux. Heureusement pour moi, leurs plateaux étaient bien devant leur porte.

Le mien aussi d'ailleurs.

Hésitant quelques secondes, je finis pas attraper mon plateau en plus de celui des jumeaux et je donnais un coup de pieds dans leur porte, n'ayant plus aucune mains de libre pour toquer.

Deux coups de pieds plus tard, un grognement me demanda ce que je voulais.

« C'est Eve, je vous apporte à manger. » je leur dit agacé en levant les yeux au ciel même s'ils ne pouvaient pas me voir. Devit ouvrit finalement la porte et me laissa me faufiler à l'intérieur, la refermant aussitôt après puis se retourna vers moi, les sourcils toujours fermés. Qu'est ce que je raconte ? Les sourcils froncés ! Pas fermés !

Putain le mal de crâne…

Apercevant Jasdero un peu en retrait, je me dirigeais vers lui et lui déversais un des plateau dans les mains, posant le second au sol, sur le tapis près de la cheminé.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » marmonna Devit agressivement alors qu'un Jasdero confus déposait son plateau à côté du mien.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant que je ne dois rejoindre Tricia alors je mange ici. » Je dis distraitement en ouvrant les rideaux d'un seul coup provoquant deux sifflements douloureux des jumeaux derrière moi. Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, j'entrouvris la fenêtre juste assez pour apporter de l'air frais sans pour autant nous geler. D'habitude, je n'étais pas aussi vindicative… mais enfin, j'imagine qu'échapper de justesse à une mort idiote digne des Darwin Award peut faire ça aux gens… bon, en sois, ce n'étais pas _vraiment_ leur faute, mais ho, bien…

Me dirigeants vers la cheminée, j'enfournais quelques bûches avant de passer des allumettes qui traînaient là à Devit. « Tu sais craquer une allumette ? » je lui demandais. Ho, je pourrais le faire, mais j'avais une peur bénigne du feu alors si je pouvais m'en passer…

« Bien sur. » cracha-t-il agacé avant de m'arracher les allumettes des mains et de s'accroupir près de la cheminer. « Tu m'prend pour un idiot ou quoi ? » ajouta-t-il en grattant l'allumette sur sa semelle violemment, la cassant au passage.

Me mordant la langue pour ne pas répondre, je m'affalais par terre avant d'attraper mon assiette et une fourchette pour manger. Hum… ces œufs sont un tel délice ! J'ai jamais réussi à faire une omelette aussi bonne moi…

A la moitié de mon assiette je dû tout de même me résoudre à m'arrêter quelques secondes de manger pour croiser le regard de Jasdero.

Devit était toujours en train d'essayer d'allumer la cheminée, les bûches prenant un malin plaisir à _ne pas_ prendre feu, mais Jasdero était resté maladroitement debout à côté du plateau en regardant alternativement sa nourriture et moi.

« Ben tu ne mange pas ? » je lui demandais finalement après un nouvel aller retour entre ma personne et son assiette. A mes mots, il sursauta et s'empressa de s'asseoir à côté de moi, les épaules raides et le regard fixé sur moi. Mais il ne touchait toujours pas à sa nourriture.

Perplexe, je regardais alternativement son plateau puis lui.

Attentif, il suivit mon regard puis se reconcentra sur moi.

Fredonner…

Ho ! Attends ! Peut être veux-t-il que je…

« Tu veux que je goûte ? » je lui demandais en faisant un signe du menton vers son assiette. C'est fou comme je parlais mal autour d'eux. Enfin non, pas mal, mais… « Normalement ».

Comme si je parlais à mes amis.

Repoussant la vague de tristesse qui m'assaillit, je piquais un bout de pomme de terre et d'omelette à Jasdevi avant de les enfourner dans ma bouche avec un bruit de contentement.

Jasdevi me sourit maladroitement et commença enfin à manger. Mais seulement l'omelette et les pommes de terre. Soupirant, je pris son verre pour goûter le jus d'orange puis fit de même avec les scones et le reste. Au milieu d'un bout de gâteau au citron qui me fit grimacer, un cri de victoire nous parvint de quelque part derrière nous. Tournant la tête, je vis avec amusement Devit avec un grand sourire gagnant devant une cheminée amusée. Euh allumé. Il faut vraiment que j'aille dormir… Hum, C'était la première fois que je voyais une expression positive orner son visage. Cependant, sentant mon regard sur lui, Devit se retourna et s'empressa de laisser tomber son sourire au profit de ses sourcils froncés habituelle.

« Merci beaucoup Devit » je lui dit avant de retourner à mon assiette, manquant presque son regard perplexe puis la rougeur timide qui pris place sur ses joues. Mais je pu le voir. Et ça fait mal de se dire que jamais personne n'a dû lui dire « merci ».

« Peuh, c'était facile » marmonna-t-il avec moins de hargne que d'habitude avant de se glisser à côté de Jasdevi et de commencer à manger.

Le petit déjeuner continua sans bruits, seulement entrecoupé par des sons de mastication. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me levai avec mon plateau désormais vide, rapidement suivi par deux paires d'yeux attentif. « Qu'est ce tu fais ? » grogna Devit en se tendant légèrement.

« Travailler. » je leur dit en me dirigeant vers la porte.

« Tu reviens d'main ? » marmonna la petite voix de Jasdero. Retenant avec peine un sourire j'acquiesçais avant d'ouvrir la porte pour partir.

J'avançais un pas à la fois, mais ça en valait la peine. _Ils_ en valaient la peine.

La même rengaine s'ensuivit pour les quelques prochains jours. J'avais maintenant pris l'habitude de manger avec eux le matin avant de rejoindre Tricia. Cette dernière allait d'ailleurs beaucoup mieux maintenant que les jumeaux mangeaient et reprenait des couleurs. Pourtant, elle se reposait encore beaucoup et je passais mon temps libre tiraillé entre Road et les jumeaux.

Je ne savais pas si je devais être amusé ou terrifié, mais Road prenait très mal le fait que je passais mon temps avec les jumeaux au lieu d'elle et faisait tout son possible pour que je reste avec elle.

Enervée, je fini tout de même par lui dire que si elle ne pouvait pas s'entendre avec les jumeaux, je ne jouerais avec aucun d'eux et elle fini par accepter de passer un peu de son temps avec les garçons.

Malheureusement, les jumeaux ne furent pas tout de suite aussi conciliant et ils prirent tout d'abord Road comme une intrus, refusant même qu'elle entre dans leur chambre. Alors bien sûr, Road piqua une crise et rouge de colère, me força à choisir entre elle et les jumeaux.

Exaspérée, je mis ma menace à exécution, et ne passais plus autant de temps avec eux, juste le petit déjeuner avec les jumeaux et l'heure du thé avec Road.

Et donc bien sûr, Road habitué à avoir tout ce qu'elle veut alla se plaindre à son père et j'eu le _bonheur_ de la visite de Sheryl juste avant de me coucher le samedi 7 février.

* * *

Cette soirée là, j'avais commencée un nouveau dessin représentant une chibi-Road tirer le bras gauche d'une chibi-moi tendit que des chibi-jumeaux faisaient de même avec le bras droit. Assis à la petite table ronde, je profitais sans peine de ma soirée, déjà en chemise de nuit et à quelques minutes de me coucher. Je n'étais donc pas du tout prête lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

Surprise, je criais un « entrer » tout en retournant mon dessin machinalement. Moi qui m'attendais à Road ou une des Maids, les yeux ronds, je vis entrer Sheryl.

Ouvrant tranquillement la porte, il regarda quelques secondes la chambre avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur moi. Tout à coup, il ferma précipitamment la porte avec un regard incrédule sur le visage. Un peu perplexe, je me rapprochais de la porte pour l'ouvrir, tirant d'un même coup Sheryl dans la pièce, sa main étant toujours sur la poigné.

« Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose ? » je demandais un peu confuse, son regard fuyant le miens.

Les yeux fixés sur un vase sans doute très intéressant à ma gauche, Sheryl toussota pour s'éclaircir la gorge avant de me répondre. « Hum, oui, je voulais vous remercier pour le temps que vous passez avec David et Jasper. » Dit il maladroitement en évitant toujours mon regard. « …et pour jouer avec Road. Elle s'entend rarement avec… est-ce que vous pourriez mettre quelque chose ?! » dit-il tout à coup en me regardant dans les yeux avant de tourner la tête sur le côté et se passer la main sur le visage.

« hum oui, bien sûr… » je marmonne en me tournant pour attraper ma veste qui trainait sur une chaise près de la porte. L'enfilant rapidement, je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine puis demandais à Sheryl de continuer.

« Oui donc… ah ! Road. » dit-il en me regardant enfin dans les yeux. Ok, j'étais en chemise de nuit, mais tout de même ! Ce n'était pas le mini short et t-shirt que j'affectionnais tant pour dormir, c'était une robe manche longue qui me couvrait de la tête aux pieds ! Franchement, ça devient ridicule ! Je sais qu'on n'as pas du tout la même notion de décence, mais enfin, Lenalee se balade en mini-jupe tout de même !

« Ma fille a des difficultés à se faire des amis de son âge cependant, elle apprécie beaucoup votre compagnie. J'aimerais donc que vous passiez du temps avec elle lorsque ma femme se repose. Contre rémunération, bien sûr » Dit-il en jetant un œil à sa montre à gousset.

« …vous savez que je le ferais de toute façon, non ? » je lui dit en haussant un sourcil. Je n'étais pas contre un peu d'argent de poche, mais me payer pour jouer avec des enfants c'est un peu bizarre. Encore, si ça avait été un babysitting où je m'occupe de leur faire à manger, des devoirs, des jeux, de la douche, du couché… Ok, mais là c'est juste jouer, comme si on me payait pour être son amie.

« Road s'est pourtant plainte que vous passiez très peu de temps avec elle ces derniers temps. » Dit Sheryl en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ah, ça... Elle ne voulait pas que je joue avec les jumeaux et les jumeaux ne voulaient pas passer du temps avec elle. Je leur ai donc dit que je ne jouerais avec aucun d'eux tant qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'entendre. » je lui répondit en soupirant persuadé à moitié qu'il ne me croirait pas. Après tout, il était tellement fou de sa fille dans le manga que je ne pense pas qu'il accepte quoi que ce soit de négatif à son sujet.

Cependant, encore une fois je me trompais et Sheryl soupira à son tour, m'avouant qu'il pensait bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. On continua ensuite à parler maladroitement quelques instants de plus, surtout sur Road et Tricia, puis Sheryl s'excusa avec un nouveau regard à sa montre. Laissée seul, je continuais mon dessin quelques minutes avant de me coucher à mon tour.

* * *

Le lendemain cependant, je décidais que ça ne pouvait plus durer. Les plateaux de petit déjeuné dans les bras, j'étais prête à faire changer les choses.

Je n'étais même pas arrivé jusqu'à la porte de la chambre des jumeaux que celle-ci s'ouvrit légèrement, me permettant de voir une tête blonde bien connu dépasser.

« Jadero ? » j'appelais surprise en me dirigeant vers lui. En m'apercevant, son visage s'illumina et il ouvrit la porte un peu plus large pour me laisser entrer.

Déposant les deux plateaux sur le bureau près de la cheminer, je me retournais pour voir un Devit renfrogner et un Jasdero lumineux me fixer avec un regard plein d'espoir. Les yeux plissé, je me demandais bien ce qu'il se passa lorsque je le remarquais enfin.

« Vous vous êtes lavés ? et habillés dans les vêtements qu'a choisit Tricia en plus ! » Je dis impressionnée en m'approchant doucement de Jasdero pour rabaisser son col de chemise.

Un peu tendu, il n'eut cependant pas de mouvement de recul et je pris ça comme une victoire. En effet, ces cinq derniers jours, je ne m'étais pas seulement battu pour leur faire manger quelque chose, mais aussi pour qu'ils se lavent, s'habillent et sortent de leurs chambre.

Et puis pour les habituer au contact humain aussi.

Enfin bref, jeudi, j'avais enfin réussi à leurs faire se laver un peu. Bon, seulement les mains et le visage, mais c'est un début ! Cependant, je n'avais jamais réussi à leur faire mettre autre chose que les vêtements crasseux qu'ils portaient quand ils étaient arrivés.

Maintenant cependant, non seulement Jasdero (qui était le plus obéissant des deux garçons) mais aussi Devit étaient totalement propre (visible à leurs cheveux qui ne ressemblaient plus à un repère à rat) mais habillés dans de nouveaux vêtements et de leur propre volonté, qui plus est !

Un sourire heureux sur mon visage, je cochai mentalement ma liste de choses à faire tout en ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux de Devit qui cria en reculant précipitamment d'un pas.

Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à les faire sortir.

Facile à dire, ardu à faire. Rien que pour leur présenter Road, j'avais dû employer toute ma ruse pendant deux jours consécutifs avant qu'ils ne soient d'accord pour la voir. Et encore, ils l'avaient vu sur le pas de la porte, catégorique qu'ils ne sortiraient pas de la pièce et que Road n'avait pas le droit d'y entrer.

Pendant tout le petit déjeuner qui se déroulait à présent autour de la table, vu que je m'employais à leur inculquer un minimum de savoir vivre pour que Tricia ne fasse pas une crise cardiaque en voyant leur manière (je n'étais clairement pas un exemple, mais j'étais tout de même nettement à des années lumière d'eux grâce à ma… grand-mère.) je retournais encore et encore le problème dans ma tête.

Comment pourrais-je réussir à les faire sortir ?

Une pichenette sur la main de Devit pour qu'il utilise sa fourchette et un regard contemplatif par la fenêtre plus tard et j'eu ma réponse.

« Il neige encore. » je fis remarquer, un sourire mauvais prenant déjà place sur mes lèvres. Devit me lança un regard plat et j'entendis nettement dans ma tête Kira énoncer sarcastiquement « L'art de mettre en évidence les évidences ! ».

Ravalant un sanglot au soudain assaut de souvenir, je me forçai à sourire avant de frapper dans mes mains pour attirer l'attention des garçons.

« Est-ce que vous voudriez bien m'aider à faire une blague ? » Je demandais avec mon meilleur sourire mystérieux sur le visage. Même si d'après mon frère, j'avais plus l'air constipé qu'autre chose. He beh, mon inconscient est en forme aujourd'hui… je n'arrête pas de penser à mes proches, d'abord ma grand-mère, puis ma meilleure amie et mon frère ? il y a de quoi être déprimé…

Revenons à nos moutons et évitons d'y penser. Je n'avais jamais fait une vraie blague à proprement parlé. En tout cas, pas comme je le conçois en pensant aux jumeaux Weasley. J'étais beaucoup trop avide de bien faire pour ça. Si je devais me comparer à quelqu'un dans Harry Potter, je serais… l'élève aléatoire dont on entend parler une fois dans les livres. Honnêtement niveau banalité, je faisais clairement partit du commun des mortels. Même si j'aimerais ressembler à Hermione ou Luna, je n'ai pas autant de caractère, je suis juste les masses.

Un véritable mouton de panurge comme dirais Azy.

Non, encore ?! Je n'arriverais jamais à finir ma pensée si ça continue !

Doooonc, je n'avais jamais fait de vraies blagues, mais bon, comme on dit, nouveau nom pour une nouvel vie ! Et moi, j'ai carrément sauté d'univers, alors j'étais bien décidé à changer… même si c'était pour le pire.

Je ne me leurrais pas. Je savais très bien que j'avais eu une chance incroyable jusqu'ici. Tomber sur cette vielle dame, me faire repéré par Tricia, être aimé de Road et des jumeaux…

La loi de murphy ne va pas tarder à me rattraper et elle va faire mal.

Mais en attendant, autant en profiter un maximum !

« Une… blague » grinça Devit clairement pas impressionné tandis que Jasdero me regardait curieusement. Avec un sourire que j'espérais malicieux, je me levais de table et me dirigeais vers la porte de leur chambre. « Oui, une blague contre Road. » je leur dit en m'arrêtant près de l'entrée.

La mention de la petite fille pris directement leur attention et Jasdero me suivit jusqu'à la porte, trainant un Devit bougon derrière lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » demanda Jasdero en lançant un regard intrigué vers la porte avant de se tourner vers Devit comme pour lui demander la permission.

Devit me lança un regard noir. Il ne pouvait pas résister à Jasdero et je le savais très bien. Il soupira et hocha la tête en direction de son frère avant de faire la moue.

« On va embêter un peu Road » je leur dit en souriant. « Nous sommes Dimanche, elle ne se réveillera pas avant encore une bonne demi-heure, alors je vous propose d'aller la réveiller nous même. » je leur dit mystérieusement en entrouvrant la porte pour jeter un œil dans le couloir. Il n'y avait personne. Regardant à nouveau les jumeaux, je tenais un doigt sur mes lèvres pour leur faire signe de se taire avant de chuchoter. « Il est bientôt temps que je rejoigne Tricia, donc on va devoir être rapide et discret, d'accord ? Pas de bruit ! »

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête et j'ouvrais la porte un peu plus grande pour qu'ils puissent passer. Hésitant tout d'abord, ils finirent par aller dans le couloir, regardant partout autour d'eux, surpris et émerveillés par le luxe de l'endroit.

« D'accord, il faut tout d'abord qu'on aille dehors » je leur dit en me glissant dans le couloir à leur suite après avoir pris le sceau à petit bois près de la cheminé. « On va ramasser de la neige pour notre blague. »

Devit me regarda quelques peu sceptique avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son frère qui était déjà totalement excité et à lever les yeux au ciel. Me prenant déjà au jeu, je les conduisis à travers les couloirs de la maison, les faisant s'arrêter quand on entendait un bruit ou se cacher lorsque quelqu'un passait. Au bout de quelques minutes, on arriva enfin au petit salon et j'ouvrais une fenêtre pour récupérer la neige.

A ce stade, les garçons étaient tout deux pleins d'énergies, excités par leur réussite à se cacher de quiconque et insistèrent pour remplir le sceau eux même et à le porter jusque dans la chambre de Road. Avec tout ça, ils n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'on aurait pu juste prendre la neige sur leur balcon, nous épargnant ainsi un temps précieux.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je le porte ? » je leur demandais en les voyant peiner avec le grand sceau bien remplis. Ils refusèrent bruyamment et je laissais échapper un rire en voyant Devit essayer de porter le sceau tout seul. « Laisse au moins Jasdero t'aider. » Je lui dit un peu trop fort.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda tout à coup une voix masculine du couloir.

La tête paniqué des jumeaux m'aurais surement fait rire si je n'avais pas exactement la même. Leur faisant signe de se cacher derrière le canapé, les jumeaux ne se firent pas prier, emportant à mon grand soulagement le sceau avec eux.

Avant que je ne puisse faire tout autre chose, la porte s'ouvrit tout à coup, laissant entrer Sheryl qui me regardait avec surprise. « Eve ? Vous n'êtes pas avec Tricia ? » demanda-t-il en entrant dans la pièce. Cependant, je n'eu même pas le temps de répondre avant qu'il ne se détende visiblement et qu'un sourire amuser ne prenne forme sur ses lèvres. Le retour…

« Hum, si, j'y vais, j'étais juste passé voir si je n'avais pas laissé mon… euh… livre ? hum, ici… » je dis évasivement en faisant un grand spectacle de regarder autour de la pièce. » C'est fou comme cet homme me mettais mal à l'aise. J'avais toujours l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise ou que je lui cachais quelque chose quand je lui parlais.

Ce qui était en faite le cas.

Fredonner.

« Vous avez perdu un livre ? Il ne doit pas être loin… Je peux vous aider à le trouver. » Dit il en s'engageant dans la pièce en direction des canapés où se cachaient commodément les jumeaux.

« Ho, ne vous donnez pas cette peine, vous devez être très occupé. » Je répondis en me décalant d'un pas, me plaçant directement entre lui et les canapés.

« Non, j'insiste ! » Dit-il en faisant un pas de plus, ses lèvres se contractant légèrement. Mais c'est qu'il avait envie de rire en plus l'andouille. En fait, il se fout totalement de ma gueule. En même temps, j'aurais dû savoir qu'il remarquerait aussi facilement que les jumeaux étaient ici, c'est un Noah après tout, un surhomme. Et puis…

Même moi je sentais les sentiments négatifs qui suintaient de derrière mon dos.

J'étais même assez impressionné que Devit ne se soit pas déjà jeté à la gorge de Sheryl. Je vous pari tout ce que vous voulez que Jasdero le retiens de force.

« Non, vraiment, je ne veux pas vous déranger. » Je lui dit en faisant un pas à mon tour, me retrouvant directement en face de lui, faisant de mon mieux pour lui barrer le passage malgré mes deux têtes de moins.

A mon grand soulagement, il n'insista pas plus. Avec un regard lourd de sous entendu en direction du canapé, il soupira dramatiquement en disant : « Si vous êtes sûr… » Avant de se retourner et sortir de la pièce. Je pouvais presque voir le clin d'œil approbateur. Presque.

Notre voyage se continua ensuite sans peine. Après avoir rassuré Jasdero que « Non, bien sûr qu'il ne vous a pas remarqué ! » et confirmer à Devit que « Oui, Devit, le meurtre est puni par la loi » ils attrapèrent leur sceau et me suivirent une nouvel fois dans les étages.

Arrivé devant la porte de Road, je leur fit signe de se taire et j'ouvrais la porte le plus délicatement possible. Je fis ensuite passer les jumeaux devant moi et je leur montrais comment disposer la neige sur le sol pour être absolument sûr que Road marche dessus. Puis, avec le surplus de neige, je rajoutais l'eau de la cruche sur sa table de nuit puis faisais signe aux jumeaux de l'accrocher aux rideaux de son lit. Comme ça, dés qu'elle les ouvrirait, le sceau se renverserait. Ho, pas obligatoirement sur elle, mais il y avait moyen…

Satisfaite, je fis signe aux jumeaux de partir et je fis de même après avoir vérifié une nouvelle fois que Road dormait. Dans le couloir, les jumeaux débordait visiblement avec énergie, l'adrénaline les faisant trembler d'excitation.

« Alors, que voulez-vous faire maintenant ? » Je chuchotais en les poussant doucement loin de la chambre de Road. « Je dois aller voir Tricia maintenant, mais j'ai peur que si vous restiez tout seul, Road ne pense que ce soit vous et se…venge. » Je leur dit avec un ton désolé. « Mais vous pouvez venir rencontrer Tricia ! Je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir, et c'est la moindre des choses, vous êtes tout de même chez elle. » Je leur dit d'une voix normale maintenant que nous étions à distance suffisante de la chambre de Road.

Devit fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras. « On la déjà vu. » Grogna-t-il agacé avant que Jasdero ne lui fasse la moue puis il soupira et accepta de mauvaise grâce en me fusillant du regard. Fière de moi, je les dirigeais vers la porte de la chambre des maîtres et je toquais à la porte. « Tricia ? C'est Eve »

Au son d'un « entrez ! » j'ouvrais la porte pour laisser passer les jumeaux avant d'entrer à mon tour.

Tricia était toujours dans son lit et calé par une multitude d'oreillers, regardait avec surprise les jumeaux.

« Je suis désolé pour mon retard, j'essayais de convaincre ces deux jeunes hommes de sortir de leur chambre. » Je lui dit en m'approchant du lit pour m'assoir à son chevet, faisant signes aux jumeaux de faire de même.

Timidement, Jasdero s'avança vers nous et s'arrêta près de moi, hors d'atteinte de Tricia, Devit trainant des pieds à sa suite.

« Tu as eu du succès, j'en conclu ! » dit Elle en souriant paisiblement aux deux garçons. « Je suis si contente que ces vêtements vous aille bien. » Dit tout à coup Tricia en observant, rayonnante, les tuniques des jumeaux. « Je les ai choisit pour vous après que mon mari m'ait dit que nous accueillerons deux garçons » Dit elle d'une voix douce, un sourire avenant aux lèvres.

Tricia savait vraiment comment mettre à l'aise, je pensais en observant Jasdero lui rendre son sourire et Devit rougir timidement. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, les jumeaux répondaient à Tricia et ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés d'elle. Il faut avouer que j'étais assez fière de moi, surtout lorsqu'on entendit un hurlement suraigu en provenance du couloir.

Ok, la vengeance était petite, mais je lui en voulais encore terriblement de m'avoir poussé de ce balcon et surtout de m'avoir envoyé Sheryl. Je n'aimais vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas traiter avec lui !

Et puis, ça en valait vraiment la peine lorsque je vis sourire les jumeaux tandis que Tricia se demandais quelques peu inquiète ce qu'il se passait.

Alors qu'elle sortit du lit pour allez voir l'événement dans le couloir, et avec les cris suraigu de Road en arrière plan, je tendais ma main aux jumeaux.

« Qu'est ce tu veux ? » demanda Devit en regardant suspicieusement ma main.

« Il faut que tu me frappe dans la main. » je lui dit en souriant en prenant doucement celle de Jasdero pour la faire rebondir sur la mienne. « Comme ça. C'est pour se féliciter. » je lui dit en tendant ma main gauche vers Jasdero et ma droite vers Devit.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent un instant, comme s'ils communiquaient sans parole avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi et de frapper doucement chacun mes mains de la leur.

« Tss, voilà, c'est fait, t'es contente maintenant ? » grogna Devit en se tournant légèrement sur le côté, ses joues saupoudré de rouge.

« Très » je dis en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre avant de les attraper tout les deux dans mes bras pour un câlin de groupe.

Et à ma grande surprise, ils me serrèrent en retour.

* * *

Ne me demandez pas pour quoi mais FFnet transforme les "hum" en "fredonner" et les "risque" en "r****" J'espère que j'ai trouvé tout les mots qu'il a modifier mais je ne garantie rien...

Donc voilà, fin de l'arc des jumeaux, j'espère qui vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me le faire savoir :)

Bonne journée!


	8. Une famille unie

Histoire: Une Touche de Couleur dans le Gris

Livre 1 : _Nuancer le noir_.

Date : 5 Mai 2017  
  
Beta: MiaKoTo

Fandom : D Gray Man

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:Après avoir atterrit au XIXème siècle, Ennaèl se rend rapidement compte qu'elle s'est fait engagé par la famille Kamelott, fondamentalement, les méchants de DGM. Prenant le nom d'Ève, elle devint alors la dame de compagnie de Tricia Kamelott et l'aide dans ses tâches quotidienne. Maintenant que sa vie est un peu moins chaotique, Eve réfléchit à son arrivé dans ce monde et prends la décision de se faire son propre avis sur les personag... personnes de ce nouveau monde malgré sa connaissance du manga. Elle prends cependant vite conscience de la différence social des femmes à cette époque et commence à avoir peu pour son avenir surtout lorsque débarque Road et les jumeaux...

* * *

Nuancer le noir, chapitre 8

Samedi 28 février 1885

Le souffle court, je me cachais derrière un arbre. Sursautant à un bruit à ma gauche, je regardais précipitamment sur le côté, serrant le bâton dans ma main droite. N'entendant plus rien, je glissais lentement ma tête à l'extérieure de mon petit abri.

Personne.

Le cœur battant dans ma poitrine, les jambes tremblantes à cause de la peur, j'avançais. Un pas, un deuxième, rien. Soupirant en me traitant d'idiote, je marchais un peu plus sûre de moi, jusqu'à trottiner vers la fin de la forêt.

Il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Arrivé à la lisière de des arbres, je pus enfin voir le derrière du manoir et la grande pelouse couverte de neige qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait toujours rien. Les yeux perçant, je scrutais les alentours, marchant précautionneusement pour ne pas tomber.

Les restes du massacre étaient encore bien présent à l'œil, et je déglutis difficilement en apercevant une des poupées de Road dépasser d'un monticule de neige.

M'approchant de la poupée, je la ramassais de ma main gauche, ma droite tenant encore fermement mon bâton au cas où.

Soudain, j'entendis des traces de pas derrière moi. Terrifié, je me tournais tout en faisant un pas en arrière, directement dans le monticule, me faisant trébucher.

Mal m'en fit d'ailleurs, car trois boules de neiges s'écrasèrent d'un coup sur ma poitrine, me coupant efficacement la respiration et me faisant tomber au passage.

Crachotant sur le sol enneigé, je n'eu même pas le temps de bouger un doigt qu'un petit poids s'installait sur mon ventre me tirant une grimace.

« Je t'ai euuuu~ » chantonna Road en approchant sa tête de la mienne avec un regard psychotique. Derrière elle, les jumeaux nous observaient, les bras encore charger de boules de neiges.

Frissonnant (et pas qu'à cause du froid) je laissai échapper un soupire dramatique. « J'abandonne, vous avez gagné… » je leur dit avant de pousser légèrement Road sur le côté.

Excitée, celle-ci se leva en criant de joie sautillant autour des jumeaux en riant. Du coin de l'œil, je vis les ces derniers se frapper dans les mains en souriant pendant que Road m'aidait à me relever.

Les raccompagnant au manoir pour que nous puissions nous changer et nous mettre au chaud, je contemplais les trois dernières semaines dans mon esprit.

Les jumeaux avaient fait un sacré chemin depuis leur arrivé. Eux d'abord si timides, ne voulant même pas sortir de leurs chambres étaient devenu petit à petit plus ouvert. Certes, ils ne voulaient toujours pas être seuls avec Sheryl, (ça peut ce comprendre…) mais ils cherchaient la compagnie de Tricia et jouaient même avec Road sans que je ne sois constamment présente. Depuis peu, ils mangeaient même avec la famille au lieu de se terrer dans leur chambre.

Cela faisant, j'avais retrouvé une partie de mon temps libre l'après-midi n'étant plus tous les jours appelée à jouer avec Road ou les jumeaux ou même les trois. J'avais pu recommencer à dessiner m'amenant à réfléchir sérieusement à du matériel plus approprié.

Dans mon… « ancienne vie », je n'avais pas vraiment eu de matériels extraordinaires, seulement quelques critériums et une boite de 12 crayon de couleur Faber-Castell. Cependant, maintenant que je gagnais de l'argent et que je n'avais pas besoin de l'utiliser pour le couvert et le logis, je pouvais bien m'autoriser quelques dépenses. J'avais toujours voulu tester la peinture à l'huile ou l'aquarelle… et puis, il n'y avait plus de jeux vidéos (Breath of the wild… nooon…) ni de manga ou de tablette graphique pour repousser leur achat.

Et puis, j'étais bien décider à rendre son crayon à Sheryl.

Bref.

Nous venions à peine de passer la porte du manoir, soupirant joyeusement à la chaleur, qu'une voix nous arrêta dans nos mouvements : « Mon dieu, que vous est-il arrivé ? » s'écria Tricia en descendant précipitamment les marches du grand escalier, Sheryl suivant paresseusement à sa suite.

C'est sur que nous ne devions pas faire un très beau tableau : quatre enfants, de 8 à 16 ans (17 ?), trempés et saupoudrés de neiges, la tremblote aux membres et la goutte au nez.

« On a fait une bataille de boules de neiges ! » s'écria Road en se jetant sur son père qui avait rejoint sa femme aux pieds de l'escalier. « C'était super ! et puis Eve nous a montrer comment ils font des bonhommes de neige en France, avec des carottes et les vêtements de l'oncle Tyki. » dit elle en serrant son père, le mouillant au passage. A ses mots, Sheryl se tourna vers moi et souleva un sourcil en signe de question. Sans que je n'ai pu répondre de quelque façon que ce soit, il me sourit amusé avant d'attraper Road dans ses bras et de la faire tourner avec forces éclats de rires. J'étais toujours surprise de voir à quel point son comportement changeait lorsqu'il était avec Road. Il semblait tout de suite plus joyeux et taquin contrairement à son air amusé avec moi ou même son profond dédain et sérieux lorsqu'en contact avec d'autres gens...

Hum, enfin bref, comment est-ce que j'étais censée savoir qu'ils ne faisaient pas des bonhommes de neige avec des carottes dans D. Gray Man ? Non, parce que je suis presque persuadée que j'ai déjà vu des crayonnés du XIXeme siècle où il y en avait… et puis pour les vêtements, ce n'était pas ma faute. C'est Road qui était revenu avec un chapeau haut de forme et un gilet quand j'avais dit que c'était dommage que nous n'avions pas d'écharpe. Bon j'avoue, en tant que plus âgée, j'aurais dû être la plus responsable (quoi que Road… ?) mais j'avais toujours rêvé de faire un bonhomme de neige comme dans les films, je ne pouvais pas passer l'occasion !

« …grande ! et puis après, on s'est tout les trois alliés contre Eve et on lui a envoyée les boules de Neige quand elle a ramassé la poupée et on a gagné ! » Continuait à dire Road, racontant toute notre après-midi à une vitesse hallucinante pendant que je m'agitais maladroitement près des jumeaux qui étaient regardés sous toutes les coutures par Tricia.

« Je suis contente que vous vous soyez amusés mes chéris, mais vous allez attrapez froid comme ça... » Dit Tricia en soupirant, voyant bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose d'autre. En même temps, ce n'était pas la première fois que nous revenions trempés après une bataille de boules de neige un peu trop intense « Allez, tous à l'étage ! Marguerite, pourriez vous faire remplir les bains pour les enfants ? Mettez-y l'huile que Madame Trablinsky m'a ramené d'Inde, je pense qu'ils en ont besoin. » Demanda Tricia à une servante qui passait par là. Cette dernière s'inclina et s'empressa d'aller faire comme dit alors que nous étions tous les quatre poussés dans l'escalier manant à l'aile de la famille.

« Vraiment, quelle idée de jouer aussi longtemps dehors, vous allez être malade... » Marmonna Tricia en décollant Road de son Mari pour que ce dernier puisse marcher avant de l'entrainer à notre suite. En tout cas, Tricia était en pleine forme et je pense que je ne couperais pas à la visite à l'église le lendemain matin. Moi qui l'avais pourtant évitée si longtemps…

Arrivés à l'étage des maîtres, Tricia réquisitionna un Sheryl amusé pour s'occuper des jumeaux pendant qu'elle se consacrait à Road et moi.

De mauvaises grâces, les deux garçon suivirent leur aîné mais j'étais prête à parier qu'ils s'enfuiraient à la moindre occasion.

De mon côté, Tricia installa sa fille dans sa propre chambre, lui demandant de ne pas tarder car il était bientôt l'heure du repas et m'emmena dans la chambre des maîtres pour que je puisse profiter de sa salle de bain, n'en n'ayant pas moi-même.

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais assise sur le sol devant le feu, jouant aux cartes avec les jumeaux, alors que Road brossait mes cheveux sur le siège derrière moi. Sur le canapé à notre droite, Tricia lisait un livre aux cotés de Sheryl qui examinait certains papiers administratifs.

En soit, ce n'était pas la première fois que je participais à une scène semblable, des moments de ce types ayant eu lieux plusieurs fois pendant les dernières semaines, mais je me sentais toujours un peu mal à l'aise au milieu de cette famille si unis.

Finissant, pour la troisième fois, présidente de notre jeu de carte, (j'avais appris le trouduc aux jumeaux. Hey, c'était un des seuls jeux où j'avais un bon taux de réussite !) je laissais les jumeaux finirent pour fixer mon regard sur Sheryl.

Je ne savais pas trop comment aborder le sujet de mon congé. Sur le papier, je n'avais jamais pris un seul jours de vacance depuis trois mois, mais en vrai, j'avais bien assez de temps libres par rapports aux autres employés de la maison et je me demandais si ce ne serait pas impoli d'en demander plus.

Avant que je ne puisse statuer sur la question cependant, Sheril, qui devait sentir le poids de mon regard, releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. « Oui, Eve ? » demanda-t-il curieusement en baissant légèrement la feuille qu'il tenait pour me donner toute son attention.

Toussant légèrement pour m'éclaircir la voix, je parlais avec ce que j'espérais être de l'assurance : « Hum, je me demandais si je pouvais allez en ville pour m'ach… »

Je commençais avant de me faire couper par Road. « Ah oui c'est vrai ! nous devons absolument allez chez le tailleur ! » Dit elle en se tournant vers Tricia qui semblait surprise de l'agitation soudaine. « Mère, vous ne croiriez pas l'état dans lequel est sa garde robe, l'instant est critique ! » dit elle alors que je laissais échapper un air outré. Critique, critique…elle est très bien ma garde robe, je vous remercie beaucoup !

« Non, je pensais plutôt à acheter du matériel de dess… » je murmurais désespérément sentant la situation s'échapper de mes doigts avant de me faire couper une nouvelle fois.

« Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire Road, nous ne pouvons pas laisser la pauvre Eve ainsi ! Ho, je sais, nous n'avons qu'à y aller demain après la messe. » dit Tricia toute heureuse sans que ni Sheryl ni moi n'ayons pu en placer une.

De mon côté, je ne savais pas si je devais être terriblement gênée ou agacée. Choisissant exaspéré, je m'affalais sur le siège derrière moi en essayant désespérément d'ignorer le regard amusé de Sheryl.

« Si vous vous sentez bien demain, je n'y vois pas d'objection. Je pense même que c'est une merveilleuse idée. Pendant ce temps, j'accompagnerais David et Jasper chez notre ami pour une visite. » dit Sheryl, aucunement gêné par Devit et moi qui le fusillions du regard.

Mais c'est qu'il le faisait exprès le fourbe !

Road et Tricia bavardèrent encore quelques minutes pour aplanir les détails alors que Sheryl retournait à ses papiers. Près du feu, Devit et moi faisions la tête, provoquant de l'inquiétude chez Jasdero qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

« Il m'a encore appelé David… » Grogna Devit à voix basse en jetant ses cartes sur le sol entre nous avec un air d'enfant boudeur.

« Au moins nous verrons le prince demain » dit Jasdero d'un air heureux en essayant de réconforter son frère. Ce dernier se détendit un peu et proposa une nouvelle partie.

Peu après 8h, Tricia annonça qu'elle se retirait dans ses appartements et força Road à faire de même. « Il est bien assez tard pour vous, demoiselle, surtout avec tout ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui ! » dit-elle alors que Road faisait une mini-crise de colère. « Et pourquoi les jumeaux auraient le droit de rester ? Ils ont tout autant joué que moi ! » Dit-elle énervée à sa mère.

Tricia lança un coup d'œil aux jumeaux avant de soupirer et leur demander de venir se coucher. S'ensuivit un nouveau tour de cris, avec Devit qui répétait qu'il n'avait pas à se coucher et Road qui disait qu'elle ne dormirait pas s'ils ne le faisaient pas.

« Et puis en plus, on a presque le même âge qu'Eve et elle ne doit pas aller se coucher ! » finit par crier Devit en me pointant du doigt.

Surprise de me retrouver tout à coup dans le débat, je les regardais un moment sans rien dire.

« Hum, ça ne me dérange pas d'aller dans ma chambre… » je dis en me levant devant l'air trahis des jumeaux et Road. « Eve ! » gémit la petite Noah en tirant sur ma main pour que je me rassoie.

« Eve est déjà majeure contrairement à vous, jeunes hommes ! Elle n'est pas sous ma responsabilité et peut s'occupée d'elle-même. » Répondit Tricia d'un air exaspéré.

Moi cependant je me sentais légèrement mal à l'aise. Majeur ? J'étais à peu près sûr que j'avais moins de 18 ans pourtant… En plus à cette époque la majorité est à 21 ans non ? Comment avaient-ils pu croire que j'avais 21 ans ? Je n'avais rien dit qui allait dans ce sens et je ne pense pas que je faisais aussi adulte… surtout pas en voyant comment je me comportais avec Road et les jumeaux !

« En parlant de ça, j'avais oublié que tes papiers d'employer n'ont pas été entièrement remplit. » Dit Sheril en soupirant. « Eve, quel âge as-tu ? » Demanda-t-il en posant sa paperasse et en abaissant son monocle. Lui qui avait jusqu'à présent été imperméable au petit drame nous donnait maintenant toute son attention.

Merci Sheryl, toujours là pour me causer des ennuies… que devais-je dire ? 16, 17 ? ou mentir complètement et dire 21 ? Si ça se trouve je ne mentirais même pas vu que je n'avais tout simplement aucune idée de quel âge j'avais vraiment ! « 18 ans » je déclarais tout à coup avant que je ne puisse le regretter.

Tricia me regarda d'un air surpris. « 18 ans » dit-elle faiblement comme si elle n'y croyait pas.

« Cela pose problème… » Marmonna Sheril en regardant dans le vague comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. « J'avais assumé que vous étiez adulte… j'imagine que vous n'avez pas non plus vos papiers ? » Je secouais la tête négativement un peu inquiète. N'empêche, je me demande bien pourquoi il me demande ça maintenant et pas à mon arrivée… Et bien, c'est vrais qu'il n'était pas là, mais alors pourquoi le frère d'Eglantine, le majordome en chef, ne m'avait-il pas fait remplir des papiers ?

« Tant pis. » dit il en soupirant. « Nous laisserons les choses ainsi pour l'instant, je m'en occuperais plus tard.» dit il en se remettant à sa paperasse sous le regard surpris de Tricia avant que la compréhension ne passe sur son visage. C'est vrai que Sheryl était particulièrement occupé ces derniers temps. Road m'avait dit qu'il était dans les bonnes grâces du Roi du Portugal (et, tiens, le Portugal avait encore un Roi ?) et essayait de se faire désigner comme premier ministre. Ce qui m'avait d'ailleurs amené à demander à Road pourquoi ils vivaient en Angleterre, ce à quoi elle m'avait répondu en haussant les épaules que sa mère supportait mal la chaleur.

« Bien, cela change les choses. Allez Road, Devit, Jasdero, Eve, il est largement temps d'aller se coucher ! » dit Tricia ne laissant plus aucune place à la discussion.

* * *

Dimanche 1er Mars 1885

Le lendemain matin, le petit drame de la veille avait été largement oublié au profit de choses plus urgentes. En effet, mon manque de robe adéquate se fit une nouvelle fois cruellement sentir. Ou en tout cas je le sentis. Parce qu'à cause de ça, Tricia et Road eurent un chemin tout tracé pour me traiter comme une poupée vivante.

Quand j'eu finit de souffrir (bon d'accord, ce n'était pas si horrible que ça…) à leurs mains, il fallut ensuite convaincre Devit et Jasper de mettre leurs habits du dimanche et ce ne fût pas une mince affaire.

Mais finalement, _finalement,_ tout le monde pût embarquer dans la calèche en direction de Londres à 11h pétante.

Road et Tricia parlait avec animation de toutes les robes qu'elles allaient m'acheter (ce que j'essayais de ne pas écouter, parce que rien que d'entendre parler Road de la monstruosité rose qu'elle voulait que j'enfile, ça me donnait des boutons) et Sheryl travaillait encore sur sa paperasse.

De mon côté, j'avais pris sur moi d'apprendre aux jumeaux d'autres jeux comme le pierre-papier-ciseaux, la Deli-Delo et même les trois petits chats pour qu'ils arrêtent de s'agiter. Je pense que ce fût à ce moment là que je me rappelai que, oui, les jumeaux étaient les Noah du lien, parce que dès qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu de hasard comme le pierre-papier-ciseaux, ils faisaient toujours la même chose.

Et oui, je n'avais aucune honte à jouer aux trois petits chats. Même avec le regard étrange de Sheril

Finalement, on arriva à l'Eglise. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car je ne me souvenais plus d'autres jeux et les jumeaux recommençaient à s'agiter. Suivant calmement Tricia et Sheryl qui avaient pris la tête de notre groupe, nous arrivions péniblement à l'église après beaucoup trop d'arrêts pour saluer tel ou tel noble qui devait _absolument_ parler avec Sheryl.

Dans la cohue de la nef, Sheryl nous arrêta près d'un rang à l'avant et entreprit de nous placer pour qu'il y ait le moins de problème possible. Road s'installa d'abord et Tricia pris place à ses côtés pour faire barrière entre elle et Devit. Je me glissais à côté du jumeau renfrogné et Sheryl s'assit à côté de moi, Jasdero terminant notre groupe en prenant place à ses côté.

Me préparent à yaourter gaiement, je me levais à l'arriver du prêtre. Avant que je ne puisse commencer cependant, Sheryl pressa un petit livre dans ma main. Le regardant je remarquais que c'était un livre de prière comme celui que tenait Tricia.

« Pouvez-vous aider Devit ? Il ne connaît pas les chants. » Dit il en en sortant un autre qu'il baissa un peu pour que Jasdero puisse le regarder aussi.

Je lui lançais un regard plat.

Mouais. Devit ne savait pas lire et Sheryl en était conscient. Le livre était clairement plus pour moi que pour lui. « Bien sûr » je sifflais entre mes dents un peu gêné. « Merci »

Il me répondit par un signe de tête avant de se concentrer sur la messe.

Enfin, une heure plus tard la messe touchait à sa fin, ne restait plus que l'hostie et je me demandais bien comment j'allais m'en sortir cette fois.

Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit cependant, Sheril se leva pour aider son épouse. « Eve pourriez-vous rester avec Road et les jumeaux ? Ils n'ont pas encore fait leur première communion. » Me demanda-il calmement.

Sautant sur l'occasion qu'il me donnait, j'acceptais vivement. « Tu es sûr Eve ? Tu n'a pas pu y aller la dernière fois non plus… je peux rester si tu veux. » Me demanda Tricia, inquiète. « Non, tout va bien Tricia, ça ne me dérange pas. » Je lui dit en souriant. « Si tu es sûr… » Dit elle sceptique avant d'aller dans la ligne avec Sheril.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive à Sheryl ? Il a été excessivement gentil aujourd'hui. Pas une remarque sarcastique, ni un regard moqueur ! C'est la révélation de mon âge qui lui a fait ça ou… ? Enfin, je ne m'en plains pas, mais il faut avouer que c'est un peu déroutant…

« Miss Campbell ? » demanda tout à coup une voix derrière moi alors que j'essayais d'empêcher Road d'écharper les jumeaux après qu'ils se soient moqués de sa robe.

Me raidissant quelque peu à la voix familière, je me retournais pour apercevoir un homme qui se dandinait vers nous. Sentant ma gêne, Road arrêta de poursuivre les jumeaux pour se poster à mes côtés, rapidement suivit par les deux garçons.

« Monsieur Drebber ? » Dit-elle surprise en me laçant un coup d'œil rapide avant de faire la révérence.

« Ha, la jeune Miss Kamelott ! » Dit l'homme que je savais être maintenant Monsieur Drebber, le mari de l'affreuse femme de ma dernière visite à la messe.

En parlant d'elle… la vache se dandinait dans notre direction, le ventre encore plus gros que la dernière fois. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à accoucher, je notais distraitement en collant un sourire sur mes lèvres et en me redressant, gagnant quelques bons centimètres au passage.

« Monsieur Drebber » je dis avec un épais accent français en tendant ma main pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser. « Quelle surprise. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien, bien ! Le marquis et la marquise Kamelott ne vous accompagnent pas aujourd'hui ? » me demanda il en regardant curieusement les jumeaux à moitié caché derrière moi.

« Ho si, ils sont là, mais ils semblent s'être pris dans la foule... » Je lui dis en agitant vaguement ma main vers la monstrueuse masse de personnes qui se pressaient vers le prêtre. Dans mon esprit, je priais pour que Sheryl revienne vite. Je voyais l'affreuse madame Drebber ouvrir sa bouche fétide pour parler et je n'avais aucune envie de traiter avec elle. Recherchant désespérément quelque chose à dire, je voyais leur petit garçon à moitié endormi près des jambes de son père.

« Ho, comme le jeune… Maxime à grandit ! » Je dis rapidement, hésitant à peine sur le nom de l'enfant. « Oui, il approche de ses trois ans. » dit fièrement son père. « Et je vois que vous avez aussi deux braves gaillards qui vous accompagnent. » Dit-il, attendant clairement des précisions quant à l'identité des jumeaux.

Zut.

« Ah, oui » je dis en jetant un coup d'œil paniqué à Road. Je devais dire quoi ? Road haussa les épaules, clairement dépassé elle aussi. « Ce sont les… » je commençais à dire, ne sachant pas comment continuer.

« …mes filleuls. » Dit tout à coup Sheryl de ma droite. Je ne l'avais même pas vu arriver ! Poussant un discret soupir de soulagement, je me reculais d'un pas pour le laisser prendre ma place mais il plaça sa main sur mon épaule me manipulant adroitement devant les jumeaux et Tricia. Je me sentais un peu prise pour un bouclier pour le coup, mais ho, bien…

« Vos filleuls ? » dit madame Drebber d'une voix sucrée, arrivant enfin à en placer une.

« Oui, les frères de la Baronne Bell. » dit-il d'un air détaché. Euh… quoi ? Je pensais qu'ils avaient été adoptés par les Kamelott ? He bien c'est vrai qu'on ne parlait que de Road et Wisely dans le manga mais… « Je suis navré de vous fausser ainsi compagnie, mais nous avons réservé au Palace pour midi-trente et nous ne voulons pas être en retard. » dit Sheryl avec un soupir navré avant de dire ses adieux et de manœuvrer tout notre petit groupe vers la sortie de l'église.

« Quelle bonne femme horrible. » Grogna Road et Devit à l'unisson lorsqu'on fût tous bien installé dans la calèche. Leur regard horrifié d'être sur la même longueur d'onde me fit éclater de rire à la surprise des autres occupants mais ils me rejoignirent bientôt dans ma bonne humeur.

Si vite éteinte lorsque Tricia rappela, heureuse, notre prochaine visite chez le tailleur.

Mais bon, il faut l'avouer, je ne le regretterais pas.

* * *

à beaucoup beugué, plusieurs personnes m'ont dit qu'elles n'ont pas reçu le mail d'alerte, mais bon, au pire ceux qui ne regardent que leurs mails d'alertes auront le bonheur de lire deux chapitres le mois prochain X)

Pas grand chose d'intéressant dans ce chapitre, juste beaucoup d'indices pour la suite de l'histoire :)  
Le prochain par contre...

Allez, on se revoie vite avec UAPV, n'oubliez pas les reviews, et je vous souhaites une prochaine semaine plus reposante que la mienne...

Review, review~


	9. L'enfant d'argent

Histoire: Une Touche de Couleur dans le Gris

Livre 1 : _Nuancer le noir_.

Date : 5 Juin 2017  
  
Beta: MiaKoTo

Fandom : D Gray Man

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:Après avoir atterrit au XIXème siècle, Ennaèl se rend rapidement compte qu'elle s'est fait engagé par la famille Kamelott, fondamentalement, les méchants de DGM. Prenant le nom d'Ève, elle devint alors la dame de compagnie de Tricia Kamelott et l'aide dans ses tâches quotidienne. Maintenant que sa vie est un peu moins chaotique, Eve réfléchit à son arrivé dans ce monde et prends la décision de se faire son propre avis sur les personag... personnes de ce nouveau monde malgré sa connaissance du manga. Elle prends cependant vite conscience de la différence social des femmes à cette époque et commence à avoir peu pour son avenir surtout lorsque débarque Road et les jumeaux...

* * *

Une touche de couleur dans le gris

 **Nuancer le Noir Chapitre 9 :**

 _Dimanche 1er Mars 1885_

« Le Palace » comme l'indiquait le nom, était un restaurant Français luxueux qui ne semblait pas avoir peur des clichés. Avec ses plats minuscules et ridiculeusement cher ou la musique classique jouée par un quatuor au fond de la salle, on ne pouvait pas faire plus lourd comme ambiance et j'avais du mal à ne pas me tortiller sur ma chaise comme le faisait Jasdevit.

C'était la première fois que je mangeais avec Tricia, Road et Sheril. Il m'arrivait de prendre le déjeuné avec Tricia ou le thé avec Road mais je n'avais jamais mangé aussi formellement avant. Mal à l'aise, je fixais le nombre beaucoup trop important de couverts qui encadraient mon assiette avant de lancer un coup d'œil rapide à mes hôtes. Sheril mangeait tranquillement son poisson, son masque d'affaire fermement en place sur son visage, tandis que Tricia lui parlait joyeusement de la messe. A leur côté, les jumeaux mangeaient boudeusement et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être soulagée que Sheril les aient réprimandés avant qu'ils ne puissent faire une scène. Enfin, Road dégustait son plat tout en écoutant ses parents. Sous le poids de mon regard, cependant, elle tourna la tête vers moi avant de la pencher sur le côté comme si me demandant pourquoi je ne mangeais pas.

Me remémorant rapidement toute les leçons d'étiquette que ma grand-mère avait forcé dans ma tête, je pris lentement le couteau le plus à droite et imitais mes voisins. Entre deux coups de cuillères, (il faut prendre la soupe en ramenant l'ustensile vers moi et sans racler l'assiette), et de fourchette, (on pli la salade avec son couteau et sa fourchette, on ne doit pas la couper…) exécuté avec une concentration à toute épreuve, je tentais vainement de rester à flot avec la conversation.

« Qu'en penses-tu Eve ? » me demanda tout à coup Tricia en se tournant vers moi. Me dépêchant d'avaler ma bouchée, je faisais une note mentale d'en prendre de plus petite à l'avenir et hoquetait un « excusez-moi ? » un peu trop aigu pour être normal.

« Je te demandais si tu avais une préférence sur le tailleur? » me rappela Tricia avec un regard étrange.

« Hum, non, je vous laisse choisir » je dis un peu rouge de gêne.

« Merveilleux ! Je sais tout à fait quel tailleur il faut allez voir pour les robes ! » dit-elle avec un sourire un peu trop large.

« Le chapelier de la rue Saint George serait tout à fait parfait je pense ! Mais j'hésite entre le cordonnier de Baker Street ou de Bedford Street… Les deux font de si jolies chaussures ! » Renchérit Road en prenant une moue pensive.

« Tu as raison, ma chérie, nous pouvons toujours commencer par Mr Clement pour les chapeaux et aviser après. » Conclu Tricia.

« Je pensais que nous allions acheter des robes… ? » je demandais faiblement à ma patronne.

« Bien évidement, mais tu ne comptais tout de même pas faire l'impasse sur les accessoires ? » demanda Tricia, un air vaguement scandalisé sur le visage.

« Non… bien sur que non. » Je marmonnais alors que Road se remettait à planifier notre futur voyage.

« C'est bien la première fois que je vois une femme qui n'est pas excitée à l'idée d'acheter une robe. » me dit calmement Sheril, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

« Peut être que je n'en suis pas une alors. » je marmonnais sarcastiquement en réponse.

Sentant le regard de Sheril sur moi, je relevais la tête pour observer ses yeux surpris et évaluateurs. « C'était une blague » j'ajoutais précipitamment me rendant enfin compte de ce que je lui avais dit. Il faut vraiment que je fasse plus attention et que je limite le sarcasme dans cette époque moi…

« Bien sûr… » Dit il lentement en me lançant un nouveau regard étrange. « Je ne comprends pas bien l'humour Français. » Ajouta-t-il ensuite avec un sourire maladroit.

« Je ne comprends pas bien l'humour anglais non plus » je répondis sur le ton de la confidence.

Sheril ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre mais il futt coupé par Devit qui se plaignait du temps qu'il nous fallait pour manger. Soupirant, Sheril accéléra le rythme et se leva bientôt en compagnie des jumeaux. « Mes dames, j'accompagne nos deux garçons, nous nous reverrons ce soir. » dit il avant d'embrasser Tricia et Road et de partir, les jumeaux sur les talons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous avions toutes les trois finit de manger et suivions le chemin des garçons vers la sortie où un fiacre attendait notre venue.

Aux commandes se trouvait Auguste, le majordome au visage vide que je pensais être un akuma. Aux instructions de Tricia, il fit claquer ses rênes amenant les chevaux à se diriger vers notre destination.

Après cela, l'après-midi fut un enchainement de boutique toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres et je dû retenir à grande peine Road et Tricia de dévaliser la boutique de chapeaux. Je fini moi-même avec un chapeau à bord large, enrubanné de blanc et cousu de fleurs de tissus multicolores qui pouvait facilement s'associer à n'importe quelle tenue. Un peu plus tard, je découvrais Jacques, un tailleur français qui s'empressa de me parler dans notre langue en entendant mes origines.

C'est étonnant comme le Français m'avait manqué ! Après des mois d'un anglais guindé, je dû me faire violence pour ne pas parler avec un bon vieux français du XXIème siècle.

Mais après dix minutes où je cherchais mes mots activement je parlais bientôt aussi vite que lui. Malheureusement, nous n'avions pas vraiment de sujet de conversation en commun excepté les vêtements que je venais me faire faire et donc on enchaina rapidement sur ma commande.

Comme Tricia lui dit que nous étions pressé (car j'imagine qu'il nous restait un bon nombre de boutique à explorer) Jaques me dit de me mettre sur la petite estrade et un assistant commença à prendre mes mesures tandis qu'il me montrait un tas de tissus aux motifs variés.

Après m'être décidée sur un tissu violet, ma couleur préférée, et un tissu fleuri assortit, il me montra différents croquis de modèles de robe. Au grand désespoir de Tricia et Road, je ne choisis pas de respecter leurs conseils de mode et choisissais plutôt un style de robe un peu vieillot.

L'opération s'effectua deux fois de plus pour une robe bleu et argenté un peu plus habillé qui « mettent en valeur vos beaux yeux » et une autre orange foncé et brun qui soi-disant éclaircissaient « vos merveilleux cheveux » puis je pu enfin descendre de l'estrade et enlever les multiples patrons essayé.

Par miracle, j'avais pu convaincre Tricia et Road de ne prendre « que » trois robes mais je n'avais pas pu passer outre le manteau et les accessoires. Je choisis donc un manteau blanc simple et, merci Merlin, sans fourrure pour accompagner le chapeau et nous pouvions enfin partir.

Après quelques autres boutiques pour un châle, des bottines et milles autres choses soi-disant « nécessaire » (les mots de Road, pas les miens) à ma garde robe on pu enfin revenir au fiacre pour rentrer à la maison.

C'est épuisé que j'allais au lit ce soir, sans même avoir pu passer dans un magasin de fourniture de dessin…

* * *

 _Vendredi 6 Mars 1885_

Un peu moins d'une semaine plus tard et peu après le déjeuné, je profitais que Jean aille acheter les fournitures du lendemain à Londres pour l'accompagner.

Me laissant en bas de la rue qui contenait la boutique de robe, il me dit qu'il pourrait me ramener si je revenais ici vers 18 heures. N'ayant vraiment pas envie de marcher jusqu'au manoir, je me préparais mentalement à tuer le temps jusqu'au rendez-vous assigné.

Comme je trouvais ça un peu idiot de se trimbaler toute l'après midi avec un tas de robes, je décidais plutôt de me promener aux alentours et d'aller les chercher plus tard.

Grand bien m'en fit d'ailleurs, car je découvris un peu plus loin… une boutique de fournitures d'arts ! Enfin !

Dévalisant des yeux leurs marchandises et mes doigts me démangeant d'acheter le plus de choses possible, c'est avec peine que je me forçais à faire demi-tour pour trouver un magasin de sac.

Après avoir demandé des indications, je trouvais mon bonheur quelques rues plus loin. Choisissant de penser au futur, je pris un grand sac en cuire en bandoulière, qui ne devrait pas être trop difficile de modifier pour en faire un sac à dos et dont je rêvais sans osé me l'acheter dans l'autre monde avant de repartir en direction des crayons.

Ma bourse se faisant de plus en plus légère, je limitais mon choix à un carnet et quelques crayons, me promettant de revenir plus tard avant de revenir flâner dans les rues.

Allant chercher mes robes et manteau maintenant que je pouvais les porter dans mon sac, je partais en quête d'un nouvel objectif : des vêtements d'hommes.

Je ne savais pas quand est-ce que je reviendrais à Londres et c'était tout de même plus facile de les acheter ici, dans cette grande ville ou personne ne se souviendrait de moi, que dans le petit bourg non loin du manoir.

Descendant rue après rue à la recherche d'une boutique abordable, les quartiers riches disparurent rapidement. Longeant les ruelles en essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer malgré l'association assez bizarre d'une femme, très certainement bourgeoise, avec un aussi gros sac, je trouvais finalement une petite boutique chaleureuse remplit de vêtements dépareillés.

Poussant le bâtant amenant la cloche à raisonner dans tout le petit magasin, je souris à la dame potelée qui semblait garder le comptoir près de la porte et je m'engageais dans les allées. Sans un regard pour le rayon des femmes, j'allais voir celui des adolescents, trouvant rapidement mon bonheur avec un pantalon brun foncé, des bretelles, une chemise blanche large et des chaussettes de laine. Dégotant une paire de grosse chaussures de cuire bien plus agréable que tout ce que j'avais porté jusqu'à présent dans ce monde et un manteau brun clair qui cacherait sans problème la courbe de mes seins, j'attrapais une gavroche brune assortie pour cacher mes cheveux et je payais le tout sous le regard sceptique de la commerçante.

« Mon frère a besoin d'une nouvelle tenue mais il déteste faire les boutiques. » Je lui dit rapidement avant d'emporter toute mes affaires au dehors.

Me cachant dans une ruelle sans issue, je changeais rapidement de vêtements et enfournait mes anciennes affaires dans mon sac. Vissant la gavroche sur ma tête et passant mon sac sur mon épaule, j'étais prête à explorer les bas fonds de Londres.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment cette idée m'étais venue à l'esprit, mais depuis que Tricia m'avait parlé de cette sortie à Londres, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à explorer l'East End décrite dans les mangas. C'est idiot, je sais, j'allais forcement voir des gamins décharnés, des putes ou des voleurs, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir y aller quand même.

Ne serait-ce que pour prendre conscience de ce qui aurait pu m'arriver.

Repoussant cette pensée terrifiante, je remontais la sangle de mon sac et je partais à l'opposé des beaux quartiers, faisant tout de même attention à l'heure.

Dans ma nouvelle tenue, c'est comme si j'étais devenu invisible. Plus personne ne me regardait comme lorsque j'étais en robe. Maintenant, je n'étais plus qu'un gamin de classe moyenne comme un autre. Malgré ça, je gardais les yeux rivés au sol de peur que l'on reconnaisse que j'étais une femme.

Les bas quartiers de Londres étaient sales et sombre à cause de la pollution des usines mais étrangement, ils puaient moins que les beaux quartiers. En effet, la tamise était à cette époque considéré comme une poubelle géante facile d'accès, le peuple y jetait ses détritus que ce soit ses poubelles… ou déchets corporelles.

Beaucoup de pub à l'air crasseux parsemaient les rues et les gens si pressaient en masse après une longue journée de travaille. Cependant, pour l'instant, il n'était même pas 16 heures et les rues étaient assez calmes contrairement aux quais un peu plus hauts qui débordaient d'animation.

Je m'étais bien promené une demi-heure dans cet enchainement de ruelles lorsque je décidais de faire une pause. Choisissant un café d'une pas trop mauvaise allure, je poussais la porte et laissais tomber mon sac avec soulagement sur le vieux plancher de bois.

Jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, je repérais un attroupement au fond du bar. Curieuse, je m'approchais, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour observer l'affaire par delà les grands hommes.

Là, à la table, trois messieurs se faisaient face, les yeux rivés sur leurs gains, ils semblaient disputer une partie de carte mémorable. Au milieu d'eux, sur la table, une petite pile d'objets aléatoires, dont un grand nombre de pièces, semblaient constituer la mise.

N'ayant pas trop d'intérêt au jeu et malgré le sentiment bizarre que me procurait l'un des joueurs, je me posais quelques minutes au bar pour boire un peu avant de repartir à nouveau.

Je n'avais pas fait trois rues cependant que des bruits de voix élatères près de moi. Regardant rapidement aux alentours, je repérai leur venue d'une petite ruelle sans issues. Approchant de l'entrée, j'hésitais à aller voir de plus prêt lorsqu'un cri aigu se fit entendre.

Mordillant ma lèvre d'inquiétude, je jetais un coup d'œil dans l'allée, prête à décamper à tout moment. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de laisser quelqu'un mal en point si je pouvais l'aider, mais il fallait être réaliste, vu mes capacités physique abyssales, j'avais plus de chances de nous mettre tout les deux encore plus dans la merde que de l'en sauver.

Cependant, je n'eus pas vraiment le loisir de faire un choix car il se fit de lui-même lorsque je vis l'enfant.

Là, devant moi, les yeux écarquillés de terreurs et tenu en l'air par deux hommes effrayamment baraqué se tenait un maigre petit garçon qui ne pouvait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Ce seul fait, déjà, aurais surement fait penché mon cœur dans une tentative maladroite pour l'aider, mais ajoutez à cela des caractéristiques bien reconnaissable et il n'y avait même pas matière à réflexion.

Repérant un tuyau de fer idéalement placé, j'abandonnais mon sac à l'entrée de l'allée pour aller le chercher le plus discrètement possible. M'approchant silencieusement des deux hommes, j'empoignais mon arme de fortune à deux mains, tremblante de peur.

« …dettes gamin ! L'patron du Bordel veux sont argent et t'es la seul personne qui l'connais, tu vas d'voir raqué. » Grognait l'un des gorilles en secouant rudement l'enfant.

« Je ne le connais pas ! Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, je vous le jure ! » Cria désespérément le gamin en se tenant à la main de l'homme dans une tentative d'éviter l'étranglement. Soudain, nos regards se croisèrent. Avec un simple élargissement de ses pupilles, il reconcentra immédiatement son regard sur son ravisseur.

Je laissais presque échapper un soupir de soulagement à son geste, un peu plus et les gorilles auraient pu suivre son regard et me découvrir. Soulevant le tuyau, je visais les chevilles du deuxième homme qui ne tenait pas le garçon, me préparant à appliquer le plus fort coup que mes faibles bras pourraient fournir.

Mon choix était murement réfléchit. Certes, la plupart des gens auraient frappé la tête de l'homme qui retenait le gamin, mais dans ce cas, le coup aurait pu le tuer et le deuxième aurait été aussitôt sur mon cas. Frapper le dos ou les bras n'aurait pas été plus intelligent,

certes le risque de mort aurait été minime, mais vu ma force et leurs corps d'acier, je risquais surtout qu'ils ne le sentent même pas passé. Les chevilles, alors, seraient la meilleure idée. Je n'avais pas besoin de contrôler ma force au risque de le tuer et je pourrais même les ralentir s'ils leur prenaient l'envie légitime de nous poursuivre. Ou en ou cas, c'est ce que je pensais après coup pour rationaliser mon choix spontané.

Expirant silencieusement, j'abattais le bâton sur les jambes de l'homme avec un craquement écœurent.

« AAHAAHRGH » hurla il en se laissant tomber au sol. Je ne m'en occupais même pas cependant car dans un même mouvement, je claquais mon bâton, les yeux à moitié fermé dans la terreur, sur les bras du second homme.

L'effet fut immédiat. Le gorille s'empressa de lâcher l'enfant, qui alla s'écraser au sol, pour bercer sa main blessé sur son torse.

Attrapant la main du gamin je le tirais à ses pieds et courrais vers la fin de l'allée. « Prends-ça ! » je chuchotais en lui fourrant le tuyau dans les mains pour pouvoir attraper mon sac qui m'attendait bien sagement à l'embouchure.

L'adrénaline fait vraiment des miracles, car malgré le gros sac je fût capable de sprinter pendant plusieurs minutes à travers le dédale des ruelles, l'enfant sur mes talons et les cris de ses poursuivants à nos trousses.

Malheureusement, la chance ne pouvait pas durer et, épuisé, je pris un mauvais tournant dans une ruelle sans issue.

« Il faut revenir en arrière ! » chuchota rapidement mon petit compagnon en lançant des regards inquiet derrière son épaule.

« Je ne peux… pas » j'haletais, ouvrant grand ma bouche pour attraper le plus d'oxygène possible. Les mains sur les genoux, j'essayais vainement de reprendre un rythme de respiration normal. Je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie ! « Mais… tu peux y aller toi… » je lui dit doucement lorsque j'eu retrouvé mon souffle. Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il s'en aille, je voulais faire connaissance, l'aider, le soutenir car je savais à quel point sa vie serait horrible. C'était déjà incroyable de l'avoir rencontrer ici… si je le laissais partir maintenant, quelle chance avais-je de le revoir ? Nous n'étions peut-être pas encore 7 milliards sur cette planète, mais on était encore beaucoup trop pour le recroiser un jour.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser là… » Murmura il, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même tout en regardant les recoins de la ruelle pour une cachette approprié.

« J'ai une idée. » je dis tout à coup en fixant mon regard sur le sac dans mes mains. « Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aime ça mais… remonte ton pantalon. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla le gamin en reculant d'un pas, un regard horrifié plaqué sur son visage.

« Ne fait pas l'enfant ! » je dis, un sourire taquin prenant place sur mes lèvres tout en avançant d'un pas.

« Hors de question ! » couina-t-il terrifié. A ce moment, on aurait presque dit qu'il songeait à retourner voir ses poursuivants plutôt que de resté en ma compagnie. Même si ça pouvait se comprendre, je m'en trouvais étrangement blessé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je veux juste que tu mettes ça. » je dis en fouillant dans mon sac jusqu'à en sortir mon manteau blanc que je lui jetais. « Mes autres robes sont trop grande pour toi, mais le manteau devrait allez. » j'expliquais en sortant une jupe que j'enfilais rapidement au dessus de mon pantalon avant d'enlever mon manteau marron au profit d'un petit chandail assorti. Enlevant ma gavroche, je laissais mes cheveux tomber sur mes épaules pour cacher totalement les bretelles qu'on aurait pu voir par-dessous le chandail.

« Tu es une fille ?! » dit-il choqué, mon manteau ballant entre ses mains.

« Oui, et maintenant toi aussi. » je lui dit en enfonçant mon chapeau blanc fleurie sur sa tête en prenant soin de cacher ses cheveux à l'intérieure.

Hésitant seulement quelques secondes, il finit par soupirer et enfiler rapidement le manteau avant de rouler son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux pour qu'on ne puisse pas le voir sous sa robe de fortune. Sur lui, la cape s'arrêtait au mollet et avec le chapeau, il avait vraiment l'air d'une petite fille de bonne famille.

« Parfait ! Reste derrière moi et baisse la tête. Si quelqu'un nous adresse la parole, tu me laisse répondre, d'accord ? Je vais nous ramener dans les beaux quartiers… à moins que tu ne connaisses un endroit plus prêt ? »

« Hum, oui, je reste dans une maison d'une vielle dame dans les quartiers rouges avec mon mai…tuteure. Je pense pouvoir y aller, on n'est pas trop loin. » Dit il juste avant que nous entendions à nouveau les cris de nos poursuivants.

« D'accord, je te fais confiance, sortons d'ici. » je murmurais en empoignant mon sac d'une main, prêt à le cacher à toute instant même si je doutais que mes poursuivant l'aient vu, et tendant mon autre vers le gamin.

Hésitant un instant, il la prit tout de même et je le guidais en dehors de l'allée, le laissant prendre le contrôle de notre destination lorsque nous y étions.

Sortant de la petite ruelle, je dû me faire violence pour ne pas m'arrêter net. Devant nous, marchant d'un pas menaçant, se trouvaient les deux hommes qui avaient attaqué mon protégé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Serrant le garçon près de moi, je le guidais rapidement dans la rue, priant pour que les hommes ne nous prêtent pas attention.

Malheureusement pour moi, ma prière ne fût pas entendue et un des gaillards nous héla lorsque nous passions à son niveau.

« Hé Mam'zell ! » Cria-t-il en trottinant vers moi, son copain traînant malheureusement sa jambe derrière lui pour s'appuyer à un mur, son visage figé dans la souffrance. Vicieusement, je remarquais que sa cheville avait doublé de volume. Il ne pourrait sans doute pas marcher pendant un bout de temps je pensais un peu honteuse lorsque la colère s'apaisa. Redirigeant mon regard sur le gars qui m'avait parlé, j'observais son bras ballant à ses côtés, sans doute

rendu douloureux par mon coup. Pourtant, l'homme ne montrait aucune sensation de douleur au contraire, tout son langage corporel impliquait la fureur et je sentais mes mains trembler en réponse.

« Z'avez vu un gamin bizarre, à peu près cette taille… » dit il en levant sa main à sa taille. «… avec un connard d'adolescent ? Ils doivent d'l'argent au patron du ch'val rouge » Grogna il comme si le nom devrait me faire partir en courant de terreur après leur avoir avoué tout ce qu'ils voulaient savoir.

Et bien maintenant, mentir et les envoyer dans l'autre sens ? Ou mentir et leur dire que je ne les avais pas vus ? D'une part, l'idée d'une piste les ferait surement partir beaucoup plus vite mais d'autre part, si un jour je les recroisait et qu'ils se souvenaient de moi…

« Je…je n'ai rien vu. » Je dis tremblante, ne pouvant pas m'empêcher de bégayer. A mes côté, le petit garço… fille, la petite fille, resserra son emprise sur ma veste, se faisant le plus petit possible pour ne pas être remarqué.

« Allez Mam'zelle… » dit il d'un ton menaçant en s'approchant de moi, m'amenant à trébucher en arrière, beaucoup trop proche du mur pour mon confort. « Ils sont forcement passés pas là, savez, du coup t'a dû les voir, non ? »

« Non, je n'ai rien vu, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser… » Je dis un peu plus fermement en relevant mon menton et en guidant mon petit protégé vers la prochaine ruelle.

Mais je n'avais pu faire trois pas qu'une grande main m'empoigna l'avant bras, me forçant à me tourner vers son propriétaire. « Pas d'ça avec moi, tu va m'dire ou ils sont partit maintenant ! » grogna-t-il, son haleine fétide se répercutant dans mon visage.

« Lâche-moi ! » je criais en essayant de décrocher sa poignée de fer sans grand succès.

Et puis, dans un moment fantastique, la petite forme à côté de moi décocha un coup de pieds magistral dans la rotule du gros crétin qui me tenait.

Jurant sous la douleur, le gros homme me lâcha pour empoigner son pied meurtri. A mes côté, le petit garçon attrapa ma main et je m'élançais après lui dans les ruelles ralentissant quelques rues plus loin pour s'engouffrer dans une maison branlante.

« Me-erc-uhi » j'haletais en tenant mon ventre en essayant de limiter mon point de côté. Il fallait vraiment que je fasse du sport…

« No-non, merci à toi. » Me dit-il en lâchant ma main. Et puis il semblait hésiter un petit peu avant de lever sa main dans ma direction. « Je m'appelle Allen, Allen Walker. »

J'avais tellement envie de lui crier un fracassant. « JE SAIS ! ». Dans cette ruelle, avec ses cheveux blancs et sa cicatrice, comment ne pas le reconnaître ? Honnêtement, même Azy qui n'aime pas DGM s'en serait souvenu ! Même s'il avait l'air plus petit, frêle et inconstant que dans le manga, il n'y avait aucun doute que cet enfant devant moi était Allen Walker.

Ou en tout cas le deviendrait.

* * *

Bonne nuit tout le monde! Et oui, 00:01 ça compte quand même :D Du coup, je vous ai fait peur pour rien la dernière fois, j'ai eu un énorme élan d'écriture et j'ai tout juin et juillet d'assurer pour NlN et UAPV! Bon du coup, ce n'est pas géniale pour moi, je devrais plutôt réviser mon bac mais ho, bien, si je re-lis une nouvelle fois les 50 guerres du moyenne orient ou les formules de la mécanique, je pense que je vais devenir folle...

Bref, bref, on voit Allen! (alors qu'on a même pas encore croiser les Noahs ou les exorcist dans UAPV -_-' ça arrive, je vous promet que ça arrive! doucement, mais surement...) et dans le prochain chapitre, Eve rencontre à nouveau quelqu'un d'une certaine importance à l'histoire :) Que de rebondissement :p

Allez, la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, je serais en train de convulser devant mon ordi après 4h intensive de philo, en redoutant les prochaines épreuves, souhaitez moi bonne chance :)

Review, review~


	10. Le joueur de poker

Eeeeet... j'ai eu mon bac!

...

hum, bref

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Nuancer le Noir 10

 _Mardi 10 Mars 1885_

« Eve ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Tressaillant, je m'arrêtais en pleins geste. Mes chaussures dans une main, mon sac dans l'autre, j'avais essayé de descendre l'escalier sans le moindre bruit parce que…

« Chuuut Road ! Tricia se repose » je lui chuchotais furieusement. Road plissa des yeux dans ma direction, croisant ses bras avant de me suivre jusqu'au grand hall alors que je suais à grosses gouttes.

En vérité, ce n'était pas vraiment pour Tricia que j'avais fait tout ce manège, je pensais en remettant mes chaussures pour gagner du temps. Ho bien sûr, lors de ses siestes de l'après midi, je faisais attention à limiter l'ardeur souvent bruyante des jumeaux pour ne pas la réveiller, mais de là à marcher pieds nu… les murs étaient bien assez isolant comme ça, pas besoin d'en faire des couches, non plus.

Non, cette fois, c'était tout les habitants du manoir que j'avais voulu éviter. Et notamment, la jeune fille suspicieuse actuellement devant moi.

« Hum, tu voulais me dire quelque chose Road ? » je lui demandais à la limite du balbutiement en me retenant péniblement de jouer nerveusement avec mes mains.

Cela sembla comme déclencher quelque chose en elle et une étincelle de je ne sais quoi naquit soudainement dans son regard. Tout à coup, elle déplia ses mains et un grand sourire joyeux étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle sautillait vers moi. « Oui ! Je voulais que tu joues avec moi à la marelle ! Et puis après, nous pourrions faire une partie de thé avec mère ! Nous pourrions même y convier père lorsqu'il rentrera, ce serait merveilleux ! » Gazouilla-t-elle en s'accrochant à mon bras avec un regard malicieux.

Essayant de chasser de mon esprit l'image mentale, un peu dérangeante, de Sheril en train de boire du lait au miel entre Monsieur Ducky et Madame Bearry, je plaquais un sourire sur mon visage, me demandant bien comment est-ce que j'allais me sortir de ce mauvais pas.

« Cela à l'air merveilleux Road, malheureusement, j'ai déjà pris des engagements ailleurs et je ne peuaargh » je m'étouffais, mes yeux perlant de larmes dû aux ongles beaucoup trop aiguisés de la jeune fille qui s'étaient enfoncés dans mon avant bras à mes mots.

« Excuse-moi Eve, je ne semble pas bien avoir entendu, qu'as tu dis ? » demanda-t-elle joyeusement, ses ongles creusant une nouvelle fois dans ma peau malgré ma robe.

Même si je souhaitais ardemment respecter son vœux ce qui m'éviterait, au passage, douleurs physique et mentale et laisserais une Noah heureuse avec moi, ce qui était toujours un grand plus à mon humble avis, je ne le pouvais malheureusement pas.

« J'ai dis… » je commençais en priant chaque dieux de l'Egypte ancienne dont je me souvenais le nom (ayant déjà prié les dieux viking la veille…) de me venir en aide. « … que je ne pouvais pas jouer avec toaaaiiïe ! » je sifflais de douleur, les larmes prêtes à coulées. « …cette après midi, cette après midi ! Promis, je suis tout à toi ce soir ! On jouera au jeu que tu voudras, même à chat si tu veux ! »

A mes mots, elle sembla se calmer et enleva délicatement ses mains de mon bras. Des marques sanguilonentes me barraient la peau et je voyais déjà poindre un énorme bleu en forme de main.

« Promis ? » demanda-t-elle avec une voix menaçante.

« Promis ! » je jurais avec soulagement, priant pour qu'elle choisisse un jeu _normal_ comme ceux que nous faisions généralement et pas, oh, je ne sais pas, _la chasse aux humains_ par exemple ?

« Mais tout de même, qu'est ce que tu vas faire tout les après midi ? » dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Depuis que tu es allée chercher tes vêtements vendredi, tu disparais dès la fin du repas on ne sait où ! Tu ne nous as même pas accompagné à la messe Dimanche dernier même si tu es venu à Londres avec nous. » Dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

« Je vais juste voir un ami… » je répondis évasivement avant d'enchainer rapidement sur autre chose pour la distraire. « De toute façon, est-ce que tu ne devrais pas être à l'école, jeune fille ? »

«L'école est ennuyante et les autres enfants sont idiots ! De toute façon, père n'est pas là, ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peux pas lui faire de mal. Et puis de toute manière, si les jumeaux n'y vont pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais y aller ! » Grogna-t-elle, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

Laissant échapper un rire, j'allais lui répondre lorsque des pas se firent entendre derrières nous. « Mademoiselle Eve, nous avons besoin de nous dépêcher. » dit clairement le majordome derrière moi lorsqu'il fût arrivé à notre hauteur.

« Ah, oui, merci beaucoup de me prévenir et, encore une fois Jean, appelle moi juste Eve. A toute à l'heure Road ! » Je lui dis avec un sourire avant de partir en compagnie de Jean vers la sortie du manoir.

Redressant ma gavroche pour qu'elle prenne bien tout mes cheveux, je descendais rapidement les ruelles maintenant bien connu. Arrivé au bar, je poussais la porte prestement pour m'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Laissant vagabonder mon regard, je le posais sur une table un peu plus loin. Avec un sourire, je m'approchais des joueurs et posais ma main sur l'épaule du garçon. « Hey Allen ! » je dis en aggravant ma voix.

Le garçon aux cheveux blanc me lança un sourire par-dessus son épaule avant de se tourner vers son jeu. Il hésita quelque secondes mais finalement jeta ses cartes au milieu de la table.

« On dirais que j'ai perdu… » dit il tranquillement en empochant le reste de ses gains et en se levant pour me suivre, prenant seulement le temps de saluer un garçon aux cheveux noir dans la vingtaine.

J'hochais également la tête dans sa direction et il me fit un sourire rapide en réponse.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le croisais. Je l'avais déjà vu le vendredi lorsque j'avais pour la première fois mis les pieds dans ce bar et je l'avais croisé chaque jour depuis en train de jouer au poker. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait faire comme travail… les après midi, on voyait souvent les gars qui jouaient avant de prendre le service de nuit et le soir, c'était les hommes qui sortaient d'un travail de jour qui fréquentaient la place.

Pourtant, peu importe l'horaire, le jeune homme aux cheveux noir était toujours là à jouer. Même le dimanche matin, il avait été présent comme à son habitude.

Laissant s'échapper ces pensées triviales, je me tournais vers Allen. « Tu aurais pu rester jouer, ça me dérangeais pas de regarder. » je lui assurais avec un sourire alors que nous nous engouffrions dans la rue.

« Non, ça va. De toute façon, j'avais déjà beaucoup gagné, mieux valait-il que je perde pour que je puisse rejouer avec eux plus tard. » Me dit il avec un sourire joyeux avant de prendre un air plus malicieux et de sortir quelques billets avec un air victorieux.

« J'ai gagné un peu plus que prévu… ça te dit une glace ? » Avec un sourire, j'hochais la tête et je le menais vers les allées supérieures.

Et voilà essentiellement comment c'était passé mes quatre derniers après-midi. Chaque jours depuis vendredi, je profitais que Jean aille ravitailler le manoir pour l'accompagné à l'allé comme au retour. De 14h à 18h, j'avais donc quartier libre pour explorer Londres de fond en comble avec Allen. Nous avions déjà trouvé notre bar préféré, celui où nous étions tout à l'heure, qui ne s'occupait pas de notre âge et permettait donc à Allen de jouer sans le moindre ennuies au poker tout en jetant les emmerdeurs dehors, mais aussi notre glacier favori, qui rajoutait toujours des copaux de chocolat sur nos glaces, et notre square rêvé, à la limite entre le quartier commerçant et l'east end.

C'était presque devenu une tradition de commencer par une glace dans le square avant d'aller explorer une nouvelle région de Londres. Et qu'est ce que c'était amusant de comparer cet ancien Londres à celui dont je me souvenais ! Une des premières choses que j'avais faite lorsqu'Allen avait proposé que l'on parcourt Londres c'était lui demander d'aller à Baker Street. Bien sur, contrairement à notre époque, il n'y avait pas de faux policier en uniforme devant le 221B Baker Street qui proposait de visiter le musée Sherlock Holmes ni de statue du grand détective, mais le voir me fit tout de même sourire, surtout lorsqu'Allen me demanda sceptiquement qu'est ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'intéressant à cette bar d'immeubles tout à fait insipide.

Aujourd'hui, après avoir visité tout les grands monuments déjà construit qui feront la renommée de Londres, Allen avait proposé de m'apprendre quelques tours utiles.

Déjà la veille, il m'avait timidement montré comment cacher ses objets important sur soi, allant même jusqu'à m'aider à découper le talon de ma chaussure pour pouvoir y glisser quelques billets d'urgences. Puis, dans le temps qu'il nous restait, il m'avait montré les endroits où frapper pour pouvoir incapacité quelqu'un ou quel était le moyen le plus efficace de sortir de la prise d'une personne plus fore que sois.

Cependant, le programme d'aujourd'hui était un peu moins innocent : j'allais apprendre à lancer des couteaux.

Installer dans une ruelle non loin de notre bar, il sortit une paire de forte lames et me montra comment les lancer avec précision. « Je travaillais dans un cirque avant et j'ai souvent observé les artistes lorsque je nettoyais les roulottes. » m'expliqua Allen en ajustant ma prise sur le couteau. « Si tu vas dans un cirque, tu remarqueras que le lanceur peut prendre son couteau par la pointe et le faire tourner pendant le lancer. C'est bien pour impressionner la foule, mais pour une meilleure vitesse, mieux vaut les jeter directement comme ça. » dit il en attrapant le second couteau et en le lançant avec un mouvement fluide de son poignet vers l'affiche qui nous servait de cible. A une vitesse presque trop importante pour que je le suive des yeux, le couteau alla se planter profondément dans la tête du clown du poster.

« C'est impressionnant Allen ! » je lui dis en me retenant avec peine d'applaudir joyeusement. Le garçon rougit et baissa la tête avec un petit sourire timide « Merci, mais j'ai beaucoup d'entrainement derrière moi. En tout cas, ces couteaux ne sont pas très bons car la garde l'empêche de fendre l'air à pleine vitesse. C'est peut être plus jolie comme ça, mais mieux vaut que l'on t'achète plusieurs couteaux plus petits et sans garde. » M'assura-t-il en allant détacher le couteau du mur pour me le tendre. « A ton tour ! » dit-il en souriant.

Avalant difficilement, je levai le premier couteau et je le lançais avec concentration. A ma grande surprise, il alla se ficher dans le mur non loin de l'affiche. Avec les conseils et encouragement d'Allen, je fis rapidement des progrès, même si j'étais loin de l'égaler, que ce soit au niveau de la force, de la vitesse ou de la précision.

Un peu plus tard, nous abandonnions notre stand de tir improvisé pour migrer vers une des tables ombragées de l'auberge. Une partie de poker était en cours à quelque table de nous, et accueillait encore et toujours l'homme aux cheveux noir qui nous fit un signe de main en passant. Installé dans notre coin, je sortais un livre de mon sac pour le poser entre nous deux. Le lendemain de notre rencontre, Allen m'avait avoué que même s'il avait quelque notion de lecture, il avait toujours des difficultés sur certains mots et il ne lisait pas très vite. Je lui avais alors proposé de l'aider et cela faisait trois jours que nous lisions péniblement « le tour du monde en 80 jours » de Jules Verne.

Une heure plus tard, nous observions les périlleuses aventures de Phileas Fogg à Hong Kong lorsqu'une bagarre éclata entre les joueurs de poker un peu plus loin. D'un seul coup, la table qui soutenait nos tasses de thé fut violement renversée par l'écrasante arrivée d'un jeune homme sur elle.

Ma tasse au bord des lèvres, le livre dans les mains d'Allen, je regardais avec les yeux ronds le jeune homme aux cheveux noir se relever péniblement des débris de la table, le bras gauche en sang.

« Tricheur ! » hurla un vielle homme corpulent, rapidement épaulé dans ses propos par un homme dégarnit et un autre filiforme.

« J'vous assure Messieurs, j'n'ai rien fait de tel… z'êtes juste mauvais » dit l'homme devant nous, l'amusement clair dans sa voix.

Avec ses mains dans les poches d'un pantalon trop large, une vielle veste grise qui avait surement vu des jours meilleurs sur les épaules et une cigarette entre les dents, le jeune homme était l'image de la nonchalance et était clairement un habitant de l'East End.

« Petit crétin, tu va voir ce qu'on fait aux voleurs comme toi ! » Grogna le haricot en s'approchant dangereusement du jeune homme pour le frapper, rapidement suivit par ses deux compères.

Avec un geste rapide, le garçon pris la tasse de mes mains avec un clin d'œil et la jeta dans les yeux du Haricot qui hurla de douleur. « Voyons m'sieur, z'allez faire peur à mes p'tits gars. » rit-il avant d'éviter adroitement le coup de poing du chauve. Je ne pu continuer à regarder la lutte cependant car une main empoigna ma veste et me jeta au sol. Grognant de douleur, je relevais la tête pour voir Allen lutter contre le gros homme qui le tenait par sa chemise, un couteau beaucoup trop proche de son cou pour mon confort.

« Allen ! » je criais en me relevant rapidement. Mais merde, où était le gérant du bar quand on avait besoin de lui ? Il aurait déjà arrêté le combat depuis belle lurette s'il avait été là !

« Bougez plus ! Sinon j'taille l'gosse » grogna l'homme en appuyant un peu plus son couteau sur le cou d'Allen, faisant perler son sang. Figée dans mes mouvements, je regardais avec de grands yeux la scène, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour l'aider. J'avais bien encore le couteau que j'avais utilisé pour pratiquer tout à l'heure mais… est-ce que je serais capable de l'utiliser ? Déglutissant, j'avançais doucement ma main vers ma poche de manteau, éraflant la lame.

« Hé là mon gars ! Implique pas des gars au hasard, j'veux pas d'problème moi. » Dit le garçon d'une voix inquiète en levant ses mains devant son torse, les deux autres compères de l'homme prostrés à ses pieds commençant tout juste à remuer.

« Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? j'croyais qu'tu les connaissais ? » Demanda confusément le gros homme en desserrant légèrement sa prise sur Allen. Le petit garçon ne se fit pas prier et enfonça ses dents dans la main qui portait le couteau, faisant hurler le gros homme qui le lâcha de surprise.

« Venez ! » Cria le jeune homme en attrapant Allen lors de sa chute puis en courant avec lui jusque la porte. Attrapant mon sac à l'instinct, je le glissais au dessus de ma tête en pleine course et je les rejoignais sans me faire prier.

Les suivant dans leur course folle vers les quartiers un peu plus chics de la capitale Anglaise, j'avais un étrange sentiment de déjà vue.

Dérapant autour du coin, je me heurtais à un obstacle imprévu et je serais tombé si des mains fortes ne m'avaient pas stabilisé.

« Chhhut ! » siffla le jeune homme en m'entrainant dans une ruelle proche avant de déposer Allen devant une échelle de sécurité à demi cachée derrières des poubelles malodorantes.

« Grimpe, nous y sommes presque. » l'assura le garçon devant le regard perdu d'Allen. Me lançant un coup d'œil, j'haussais les épaules, un signe clair que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. Résolue par je ne sais quel miracle, Allen grimpa l'échelle, rapidement suivit du garçon, puis de moi.

Malgré le temps ensoleillé, les toits étaient couverts par le brouillard de pollution de Londres et c'est dans une véritable purée de poix que je suivais les garçons en priant pour ma vie.

Enfin, le jeune homme nous arrêta. Devant nous, entre deux toits, des planches de bois et des débris formaient un habitat de fortune qui avait l'air assez solide pour résister à la plupart des intempéries londoniennes.

« Bienvenue chez moi ! » Dit le garçon en poussant les planches qui en fermait l'entré. « J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de montrer à d'parfait étrangers mon repère, mais bon, j'allais pas vous laissez avec les idiots et c'est pas comme si je resterais encore longtemps ici donc bon… » nous dit il sur le ton de la confidence, sa cigarette oscillant au gré de ses paroles.

« Alors, c'est quoi vos nom ? » demanda-t-il en s'appuyant sur le mur de fortune, un sourire joueur ne quittant jamais ses lèvres.

Echangeant rapidement un regard avec Allen qui regardait l'endroit d'un air mal à l'aise, je me reconcentrait sur l'homme. « C'est Allen » Je dis en ne parlant pas plus fort qu'un chuchotement pour masqué ma voix. Je l'avais déjà crié tout à l'heure, aucun intérêt de mentir maintenant… « Et je suis… » je commençais avant de me rendre compte que non, définitivement, je ne pouvais pas utiliser le nom Eve. Et mon vrai nom, Ennaël, était encore pire. Alors quoi, le nom d'un ami ? ou de mon parrain ? De mon père, d'un oncle, d'un cousin ? Décide-toi, décide-toi…

« Robin. » me coupa Allen ses yeux plongés dans ceux de l'homme.

« Hooo, Allen et Robin, hein ? » dit le garçon d'un air intéressé en enlevant la cigarette de ses lèvres, son regard nous scrutant à tour de rôle. « Dites donc les garçons, ça vous dirais une petite partie de Poker ? » dit il tout à coup en retirant un paquet de carte de sa poche puis en les battants d'une main experte. « Mais ce n'est pas drôle s'il n'y a pas d'enjeux n'est-ce pas ? Que diriez-vous que le gagnant pose une question de son choix aux deux autres ? »

« Ca ne me dérange pas » dit Allen en croisant ses bras, l'air nullement impressionné. « Mais la moindre des choses serait que tu nous donne un nom. » fit il remarquer en acceptant ses cartes.

« Vous n'avez qu'à gagné une partie et me poser la question. » dit le garçon malicieusement.

« Défi accepté. » dit Allen avec un sourire correspondant. Je savais à quel point il était fier de ses compétences de poker, après tout.

« Je ne sais pas jouer au poker. » je les prévins en le voyant me distribué des cartes. En réalité, j'avais certaines notions de bases, mais je n'avais certainement pas envie de jouer avec Allen ou le jeune homme. Je les avais bien assez regardés jouer ensemble ces quatre derniers jours pour me rendre compte que c'était du suicide mental de s'interposer entre leurs jeux.

« Pas d'problème, j'vais t'expliquer ! C'est surtout un jeu d'hasard, et puis c'est pas comme si on pariait de l'argent. » Dit il en posant la pioche au milieu et en plaçant trois cartes sur le sol. Je lançais un regard désespéré à Allen, mais il était déjà plongé dans son jeu et semblait étudier les cartes avec attention.

Soupirant, je prenais à mon tour mes deux cartes, qui n'offraient malheureusement qu'un misérable 2 et un valet. Le garçon commença alors à m'expliquer les règles puis retourna les trois cartes qui étaient sur le sol.

Ca ne m'aidait pas davantage.

Lançant un regard désespéré à mon paquet, je me couchais avec un soupir, laissant le soin à Allen de gagner la partie pour que l'on puisse enfin connaître son nom.

« Brelan » déclara finalement Allen avec un sourire satisfait tout en posant ses cartes sur le sol.

« Hum, bien jouer, mais… Suite. » Dit paresseusement le garçon en posant ses cartes sur le sol et en aspirant une bouffée de cigarette.

Allen fronça les sourcils mais accepta de bonne grâce et écouta sa question. « Hum… Robin s'est couché donc la question n'est que pour toi… Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment frères ? »

« Non » répondit simplement Allen avant d'élaborer devant le regard attentif de l'homme. « Mais on peut se faire passer pour si la situation le demande. »

Quelques manches plus loin, j'avais complètement abandonné mon mince espoir de gagner un jour. Et Allen en était presque au même point. Les sourcils froncés, il écornait ses cartes machinalement alors que l'homme le regardait avec un sourire amusé.

Allen n'avait pas gagné une seule partie.

Moi qui étais pourtant persuadé de sa suprématie au poker, je tombais de haut. Mais il fallait toujours se rappeler que nous étions quelques années avant les évènements canon et qu'Allen n'avait peut être pas encore appris ses futur techniques de triches qui feront sa fierté. Ou alors peut être que le garçon aux cheveux noir était juste très fort ? Arf, et moi, fervente partisante du Friend !Poker Pair, qui rêvais qu'Allen ne puisse uniquement être vaincu par…

…

Nooooon.

Quand même pas ?!

Quel seraient les chances ?

Non, improbable.

Définitivement impossible.

Scrutant tout de même le garçon aux cheveux noirs, je finissais par me traiter d'idiote et me couchais machinalement en observant ma pitoyable paire, seul combinaison que je puisse espérer faire avec mon jeu.

A mes côtés, Allen regardait son jeu avec un regard noir, il ne devait pas avoir grand-chose de mieux que moi… Je me demandais tout de même l'heure qu'il était. Jean serait susceptible de m'attendre 5 minutes si j'étais en retard mais je n'en étais même pas sur…

« Dites, vous avez l'heure ? » je demandais aux deux garçons, un peu gênée de couper l'atmosphère quasi électrique qu'il y avait entre eux. Relevant sa manche, le garçon jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Que ce soit à cette époque ou mon ancienne, je ne m'y connaissais pas des masses en montre, mais elle avait l'air quand même sacrément chic pour un garçon des bas quartiers qui n'avait même pas de quoi se payer un vrai toit. Il l'avait volé ?

« Un peu plus de 17h30. » me dit-il avant de me faire un sourire taquin. « He bien Robin, un rendez-vous galant avec une donzelle ? »

« Mais non, je dois juste rencontrer quelqu'un à 18h. Il ne va pas falloir que je tarde d'ailleurs. » Je soupirais en roulant les yeux. Allen me jeta un coup d'œil à mes mots avant de regarder ses cartes avec un soupçon d'hésitation. Il sembla prendre une décision cependant car bientôt il jeta ses cartes sur le sol entre nous.

« Carré » déclara-t-il avec un sourire beaucoup trop large.

Le garçon ouvrit sa bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit. Les yeux larges, les sourcils hauts et sa cigarette se balançant dangereusement sur sa lèvre inférieure, il était la représentation de la surprise. Finalement, au bout d'un temps qui semblait beaucoup plus long qu'il ne devait l'être vraiment, sa cigarette tomba sur le sol, ses cartes suivant peut après. « Full » dit il dans un soupir avant que ses yeux ne prennent une étrange lueur et qu'un sourire beaucoup trop large n'étire ses lèvres. « Bien joué gamin ! Je me disais bien que les dispositions des cartes étaient étranges… Tu les triais depuis trois parties déjà et je n'ai rien remarqué ! » Dit il dans un éclat de rire en frottant les cheveux d'Allen avant de se pencher en arrière, les cartes complètement éparpillées dans toute l'habitation.

« Comme promis » dit-il en attrapant nos deux regards avec des yeux noirs profonds. « Vous pouvez m'appeler Tyki. »

…

He bien…

Le destin avait un sacré sens de l'humour…

* * *

Et donc voilà, Tyki join the battle :)  
Alors j'ai quelques petites nouvelles! Lors du dernier chapitre d'UAPV, nous avons dépassé les 100 review! cela étant, je vais faire un chapitre bonus comme promis :) cependant, lors du brainstorming dessus, je suis alllé un peu loin et ça à l'air de se transformer en une fic à part entière... Du coup, comme je ne peut pas mettre une troisième fic en mise à jours mensuel, elle fonctionnera par mise à jours review! c'est à dire que toute les cents review sur n'importe laquelle de mes fics, vous aurez un nouveau chapitre :) Le premier chapitre sera posté dans un mois ou deux je pense... du coup, si vous voulez le deuxième rapidement (et pas dans 3 ans...) n'hésitez pas à commencer à reviewer partout= (et non, ce n'est pas du chantage, c'est un bonus... ne le faites pas si vous ne voulez pas)

Voilà! Bonne journée à vous :D Moi je m'en vais fêter ma presque mention bien (erf, il me manquais deux points de physique)!


	11. Douce separation

Histoire: Une Touche de Couleur dans le Gris

Livre 1: _Nuancer le noir_.

Date : 5 Juin 2017

Beta: MiaKoTo

Fandom : D Gray Man

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:Après avoir atterri au XIXème siècle, Ennaèl se rend rapidement compte qu'elle s'est faite engagée par la famille Kamelott, fondamentalement, les méchants de DGM. Prenant le nom d'Ève, elle devint alors la dame de compagnie de Tricia Kamelott et l'aide dans ses tâches quotidiennes. Maintenant que sa vie est un peu moins chaotique, Eve réfléchit à son arrivée dans ce monde et prend la décision de se faire son propre avis sur les personag... personnes de ce nouveau monde malgré sa connaissance du manga. Elle prend cependant vite conscience de la différence social des femmes à cette époque et commence à avoir peur pour son avenir surtout lorsque débarque Road et les jumeaux...

Décidant de visiter Londres, Eve tombe, _comme par hasard,_ sur Allen, puis sur Tyki et ils sympathisent.

Une touche de couleur dans le gris

Bonjours tout le monde! Je n'ai actuellement pas internet du coup je ne sais pas trop si ce chapitre sortira le 5, mais j'ai demandé à Elogane de le faire pour moi, donc esperons qu'elle n'oublie pas! ;)

Livre 1 : Nuancer le Noir chapitre 11

 _Vendredi 13 mars 1885_

« Encore ? » je soupirais en m'asseyant à la table du bar où Tyki et Allen disputaient une partie de carte endiablée.

Allen rougit timidement en se frottant la tête. « Tyki m'apprend de nouvelles techniques de triche. » Dit-il avec un sourire.

« Et on ne joue pas seulement au poker, Robin, je lui apprends un tas de jeux de parie s'il a un jour besoin de se renflouer. » Répondit Tyki en lançant une paire de carte dans la pille au milieu des deux garçons, amenant Allen a gémir légèrement. « Tu devrais me remercier. Allen est doué et je suis un bon enseignant. Avec ses compétences, vous n'aurez pas de problèmes pour avoir de l'argent pour la nourriture ou le logement et vous ne serez pas obligés de vous engager dans les mines. »

« Oui, merci de ta gentillesse extrême, Tyki. » je dis avec sarcasme en roulant les yeux. Lui comme moi savions bien qu'il jouait avec Allen exclusivement pour s'amuser et pas vraiment pour nous sauver la vie. M'enfin, c'était toujours des capacités utiles pour le futur exorciste alors je ne disais rien.

« Mon plaisir. » répondit il avec un clin d'œil, réussissant à m'arracher un rire malgré moi.

Les regardant échanger les cartes, je repensais aux derniers jours. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais réussi à arriver à temps le mardi. En plus, Sheryl était rentré ce soir là et avait fortement bataillé avec Road, l'obligeant à retourner à l'école, la menaçant même de pensionnat. J'avais donc pu soupirer de soulagement et éviter la confrontation, la jeune fille étant beaucoup trop en colère pour me prêter attention.

J'avais donc continué mon petit manège ces derniers jours, me débrouillant pour partir tous les après midi pour rejoindre ces deux zouaves. Et je dois dire, Tyki connaissait vraiment la ville comme sa poche. Il nous avait emmenés dans des lieux magnifiques, arpentant des passages inconnus et nous guidant dans des endroits insolites. La veille, il avait même réussi à nous emmener derrière l'horloge de big ben ! J'étais terriblement déçu de ne pas avoir pu rester pour voir le couché de soleil en mangeant des glaces…

« Alors, que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ? » demanda tout à coup Tyki en ramassant les cartes étalées sur la table pour les ranger.

« hé bien en faite… » Commença à dire Allen avec hésitation, attirant notre attention. « J'ai appris que je partais ce soir pour l'Inde… c'est notre dernière après midi ensemble. »

« Déjà !? » je demandais surprise, ma voix partant légèrement dans les aigus.

« Vous ne partez pas ensemble ? » demanda avec surprise Tyki.

« Non… Allen a été pris en apprentissage. Moi, je reste à Londres. » Je dis rapidement, Allen hochant la tête à mes côtés.

Tyki soupira en s'appuyant contre son siège. « Et moi je pensais partir demain. » dit il pensivement en s'allumant une cigarette. « He bien ce fut un plaisir de vous connaître. »

« Hey, nous ne sommes pas encore séparé ! Il nous reste encore toute l'après midi, faisons quelque chose tous ensemble. » Je dis pour essayer de faire sourire Allen qui faisait grise mine.

« Mais quoi ? » demanda le jeune garçon. « Il nous faut quelque chose de mémorable ! »

« Mémorable… ? » Murmura Tyki avant qu'un sourire sournois ne prenne possession de ses lèvres. « J'ai juste ce qu'il nous faut. »

« Vraiment ? » je demandais sceptique en m'éloignant légèrement de lui. « J'ai comme l'impression que tu vas nous entrainer dans quelque chose que je n'approuverais pas du tout... »

« Mais non, faite moi confiance, on s'en souviendra toute notre vie ! » dit il avec un rire en se levant. « Allez les garçons, en route ! »

Sautant de son siège, Allen courut après Tyki et je les suivis bientôt, non sans laisser échapper un soupir fatigué.

Suivant Tyki à travers les rues, nous traversions rapidement les quartiers pauvres pour approcher dangereusement des beaux quartiers.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » je lui sifflais alors que nous arrivions à la grande rue. Impossible que l'on puisse traverser les beaux quartiers dans nos vêtements sans se faire arrêter par des policiers… Encore, moi ça passait car j'avais juste l'air d'un étudiant avec ma veste en toile accordé à ma gavroche. A la rigueur, on pouvait ignorer Allen avec son short aux genoux et sa chemise blanche.

Mais Tyki ?

Impossible.

Même en considérant les mendiants de l'East End, je n'avais jamais vu un homme caricaturer aussi bien les sans-abris.

Et Tyki devait penser la même chose, car il s'empressa de rentrer sa chemise dans son pantalon, de resserrer ses bretelles sur ses épaules et de se redresser pour adopter un langage corporel bien plus chic.

« Waw. » s'exclama Allen alors que je sifflais, impressionnée lorsqu'il nous fit la révérence.

Avec un clin d'œil, Tyki nous mena entre les ruelles du marché, arrachant adroitement une veste noir qu'il enfila et une casquette grise qu'il enfonça sur la tête d'Allen avec un grand rire. A mon air désapprobateur il me fit un sourire insolent et me traina par l'épaule jusqu'à un grand bâtiment à moitié encastré entre deux vieux immeubles de briques rouges.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? » je demandais en lisant l'enseigne.

« Tyki… » dit Allen tristement en regardant à son tour le magasin. « On ne peut pas se le permettre. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Souris sournoisement Tyki en mettant ses mains sur nos épaules pou nous pousser gentiment à l'intérieure. « Et pas un mot surtout ! Laissez-moi faire. »

Poussant les grandes portes en bois, Tyki s'avança dans le hall avec toute la prestance d'un noble et s'approcha du petit bureau où une demoiselle tapait à la machine. Sentant son visiteur, la femme releva ses yeux cerclés de verres minces et rougit fortement.

« Bonjours, en quoi puis-je vous aider. » Bafouilla-t-elle, le regard rêveur. De la où nous étions, nous ne pouvions pas vraiment voir le visage de Tyki mais l'ayant déjà vu plusieurs fois à l'œuvre ces derniers jours, nous pouvions sans peine imaginer son sourire charmeur.

« Bonjours Mademoiselle. » Ronronna-t-il en laissant jouer sa main sur le bureau. « Nous voudrions faire un portrait de famille. »

Semblant enfin remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, la femme nous lança un coup d'œil soupçonneux. Malgré nos efforts de tenues, nous ne dépassions pas la classe moyenne et les services que proposaient ce magasin était généralement réservé à la classe haute, ou au moins à des adultes ayant mis beaucoup d'argent de côté. Ce devait surement être la première fois que trois adolescents d'âges divers venaient à son magasin sans une bonne occasion.

« Bien sur Messieurs… mais je dois demande, avez-vous de quoi payer ? » dit elle maladroitement, ne semblant pas vouloir faire fuir Tyki.

« Bien évidement. » Dit Tyki avec condescendance. La femme rougit de plus belle, se sentant sûrement idiote. Se levant, elle se précipita nerveusement dans la salle à côté, y passant la tête avant de revenir vers nous, déconfite.

« Je suis désolé, Messieurs, mais le photographe est absent cette après midi et son remplaçant ne semble pas être là également. Peut être pourrions nous prendre rendez vous pour un autre jour ? » Demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

« C'est ennuyeux… » Commença Tyki en fronçant les sourcils. « Je pars en voyage d'affaire demain avec père et je ne verrais pas mes cousins pour un certain temps… Nous voulions un souvenir voyez vous. » Dit-il avec un certain agacement dans la voix. « Et je sais que votre cabinet est le seul à proposer des photos en couleur de toute la capital, une révolution, si je puis me permettre ! »

« Oui, oui je comprends, bien sûr. » Hocha rapidement la secrétaire. Elle sembla ensuite hésiter quelque peu, mais croisant le regard de Tyki, ses yeux devinrent rêveurs et elle ouvrit la bouche. « Je travaille ici depuis longtemps, je sais faire fonctionner l'appareil… si vous désirez vraiment une photo, je pourrais la prendre ? Si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien entendu ! » Ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

La remerciant, la secrétaire s'empressa de se rendre dans la salle d'à côté, nous invitant à la suivre. Dans son dos, Tyki se retourna vers nous et fit un sourire complaisant alors que je levais les yeux au ciel et Allen souriait d'amusement.

La salle était tout aussi petite que le hall, présentant un joli salon richement décoré, une grande boite noir sur le côté.

Commençant à manœuvrer l'appareil maladroitement, la secrétaire nous demanda de prendre place dans le coin salon, de la manière dont nous étions le plus à l'aise.

Décidant d'ignorer les fauteuils, Tyki se mit debout devant les rideaux, nous invitant à faire de même. Se plaçant à côté de lui, Allen devant nous, nous attendions dans un silence inconfortable que la secrétaire arrête de trifouiller l'appareil.

« Je vous avais dit que ce serait mémorable. » Murmura Tyki, l'amusement dans sa voix.

« C'est sur, impossible de vous oublier comme ça. » dit Allen sur le même ton.

« Et moi qui étais persuadée que tu nous emmènerais encore dans une aventure folle… » Je marmonnais avec un soupir agacé. « Je suis presque déçue ! » je le taquinais avant de prendre un air plus sérieux. « Mais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux prendre une photo. On ne se connaît même pas depuis une semaine. Et ces choses coûtent affreusement cher. »

« He bien ce n'est pas comme si nous allions vraiment payer... » Dit tranquillement Tyki. « Et tu es toujours en train de te plaindre que nous n'arrivons pas à rester en place pour que tu nous dessine. Avec ça, tu auras enfin des modèles consentant. »

Allen hoqueta de rire et je pris un faux air outrée à ses mots. « Vous passez des heures à jouer au poker, il faut bien que je m'occupe. » Je dis en roulant des yeux avec tout de même un sourire aux lèvres. Hey, j'allais obtenir une photo de Tyki Mikk en mode blanc et d'un Chibi Allen Walker. Sur la même photo. _Avec moi dessus_. N'importe quel fan de D Gray Man rêverait d'être à ma place et se l'arracherait à prix d'or!

« Vous êtes prêts ? » demanda enfin la secrétaire avec un soulagement apparent. Elle devait enfin avoir réussi à faire fonctionner l'appareil. Tyki acquiesça et elle nous donna les consignes, nous recommandant de rester neutre et de ne pas bouger car la photo prendrait un certain temps.

« Hors de question, nous ne sommes pas à un enterrement, faite moi le plus beau sourire que vous pouvez. » Je chuchotais aux garçons alors que la secrétaire passait sous le drap noir de l'appareil photo.

« Je n'ai jamais vu une seul photo où les gens souriaient dans le hall… » Fit remarquer Allen.

« Nous allons voler ces photos de toutes façons. » Lui répondit Tyki avec un haussement d'épaule. Allen sembla réfléchir à la question une minute avant d'hausser les épaules à son tour et de faire son célèbre sourire innocent.

Dix minutes plus tard et les photos étaient prises. La secrétaire nous demanda ensuite de repasser plus tard, le temps qu'elle développe les photos, et nous étions à nouveau dans la rue à se demander quoi faire.

« Si Tyki nous fait un cadeau d'adieu… nous pourrions en faire un aussi ? » proposa tout à coup Allen alors que nous nous baladions dans le quartier commerçant.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Tyki au plus jeune.

« He bien tu nous offres une photo, ce serait juste que nous t'offrions quelque chose en retour aussi. »

« On a fais la photo ensemble, j'en aurais une à la fin aussi et je ne vais pas les payer, ce n'est pas vraiment un cadeau. » Fit remarquer Tyki en évitant adroitement un gamin des rues.

Je restais silencieuse, pensive, un plan se formait lentement dans ma tête. Voyant qu'Allen était près à répliquer, je le pinçais légèrement sur le bras pour qu'il me regarde avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. « Alors que faisons nous maintenant ? On retourne au bar ? » Je demandais légèrement à Tyki, Allen fronçant les sourcils.

« D'accord, mais il faudrait que je passe à la maison récupérer mes affaires pour pouvoir être à l'heure au port ensuite. » ajouta lentement Allen.

« Retournons au bar alors. Il nous reste deux bonnes heures à tuer avant que je doive aller chercher les photos, et j'ai encore quelques tours à te montrer. » Sourit Tyki avant de gâcher les cheveux bien peignés d'Allen sous ses protestations. « Et puis Robin doit travailler son lancé de couteau. » Je gémis à ses mots, cela annonçait un entrainement long et éprouvant…

Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Lorsque deux heures plus tard, Tyki annonça qu'il aller chercher les photos, je ne sentais plus mes bras. Se moquant de moi, Tyki ébouriffa les cheveux d'Allen et nous dit qu'il nous rejoindrait vers 17h30 au bar. Lui rappelant que je devais partir avant 18h donc de ne pas trainer en chemin, Tyki imita un soldat, faisant rire Allen, et m'assura qu'il serait là à l'heure dite. Dès que Tyki traversa la porte, un sourire sournoi s'empara de mes lèvres et je me tournais vers Allen. « Allez, on y va ! »

« Maintenant ? Je dois juste aller chercher mes affaires tu sais. Ce n'est pas très loin et Tyki en as pour un moment, on peut le faire plus tard… » Dit Allen en commençant un solitaire.

« Allez Allen ! » Je gémis en attrapant ses cartes sous ses glapissements irrités. « Nous allons chercher un cadeau pour Tyki ! »

Surpris, Allen rangeât ses cartes et me suivit dans la rue me demandant où nous allions d'abord. « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps… alors je pense que nous devrions aller chercher tes affaires en regardant les commerces sur le chemin, et si nous ne trouvons vraiment rien, nous irons un peu plus loin au retour, qu'en penses tu ? »

Allen acquiesça et on commença à arpenter la rue en direction des quartiers rouges, malheureusement, aucun de nous ne trouva quelque chose avant d'arriver là où il logeait.

Entrant dans la petite allée crasseuse où se trouvait la porte menant à la chambre où logeait Allen, il ouvrit la porte. Ho, nous aurions pu passer par l'avant mais… he bien nous étions dans le quartier rouge et les amies de Cross n'avaient pas le travail le plus respectable.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais rester ici ? » demanda-t-il tout à coup lorsque j'allais le suivre dans la maison. Il semblait mal à l'aise, aussi timide que notre première journée ensemble, rien comme le petit garçon sournois et curieux que j'avais appris à connaître ces derniers jours.

« Oui, bien sûr, je t'attends. » je lui dit avec un sourire. Il eut l'air étrangement soulagé et me souris en retour avant d'entrer dans la maison et de grimper l'escalier à vive allure.

Soupirant de fatigue, je m'affalai contre le mur de la maison, attendant qu'Allen revienne.

« Alors c'est avec toi qu'il pass … »

« AHHHH ! » j'hurlais en reculant de quelques pas avant de mettre ma main sur mon cœur, l'adrénaline coulant dans mes veines.

Devant moi, à moitié caché par les ombres, se trouvait dans toute sa splendeur, le célèbre Marechal Cross. Lors de mon hurlement, son regard suspicieux avait rapidement fait place à de l'incompréhension et il était maintenant toujours bouche bé, les sourcils relevés et sa cigarette au sol.

« Ne refaite plus jamais ça ! » je sifflais en m'appuyant de nouveau contre le mur, prenant de grandes respirations malgré l'air putride de l'allée.

« Pardon ? » s'excusa-t-il comme s'il posait une question. A mon avis, la discution ne s'était pas avéré comme il l'attendait. Mais, hey ! Ce n'était pas vraiment ma faute ! Si tu attendais, seul, dans une sombré allée, en plein milieu des quartiers rouges et une voix grave parle soudain derrière toi alors que tu croyais être seul, il y a de quoi prendre peur, non ?

« Non, ça va… Vous vouliez quelque chose ? » je demandais en l'observant.

C'était bien Cross en tout cas. Avec un demi-masque sur le visage, des lunettes en demi-lune, de longs cheveux roux, presque rouge sang et les longs manteaux noir et or des généraux sur les épaules, il n'y avait pas lieux de se tromper. Surtout avec un énorme Timcampy, plus gros que ma tête, flottant juste derrière lui.

Se rallumant une autre cigarette, Timcampy mangeant celle tombée par terre, le Marechal fit quelques pas vers moi. Il semblait avoir retrouvé sa pleine maitrise de soi et semblait vouloir réorienter la conversation selon son bon vouloir. « Seulement rencontrer le garçon avec qui mon idiot d'apprenti passe autant de temps… » Il était maintenant seulement à quelques pas et il continuait à se rapprocher. « Mais il me semble que je me sois trompé… » Ajouta-t-il avant d'attraper ma gavroche et de l'arracher d'un seul coup, mes cheveux tombant allégrement sur mes épaules. « He bien. » dit-il avec un sourire charmeur. « C'est une bien jolie demoiselle que nous avons là. »

Avant que je ne puisse répliquer quelque chose sans doute pleins d'esprit… ouais, non, je suis persuadée que j'aurais bégayé une connerie mais, bref ! Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit de plus ou moins intelligent, la porte de la maison claqua et Allen débarqua à mes côté, un gros sac en bandoulière et les yeux immenses. « Maitre ! » cria-t-il choqué.

C'est sûr que je n'étais pas dans la meilleure des positions.

Plaqué contre le mur, les cheveux en batailles coulant le long de mes épaules, la main gauche de Cross appuyé à côté de ma tête et son autre main tenant ma casquette, c'est sur que cela pouvait prêter à confusion.

« Tout va bien Allen. » je dis en prenant ma gavroche des mains de Cross et en m'éloignant de lui.

« C'est bon crétin d'apprenti, ta petite copine n'a rien… » Grogna Cross en roulant des yeux alors qu'Allen rougissait et marmonnait que je n'étais pas sa copine.

« Ouais, non merci, il est trop jeune pour moi. » Je dis avec une grimace avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la montre à gousset que Road m'avait prêté. « Il faut vraiment qu'on se dépêche Allen. » Je lui dis en marchant vers le bout de l'allée. « He bien, heureuse de vous avoir rencontré, j'imagine ? » je lançais à Cross qui semblait encore une fois pris au dépourvu par ma réaction. Allen jeta un coup d'œil à son maitre, mais voyant son trouble, il se dépêcha de me rejoindre marmonnant juste à Cross qu'il le rejoignait au bateau.

« Je crois qu'il y a un magasin qui vend un peu de tout au bout de la ruelle à côté du parc, tu veux qu'on aille voir ? » me proposa Allen alors que nous marchions rapidement vers le bar.

J'acquiesçais lui disant que si nous ne trouvions pas là, nous serions obligé de rentrer bredouille. On arriva rapidement à la petite échoppe. C'était un magasin comme on en voyait rarement dans mon monde, remplit de choses aléatoires qui s'empilaient les unes sur les autres sur chaque mètre carré disponible.

« He bien, je suis sur que l'on peut trouver quelque chose de bien là dedans… » Je murmurais à Allen qui fit un visage sceptique en regardant la pile de détritus.

Se mettant à fouiller, je trouvais rapidement un tas de babiole intéressante et je me promis intérieurement de revenir y fouiner plus tard lorsque j'aurais un peu plus de temps.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Allen revint vers moi avec un beau paquet de cartes à damier.

« Je pense que je vais lui prendre ça… ses cartes ont été complètement détruite avant-hier quand il y a eu cette bagarre dans le bar. » Me dit il avec un petit sourire timide. « On y va ? »

« On a encore un peu de temps et j'aimerais trouver quelque chose pour lui aussi. » je répondis à Allen en me remettant à chercher. Il hocha la tête et continua à se balader dans le magasin.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, je tombais sur une petite boite en bois qui n'avais pas grand-chose d'extraordinaire. Intrigué malgré tout, je m'en approchais et l'ouvrais pour y découvrir un tas de lunettes très différentes. Fouillant dans la boite pour voir si une des paires pouvait m'aller, j'en trouvais bientôt une sans grande correction, cerclé de fer et assez jolie.

« Hey Allen, ça me va ? » je demandais au garçon. J'avais la chance d'avoir un physique avec lequel les chapeaux et lunettes m'allaient généralement bien, mais ça ne faisait pas de mal de demander. Revenant vers moi, le garçon m'observa quelques secondes sans rien dire. « Ca fait un peu bizarre, mais c'est plutôt bien. » me dit-il avec un sourire. « On ne te reconnaît vraiment pas avec elles. »

« Vraiment ? » je demandais surprise. « Je vais les garder de côté alors, au cas où j'aurais besoin de faire un meilleur déguisement… » je dis tranquillement avant de revenir à la boite pour la fermer. Cependant, tout à coup, une paire de lunettes à monture noir et à gros verre attira mon attention. Les prenant, je fus surprise de voir en vrai les lunettes de Tyki du manga.

« Parfait… » Je murmurais avec un sourire avant de les prendre elles aussi. Refermant la boite, je me levais à mon tour pour rejoindre Allen et partir au plus vite. Le trouvant au détour d'une allée, j'allais l'appeler lorsque je remarquais qu'il regardait une pile de cravates avec nostalgie. M'approchant doucement, je posais une main sur son épaule, me demandant quoi faire.

« Mon pè…père mettait tout le temps une cravate comme celle-ci. » me dit il tristement en me pointant un bout de tissus marron à fine rayures. « Il disait qu'en temps qu'artiste, l'impression faisait tout, et que vivre dans la rue n'était pas une raison pour être mal habillé. »

Soudainement, il sembla sortir de ses pensées et me dit qu'il m'attendait dehors ayant déjà payé ses achats.

Je fis semblant de ne pas remarquer que ses yeux brillaient.

Regardant les cravates en me mordant les lèvres, je réfléchissais une nouvelle fois au problème Mana/ Comte Millénaire. Je savais bien que ça ne servait à rien, sans de nouvelles informations apportées par le manga, tous ça n'était que conjectures mais…

Tout à coup, un éclair de rouge attrapa mon attention, et je vis un beau ruban carmin. Non loin de lui, un ruban gris à liseré blanc lui tenait compagnie. Avec un sourire, je me dépêchais de les empoigner pour les payer avec les lunettes au comptoir.

Rejoignant Allen dans la rue, nous nous dépêchions de revenir au bar, arrivant haletant juste avant 17h30 pour reprendre notre place à la table.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Tyki entrait dans le bar, une enveloppe à la main.

« Et voilà. » dit il fièrement en prenant place à la table, jetant l'enveloppe entre nous.

Ne pouvant plus m'en empêcher, j'attrapais l'enveloppe pour en prendre six photos, à peine différentes l'une de l'autre. En passant deux à Tyki et Allen, j'observais ma propre photo avidement. La qualité était bien supérieure à ce que je pouvais attendre, je pensais en observant le décor riche qui ne cadrait pas très bien avec nous. Les couleurs, par contre, étaient un peu jaunasse, mais finalement, elles ajoutaient un côté chaleureux à l'ensemble.

« Elles sont vraiment bien ! » dit Allen avec surprise, scrutant chaque détails de la photo.

« Oui, ils ont du très bon matériels » acquiesça Tyki. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Allen qui acquiesça et pris la main de Tyki pour y mettre son jeu de cartes.

« Tiens, joyeux dernier jours en notre compagnie. » Dit-il avec un sourire timide. Il m'avait dit plus tôt que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait un cadeau à un ami.

Je l'avais mentalement traduit par première fois qu'il _avait_ un ami…

Les sourcils de Tyki s'élevèrent et il prit le jeu de carte avec curiosité, l'ouvrant pour voir les cartes. Les battants entre ses mains, il les étala sur la table pour les observer.

Et, oh ! Le joker me rappelait quelque chose…

Sérieusement, trouvé les lunettes de Tyki et le jeu de cartes emblématique du Poker Pair dans le même magasin ?

He bien quand on y pense c'est logique, il était proche de là où fouinait Tyki et comme il avait acheté les deux…

« Merci Gamin, elles sont géniales. » Dit Tyki en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Allen qui rougit de plaisir en réponse, un gros sourire sur son visage.

« Hey, ne m'oubliez pas ! » je dis en riant avant de jeter la paire de lunette à Tyki qui l'attrapa sans mal.

« Des lunettes ? » me demanda-t-il perplexe.

« Elles n'ont pas de corrections et sont assez épaisse pour que l'on ne voit pas tes yeux. » je lui dis en mettant ma tête dans ma main. « Avec ça, impossible de te reconnaître je t'assure ! »

« Ouah Tyki, on ne te reconnaît vraiment pas ! » rit Allen lorsque Tyki les essaya.

« C'est parfait. » dit il avec un sourire sournois qui n'augurait rien de bon. « Merci les garçons. »

« Pas de problème » je lui dis avant qu'un bout de tissus ne soit tout à coup poussé dans mon visage. Suivant le bras qui le tenait, je vis Allen, les joues rouges mais le regard déterminé.

« Joyeux dernier jours avec nous. » Dit il une nouvelle fois. « C'est une écharpe pour euh tu sais, te cacher un peu plus… » Marmonna-t-il tranquillement avant de sauter de son siège et murmurer dans mon oreille. « … parce que tu ressemble quand même beaucoup à une fille ! »

« Ahah, merci Allen. » Je dis en l'attrapant pour lui faire un câlin rapide, même s'il se raidit légèrement. « On a eu la même idée. » je dis avec un air mystérieux en sortant les rubans rouges et gris avant de lui en attacher un au coup. « Tu es un peu trop jeune pour la cravate, mais un ruban c'est bien aussi. »

« Hey, j'ai l'impression de louper quelque chose… » Dit Tyki perplexe. « Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, je suis désolé, mais je crois qu'on va devoir couper court, vous devez y aller maintenant si vous ne voulez pas être en retard. » dit il sur un ton désolé.

« Ah ! » je fis en regardant ma montre avant d'aller chercher mon sac contenant ma robe derrière le comptoir, prenant la photo et enroulant l'écharpe autour de mon cou. « C'était super de vous connaître les garçons, j'espère qu'on se recroisera un jour. » Je dis avant de faire une accolade rapide avec un Tyki surpris et un câlin un peu plus long avec Allen avant de prendre une décision.

L'idée m'avait trotté dans la tête toute la semaine et même ce matin lorsque j'avais fait les préparatifs, je n'étais toujours pas sîr de moi. Mais cette fois, je l'étais. Fouillant rapidement dans mon sac, j'en sortit un tas d'enveloppes où l'adresse était déjà inscrite et je les pressais dans la main gauche d'Allen, levant le petit doigt de ma main droite.

« Promet moi que tu vas m'écrire. » Je lui demandais en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il sembla hésiter quelques instants, mais finalement leva sa main gauche et serra mon doigt avec le siens.

« Promis. » m'assura-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Avec un sourire énorme, je lui dis de mettre dans sa lettre à quel adresse je devais lui répondre et je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois avant de courir à toute vitesse pour me changer et essayer d'attraper mon fiacre.

Et voilàààààà Un bon gros chapitre avec une mini rencontre avec Cross et le départ d'Allen :) on le reverra pas avant un petit bout de temps notre blandinet adoré, mais ça veut aussi dire qu'on va retrouver les Noahs! et Noble Tyki aussi :) et puis ça annonce un autre personnage très attendu temps qu'on y est...

Finalement j'ai reussi a kidnappe internet donc j'ai pu vous le mettre :3 Mais c'est chouette de savoir que je peux compter sur Elo si besoin est! Remerciez la aussi :D

En attente de vos super review, on se retrouve vite pour UAPV (et ho Merlin j'ai même pas commencé à l'écrire TT )


	12. Les points d'embarras

Histoire: Une Touche de Couleur dans le Gris

Livre 1: _Nuancer le noir_.

Date : 5 Septembre 2017

Beta: MiaKoTo ne donne plus signe de vie donc personne.

Fandom : D Gray Man

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:Après avoir atterri au XIXème siècle, Ennaèl se rend rapidement compte qu'elle s'est faite engagée par la famille Kamelott, fondamentalement, les méchants de DGM. Prenant le nom d'Ève, elle devint alors la dame de compagnie de Tricia Kamelott et l'aide dans ses tâches quotidiennes. Maintenant que sa vie est un peu moins chaotique, Eve réfléchit à son arrivée dans ce monde et prend la décision de se faire son propre avis sur les personag... personnes de ce nouveau monde malgré sa connaissance du manga. Elle prend cependant vite conscience de la différence social des femmes à cette époque et commence à avoir peur pour son avenir surtout lorsque débarque Road et les jumeaux... Décidant de visiter Londres, Eve tombe, _comme par hasard,_ sur Allen, puis sur Tyki et ils sympathisent. Quelques jours plus tard, les trois se séparent. Enfin pas pour très longtemps en ce qui concerne Eve et Tyki.

* * *

 **Pour tout ce qui concerne le projet fanart d'octobre, lisez le commentaire après l'histoire!**

Et sinon, tout le monde à passé une bonne rentrée?

...

Ok je me tais =_='

* * *

Nuancer le Noir 12

 _Samedi 14 mars 1885_

Trois coups à la porte suffirent à me réveiller.

Me retournant mollement sur le dos, je m'étirais en baillant avant de m'asseoir, les jambes ballantes hors du lit. Me préparant mentalement, je posais mes pieds sur le parquet froid avec une grimace.

De toute façon, je me dis en grommelant, rajoutant avec peines des bûches au feu, ce n'est pas comme s'il me restait le loisir de faire la grasse mâtiné. Pas que je la faisais souvent dans ma vie d'avant, mais j'avoue qu'il m'était arrivé très souvent de mettre mon réveille à huit heure et demi… et de rester dans mon lit à lire jusque 11 heure.

Vive la productivité.

Enlevant ma chemise de nuit en la tirant au dessus de ma tête, je la jetais dans un coin avant de plonger mes mains dans l'eau tiède. Puis de gémir. Parce que j'avais oublié d'attacher mes cheveux et ils tombaient sur mes épaules, couvrant mes seins et rasant le sol. Soupirant, j'haussais les épaules, temps pis, ils seront mouillés. Attrapant une grande rasade d'eau de mes mains jointe je me la jetais au visage sans plus de cérémonie. Le mec qui a dit que ça réveillait est un menteur : j'avais toujours autant la tête dans le…

CHBAM

Fit ma porte en se prenant le mur.

Les yeux ronds, les mains dans la bassine et le visage ruisselant d'eau, je vis Tyki Mikk dans l'embrasure, un gros sacs occupant ses mains.

Contrairement à notre semaine ensemble, il portait à présent une chemise blanche et un pantalon de costume. Il était également rasé de prêt et ses cheveux étaient collés en arrière laissant à peine quelques mèches bouclés encadrer son cou.

« … » Je levais un sourcil.

« … » Il ouvrit la bouche… puis la ferma, un peu perdu.

« Bonjour… ? » je demandais, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. J'étais quand même sacrément nu devant lui. Bon j'avais un minishort et mes cheveux couvraient mes seins, mais j'avais passé les derniers mois à cacher chaque centimètre de peau exposé, donc cela me paraissait tout à coup étrange de … ben… ne pas le faire ?

« Bonjour … ? » Répéta-t-il lentement comme s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait. Les sourcils froncés, il laissa son regard glisser sur ma chambre avant de soudainement froncer les sourcils et se retourner vivement vers le couloir semblant tout à coup réaliser quelque chose. Fixant à nouveau son regard dans mes yeux, il fit un mouvement de tête vers le couloir avec un sourire coupable « Je m'excuse du dérangement, je me suis trompé de chambre. Ils ont changé la table de côté et… enfin je suis vraiment désolé, je vais, hum, peut-être vous laisser ? »

« Euh oui, s'il vous plait… » je répondit en clignant des yeux, toujours bloqué dans la même position.

Il murmura une nouvelle excuse avant de fermer la porte.

« He bien ça pour une première impression… » je marmonnais avant d'enfoncer mon visage dans la bassine, mes joues prenant sans aucun doute une teinte rosé.

Pour une personne extérieure, la scène aurait pu s'apparenter à une tentative de suicide.

Abandonnant, non sans regret, ma bassine, je frottais vivement mon visage dans une serviette avant de finir rapidement ma routine matinal. En moins de cinq minutes, j'étais fraîchement habillé et jetais un coup d'œil par l'embrasure de la porte.

Personne.

Avec un petit soupire de soulagement, je sortais de ma chambre, attrapait le plateau du petit déjeuné et frappais à la porte des jumeaux, mon regard faisant nerveusement l'allée retour dans le couloir. Bien sur, je ne pourrais pas éviter Tyki pour toujours, mais je n'avais pas envie de le voir tout de suite non plus. C'était beaucoup trop gênant…

Frappant à la porte des jumeaux, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Jasdero ne vienne m'ouvrir avec un sourire timide. Lui tendant mon plateau, je me baissais pour prendre le leur avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

La fenêtre grande ouverte aérait agréablement la pièce malgré tout un peu sombre et Devit étais déjà en train de partager leurs nourriture. Disposant les plateaux sur la table, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne soient complètement vides. J'avais trop tardé ce matin cependant, et je dû vite les abandonné pour rejoindre Tricia.

Étonnement, je ne croisais pas Sheril ce matin, Tricia me dit qu'il n'était même pas revenu après qu'il soit allé voir le majordome en chef. N'y faisant pas trop attention, je l'accompagnais dans notre routine matinale. C'était l'un des bon jours pour Tricia, et comme la neige avais presque entièrement fondu grâce au redoux, on en profita vite pour aller se promener sitôt sa toilette achevée. Et moi qui n'avais jamais aimé me balader au grand agacement de mes parents…

Cependant, nous ne sommes pas allés bien loin. Nous venions à peine d'atteindre le grand hall lorsqu'on entendit des voix argumenter en provenance du petit salon. C'était étrange, car les serviteurs n'avaient pas l'habitude de s'affronter là où les maitres de maisons pouvaient les entendre et cela ne ressemblait pas non plus à des voix d'enfants. Avec un regard échangé, Tricia tourna la poignet pour pousser la porte.

Devant la scène se présentant à nous, je ne pu m'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire amenant tout les regards sur moi. Pour ma défense, Sheryl, le Sheryl autoritaire que j'avais connu ces trois derniers mois, se faisait écraser le visage par Tyki qui essayait tant bien que mal de se soustraire au câlin de son grand frère.

Surpris par notre soudaine apparition, Sheryl s'empressa de lâcher Tyki, qui tomba devant le canapé avec un cri surpris, et d'épousseté son veston, son habituel air professionnel en place.

« Voyons, Tyki, lève toi. C'est inconvenant. » Dit-il comme s'il n'avait pas essayé d'étouffer son frère quelques secondes plus tôt.

De son côté, je ne savais pas si Tyki regardait son frère avec incrédulité où s'il levait les yeux au ciel. Honnêtement, je pense qu'il essayait de faire les deux et ça donnait quelques chose d'assez étrange avec un espèce de louchement mélangé à des sourcils bizarrement placé.

Je pense que ce fut ce qui me perdit.

Reculant précipitamment, je ne tardais pas à sortir de la pièce et m'écrouler sur le mur juste à côté de la porte menant au salon. Secouer d'un rire inarretable, je faisais de mon mieux pour l'étouffer, donnant ainsi naissance à un espèce de sifflement hoqueté sans doute très inquiétant.

« Eve ? Tout va bien ? Tu es toute rouge ! » Demanda tout à coup Road du haut de l'escalier. Dévalant les marches, elle ne tarda pas à déraper à mes côtés, encore en chemise de nuit, un teddy bear au poing.

C'était juste trognon.

Hum. Essayant de reprendre contenance mais encore parcouru de hoquet et les jambes tremblante, je ne put finalement lui répondre et je lui pointais juste la porte, des larmes perlant aux coins de mes yeux. Avec un regard étrange, Road se pencha sur le côté, son visage s'éclairant soudainement en reconnaissant les personnes à l'intérieure.

« Oncle Tyki ! » Cria-t-elle avant de courir à toute vitesse dans le salon. J'eu juste le temps d'entendre un « Non, Road ne… ! » avant qu'un énorme bruit retentisse dans tout le manoir. A peux prêts calmé, je passais la tête dans l'encadrement de porte pour voir Tyki par terre, une jambe maladroitement levé sur le canapé, Road encore serré dans ses bras.

« Road, ma chérie… » Soupira Sheryl en s'approchant du petits tas de membres pour l'en extirper, Tricia sur ses talons, la mine inquiète.

Ils semblaient tout les deux avoir oublié Tyki. Ce dernier, encore au sol, s'assit en marmonnant sous son souffle.

M'approchant de lui, un sourire encore aux lèvres, je lui tandis une main pour l'aider à se relever. « He bien, je crois que nous sommes quitte. » Je lui dis, l'amenant à me regarder étrangement avant qu'un regard de compréhension n'apparaisse.

« Oh vraiment ? Je ne suis pas sur qu'une humiliation public et privé se valent. » Me répondit-t-il une fois debout, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

« Humiliation ? Vous y allez un peu fort, je ne pense pas que… » je commençais à lui répondre sur le même ton avant qu'un petit poids ne fonce dans mes jambes.

« Vous parlez de quoi ? » demanda Road, ses parents s'approchant déjà de notre petit groupe.

« Oh, ça ne t'intéresserais pas… » Commença Tyki d'un air nonchalant en croisant mon regard. Voyant que Road n'avais pas l'air de vouloir lâcher le morceau, je ne tardais à continuer sa phrase.

« Nous parlions juste de la place des relations humaines dans la littérature française pendant le XVIème siècle » Je lui dit avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

Elle me fit un regard plat avant de me lâcher pour croiser ses bras. « Et comment avez-vous pu dériver sur ce sujet en seulement deux minutes ? »

« Nous continuions juste notre… conversation de ce matin, Road. » M'appuya Tyki en s'avançant légèrement vers sa nièce.

« Ho vous, vous êtes déjà rencontré ! » Dit joyeusement Tricia alors que Sheryl posait ses mains sur les épaules de Road, son habituel air professionnel qu'il arborait toujours en ma présence sur le visage.

« Oh oui, nous nous sommes croisé ce matin. » je lui répondis avec un sourire peut être un peu trop forcé.

« Une très plaisante rencontre, si je peux ajouter. » Continua Tyki avec un sourire que je qualifiais mentalement de narquois.

Avant que je ne puisse tester une réplique bien sentie, Sheryl posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère et nous annonça pompeusement qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire. Tricia ne tarda pas à acquiescer et se tourna vers sa fille pour lui demander si elle souhaitait nous accompagner nous promener. Elle acquiesça et on ne tarda pas à parcourir le jardin de long en large jusqu'au déjeuné.

Le déjeuné en lui-même étais assez étrange. Généralement, je le mangeais avec Tricia et, si elle était là, Road et s'ils étaient d'humeur, les jumeaux. Sheril ne mangeais jamais avec nous, étant généralement en déjeuner d'affaire ou trop occupé pour nous faire grâce de sa présence. Cependant, son frère étant _enfin_ renté, le maître de maison décida spontanément de nous tenir compagnie. Cela, bien sur, déclencha des cris de joies de Road et de sa femme et de refus des jumeaux qui se carapatèrent rapidement dans leur chambre en voyant Sheryl arriver.

De mon côté, à part la fois où j'avais mangé avec eux au restaurant, je n'avais jamais déjeuné dans la grande salle en leur compagnie vu que ce n'étais pas de mon rang. Et comme je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de m'engager dans un repas de deux heures comprenant surement beaucoup trop de politique pour ma santé mentale, je prétexta sans gène mon manque de rang social pour pouvoir entamer une retraite stratégique dans la chambre des jumeaux malgré la moue tristounette de Tricia.

Passant rapidement par les cuisines, je prenais avec moi un grand plateau bien garnis et je montais rapidement à l'étage pour déjeuner avec les jumeaux.

« Eve ? » demanda avec surprise Jasdero en m'ouvrant la porte. « Ben alors, tu bouffe pas avec le cretin ? » ajouta Devit en venant vers nous, son habituel air renfrogné sur le visage.

« Très sérieusement, Devit, je pense que Sheryl est loin d'être un imbécile. » Je commençais en posant le plateau sur la petite table ronde avant de me tourner vers eux avec un sourire joueur. « Mais pour te répondre, non, je ne compte absolument pas manger avec eux, je préfère de loin venir vous embêter. »

Devit roula les yeux mais n'ajouta rien et viens s'asseoir près de Jasdero à la table. Après avoir rapidement mangé le déjeuner dans un silence confortable, je proposais aux jumeaux de jouer à quelque chose.

« Un jeu ? » grogna Devit alors que je rangeais les assiettes et couverts sur le plateau.

« Oui, est qu'il y a un jeu auquel vous voudriez jouer ? » Je demandais en me dirigeant vers la porte pour poser le plateau dehors, les jumeaux me suivant comme canetons à mon grand amusement.

A mes mots, ils échangèrent un regard perplexe avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi sans rien dire.

« Je peux aussi vous apprendre des nouveaux si vous ne voulez pas jouer aux votre ? » Ou s'ils n'en connaissaient aucun à part ceux que je leur avais déjà enseigné, je finis mentalement.

« Ouais, vas-y. » marmonna nonchalamment Devit alors que Jasdero souriais, excité.

« D'accord, alors… » Je réfléchis en prenant un des coussins parsèment le lit pour m'asseoir confortablement par terre. « Nous pourrions faire des jeux de cartes ? J'en connais plusieurs… ah ! Mais je n'ai pas de paquet… » je marmonnais, pensant spontanément à Tyki avant de rejeter l'idée. « Après il y a les habituels chats, cache-cache, poule renard vipère, gendarme et voleurs… » J'énumérais en voyant leurs yeux s'agrandir. Je leurs avait déjà montré ces jeux, peut être quelque chose de nouveau ? « Ho je sais ! » je dis tout à coup en frappant dans mes mains, faisant sursauté Jasdero. « Nous pouvons jouer à un, deux, trois soleil ! »

« Ça à l'air stupide… » Grogna sceptiquement Devit à contrario de son frère qui laissa échaper un rire excité.

« Mais si, je vous assure que c'est marrant ! » je répondis avec une voix encourageante en attrapant la main de Jasdero pour le tirer debout avant de les tendres vers Devit, attendant patiemment qu'ils les prennent de lui-même… ou qu'il m'envoie balader, au choix.

Avec un soupire, il se mit debout de lui-même avant de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches. Nullement affecté par sa fierté mal placé, je levais les yeux au ciel avec un soupir avant de leur expliquer les consignes.

« D'accord, alors lorsque je me retourne en disant « un, deux, trois, soleil » vous devez avancer vers moi le plus vite possible, votre objectif étant de toucher le mur. Attention ! si, lorsque je me tourne vers vous, je vous vois bouger, vous devez revenir au point de départ ! » Je leur dit, Jasdero acquiesçant vivement à l'explication alors que Devit faisant semblant de ne pas être intéressé.

Étonnement, le jeu se passa sans beaucoup de problème. Je m'attendais à ce que Devit me conteste lorsque je lui dis de revenir au départ, et il le fit, mais au bout de cinq minutes, Jasdero en eut marre et fit les gros yeux à son frère qui repartit donc au départ en traînant des pieds.  
Malheureusement, on remarqua vite que, malgré que la pièce soit assez grande, le jeux se finissais souvent en deux ou trois fois, ce qui étais assez inintéressant.

« On peut aller dans le couloir, il est plus long. » Proposa alors Jasdero à ma grande surprise. Lui qui ne pipait jamais mot… Heureuse de l'entendre, je lui fis un grand sourire et déplaça notre petit jeux dans le couloir. Ce n'est pas comme si les maître de maison auront finit leurs repas de sitôt de toute façon.

Une fois dans le couloir, je laissais reprendre Jasdero comme maître du jeu. Avec de la place, c'étais tout de suite plus amusant et même Devit laissa échapper un sourire lorsque Jasdero fonça dans le mur.

Nous avions déjà fais une dizaine de parties lorsque je repris à nouveaux la main. Devit avais très rapidement compris le jeu et étais déjà tout proche. En un ou deux mouvements il serait au mur. « Un, deux, trois, soleil ! » Je criais avant de me retourner vivement. Cependant, au lieu de dire à Jasdero de retourner au début comme je l'aurais dû lorsque je le vit trébucher, je restais momentanément figé.

Là, juste en haut de l'escalier étais toute la famille Kamelott au grand complet.

« Quoi ? Vous jouez sans moi ! » Gémit Road avant de courir vers moi pour enserrer ma taille. « C'est pas juste, je veux jouer aussi ! »

« Bien sur Road, tu peux jouer avec nous. » Je répondis distraitement en observant Sheryl nous lancer un coup d'œil apathique avant de tirer sa femme vers leur chambre, sans doute pour sa sieste de l'après midi. Tricia nous regardais avec envie et paraissais peiné de nous laisser, mais elle me fit un sourire et suivis Sheryl.

« He bien, cela fais quoi ? 2 à 1 ? Pour vous bien sur. » Dit calmement Tyki en s'avançant vers moi, les jumeaux ayant décidé d'embêter Road.

Je roulais les yeux à son commentaire. « Vous êtes sur de vouloir compter les points ? Et à ce compte là, je tiens à dire que notre première rencontre était aussi embarrassante pour vous que pour moi. »

« Vraiment ? » dit-il avec incrédulité, « Je pense pourtant avoir vu… » Commença-t-il à dire avant de tout à coup s'écrouler par terre, faute à un coup de pieds dans le creux de ses genoux, idéalement dispensé par une Road ennuyé.

« Oncle Tyki joue avec nous aussi, Eve ! » Gazouilla-t-elle gaiement alors que les jumeaux la regardaient avec un mélange de terreur et d'admiration. Même Devit, c'est pour dire.

« Bien sur Road. » Je convenais avec un sourire facile. « Et si nous jouions à cache-cache ? Allez vous cacher, je fais le chat. » Je n'eus même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'ils étaient déjà partit à toute allure. Me tournant vers Tyki qui se relevait temps bien que mal, je ne pu m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire vicieux. « Un gentleman se faisant mettre au tapis par une fillette de huit ans ? Cela mérite bien un point, ne pensez vous pas ? »

Un mauvais sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de Tyki. Ok, je pense que je viens de faire une connerie.

A la fin de la journée, les jumeaux et Road m'avaient juste complètement épuisé, nous avions couru partout et j'étais assez persuadé qu'il ne restait plus une seule salle que je ne connaissais pas dans ce manoir. Pendant toute cette course, nous en avions aussi profité pour continué notre bataille stupide avec Tyki. Nous en étions maintenant à 8 chacun et la bonne majorité de ces situations embarrassante avait été produite par l'adversaire. J'avais personnellement usé sans borne des enfants et je suis assez persuadé que Tyki avais utilisé ses pouvoirs une fois ou deux.

Heureusement, la journée touchais à son terme et je n'avais plus qu'une envie : m'écrouler dans mon lit avec un bon bouquin. Je sautais donc, encore une fois sans gêne, l'habituel rassemblement familiale devant la cheminé auxquels je participais de plus en plus ces derniers temps, prétextant à Tricia de vouloir les laisser en famille.

Cependant, alors que je croyais la journée sauvé de tous nouveaux drames, on frappa à ma porte. Enfilant un châle, me souvenant clairement de l'épisode avec Sheryl, je m'approchais de la porte avec curiosité. Et oui, vous l'avez deviné, c'était Tyki qui me demandais si j'avais Hamelet de Shakespeare. Il semblerait que, ne l'ayant pas trouvé à la bibliothèque, Tricia lui avais dit que je pourrais l'avoir, étant donné qu'elle m'avais donné la permission d'emprunter des livres.

« Ho, oui bien sur je l'ai finit, je vous le donne. » Je lui dit avec un sourire avant de me retourner pour l'attraper sur ma table de nuit. Cependant, lorsque je fis volte face pour lui tendre le livre, ce n'étais pas moi qu'il regardait. Suivant son regard, j'atterris sur la seul photo de ma chambre et je ne pu m'empêcher de gémir mentalement.

« Robin ? » Demanda Tyki avec surprise en m'évaluant des pieds à la tête comme pour essayer d'y reconnaître le garçon peu loquace qu'il avait côtoyé la dernière semaine.

« Tyki… » je répondis en imitant son ton.

« … »

« … »

« Je ne dis rien à mon frère pour toi et tu ne lui dit rien pour moi. » Lâcha tout à coup Tyki en attrapant le livre encore dans mes mains.

« Deal » Je répondis en lui laissant sans plus de cérémonie.

« … »

« … »

« On reste sur un exaeco? » proposa-t-il avec un sourire amusé, la main sur la poignet.

« C'est exactement ce que j'allais suggérer. » Je lui répondit avec un rire assortie.

* * *

Je trouve ce chapitre complètement OOC, je n'en suis pas très fier je vous avoue :/  
 **  
Bref, Votre attention s'il vous plait !** Un point sur le projet fanart d'octobre (évoqué dans UAPV). Pour récapituler, je vous propose de faire un fanart pour mon univers. Que ce soit un dessin, un collage, un poème, un one-shot, une chanson, une BD, un sketch, un site, un jeu, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, vous avez quartier libre pour illustrer une scène d'une de mes fics ou juste de réutiliser les personnages ou situation que je décris.

De plus, sachez que j'afficherais tout vos dessins/créations sur Tumblr au cours du mois d'octobre pour que les autres lecteurs puissent en profiter, à part si, bien sur, vous demandez le contraire. Envoyez-moi vos super créations tout le mois de septembre et octobre à **ennael-nipon (arobase) hotmail . fr**

J'ai déjà reçu deux fanart, dont l'un étais un dessin d'Anima (dans UAPV) J'étais étonné, car même si l'artiste avais représenté Anima comme je la décrivais, elle étais très différente ce que j'imaginais. Donc pour ceux qui veulent faire un dessin mais qui n'ont pas d'idées, **je vous propose de dessiner Anima comme vous vous l'imaginez en lisant ma description**. On verra alors toutes vos différentes versions d'Anima, et je la dessinerais aussi moi même :D Vous pouvez aussi faire la même chose pour Eve (de NlN), ce sera toujours amusant de comparer!

* * *

La description d'Anima:

"La fille était petite et avait l'air jeune. 11 ans tout au plus pensa Allen. Elle portait l'uniforme traditionnel de Poudlard. Ou en tout cas, un uniforme de Poudlard. En effet, il avait l'air plus ancien, et si on se fiait à la date du manuscrit, devait bien daté de milles ans.

Elle portait une vaste robe noir jusqu'aux genoux, serré au torse par un large corsai gris à lacets noir. Ce dernier enserrait une chemise blanche à manche ample et à col rond. Ses jambes étaient couvertes jusqu'à mi-cuisse par de longues bottes grises qui semblaient être faite en cuir de Dragon. Une longue cape noire à capuche qui frôlait le sol tombait sur ses épaules et était attachée par une broche à l'effigie de l'emblème de Poudlard.

Elle était très belle. Sa peau d'albâtre n'était entachée par aucune marque et ses lèvres formaient un sourire taquin, comme si elle venais de réalisé un mauvais tour. Ses yeux gris pétillaient dans la joie et surmontaient joliment son visage aristocratique. Ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit tombaient dans son dos en boucle lâche jusqu'aux hanches.

Mais ce qui était le plus impressionnant d'après Allen, c'était les quatre œuvres d'art qui ornait sa personne. Ses cheveux étaient retenu par un diadème bleu, un pendentif vert reposait sur sa poitrine, une coupe dorée occupait sa hanche droite reposant sur sa robe et retenu par un ruban gris et une épée rouge laissait dépasser sa garde derrière son épaule gauche."

* * *

La description d'Eve:

"Eve n'étais pas la plus mince des filles. Pour 1m65, elle n'étais pas non plus grosse, mais disposais de quelques formes qui lui aurait fais gagner un concours de beauté dans l'antiquité. En fais, si on devais la comparer à une oeuvre d'art, elle serais loin de la grâce de la venus de Milo et largement plus proche de celle de Botticelli. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtain aux racines qui tiraient résolument sur le blond aux pointes. Deux mèches aux épaules encadraient son visage et une frange en dégradé occupais le côté gauche de son front cachant une mince cicatrice ronde à peine visible d'ordinaire. Elle aimait faire toute sorte de coiffures plus ou moins élaborés avec ses longs cheveux qui, détachés, lui arrivaient à la taille.

Elle avais les yeux bleu, voir gris, surmontés de minces sourcils dorés et des lèvres pulpeuse naturellement rose. Elle se tenait généralement droite et avais un sourire facile, rapidement disparut au profit d'un air concentré aux sourcils froncés lorsqu'elle s'adonnait à la lecture. Elle aimais joué avec les enfants, semblant inventer sans cesse de nouveaux jeux pour les distraire mais elle savait aussi s'entretenir avec les adultes. Même si elle parlais alors bien moins, ses répliques étaient généralement pointu et insidieuse, comme si elles savait des choses que les autres ne connaissaient pas.

Eve portait habituellement une robe violette à col carré d'un style ancien aux manches trois quart à dentelle et au corsai lâche orné de fleurs discrète. C'étais sa préféré, mais elle mettais aussi une jolie robe grise et bleu, le dimanche pour aller à l'Eglise ou une orange foncé lorsqu'il faisait chaud. Étrangement, contrairement aux jeunes filles de son âge, elle détestais les chaussures à talon, leur préfèrent leurs équivalent plat. Elle mettais très peu de bijoux ou alors des choses simple en argent. "

Je vous laisse quartier libre pour les vêtements d'Eve, amusez vous! (Mais sinon, vous pouvez retrouver une description un peu plus clair des robes dans le chapitre 3 et 9)

* * *

Voilà, voilà, n'oubliez pas les reviews !


	13. Prise de conscience

Histoire: Une Touche de Couleur dans le Gris

Livre 1: _Nuancer le noir_.

Date : 5 Octobre 2017

Beta: MiaKoTo est revenu d'entre les morts!

Fandom : D Gray Man

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:Après avoir atterri au XIXème siècle, Ennaèl se rend rapidement compte qu'elle s'est faite engagée par la famille Kamelott, fondamentalement, les méchants de DGM. Prenant le nom d'Ève, elle devint alors la dame de compagnie de Tricia Kamelott et l'aide dans ses tâches quotidiennes. Maintenant que sa vie est un peu moins chaotique, Eve réfléchit à son arrivée dans ce monde et prend la décision de se faire son propre avis sur les personag... personnes de ce nouveau monde malgré sa connaissance du manga. Elle prend cependant vite conscience de la différence social des femmes à cette époque et commence à avoir peur pour son avenir surtout lorsque débarque Road et les jumeaux... Décidant de visiter Londres, Eve tombe, _comme par hasard,_ sur Allen, puis sur Tyki et ils sympathisent. Quelques jours plus tard, les trois se séparent. Enfin pas pour très longtemps en ce qui concerne Eve et Tyki.

* * *

Bonjouuuuuurs!

La partie psychologique est beaucoup moins longue que je ne l'avais prévu et ne montre peut-être pas la véritable prise de conscience qu'Eve à eut... dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)

 **Pour tout ce qui concerne le projet fanart d'octobre, RDV après l'histoire!**

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Nuancer le Noir Chapitre 13

 _Mardi 31 Mars_

Le crayon entre les mains, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que le moment aurait été tout simplement parfait avec un peu de musique… Presque n'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire à cet instant. Même du jazz s'il le fallait.

Je poussais un soupir fatigué.

Trois mois que j'étais arrivée dans ce monde et rien n'avaient vraiment changé depuis. Je ne me souvenais toujours pas de mon « accident », je déprimais toujours à des moments aléatoires lorsque quelque chose me rappelais mes proches et je n'avais toujours pas la moindre idée de comment est-ce que j'étais encore vivante et en bonne santé.

Honnêtement, ma théorie la plus probable à ce jours était que le Destin était bourré et m'avais envoyé ici par erreur. Puis, quand elle s'en était rendue compte le lendemain en cuvant, elle avait au moins allégé ma souffrance en me trouvant une position stable et agréable. Bon, auprès des grands méchants de l'histoire qui voulaient éradiquer le genre humain… mais une vie confortable tout de même.

Voyez par vous-même, au lieu de trimer toute la journée comme bonniche ou pire encore, finir dans les rues comme prostituée, j'étais actuellement en train de dessiner tranquillement dans ma chambre pendant mon temps libre.

J'en étais là de mes merveilleuses pensées, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Posant mon crayon, je me levais pour aller ouvrir, assez curieuse de qui pourrait venir m'embêter en pleine après-midi. Tricia dormait, Road était à l'école, cela faisait une bonne semaine que les jumeaux acceptaient de voir un précepteur privé (Et Merlin, quel histoire cela avais été de leur faire accepter…) et Sheryl n'avais tout simplement aucune raison de grimper ici, d'autant plus qu'il était au Portugal pour la semaine. Ne restait donc plus que…

« Tyki. » Je saluais avec un sourire en lui ouvrant la porte plus grande pour ne pas le laisser sur le palier. « Je croyais que tu étais parti en ville régler des affaires avec un avocat ? » Je lui demandais, curieuse, alors qu'il regardait ma chambre. Heureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas vraiment beaucoup d'affaires, donc absolument rien à faire traîner.

« Ne m'en parle pas… » Dit-il avec un soupire. « Je n'ai jamais vu un homme plus incompétent, je le jure. »

« A ce point-là ? » Je ris en reprenant ma place à mon bureau, devant le dessin en cours.

« Peut-être pas, mais tout de même… » Dit-il avant de s'approcher de moi, observant le dessin par dessus mon épaule d'un air curieux. « C'est Road ? » A mon hochement de tête il continua. « C'est vraiment bien, je ne savais pas que tu dessinais. »

« Merci. » Je lui dis avec un sourire rayonnant. J'étais assez fière de ce dessin alors j'étais doublement contente de son compliment. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? » Je lui demandais avec curiosité.

« Le majordome en chef a donné les clefs de la bibliothèque à Joseph, mais bien sûr, ce dernier a oublié qu'il les avait et est parti avec Jean à Londres. » Expliqua Tyki en s'appuyant contre le mur. « Et comme je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'introduire par effraction dans ma propre maison en escaladant les balcons… »

« Une très mauvaise idée, je confirme. » Je soufflais, mi-amusée, mi-terrifiée par le souvenir.

Tyki me lança un regard perplexe mais ne tarda pas à enchaîner. « … Je cherchais quelqu'un pour passer le temps. »

« Ho, vous me blessez Sieur Mikk, et moi qui pensais que vous vouliez vraiment profiter de ma compagnie. » Je déclamais avec un sourire amusé en croisant mes mains sur ma poitrine, là où reposait mon cœur.

Le bougre ne tarda pas à rejoindre le jeu et attrapa ma main pour me baiser les doigts. « Bien évidement, ma dame, comment pourriez-vous croire autre chose ? Tout était évidement une excuse pour vous rencontrer en ces lieux. »

« Ho vraiment ? Dans ce cas avez-vous pensez à une quelconque manière de passer notre temps si précieux ? »

« … Une partie de carte ? » Dit-il en reprenant son ton habituel, un paquet bien reconnaissable apparaissant miraculeusement dans sa main.

« Tant que ce n'est pas du poker… » Je dis en haussant les épaules avant de ranger mes affaires pour qu'il puisse distribuer les cartes sur la table.

Dans les trois semaines depuis qu'il était arrivé au Manoir, et sans doute grâce à notre jeu stupide le premier jour, nous nous étions considérablement rapprochés. Le fait que nous soyons proche en âge, avions des intérêts commun et beaucoup trop de temps libres sur nos mains avait certainement aidé la chose, et il n'était pas rare de nous trouver à lire ou à discuter dans la bibliothèque en pleine après-midi.

En fait, chose étonnante, j'avais même recommencé à agir comme je le faisais avec mes amis, c'est-à-dire beaucoup de sarcasme, de blague idiote et de jeux de rôles. Bon, il lui manquait les références internet… mais il n'avait pas tardé à prendre ma suite et nous avions déjà eu plusieurs fous rire au dépend des habitants du manoir. Notre dernier jeux consistait à agir comme des nobles de la haute société (ce qu'il était censé être) avant de rapidement enchaîner sur les manières du peuple (ce que j'étais censée être).

C'était amusant et idiot et Sheryl était déjà en train de me considérer comme une mauvaise influence pour son frère. Désormais, je n'étais même plus invitée le soir, lorsque la petite famille se réunissait et Sheryl me lançait un regard suspicieux dés qu'il me croisait avec son frère avant de lui donner un tas de boulot comme pour nous séparer.

Personnellement, les soirées en famille ne me manquaient pas vraiment. D'accord, c'était agréable de passer du temps devant la cheminée à jouer avec les enfants mais Road n'était pas vraiment la plus douce des personnes quand elle s'occupait de mes cheveux et Sheryl me filait des sueurs froide lorsqu'il me fixait. J'avais l'impression qu'il me disséquait mentalement pour décider de mon utilité et… en fait, à la réflexion, c'était peut-être exactement ce qu'il faisait…

« Merde… » Jura Tyki en regardant la carte qu'il avait pioché de mon jeu. Avec un sourire, je prenais l'autre carte avant de jeter la paire ainsi formée sur la table. Tyki, se retrouvant avec le joker, le jeta sur la pile avec un soupire avant d'attraper les cartes pour les mélanger. J'étais toujours impressionnée lorsqu'il le faisait. Ses gestes fluides, rapides et gracieux donnaient l'impression que les cartes se mélangeaient comme par magie et c'était un assez joli spectacle à voir.

« Une idée de jeu ? » demanda-t-il, ne regardant même pas ses mains qui pliaient et retournaient les cartes machinalement.

« J'ai toujours des idées de jeux. » Je répondis faussement outré avant de reposer ma tête dans ma main avec une expression neutre. « Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de jouer aux cartes… Je m'ennuie un peu, je te l'avoue. »

« Je te comprends. » répondit-il avec un ton conspirateur. « Mais que pourrions nous faire d'autre ? La bibliothèque est fermé et les enfants sont en cours. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Nous pourrions aller en ville ? » Je proposais. « Comme ça tu pourras enfin jouer au poker contre des personnes sachant vraiment jouer. » Enfin, plus tricher.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de passer une heure dans le fiacre et puis il est un peu tard, Tricia ne vas pas tarder à se réveiller. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Par contre, cela me fait penser, as-tu des nouvelles d'Allen ? »

« Non pas encore. » Je dis en secouant la tête. « Mais ça ne m'étonne pas, il m'a dit qu'ils allaient en Inde et que même s'ils feraient des escales de quelques jours, ils seront sûrement partit avant qu'une lettre leur arrive alors il m'a dit qu'il m'enverrait une lettre seulement lorsqu'il sera sûr de rester quelques semaines au même endroit. Cela ne fais que trois semaines, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'ils soient encore arrivé en Inde. »

« Ho… » Laissa échapper Tyki, ayant l'air étrangement déçu. « J'espérais entendre parler de lui… Et ton lancé de couteau, il s'améliore ? » Je fis une grimace à ses mots et il rit en réponse. « He bien je crois que nous avons enfin trouvé ce que nous allions faire. Aller viens, tu seras capable de toucher la cible avant la fin de la journée ! » Dit-il en se levant avant de tendre une main vers moi.

« He bien, je vois que quelqu'un est certain de ses capacités. » Je taquinais en mettant ma main dans la sienne, me laissant tirer sur mes pieds.

« Bien évidement. » Dit-il avec un sourire avant d'agiter ses sourcils, me faisant rire. « Je suis tout de même un Lord, ne l'oublions pas. »

« He bien, « Lord » Mikk, montrez le chemin ! » Je répondis en riant, le suivant dans le couloir.

* * *

« Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison l'imbécile.. » Je maugréais en escaladant l'escalier quatre à quatre avec tout de même un mince sourire fier aux lèvres. J'avais réussi à toucher trois fois le centre ! À quinze mètres de distance ! Cette victoire personnelle m'avait tout de même fallut beaucoup d'effort et donc, de sueur, surtout dans ma robe impraticable et j'avais donc laissé Tyki ranger notre petit coin près de la forêt pour aller prendre le bain le plus rapide de mon existance avant d'aller réveiller Tricia.

Tricia, justement, était dans une forme phénoménale. Cela faisait des mois, selon elle, qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien et elle décida donc promptement de profiter de sa santé retrouvée et du redoux extérieur pour aller faire du cheval.

Et qui savait que les Kamelott avaient une écurie…?

Quoi qu'il en soit, après notre thé bien plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumé, je suivi Tricia dans les jardins jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, l'opposé de l'endroit où j'avais été avec Tyki plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Effectivement, à cet endroit, plusieurs grandes bâtisses de bois prenaient place, habilement caché dans une clairière. Là, Tricia m'expliqua qu'ils disposaient d'une petite ferme dont s'occupaient quelques serviteurs et où reposaient, notamment, les chevaux.

En moins de temps qu'il n'aurait fallut à Allen pour dévorer un Sandwich, un gamin débrouillard nous amena deux chevaux tout apprêtés et c'est là que je me rendis compte que Tricia voulait que je monte avec elle.

Alors évidement, vous devez vous dire, « Mais elle est stupide, c'est une dame de compagnie, bien sûr qu'elle est censée faire ce genre de chose ! » et oui, vous auriez raison, mais je n'avais pas l'habitude, dans mon ancienne vie, de pouvoir chevaucher dés que l'envie m'en prenait. En fait, dans ma vie, je n'avais fais que deux stages d'une semaine et peut être quelques balades disséminées et tout cela avant que je ne frappe mes douze ans. Autant vous dire que je n'avais pas touché à un équidé depuis pas moins de… quatre, cinq, six ans ? Et même si les bêtes avaient été plutôt dociles et les balades presque ennuyeuse tellement elles étaient dépourvues de tout danger, on ne pouvait pas dire que je savais vraiment monter.

Même si cela me faisait mal de lui annoncer la nouvelle tellement Tricia rayonnait de bonheur, ma vie était tout de même sur la ligne et je me résolu à lui annoncer mon manque de compétence.

« Tu n'as jamais monté ? » se désola-t-elle, la mine tout de même un peu perplexe.

« Si, quelques fois il me semble… mais j'étais vraiment jeune et je crains de ne plus m'en souvenir. » Je lui avouai, priant pour que ça n'altère pas ses projets. Elle était tellement rarement en aussi bonne santé, je ne voudrais pas lui gâcher son moment.

« Est-ce que tu as peur ? » demanda-t-elle en caressant amoureusement le museau de la jument blanche à ses côté. « Clarisse est très douce je t'assure, même peut-être un peu trop molle, tu n'as pas de crainte à avoir, mais si tu le ressens tout de même, mieux vaut ne pas monter : Les chevaux sentent ta peur. »

Jetant un coup d'œil à la jument marron toujours tenu par le gamin, je réfléchis quelques instants avant d'approcher ma main du cheval. Lorsqu'elle n'eut aucune réaction négative, je la caressais et dit à Tricia que je voulais essayer. Rayonnante, elle me prodigua un tas de conseil et, bientôt, nous étions sur nos fiers destriers sur un chemin boueux en direction de la forêt entourant le manoir.

Très franchement, ce n'était pas bien compliqué, en fait, je n'avais même rien à faire. Jamais Tricia n'augmenta la cadence et le cheval se baladait de lui-même en suivant les sentiers plus ou moins formés par d'anciennes balades. En une heure nous étions rentrés et je n'avais jamais vu Tricia aussi vivante, à part peut être lorsqu'elle était revenue d'une soirée à l'opéra avec Sheryl.

Pas loin d'une demi-heure après, alors que je m'occupais de tresser les cheveux de Tricia, la porte de sa chambre claqua, laissant entrer une Road boudeuse qui ne tarda pas à s'écrouler sur le lit de ses parents malgré l'air désapprobateur de sa mère et se plaindre de sa journée constituée, d'après elle, d'un effilement de précepteurs horrible et injuste.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, ce furent des jumeaux à la mine sombre, (même Jasdero !) qui traînèrent leurs pieds dans la pièce avant de s'asseoir sur le grand tapis en marmonnant. D'ici là, j'avais fini de coiffer Tricia et il était presque l'heure du souper. Voyant leur mine lugubre, Tricia fit de son mieux pour leur remonter le moral, leur proposant même de manger dans la serre au lieu de la salle à manger comme son mari n'était pas là. Cela sembla égayer quelque peu Road qui se mit à gazouiller sa journée à sa mère alors qu'elles se rendaient en bas pour annoncer le changement aux serviteurs du manoir.

« Alors que se passe-t-il ? » Je demandais aux jumeaux en me rapprochant d'eux alors que nous suivions les deux Kamelott tranquillement.

« Villard est un sale bâtard » cracha Devit en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. « Il arrête pas d'nous foutre des torgnoles pour un oui ou pour un non. » grogna-t-il alors que Jasdero acquiesçait vivement.

« Tu voudrais pas continuer à nous apprendre ? J'aime bien quand tu lis tes livres. » M'avoua Jasdero.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir… » Je répondis aux jumeaux en me mordant les lèvres. « Je n'ai pas la qualification d'institutrice, surtout pas pour des enfants de nobles, Sheryl n'acceptera jamais, mais je peux lui rapporter ce que vous avez dit et lui demander de changer de précepteur lorsqu'il rentrera si vous voulez ? »

Jasdero regarda son frère, mi-incertain, mi-espérant. Devit semblait contre l'idée et je pensais que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas montrer de faiblesse à Sheryl mais il finit par acquiescer de mauvaise grâce.

Avec un sourire, je changeais finalement de sujet, les entraînent dans une conversation sur leur nourriture préféré et c'est avec le ventre grondant que l'on s'assit à table aux côtés de Road et Tricia et Tyki qui nous rejoint quelques minutes après.

Le repas était amusant et joyeux et on ne tarda pas à se déplacer dans un des petits salons agréables du manoir. Malgré le redoux de cette fin mars, les nuits étaient tout de même froide et c'est pelotonnés autour de la cheminée que vous auriez pu nous trouver.

Alors que je discutais tranquillement sur un canapé avec Tyki, Tricia faisait de la broderie dans un fauteuil confortable et les trois enfants étaient assis par terre sur le grand tapis en train de lire ou de jouer aux poupées.

Lorsque Tyki me demanda le roman que j'avais le moins aimé, je ne tardais pas à faire une grimace avant de m'épancher sur pourquoi « Pierre et Jean » n'était pas mon coup de cœur Voulant lui montrer un passage que je trouvais particulièrement ennuyant pour appuyer mes propos, je me levais pour aller chercher le livre dans la bibliothèque.

A la lumière d'une bougie, je frôlais les vieux volumes, appréciant l'odeur poussiéreuse rayonnant de la salle. Ayant déjà repéré l'emplacement du livre quelques mois plus tôt, il ne me fallut pas si longtemps, malgré la pénombre, pour le trouver.

Le retirant avec un bruit de victoire, je ne tardais pas à souffler ma bougie et fermer la porte de la bibliothèque avant de dévaler les marches en direction du salon. Cependant, alors que je m'approchais de la pièce, des bruits indistincts bien plus forts qu'ils ne devraient l'être attirèrent mon attention. M'approchant de la porte entrouverte, je glissais un œil à l'intérieure pour observer la scène. Sheryl qui était rentré deux jours plus tôt que prévu, encore en manteau et chapeau tenait sur sa hanche Road qui riait en l'étreignant et retenait de l'autre bras un Tyki plus que réticent. Sur le canapé, Tricia avait posé sa broderie pour observer, le regard plein d'amour, le trio, entouré des jumeaux qui semblaient soit confus ou mal à l'aise.

Un sourire aux lèvres, je les observais tous, appuyée contre le mur, ne voulant pas les déranger. Sheryl semblaient tellement heureux d'être rentré et de voir sa famille ! Il n'avait jamais ce sourire-là lorsque les serviteurs ou même moi étions dans les environs… Et Tricia n'avait jamais paru plus rayonnante qu'à cet instant, entourée des gens qu'elle aimait. Et même si Tyki soufflait des malédictions en levant les yeux au ciel, je savais que ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment d'être là et puis Road… et puis… et…

La gorge nouée, je passais un doigt sur mes joues humides, regardant ma main mouillée avec incompréhension avant de fixer une nouvelle fois mon regard sur la famille rayonnante.

Pourquoi est-ce que je…

OH.

Oh…

Comme si ma compréhension avait cassé un barrage, mes yeux devinrent flous et il parut bientôt difficile de retenir mes larmes. Posant rapidement le livre sur la table la plus proche, je plaquais ma main gauche sur ma bouche pour supprimer mes sanglots et laissait à ma main droite le soin de se cramponner à la rambarde de l'escalier. Chaque marche était comme une falaise qu'il fallait gravir et je dû me faire violence pour ne pas m'effondrer là, en plein milieu de l'escalier. Enfin arrivée en haut, je fixais mon regard trouble sur le bout du couloir où se trouvait ma chambre avant qu'un soupir tremblant ne m'échappe. C'était trop loin ! Je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre, il fallait que je m'arrête, que je cris, que je pleure, tout de suite, _maintenant_.

Trébuchant à travers la porte a plus proche, j'eu à peine le temps de remarquer que c'était la salle de musique et qu'il n'y avait personne que je m'écroulais sur le sol contre le mur, le corps parcouru de tremblement incontrôlable. Le souffle court, paniquée, j'emprisonnais naturellement mes genoux de mes bras avant d'y cacher ma tête. C'était idiot, ridicule, c'était encore pire pour respirer, mais… ça me rassurait.

Un sanglot passa mes lèvres pourtant serré et je ne pu plus les retenir. Les uns après les autres, mes pleurs se firent entendre, se répercutant dans la salle vide. Même si je ne pouvais trouver en moi le soin de m'en préoccuper actuellement, heureusement mes gémissements étaient encore assez faibles et on ne pouvait sûrement pas les entendre du couloir.

Le cerveau confus, j'essayais de me calmer à coup d'expiration longue et régulière. C'était stupide, vraiment stupide, pourquoi est-ce que je craquais maintenant ? Cela faisait trois mois que j'étais là, et j'avais souvent vu des scènes familiales de ce genre mais pourtant, pourtant… Ma famille me manquait tellement ! Peut-être, mon cœur avait enfin assimilé ce que mon esprit avait compris tout de suite. Ce n'était pas un rêve, un jeu ou un voyage à durée déterminée…

C'était la réalité.

Comment est-ce que je pouvais même espérer retourner à ma vie d'avant lorsque je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'étais arrivée là ? C'était stupide, irréaliste, je ne faisais que fuir la réalité, il fallait me faire une raison, je n'étais plus Ennaèl mais…

« Eve ? » Hésita une petite voix sur ma gauche.

Relevant la tête, le visage sûrement ravagé par les larmes, je vis une fine silhouette sombre se découper dans l'encadrement de porte entrouverte.

« Road…? » Je murmurais d'une voix rauque et cassante avant de passer une main sur mon visage comme si je pouvais effacer aussi simplement toutes preuves de mes pleurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant quelques pas délibérément lent vers moi.

« Ce n'est rien… rien du tout… je suis juste un peu fatiguée. » Je répondis en forçant un sourire sur mes lèvres avant de poser une main sur le mur pour essayer de me pousser sur mes pieds. Mais avant que je ne puisse entamer mon mouvement, une petite main vient enserrer la mienne, me forçant à plonger mon regard dans celui de la petite fille.

« Eve, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois, la voix calme et posée, bien loin de ce que l'on pourrait attendre d'une fillette de cet âge. Ce ne fût pas sa question qui relança la douleur, mais bien ce nom que je n'avais porté que trois mois et qui me définissait maintenant. Comme à une marionnette à qui on aurait coupée les fils, je m'effondrais une nouvelle fois contre le mur, les yeux brillants de larmes et les lèvres résolument tournées vers le bas comme si un poids les empêchait de remonter. Même pas une seconde plus tard, la petite fille s'installait dans mes bras, une main caressant mes cheveux et une autre enserrant mes épaules. Automatiquement, mes bras la serrèrent en retour, désespéré du manque de câlin au cours des derniers mois et comme si c'était le signal, mon corps se secoua à nouveau sous de violents sanglots.

Il aurait bien pu passer une minute ou bien deux, ou même dix avant que je n'ouvre une nouvelle fois la bouche, autrement que pour m'étouffer sur l'air.

« Je… je… ils me manquent tellement… » Je soufflais finalement, essayant de former mes pensés diffuses en phrases intelligibles.

« Qui ça ? » Murmura Road comme si n'osant pas élevé la voix de peur que je me renferme.

« Ma… ma famille. » Je bégayais avant qu'un rire sans joie ne m'échappe. « J'ai… 18 ans… Maintenant… » Je dis, incrédule, en pensants à l'âge aléatoire que je leur avais sortie quelques semaines plus tôt. « Et je… je… maintenant…je ne fêterais plus jamais mon anniversaire avec eux parce qu'ils… » parce que je… « parce qu'ils… » …ne suis plus… « ne sont… » …plus là. « plus là. » Je murmurais enfin, ma voix se brisant sur les derniers mots.

Et tout à coup, comme si le dire à haute voix m'avait fait accepter le fait que je ne les reverrais plus jamais, mes pleurs se calmèrent, évoluant à de simples reniflements inélégants.

Les bras de Road se resserrèrent autour de moi, et je savourais cette chaleur humaine, ou enfin presque humaine, qui m'enserrait comme un cocon protecteur. Finalement, mes pleurs se calmèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me reste plus que leurs ravages sur mon visage pour montrer leur présence. Dénouant mes bras de la jeune fille, je la laissais se reculer alors que je soufflais très profondément pour retrouver toute ma maîtrise.

C'était peut-être cliché, mais j'avais l'impression qu'un poids que je n'avais jamais remarqué venait d'être ôté de mes épaules.

« Merci. » Je murmurais avec un sourire sans doute trop fragile alors qu'elle serrait ma main en réponse.

* * *

Encore à moitié endormie, je m'enfournais un peu plus profondément dans mes couvertures. Je savais que j'allais devoir bientôt me lever… mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas en prendre soin.

Soudain, la porte claqua avec un bruit à réveiller les morts et un démon de l'enfer atterrit avec un cri inhumain sur mon lit, un coude mal placé s'enfonçant dans mon ventre et me coupant le souffle.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » Cria une voix suraigu beaucoup trop proche de mon oreille pour le confort. Gémissant, je tentais d'attraper quelques gorgées d'air alors que…

Attendez…

Quoi ?

« Quoi ? » je m'étranglais en me retournant pour pouvoir observer le diable, alias Road, dans les yeux.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » répéta-t-elle en gazouillant alors que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois à la volée pour laisser apparaître une Tricia inquiète, un Sheryl ennuyé, un Tyki baillant et des jumeaux curieux.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait prit...? Me disant que, peut-être, cette soudaine exclamation devait être dû à notre conversation d'hier soir, je me creusais la tête pour essayer dans retrouver la cause. Ah. Je pensais savoir d'où venait le problème. Dans mon discours sans queue ni tête, elle avait dû comprendre, lorsque j'avais mentionné mon anniversaire, qui étais juste une manière d'évoquer l'absurdité de la situation vu que je ne connaissais même plus mon âge, que j'étais dans cet état-là à cause de mon anniversaire. Qui n'était pas du tout à cette période de l'année soit dit en passant. Soupirant, je jetais un coup d'œil sur ma table de nuit, découvrant ma nouvelle date de naissance imprévue.

Hum...

Le premier Avril.

Si ça c'était pas une intervention divine de mauvais goût...

* * *

Pour les règles du projet fanart, regardez le dernier chapitre! **C'est le moment d'envoyez vos fanart!** Pour les retardataires ou les participants de dernière minutes, vous avez encore jusqu'au 20 pour me l'envoyer, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP!

Alors, tout au longs de ce mois d'octobre, il y aura un tas de petits événements! Donc je vous met les dates ci-dessous pour que vous puissiez être paré!

5 octobre: Bien entendu, le chap 13 de NlN, qui marque le première anniversaire de la fic, on applaudit! Un chapitre qui marque un tournant décisif pour le personnage principal et qui marque la fin des chapitres d'introductions :)

10 octobre: La mise à jours des 7 premiers chapitres de UAPV corrigé par Arya avec un nouveau chapitre 1 (presque) entièrement réécrit!

15 octobre: Le chap 30 de UAPV, qui marque notre entrée dans la troisième dizaine et les deux ans de publications mensuelles! (3 ans en tout et 4 ans que je l'écris) Et le moment que vous attendez tous avec Allen, les exorcistes, les Noahs et Cross!

20 octobre: La mise en ligne sur mon Tumblr des fanart et fanfic m'ayant été envoyé au préalable (de préférence avant le 17, mais je les prendrais quoi qu'il arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas si vous n'arrivez pas à finir dans les délais ;) Pour les OS et one-shot, je vous laisse les poster sur votre compte vers cette date, envoyez moi juste le lien!)

25 octobre: La publication du premier chapitre de Shade the Black! Et oui, la version anglaise de NlN, traduit par Lyra, betaed par Abigail! Si quelqu'un veux faire le même chose avec UAPV...

30 octobre: La mise en ligne sur mon Tumblr des Fanart d'Anima et d'Eve (description pour le dessin dans le précédent chapitre, vous avez dix jours de plus pour celui-là, profitez-en!)

31 octobre: Un chapitre spécial pour une de mes histoires! (Je prie pour l'avoir finit à temps... 4 nouveaux chapitres et la correction de 6 autres c'était peut être un peu beaucoup pour un seul mois sans vacances qui plus est...)

Voilà! J'espère vraiment que vous allez participer aux projets d'Octobre et, si ça fonctionne bien, on pourra retenter l'année prochaine, qui sait ? :)  
N'oubliez pas les reviews et à la semaine prochaine pour UAPV!


	14. Discussion embarrassante

Histoire: Une Touche de Couleur dans le Gris

Livre 1: _Nuancer le noir_.

Date : 5 Novembre 2017

Beta: MiaKoTo :D

Fandom : D Gray Man

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé: Après avoir atterri au XIXème siècle, Ennaèl se rend rapidement compte qu'elle s'est faite engagée par la famille Kamelott, fondamentalement, les méchants de DGM. Prenant le nom d'Ève, elle devint alors la dame de compagnie de Tricia Kamelott et l'aide dans ses tâches quotidiennes. Maintenant que sa vie est un peu moins chaotique, Eve réfléchit à son arrivée dans ce monde et prend la décision de se faire son propre avis sur les personag... personnes de ce nouveau monde malgré sa connaissance du manga. Elle prend cependant vite conscience de la différence social des femmes à cette époque et commence à avoir peur pour son avenir surtout lorsque débarque Road et les jumeaux... Décidant de visiter Londres, Eve tombe, _comme par hasard,_ sur Allen, puis sur Tyki et ils sympathisent. Quelques jours plus tard, les trois se séparent. Enfin pas pour très longtemps en ce qui concerne Eve et Tyki.

* * *

Pourquoi est-ce que je poste ce chapitre aussi tard? Non, non, je l'ai finit depuis deux semaines, c'est pas le problème. En fait, je voulais absolument terminer mes devoirs de rendu avant.

J'ai pas réussi.

Et je vous parle même pas du reste...

Mais bref, à un moment, j'ai tout de même remarqué que "Ho diantre, il est 23h30 et je n'ai pas corrigé le chapitre!"

Et du coup me voilà :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Nuancer le Noir chapitre 14

 _Samedi 11 Avril_

« Dit, Eve... » demanda Jasdero timidement en poussant sa nourriture dans son assiette. Curieuse, je posais ma fourchette pour lui donner toute mon attention, attendant patiemment qu'il élabore. « Je te trouve un peu… bizarre ces temps-ci, 'fin j'veux dire, t'es pas comme d'habitude. » marmonna le jeune garçon.

Je fronçais les sourcils, un peu perplexe et Jasdero s'empressa de bégayer une explication. « Pas en mal ! Chais pas, t'es… euh.. » Le jeune garçon lança un regard implorant à son frère qui leva au ciel mais exprima les mots que cherchait désespérément son jumeaux. « Ouais, t'as l'air plus joyeuse » dit Devit, Jasdero acquiesçant furieusement à côté de lui.

« Ah oui ? » Je demandais, surprise de la remarque avant d'y réfléchir sérieusement. « Peut être est-ce parce que j'ai enfin fait mon deuil... »

« Ton… quoi ? » marmonna Devit en croisant les bras, semblant tout à fait malheureux d'avouer son manque de vocabulaire.

« Le deuil, c'est quand on accepte enfin la disparition ou la mort d'un être proche. » J'expliquais en choisissant soigneusement mes mots. « Avant d'y arriver, on dit qu'il y a cinq étapes, le dénis, la colère, la négociation, la dépression et, enfin, l'acceptation. » Et tiens, ça me rappelait Majora Mask… Urgh, non, lui non plus je pourrais jamais le finir ! Euh, mais attendez, quand est-ce que je l'avais même commencé ? Fronçant les sourcils en essayant de m'en souvenir, je fis tiré de mes pensées par une question innocente.

« Et, tu l'as fait ton 'deuil' maintenant ? C'est pour ça que tu as l'air plus heureuse ? » Demanda Jasdero, véritablement curieux.

A ces mots, je ne pu m'empêcher de faire un sourire triste. « Je pense, ou tout du moins, je l'espère. Ça fait longtemps maintenant, ce serait assez pathétique que je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose. »

Jasdero acquiesça, semblant réfléchir à mes mots. Attrapant le regard de Devit, je levais un sourcil lorsque je le sentis hésiter. « Et, t'as fait le deuil de qui ? » demanda-t-il finalement, et c'est là qu'on voyait tout les progrès qu'ils avaient fais ces derniers mois, car ce fut avec un certain soin, certes maladroit, mais tout de même présent, qu'il me posa la question contrairement aux mots à peine intelligible qu'il m'aurait grogné dessus deux mois plus tôt.

« De ma famille. » Je répondit doucement, et je le vis lancer un regard illisible à Jasdero Sans doute imaginait-il ce que cela ferait de perdre son frère ? « Mais, comme je l'ai dit, je pense que je l'ai accepté. Et puis maintenant, j'ai une autre famille bien différente de ma première ! » Je dis et les deux jumeaux rougirent au sous-entendu.

« Pff, comme si je te voudrais dans ma famille. » répondit Devit en croisant les bras, le menton haut.

« Ho, vraiment ? » Je dis avec un sourire taquin avant de mettre les mains sur mon cœur dans une pose très exagérée. « Hélas ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à revenir à ma déprime... »

« Non ! » Cria Jasdero en se levant d'un bond avant de rougir d'embarras et de se rasseoir plus doucement. « Avant, même si tu souriais, tes yeux étaient tristes… alors, je suis content que t'ailles bien maintenant » murmura-t-il et je sentis une bulles d'émotions éclater dans ma poitrine.

« Merci beaucoup Jasdevit, je suis tellement heureuse de vous avoir rencontrés. » Je chuchotais en attrapant Jasedero pour lui faire un câlin d'une main, l'autre agitant les cheveux de Devit qui grogna mais ne frappa pas ma main pour autant.

* * *

La suite de la mâtinée se passa ensuite sans grand événement. Comme à mon habitude, Je rejoignis Tricia dans sa chambre et l'aida à se préparer pour la journée. Malheureusement, elle semblait encore plus fatiguée que d'ordinaire et on ne fit pas grand-chose de palpitant. En fait, on passa notre mâtinée entière dans le petit salon, elle, à dormir à moitié dans un fauteuil confortable et moi, à lui lire à haute voix un recueil de poésie quelconque. Hey, pour ma défense, elle avait insisté ! Sois disant que lire des poésies m'aiderait à améliorer mon anglais. Hé bien oui, c'est vrai, mais c'est tout de même assez fatiguant de buter sur chaque mots à cause du vocabulaire archaïque. Elle aurait pu me donner un poème en latin que ça aurait été le même résultat catastrophique. Heureusement qu'elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée pour m'écouter réellement...

Dès que l'horloge du salon sonna midi, je m'empressais de claquer mon livre fermé avec un soupire de soulagement et je me levai pour aller réveiller Tricia. Un peu hors d'elle, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se réveiller correctement avant que je ne puisse la guider jusqu'à la salle à manger. Là, se trouvait déjà les jumeaux et Road en pleine querelle et Tricia se dépêcha de s'avancer vers eux pour les calmer.

On aurait pu penser que ce soit étrange que les jumeaux viennent de leur pleins gré et à l'heure qui plus est, à un événement familiale, et vous auriez eu raison si vous aviez fait cette hypothèse quelques semaines plus tôt. Cependant, depuis que les jumeaux voyaient un précepteurs, ils profitaient de chaque instants pour sortir de ses griffes. Ainsi, au lieux de traîner dans leurs chambres jusqu'à ce qu'une maid insistante ou moi, ne les fassions venir à table, ils sautaient pratiquement hors de leur salle de cours aussitôt le premier gong de l'horloge retentit.

« Ho, Eve, pourrais-tu aller chercher Tyki ? Il a encore dû rester absorbé dans ses romans. » Me demanda Tricia, une main sur l'épaule de Road, une autre sur la tête de Devit, les empêchant physiquement (ou tout du moins en apparence, car ce n'était pas Tricia qui allait arrêter deux Noahs déterminés…) de se jeter à la gorge l'un de l'autre.

« Oui bien sûr. » Je souris avant de me diriger vers la bibliothèque, le première endroit où je pensais pouvoir le trouver. En montant les escaliers, je croisais Emilie, une femme de chambre particulièrement souriante qui s'occupait souvent de Tricia en cas de problème. Elle tenait dans sa main le courrier du jour qu'elle n'avait pas pu donner à la maîtresse de maison au petit déjeuné ce matin à cause de sa fatigue.

Arrivant finalement à la bibliothèque, j'y trouvais bien Tyki dans un fauteuil confortable près de la fenêtre. Levant les yeux à mon arrivée, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge avant de se lever en soupirant. « J'ai encore perdu la trace du temps, on dirait… »

« Oh, oui, c'est loin d'être la première fois et j'imagine que ce sera loin d'être la dernière. » Je répliquais avec un sourire amusé avant de lui tenir la porte ouverte.

Descendant tranquillement les escaliers dans un silence confortable, on arriva finalement à la salle à manger où régnait une agitation bien différentes que celle de quelques minutes plus tôt.  
En effet, dés que je posai un pieds dans la salle, tout les regards convergèrent vers moi. Cela, en soit, n'était pas vraiment étonnant, tout le monde regardait lorsque quelqu'un entrait dans une pièce. Non, ce qui était étrange, c'était la longueur de ce regard mais aussi leur nature.  
Celui de Tricia semblait coupable alors que celui de Jasdero était empli de confusion. Mais ce fut surtout l'air mutin de Devit et la mine innocente de Road qui me mirent sur la défensive…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Je demandais brusquement en faisant deux petits pas dans la direction du groupe, prêt à décamper à tout moment… même si j'espérais que ce n'était pas le commencement d'une nouvelle bataille ranger entre les jumeaux et Road… Je m'étais retrouvée avec de la peinture rose dans mes cheveux la dernière fois et ça avait été un vrais casse tête à enlever.  
Je notais vaguement que Tricia était debout près de Road. C'était étrange, car elle se sentait tellement fatiguée depuis ce matin que j'avais dû la soutenir tout le chemin jusqu'à la salle à manger.

« Rien ! » Répondit trop rapidement Road et je sentit Tyki toussoter derrière moi pour cacher son rire. Levant un sourcil, je croisais les bras et pris ma pose de je-sais-que-tu-mens-tu-as-intérêt-à-me-répondre-tout-de-suite qui avait étonnement fonctionné à plusieurs reprise. Cependant, je n'eus même pas le temps de la tenir une seconde que Tricia enchaînait déjà.

« Road, ma chérie, s'il te plaît donne lui la lettre. » la pria Tricia avant de poser une main sur la table précipitamment lorsqu'un vertige la pris. Cependant, avant que je ne puisse voler à sa rencontre pour m'enquérir de son bien être, Jasdero m'avait battu à la tâche et semblait maintenant aider la maîtresse de maison à regagner son siège.

« La lettre ? » Je demandais, curieuse en gardant tout de même un œil sur Tricia.

Road soupira théâtralement avant de sortir une lettre de derrière son dos et de faire la moue. « Tu n'as jamais reçu une seul lettre depuis que tu es arrivée ici ! Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle disait... » geint-elle alors que Devit attrapait la lettre et me la donnait de mauvaise grâce. A priori, lui aussi était curieux…

Moi, de mon côté, je me demandais si c'était une erreur. Après tout, je ne connaissais personne dans ce monde en dehors des gens de ce manoir, qui aurait bien pu m'envoyer une lettre ?

Ah.

Je suis stupide.

« C'est peut-être le gamin ? » Dit curieusement Tyki en se rapprochant de moi pour lire la lettre par dessus mon épaule. Et n'était-ce pas excessivement mal poli ? Merlin, mes mauvaises manières déteignait sur Tyki, Sheryl allait nous faire une crise cardiaque…

« Oui, c'est lui. » Je répondit lorsque je vis l'écriture cursive. Étonnement, malgré sa lenteur en lecture, Allen avait une très jolie écriture… Fébrile, je déchirais l'enveloppe le plus proprement possible avant d'en extraire la lettre et de la parcourir du regard, le sourire au lèvre.

« Ah ! Il y a un message pour moi. » s'exclama Tyki, un sourire nettement reconnaissable dans sa voix.

« Alors ? Qui est-ce ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit !? » Demanda Road accroché à ma robe et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de lire la lettre. Cependant, même ainsi elle était encore trop petite et je pouvais la garder hors de portée sans encombres.

« C'est un ami, Road, tu ne le connais pas. » Je répondit distraitement en parcourant toujours a lettre, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Comment Oncle Tyki peut le connaître, alors ? » Demanda-t-elle en tirant sur ma jupe pour que je lui prête plus attention. J'avais en règle générale beaucoup de patience pour les enfants, mais il fallait avouer que là, Road effilochait mes nerfs. Je n'avais qu'une envie, lire cette lettre et elle le savait très bien, mais comme elle ne pouvait pas savoir son contenue, elle faisait de son mieux pour m'en empêcher également.

« Eve me l'a présenté lorsque tu étais à l'école. » Lui répondit Tyki en attrapant sa main, empêchant Road d'arracher ma jupe. Ho, merci, ce gars était un sain ! Techniquement, c'était vrai. En effet, le jours où nous avions rencontré Tyki avec Allen, Road était bien à l'école… Mais si la situation était correcte, quoi que très allégée en explication, toute l'affaire de la rue et vagabonds momentanément oublié, Road assumerais sûrement que la rencontre avait eu lieu après ma date officielle de rencontre avec lui, soit lorsque Tyki était revenu au manoir.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas présenté ensuite ! Tu aurais pu le ramener au manoir, on aurait joué tous ensemble ! » Se plaignit Road en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Et moi, dans mon esprit…

NOP

Présenter un petit Allen innocent de 12 ans à Road ?

Ahah,

Comme si.

Rien que le mot « jouer » me rappelait que Road ava… enfin non, elle avait pas du coup, elle ferait ? Hum bref, qu'elle poignarderait l'oeil d'Allen.

Et puis qu'elle l'embrasserait après.

Avant de le cribler une nouvelle fois de bougie….

Et puis de lui faire un gros câlin pour le calmer.

A deux ou trois reprises.

« C'est décidé, tu l'invite demain pour le thé ! » déclara Road en frappant dans ses mains, ramenant efficacement mon attention.

« Oh oui, cela me plairait de rencontrer ton amie ! » acquiesça Tricia, ayant repris des couleurs.

Prenant mon air le plus désolé, je leur fis un soupire déchirant alors qu'à l'intérieur j'étais presque en train de pleurer de soulagement… j'avais faillit envoyer la trame scénaristique du manga dans les orties et ça ne faisait même pas six mois !

« Ho, je suis vraiment désolée, mais ce n'est pas possible. Il est en Inde en ce moment, c'est pour cela qu'il m'envoie une lettre. »

« Il ? C'est un garçon ? » S'exclama Tricia, en s'approchant de moi, les yeux luisant de… quelque chose que je ne voulais vraiment pas savoir. Tout à coup, Road se mit à pousser un crie suraigu, amenant les jumeaux à plaquer leurs mains sur leurs oreilles, et donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de Tyki pour qu'il la lâche et puisse s'accrocher une nouvelle fois à ma robe.

« Il est mignon ? Il t'as fait la cour ? Il est de haute naissance ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as offert ? Est-ce qu'il… » Commença à gazouiller Road à toute allure avant que je ne puisse poser une main sur sa bouche. Ce n'était peut être pas l'étiquette à maintenir auprès de son employeur, mais c'était efficace alors…

« Road, non, stop ! Il a douze ans, c'est pratiquement mon petit frère ! » Je répondis, la coupant dans son élan. « Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je voulais me marier maintenant. » Ou jamais pour cette question… mais on ne sait pas, malgré mes aprioris, je pourrais peut-être trouver quelqu'un d'intelligent, drôle, pas sexiste…

Aaha

Comme si…

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ! Tu es en âge pourtant. » demanda Road, Tricia acquiesçant à ses mots et les jumeaux se dandinant mal à l'aise derrière. Pour le coup, j'aurais plutôt eu tendance à faire comme eux… pourquoi parlait-on de mon futur non-mariage, déjà ?

« Peut-être au yeux de la société, mais personnellement, je ne me sens certainement pas assez mature pour choisir une personne à qui m'attacher pour le reste de ma vie. » Parce que pas question de divorcer ici. « Et comme j'ai le choix... »

« He bien, techniquement, comme tu n'as plus de famille, tu es sous la juridiction de ton employeur donc… Sheryl. » m'appris tranquillement Tyki.

Je… pardon ?

Est-ce que je venais juste d'apprendre que mon futur dépendait exclusivement d'un gars qui, actuellement, n'avait pas l'air de me porter dans son cœur à cause de ma proximité avec son frère à qui il vouait un amour plus que suspect ?

Ahah

Comme si… euh non, je l'ai déjà trop dit, changeons de registre.

C'était une blague… n'est-ce pas ?

Malheureusement pour moi, les filles acquiescèrent en arrière-plan.

« Il n'oserait pas ?! » je sifflais et, oui, ma voix était peut être un peu plus aigue que d'ordinaire.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es absolument contre, c'est merveilleux le mariage ! Regarde-moi, je suis tout à fait épanouie. » Me répondit Tricia, la discussion amoureuse lui ayant apparemment rendu des forces. Je dû me morde la langue pour ne pas lui répondre qu'elle était peut être heureuse, mais que sa famille se constituait exclusivement de surhomme voulant détruire l'humanité donc, automatiquement, elle aussi. « Mais je comprends, ça n'a pas besoin d'être tout de suite… mais pense à considérer la chose. » Ajouta-elle avant de jeter un regard évaluateur à Tyki. « Tu es encore jeune après tout. Tyki, par contre, devrait commencer à y songer sérieusement, il a le bon âge, et je rêverais de neveux et nièce à gâter. »

Tyki, qui avait littéralement passé la conversation à sourire stupidement de mon malheur perdit tout à coup son sourire au profit d'une grimace douloureuse. Me lançant un regard agacé qui exprimait sans aucun doute que c'était de ma faute si on ramenait ce sujet sur le tapis, il se concentra à nouveau sur Tricia avec une mine plus douce.

« Comme Eve l'a si justement dit, je ne me sens pas assez mature mentalement pour choisir une seule fille à aimer à vie. » Déclara-t-il avec finesse. Ho le con, il essayait de ramener l'attention sur moi. C'était traître, et je lui fit bien savoir mon mécontentement avec un regard appuyer auquel il répondit avec une courbure des lèvres assurant sa suffisance.

Avant que je puisse trouver un autre moyen de lui renvoyer la patate chaude cependant, Road s'écrasa une nouvelle fois dans la conversation avec grâce : « Ho, vous avez tellement en commun ! »

Ho.

Non.

Elle ne ferait pas ça ?

« Vous iriez _tellement_ bien ensemble ! »Ajouta-t-elle sadiquement en martelant pratiquement le mot 'tellement'.

Elle l'a fait…

Je vis alors le regard enchanté de Tricia et la mine diabolique de Road et je ne pu faire autre chose qu'échanger un regard paniquer avec mon compagnon d'infortune, j'ai nommé le sieur Tyki Mikk.

Ho, tiens, en parlant de Lord...

« Voyons, ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai clairement pas un rang acceptable pour me marier dans la noblesse, soyons raisonnable. » je répondit précipitamment essayant d'accrocher le regard de Tricia avec le miens.

« Oui, Road, ne dit pas de bêtise. » Ajouta Tyki vainement.

Mais le mal était fait, et même si la chose semblait impossible actuellement, Tricia avait ses moyens…

Suite à cela, le repas se passa dans un silence tout relatif, à peine entrecoupé de conversations sans grand intérêt entre Road et Tricia. Personnellement, j'avais préféré rester calme à ce repas et ne pas piper mot, ça ne servait à rien de relancer les filles après tout.

Sans grand étonnement, Tyki avait décidé de faire de même.

Finalement, sans rien d'autre pour nourrir son hystérie, Tricia se sentit à nouveau fatiguée et ne tarda pas beaucoup plus longtemps à la fin du repas. Prenant toutes les deux notre congé sans même un dessert (tarte aux citrons, je n'en aurais pas voulu de toute façon) je la guidais, la soutenant à moitié, dans les longs couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre où elle s'assit avec un soupire de soulagement sur son lit.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te lise quelque chose ? » Je lui demandais en m'approchant de la petite bibliothèque près de la fenêtre qui contenait tous ses livres préférés.

« Ho non, il fait tellement beaux dehors, ne reste pas ici, va te promener ! Je ne vais rien faire d'autre que dormir de toute façon » Me répondit Tricia en s'installant sur la pile de coussin parsèment le lit.

« Ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais. » je lui assurais en m'asseyant sur la chaise idéalement placé à son chevet.

« Je le sais bien... » Dit-elle avec un sourire fatigué en prenant ma main. « Ho je sais ! Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas aux écuries prendre un cheval ? »

« Je suis assez sûr que je ne suis pas assez adroite pour monter seul... » Je lui répondis douteusement.

« Qui a parlé de monter seul, tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Tyki, c'est un très bon cavalier, tu sais. Il n'a pas monté depuis son retour, je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir. »

Je levais un sourcil à cela. Je sentais qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher le morceau de sitôt… « Je ne pense pas que... » Je commençais à répondre avant qu'elle ne me coupe en voyant Marie passer dans le couloir.

« Marie ! Pourrais-tu aller demander à Tyki de rejoindre Eve aux écuries ? » demanda Tricia sans même écouter mes plaintes.

« Bien sûr, Maîtresse » s'inclina Marie avant de s'exécuter.

« Tu devrais te changer Eve, tu ne peux pas chevaucher dans cette tenu ! Prends celle que je t'avais prêter la dernière fois. Tu peux aussi bien la garder d'ailleurs, elle te va mieux de toute façon » commença à gazouiller Tricia jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit finalement assez épuisée pour me laisser partir.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y couper de toute façon alors j'enfilais la robe à peine moins impraticable que la mienne mais certainement peu adapter au moindre effort sportif et je descendis aux écuries.

Avec tout le temps qu'il avait fallut pour me changer (pour ma défense, les robes de l'époque n'étaient vraiment pas simple à enfiler lorsqu'on dépassait celle de piètre qualité des gens du peuple…) Je n'étais pas étonnée de trouver Tyki déjà en tenue et prêt à partir.

« Tu sais que j'avais autre chose de prévu... » soupira-t-il dès mon arrivée. Charmant. Enfin, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, j'avais moi même prévu de finir ce portrait de Road que j'avais mis de côté et je devais bien tirer une tête de trois pieds de long.

« Plains-toi à ta belle sœur, je n'y suis pour rien. » Je marmonnais alors que je m'approchais d'un box contenant le même cheval que la dernière fois.

« Aucune chance » répliqua-t-il. « Elle en parlerait à Sheryl qui me ferais la morale pour le reste de la journée. » Dit-il en roulant des yeux avant d'hausser les épaules avec un sourire taquin. « Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas si mal une balade à cheval, surtout en agréable compagnie. »

« Hoo, je suis touchée. » Je ris avec un bonne dose de sarcasme pour arroser le tout. C'est ce moment que choisis un des serviteurs pour nous amener nos chevaux et je montais dessus non sans le moindre effort à cause de ces stupides robes. D'accord, c'était jolie à regarder et agréable à porter lorsqu'on restait à la maison, mais faire du sport avec ces monstruosités ? Qui en plus étaient censé être des vêtements spécial pour monter ?

Mouais.

« He bien tu paraissais plus dégourdi lorsque tu étais Robin. » Se moqua Tyki, déjà sur son cheval, en me voyant galérer à monter sur le miens.

« Bon, écoute, on échange de vêtements et on en reparle, d'accord ? » Je répondis un peu sèchement lorsque je fus finalement installée. Tapotant de mes talons les flancs du cheval en essayant de rester le plus digne possible, ce dernier se mit en branle et marcha tranquillement sur le petit chemin de terre menant à la forêt. Derrière moi, Tyki fit un espèce de petit sifflement et son cheval trottina rapidement à ma hauteur.

Finalement, la balade fût plutôt agréable. L'air était assez doux pour un mois d'Avril et Tyki avait un tas d'anecdote inépuisable sur les idioties qu'avaient fait son frère. On rit donc toute l'après-midi aux dépends de Sheryl, nos conversations à peine entrecoupées par quelques agaçantes branches basses. Après sûrement une bonne heure de balade cependant, Tyki me dit qu'il avait quelque chose à me montrer et, abandonnant nos chevaux dans une clairière, il me guida à travers un bosquet d'arbres particulièrement touffus que je n'aurais même pas pensé à traverser autrement. Plus on avançait entre les arbres, plus la pente devenait ardue, au point même qu'il nous fallut grimper les derniers mètres.

Mais ça en valait totalement le coup, la vue était splendide.

Alors qu'autour de nous, les arbres restaient toujours aussi serrés, comme pour entourer ce petit coin de paradis, au milieu de la cuvette, la situation était tout autre. Devant nous, la végétation n'était plus qu'un bosquet d'arbres clairsemés descendant en pente douce jusqu'à un petit lac. Entourant la moitié de celui-ci, il cédait cependant rapidement sa place à un champs d'herbes folles. Seul un arbre massif, l'unique feuillu au milieu du champs, laissait courir ses branches au dessus du lac et je n'avais qu'une envie : y grimper et sauter dans l'eau.

Cependant, Tyki était présent et je devais de toute façon revenir au manoir pour aider les jumeaux avec leurs devoirs comme je l'avais promis.

Me détournant à contre cœur, je remercia Tyki et le suivis pour continuer notre balade.

Cependant, je me fis la promesse d'y revenir assez vite.

* * *

Spéciale dédicace à Kira pour le "feuillu" ("C'est quoi cet indice? on est dans une FORÊT!") et Alon à qui je souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire :3

Autrement, je tiens à vous dire que Lyra a commencé la traduction de cette fanfic sous le nom de "Shade the Black" pour ceux souhaitant améliorer leur anglais ;) Dans le registre fanfic, il faut aussi absolument que je vous parle d'Elogane qui a écrit une side-fic "Nuancer les sentiments" (num: 12694194) que je confirme être canon! Le premier chapitre est super (et qu'est ce que c'est bizarre mais drôle de se voir interpréter X) et le bout du second qu'elle ma envoyé promet un bon fou rire également!

Cette fanfic faisait partie de l'initiative d'octobre dont je remercie tout les participants très chaudement! Pour NlN, j'ai eu le plaisir de recevoir également un dessin d'Eve de Kazemarune, la représentation de la rencontre d'Eve et de Cross du chap 11 par Arya et la photographie du chap 10 redessiné par UtopiA! N'hesitez pas à voir tout ça sur mon tumblr (ennael également)

Enfin, je voudrais tous vous remercié avec un hug général Parce que je viens de réaliser qu'en pile deux ans... je suis passé de 118 vues et 48 visiteurs à 2031 vues et 675 visiteurs. Oui, vous avez plus de décupler en deux ans. Maintenant, ce que je faisais de vues en un mois, je le fais en une journée et je suis un peu en mode "Waw, au moins 675 personnes réels ont lu les conneries que j'ai écrit ce mois-ci O.o" Alors encore un grand merci à mes 666 lecteurs silencieux XD !

Pensez à laisser une review si vous avez aimé, on se revoit le 15 avec UAPV, le 25 avec Shade the Black et le mois prochain avec l'arrivé du... damnit il est presque minuit!


	15. Le Duc Campbell

Histoire: Une Touche de Couleur dans le Gris

Livre 1: _Nuancer le noir_.

Date : 5 Decembre 2017

Beta: MiaKoTo :D

Fandom : D Gray Man

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé: Après avoir atterri au XIXème siècle, Ennaèl se rend rapidement compte qu'elle s'est faite engagée par la famille Kamelott, fondamentalement, les méchants de DGM. Prenant le nom d'Ève, elle devint alors la dame de compagnie de Tricia Kamelott et l'aide dans ses tâches quotidiennes. Maintenant que sa vie est un peu moins chaotique, Eve réfléchit à son arrivée dans ce monde et prend la décision de se faire son propre avis sur les personag... personnes de ce nouveau monde malgré sa connaissance du manga. Elle prend cependant vite conscience de la différence social des femmes à cette époque et commence à avoir peur pour son avenir surtout lorsque débarque Road et les jumeaux... Décidant de visiter Londres, Eve tombe, _comme par hasard,_ sur Allen, puis sur Tyki et ils sympathisent. Quelques jours plus tard, les trois se séparent. Enfin pas pour très longtemps en ce qui concerne Eve et Tyki.

* * *

Ce chapitre... Merlin ce chapitre... Uuurgh!

J'avais écrit onze pages. J'en ai effacé quatre. J'en ai réécrit deux.

(Pour ceux qui suivent pas, ça fait 9 pages ^^)

J'ai cru que j'allais manger son chapeau tellement le nouveau personnage est horripilant à écrire

$ù§*% /!

Quoi qu'il en soit... bonne lecture!

* * *

Nuancer le Noir chapitre 15

 _Vendredi 24 avril 1885_

Refermant tout doucement la porte pour ne pas déranger Tricia qui était déjà tombée endormie, je me précipitais dans ma chambre, un sourire aux lèvres. Depuis que Tyki m'avait montré ce lac la semaine dernière, j'y étais déjà allée deux fois et je n'avais qu'une envie : m'y baigner !

Malheureusement pour moi, le vielle adage « en avril, ne te découvre pas d'un fil » était assurément vrai dans mon cas et il avait fait beaucoup trop froid ces derniers jours pour que je ne puisse même y songer. Pourtant, à ma grande joie, le ciel s'était éclairci hier et il n'avait cessé de faire de plus en plus chaud jusqu'à aujourd'hui où on profitait d'une température bien confortable pour un mois d'Avril. À tel point même que je louai intérieurement Road de m'avoir fait acheter la robe orange car elle était bien plus fine que mes autres vêtements. Enfilant cette dernière, je pris bien soin d'enfiler mon pantalon de Robin en dessous ainsi que d'accrocher une serviette autour de ma taille. Nul besoin d'attirer l'attention sur moi en portant un sac après tout…

Heureusement, cette précaution n'était pas nécessaire car je ne croisais personne sur mon chemin. Bien sûr, ni Road car elle était à l'école, ni les jumeaux, calfeutrés dans leur chambre avec un précepteur, ni Tyki qui était à Londres pour affaire avec Sheryl. Ce qui était plus étrange, c'était de ne même pas apercevoir un des serviteurs du manoir. Ni Cassie, ni Jeanne, ni Edward (que je soupçonnais très fortement être un akuma) rien, nada.

Après coup, je réalise que tout allait beaucoup trop bien pour que ça ne merde pas quelque part…

Mais à ce moment-là, je n'en savais rien, et je m'en allais par les chemins, un sifflement affreusement joyeux aux lèvres… La naïveté à son plus bel effort, mesdames et messieurs !

Quoi qu'il en soit, au cours des deux dernières fois, je m'étais rendue compte que Tyki nous avait fait faire un beau détour, et au lieu des une heure à cheval qu'on avait mis, je pouvais en fait le faire en trente minutes à pieds sans même trop me presser. Donc, environs une demi-heure après avoir quitté ma chambre, je gravissais la pente feuillue menant à la cuvette contenant le petit lac. Les deux dernières fois, j'avais péniblement descendu la côte à pas de fourmi, ma jupe se prenant dans chaque bout de branches possible… Mais cette fois, j'étais préparée et, enlevant ma serviette, je ne tardais pas à faire de même avec ma jupe et mon corset, me retrouvant en pantalon et chemise, un peu comme un pirate, mais en moins classe.

Dévalant la pente, je débarquais sur les rives herbeuses et posais mes vêtements sur les branches basses d'un arbre avant d'enlever mes bottes, frissonnant légèrement. On était tout de même en Avril après tout. Tout de même déterminée, je m'approchais de l'étendue calme et la touchais suspicieusement d'un de mes orteils, grimaçant à la température. On était loin du beau 30°C des piscines chauffées de mon époque… Hésitant à faire demi-tour et de me baigner une autre fois, je décidais finalement de tenter le coup.

Je n'aurais pas dû.

Relevant mes cheveux en chignon pour ne pas les mouiller, je m'agenouillais sur la rive pour plonger une main dans l'eau et me mouiller la nuque. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de pourquoi il fallait faire ça, mais je me souvenais vaguement que mon père me disait que ça avait un rapport avec un choc dû à la différence de température… ou quelque chose comme ça…

Entrant sans difficulté jusqu'à la taille, j'avoue qu'il me fallut un peu plus de temps pour le reste… Mais une fois lancée, je barbotais dans le lac avec bonheur.

Moi qui privilégiais mes bains, ces derniers mois avaient été durs… Les bains chauds étaient pour les plus riches et je devais en fait me considérer chanceuse que Tricia m'ait laissé en prendre un après que nous ayons joué dans la neige avec les enfants.

Sérieusement, je pouvais y rester des heures à lire jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit totalement froide. Et maintenant, c'était déjà bien si je pouvais prendre une douche tiède… Je ne voulais pas passer pour une fille privilégiée imbécile qui ne pouvait pas être contente de ce qu'elle avait, mais pour ma défense, je venais de perdre toutes les personnes que j'aimais auparavant, toutes mes possessions et rêves d'avenir, alors souhaiter un bain, en comparaison ce n'était pas bien méchant…

Me laissant flotter, je savourais la sensation de l'eau coulant sur mon corps et je nageais un peu plus loin dans le lac, jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus pieds. Avisant le grand arbre me faisant face au bord, je me demandais si je pouvais y grimper pour sauter dans le lac. Un sourire sournois aux lèvres, je faisais quelques brasses maladroites dans sa direction (je n'avais jamais été une très bonne nageuse) avant de me hisser sur terre à l'aide d'une de ses racines…

… et de retomber aussitôt dans l'eau avec un grand bruit, mes dents claquants les unes contre les autres. Il faisait beaucoup trop froid ! Marmonnant des inepties dans ma barbe, je décidais de rester un peu plus longtemps dans l'eau avant de sortir.

Barbotant tranquillement, je ne vis certainement pas venir l'éternuement qui secoua mon corps quelques minutes plus tard ni le « Il y a quelqu'un ? » qui retentit faiblement derrière moi, me faisant sursauter de terreur.

Les mains plaquées sur ma bouche, je reculais lentement dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce que j'ai mon dos collé au grand arbre. Lançant un coup d'œil derrière moi, je ne pus bien sur rien apercevoir, mais je savais que la personne qui avait prononcé ces mots n'était pas loin car j'entendais des traces de pas s'approcher.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » Demanda à nouveau la voix, que j'analysais cette fois comme celle d'un homme. Sa voix semblait curieuse mais douce et je ne pouvais tout simplement pas la placer donc ça ne pouvait pas être celle d'un des serviteurs du manoir. Incertaine, je me demandais quelques instants si je devais annoncer ma présence mais je rejetais rapidement cette idée lorsque je réalisais que si c'était un habitant du manoir, la conversation qui s'ensuivrait serait très maladroite, et si c'était quelqu'un de totalement inconnu…

Je préférais ne pas y penser.

Glissant dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que seul le haut de ma tête ne dépasse, je me pressais contre la butte, résolue à me cacher et espérer que l'homme parte au plus vite…

Bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur mon magnifique sens du timing.

Alors que l'homme semblait repartir vers le champ derrière le lac et heureusement, à l'opposé d'où m'attendaient bien sagement ma robe, mes chaussures et ma serviette, un autre éternuement me chatouilla le nez et sorti dans un grand bruit sans même mon consentement.

Oops.

« ...Cette fois j'en suis sûr, qui est là ? » Redemanda la voix, curieuse mais prudente, en s'approchant dangereusement de l'arbre alors que je paniquais silencieusement tout en glissant doucement à l'opposé de la voix.

Et alors que je pensais pouvoir rester caché, non pas un, ni deux, mais trois éternuements s'acharnèrent à secouer mon corps en succession rapide.

« Que dieux vous bénissent. » J'entendis la voix répliquer avec amusement certain, un peu en hauteur sur ma gauche. « Je vous proposerais bien un mouchoir, mais je pense que vous auriez plutôt besoin d'une serviette. »

Ne sentant pas de nouveaux éternuements venir, je cessais de plisser les yeux et releva mon regard sur la butte à mes côtés. Là, un homme dans la bonne trentaine était accroupi, un bras fermement accroché au grand arbre par lequel j'avais si désespérément essayé de me cacher.

« J'en ai une, mais merci. » Je répondis calmement avec un visage neutre alors qu'à l'intérieur de ma tête, c'était le chaos…. qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? qu'est-ce que je devais faire ?!

L'homme sourit et déplia ses jambes pour s'asseoir à côté des racines, ses chaussure brillantes frôlant le lac sans qu'il ne semble s'en soucier. On aurait dit qu'il s'installait confortablement pour une conversation et je me baissais d'un cran dans l'eau, seul le haut de mon cou et mon visage dépassant des flots maintenant.

Heureusement pour moi, l'eau du lac était loin d'être claire comme du cristal… Certes, j'étais toujours en chemise et en pantalon, mais une chemise blanche mouillé n'étais pas une des meilleurs protections...

« Alors... » Commença l'homme avec un doux sourire étrangement rassurant, semblant profiter des rayons de soleil comme s'il avait tout le temps dans le monde. « Que fait une jeune fille en pleine après-midi au milieu d'un lac ? Sur les terres des Kamelott qui plus est. »

« J'avais envie de me baigner... » Je répondis évasivement, éludant totalement la fin de la question et en me poussant légèrement en arrière dans l'eau, me retrouvant maintenant hors de la portée immédiate de l'homme, à part s'il décidait tout à coup de sauter dans le lac.

« En plein mois d'Avril ? » Il demanda surpris avant d'aborder tout à coup un visage inquiet. « Ho, vous devez avoir froid, non ? »

Oui, terriblement.

« Non, pas vraiment. » Je mentis avant de continuer précipitamment lorsque je le vis ouvrir à nouveau la bouche. « Mais je dois y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard à la maison. » Là, j'insinuais que j'étais attendue et donc qu'il ne devait rien tenter de malfaisant. Même si je me sentais étrangement à l'aise, en fait, surtout parce que je me sentais étrangement à l'aise avec cet homme, mieux valait prendre les précautions nécessaires.

« Ho, oui, je ne voudrais pas vous retenir. » Dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse avant de se lever et d'épousseter ses vêtements. « Je suis enchanté de vous avoir rencontrée, je vais continuer ma promenade par là pour vous laisser à votre aise. » Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux champs d'où il venait alors que je rougissais de honte.

Avec un dernier salut, il récupéra une canne et un chapeau haut de forme du sol que je n'avais même pas vu auparavant et il s'en alla d'où il venait sans un regard en arrière.

... qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

Avec la plus étrange sensation d'avoir mal compris quelque chose d'important, je traversais à nouveau le lac dans un état second avant de jeter un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule.

Personne.

Soupirant de soulagement, je me hissais hors du lac avec un gémissement dû au froid grimaçant à ma chemise collante, et je me précipitais tremblante jusqu'à ma serviette pour m'y réfugier. Regardant avec envie les rives du lac baignées de soleil, je me forçai à détourner le regard et arrachai mes vêtements de l'arbre avant de m'enfoncer, pieds nus, dans la forêt. Arrivé en haut de la butte, j'avisais quelques buissons touffus avant de m'y engouffrer et de m'habiller en vitesse, le corps encore tremblant de froid.

Partant d'un pas vivifiant, il ne me fallut seulement vingt minutes pour rejoindre le manoir. Mentalement, je me dis que ma vitesse était dû au froid… profondément à l'intérieur, j'avais dû mal à m'avouer que ça aurait pu être dû à autre chose.

Quoi qu'il en soit, arrivée à l'arrière du manoir, je me demandais par où je devais passer. À cette heure, il ne devrait pas y avoir grand monde dans la cuisine, mais on ne pouvait jamais être sûr. Comme c'était la pièce la plus chaude du manoir, il n'était pas rare d'y trouver des employés pendant leur temps de repos. Moi-même, la première semaine, je n'avais pas vraiment quitté l'endroit… Et puis, ça me faisait mal de le dire, mais je préférais presque croiser un Noah et faire face à une conversation maladroite que de rencontrer certains employés…

Très peu avaient bien prit ma promotion après tout…

Mais bon, je pouvais les comprendre… Une jeune fille, même pas majeure était embauchée comme bonne et bim ! Une semaine plus tard comme dame de compagnie ? Alors que certaines filles travaillaient ici depuis le mariage des maîtres de maisons ? C'est sûr que ça n'avait pas l'air très net… Je n'étais peut-être pas mieux payée, mais mes horaires étaient bien plus confortables et j'avais force de temps libre. Même si pour ma défense, je n'avais aucun jour de congé total ni de vacances jusqu'à présent contrairement aux autres serviteurs.

Mais, même si j'en avais eu, je n'avais plus personne à voir alors…

Décidant finalement d'éviter la cuisine, je prenais le petit chemin menant au jardin intérieur sans croiser grand monde. Prenant un des chemins des serviteurs (un passage exigu menant du premier au second étage pour éviter de prendre l'escalier principal en cas d'invités), j'arrivais finalement sans risque dans ma chambre et je pouvais enfin souffler de contentement devant le feu. Avant que je ne puisse somnoler cependant, je me forçais à me lever pour faire chauffer de l'eau et prendre une « douche » rapide. Habillée de ma robe violette habituelle, et un mal de tête pointant son nez, je décidais de prendre une petite sieste comme il me restait quelques heures avant d'aller réveiller Tricia.

* * *

« Eveeeee ! » Hurla une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien en catapultant la porte dans le mur. Sursautant, je m'assis d'un bond dans mon lit, les yeux ronds, prêts à boulonner au moindre danger.

« Que fais-tu au lit, tu ne te sens pas bien ? » Demanda tout à coup la voix que je reconnu enfin comme celle de Road alors que la jeune fille s'approchait de mon lit, la mine soudain inquiète.

« Non, non, tout va bien, j'étais seulement un peu fatiguée... » Je répondis en me frottant les yeux avant de poser mes pieds au sol pour me lever. « Quelle heure est-il ? » Je demandais soudain inquiète d'avoir oublié de réveiller Tricia.

« Un peu moins de 17h » répondit Road avec un regard illisible avant de me faire tout à coup un sourire penaud. « J'aurais voulu qu'on joue un peu, mais nous n'avons plus le temps, tu viens ? Allons réveiller mère. » Dit-elle en me tendant une main que je pris machinalement.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de retourner dans le couloir, Road me tira jusqu'à la petite porte de ma chambre menant directement à celle des maîtres. Ouvrant la porte sans même frapper, mais avec beaucoup plus de soin qu'elle ne l'avait fait avec moi, nous entrions pour voir Tricia déjà réveillée et assise au coin du feu, un livre sur les genoux.

« Mère ! » Cria Road en lâchant ma main pour courir vers elle, s'appuyant sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil pour picorer un bisou sur les joues pâles de Tricia. « Vous avez dormi j'espère ! » Dit la jeune fille, un air étrangement autoritaire sur le visage alors que j'arrivais à leur hauteur.

Tricia me fit un sourire de bienvenue avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa fille et de lui caresser les cheveux. « Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je viens à peine de me réveiller. »

« Où voudriez-vous prendre le thé, aujourd'hui ? » je demandais aux deux nobles en attrapant réflexivement Road lorsque celle-ci se penchait trop sur la chaise et risqua de tomber sur les genoux de Tricia.

« Le petit salon devrait être agréable maintenant, j'ai demandé à Mary d'allumer le feu en rentrant tout à l'heure. » me répondit Road alors que sa mère se levait sous mon regard attentif. Mais aucun vertige ne vint altérer son mouvement alors je concentrais mon attention sur Road.

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée » Je répondis après que Tricia ait approuvé, gazouillant fièrement sur sa petite fille prévoyante et déjà si adulte.

Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire à ces mots.

« Nous devrions aller délivrer les jumeaux en passant, je suis sûr qu'ils n'en peuvent plus » J'ajoutais, un sourire toujours présent courbant mes lèvres alors que j'ouvrais la porte pour Road et Tricia.

« Ho, tu exagères ! » Répondit Tricia en riant avant de toquer à la porte des jumeaux. Et, oui, pour le coup, Tricia avait raison. Comme promis, peu après notre conversation avec les jumeaux, j'étais allée, la mort dans l'âme, voir Sheryl pour lui demander de changer de précepteur. La conversation avait été longue et éprouvante, mais finalement, avec un soupir agacé, Sheryl dit qu'il y réfléchirait et en parlerait avec les jumeaux. Une chose qu'on pouvait assurément dire sur Sheryl, c'est qu'il était efficace : le surlendemain, les jumeaux avaient un précepteur à leur goût.

L'homme en question était déjà parti depuis deux heures, mais il avait laissé une pile de devoirs assez conséquente pour que les jumeaux soient obligés de rester calfeutrés dans leurs chambres jusqu'à présent. Quoi qu'il en soit, Devit sembla terriblement heureux de nous voir, boulonnant vers nous dès l'ouverture de la porte, délaissant ses devoirs sans un remord. Il n'était même pas question de Jasdero qui, même s'il semblait plus apprécier l'étude que son frère, nous avait atteint bien avant lui, semblant décidé à raconter à Tricia et moi tout ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui.

En détail évidemment.

En moins de temps qu'on aurait pu penser, les trois d'entre nous étions arrivés dans le petit salon et la fin d'après-midi se passa sans autres soucis et dans une bonne humeur réconfortante.

* * *

« Ils sont en retard... » Dit Tricia, la mine inquiète, sa broderie délaissée, en regardant la grande horloge du salon. Elle avait raison. Il était presque 19h et ni Sheryl, ni Tyki n'étaient rentrés. C'était rare qu'ils soient en retard. En fait, depuis que je le connaissais, Sheryl n'avait jamais été en retard après avoir pris un engagement avec sa femme, surtout le soir alors qu'un bon repas et une promesse d'un moment en famille l'attendait.

« Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien. La réunion a dû se prolonger, ils ne vont pas tarder. » je répondis de ma place sur le tapis, une poupée dans une main, une dizaine de cartes dans l'autre. Heureusement que je pouvais être multitâche, parce que les compromis, c'était loin d'être le point fort des jeunes Noahs…

« Mais oui, mère. À coup sûr papa a dû vouloir discuter avec Lord Delrich après la réunion et cela s'est éternisé. » M'appuya Road, se tournant à nouveau vers moi avec sa propre poupée lorsque Tricia nous fit un sourire reconnaissant. « Où en étions-nous ? »

« Il me semble que Mademoiselle Mary arrivait en ville et rencontrait la Princesse Prunelle sans le savoir. » Je répondis impassiblement, posant une seconde la poupée sur mes genoux pour jeter une paire de cartes sur la pile amenant un fort gémissement de Devit avant de la reprendre dans mes bras. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que les poupées en porcelaine étaient si lourdes, mais c'était aussi peut-être dû à l'énorme robe à froufrous qu'elle portait...

« Oh oui ! Et ensuite Mademoiselle Mary demande à la Princesse Prunelle si le... » continua Road en agitant sa poupée avant de se faire couper tout à coup par deux coups sur la porte. Attirant efficacement l'attention de toute la pièce, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Sheryl qui portait un sourire joyeux même si fatigué et… inquiet ? Je n'en étais pas trop sûre… Entrant rapidement dans la pièce, il embrassa Tricia et prit dans ses bras Road, la portant sur sa hanche avec un rire heureux. À côté de moi, les jumeaux se renfrognèrent quelque peu. Ils supportaient mieux Sheryl depuis qu'il leur avait trouvé un nouveau précepteur plus agréable, mais ce n'était toujours pas le grand amour.

« Un invité vient manger à la maison ce soir, je vous attends à être sur votre meilleure comportement. » Déclara-t-il après les salutations d'usages, déclenchant une série de demandes curieuses de Road. Ça pouvait se comprendre, il était rarissime de recevoir un invité comme cela, sans réservation au préalable. « Oh non, c'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez très bien. » Assura Sheryl avant de poser Road au sol pour lui ouvrir la porte. La jeune fille fila dans le couloir sans demander son reste et au loin, on entendit des cris de joie. Entendant le remue-ménage, Sheryl parut soudain inquiet et courut dignement à la suite de sa fille dans le couloir, rapidement suivit par les jumeaux qui semblaient particulièrement curieux de la chose.

Posant nos poupées sur le canapé et rangeant nos pauvres cartes abandonnées, je rejoins Tricia qui prenait soin de finir son point avant de poser son travail sur le petit meuble et je l'accompagnais dans le hall où toute l'action semblait se dérouler.

« Duc ! Quel plaisir de vous voir. » S'exclama soudain Tricia lorsque nous arrivions dans le hall, un sourire dans sa voix alors qu'un homme dans la trentaine se retournait vers elle pour la saluer, Road accrochée à sa taille et les jumeaux non loin de lui parlant avec animation.

Et là, je ne pus faire autre chose que me figer, écarquiller les yeux et redémarrer mon cerveau.

Parce que cet homme, non seulement je l'avais déjà croisé, cet après-midi qui plus est, mais si en plus Tricia l'appelait Duc, ça ne pouvait être que…

« Ho, Eve ! » Dit tout à coup la maîtresse de maison en passant son bras sous le mien pour me tirer élégamment vers le rassemblement de Noahs devant nous. « Je te présente le Duc Campbell ! »

...que le Comte Millénaire dans sa forme humaine.

Ahaha, j'avais rencontré le Comte Millénaire, le destructeur de l'humanité, le faiseur d'Akuma, le pire cauchemar des exorcistes… alors que je nageais dans un putain de lac au milieu d'une forêt !

Au moins, je pensais en faisant un sourire assurément maladroit alors que je tentais de récupérer les lambeaux de ma santé mentale, j'étais à peu près sûre que ma rencontre avec lui était… unique.

Ce qui veux dire qu'il pourrait s'en rappeler.

Oh, diantre, tuez-moi.

« Miss Campbell, je présume ? » Dit le Comte avec un regard aiguisé et évaluateur mais, je ne sentais aucune reconnaissance à mon grand soulagement. « Ma famille ne semble qu'avoir du bien à dire de vous. »

« C'est trop d'honneur. » Je dis avec un sourire sans aucun doute crispé avant de m'incliner légèrement face à lui puis de répéter l'opération à Tricia. « Le repas va bientôt être servi, avez-vous encore besoin de moi ? » Je demandais en essayant de calmer ma voix. Normalement, j'aurais dû attendre que Tricia me congédie d'elle-même, mais je sentais encore le regard du Comte et donc assurément des autres Noahs sur moi et je n'avais qu'une envie : me carapater dans ma chambre.

Heureusement, mon service s'arrêtait avant le repas du soir lorsque la famille recevait des invités alors il ne me restait seulement quelques secondes à endurer cette étrange situation.

Ou pas.

Car en effet, au lieu de me renvoyer avec un sourire comme Tricia l'aurait fait d'ordinaire, à la place, elle envoya un regard hésitant au Comte puis à Tyki et enfin à son mari avant de fixer à nouveau son regard sur moi. « Pourquoi ne mangerais-tu pas avec nous pour une fois ? » Dit-elle finalement, son regard osant littéralement quelqu'un de la contredire.

Heureusement pour moi, si Sheryl comprit le mémo, il décida de ne pas en tenir compte et s'approcha précipitamment, complétant notre petit cercle lâche en se glissant entre le Comte et Tricia, directement en face de moi avant de se tourner vers sa femme. « Voyons Tricia, nous avons un invité et Mademoiselle Campbell n'est pas... » Commença-t-il à dire avant de sembler hésiter sur le mot à employer à la fin.

Sautant sur l'occasion d'essayer de me dépêtrer de cet affreux nœud coulant qui se resserrait autour de mon cou, je m'empressais de compléter ses mots avant que Tricia ne puisse enchaîner. « Monsieur à raison, ce n'est certainement pas de mon rang, et je m'en voudrais d'empiéter sur votre réunion de famille. »

« Ho, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu fais déjà pratiquement partie de la famille, Eve. » Répondit Road, attirant le regard de tout le monde. Lorsqu'elle fut totalement le centre de l'attention, elle jeta un coup d'œil évocateur à Tyki, avec ce que je qualifierait être un sourire sadique, amenant ce dernier à

faire une belle impression d'un cerf devant des phares et arracher un gémissement digne du dit cerf mourant de Sheryl. Alors que le maître de maison s'engageait dans une discussion sérieuse avec une Tricia excitée, une Road joueuse et un Tyki défendant, je reculais de quelques pas, songeant à faire ma retraite. Le Comte était certes, proche de moi, mais il semblait avoir les mains pleines avec les jumeaux. Mais bien sûr, ce fût à ce moment-là que mon corps sembla soudain se rappeler mon tour au lac cette après-midi et j'éternuais légèrement dans mon mouchoir coupant court à la conversation.

Karma de merde…

« ...Que dieu vous bénissent. » dit tout à coup une voix sur ma droite et réflexivement, ma tête se leva précipitamment pour voir qui avait parlé.

C'était le Comte. Et où avant se trouvait un regard poli, évaluateur, mais tout de même un peu ennuyé, maintenant, on pouvait y voir la réalisation s'y développer. Je me forçais à ne pas gémir à voix haute. Sérieusement ? Je m'étais faite reconnaître à cause d'un éternuement ? C'était terriblement gênant…

« Tu as attrapé froid, Eve ? » Me demanda timidement Jasdero, se renfrognant à peine, lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Une belle évolution, ça c'est sur.

« Ce serait étonnant, il a fait particulièrement doux aujourd'hui. » Lui répondit calmement le Comte avant que je ne puisse même ouvrir la bouche.

« Ce n'est rien Jasdero (« Jasper » grommela Sheryl en arrière-plan) je dois juste être un peu déboussolée à cause du changement de temps, justement. » Je lui répondis avec un sourire, faisant bien attention à ne pas croiser le regard du Comte.

« Le temps peut faire ça ? » Demanda Devit, sceptique.

« Oh oui, si le corps alterne entre un environnement chaud, puis froid etc., il peut même être malade. » Répondit le Comte sans un regard dans ma direction, mais je savais juste qu'il me tendait une perche. « Mais la différence de température n'était pas si importante, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait sauté dans un lac glacé, elle ira bien, aucune inquiétude à avoir. »

Attendez…

Mais c'est qu'il se foutait de ma gueule en plus… ?

Moquée par le Comte Millénaire… qu'est devenue ma vie, sérieusement...

« Oui, évidemment... » Je répondis avec un sourire peut-être un peu trop figé alors que je sentais le regard amusé du Comte sur moi. Puis, je réalisais que je pouvais totalement utiliser ça pour effectuer une retraite stratégique. « Mais, tout de même, c'est vrai que je me sens un peu fatiguée... » Je laissais la phrase en suspend.

Comme je l'espérais, Sheryl sauta sur l'occasion avec grâce amenant un grognement agacé de Road. « Vous devriez aller vous reposer, votre travail est terminé de toute façon » Dit-il en lançant un regard appuyer à Tricia qui se mordit les lèvres, en conflit. Mais je savais que c'était tout à fait bullshit, parce que Sheryl était toujours heureux de jeter les enfants sur moi l'après-midi, alors je n'étais pas censée travailler.

« Oui, Eve, Sheryl à raison, allez vous reposer. » soupira finalement Tricia, lançant un coup d'œil déçu à Tyki.

Oh. Vraiment ? Elle essayait toujours ? Enfin quoi qu'il en soit… YES !

Ne me sentant plus de joie, je dû tout de même me retenir et remercier Tricia avec un léger salut avant de marcher vers les escaliers, passant Tyki au passage.

« Bien joué. » Murmura-t-il avec un ton amusé mais tout de même terriblement soulagé. Lui non plus n'avait pas dû vouloir jongler avec les insinuations de Tricia toute la soirée.

« Toujours. » Je répondis sur le même ton, un sourire satisfait s'épanouissant sur mon visage maintenant que personne ne pouvait le voir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je gardais tout de même les sautillements de joie jusqu'à ce que je sois enfermé dans ma chambre car je sentais encore le regard évaluateur du Comte Millénaire enfoncé dans mon dos.

Et à mon grand désespoir, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que ce ne serait très certainement pas la dernière fois...

* * *

Pfiou... c'était pas de la tarte ce morceau là... je n'étais vraiment pas contente de la première version, je l'ai donc fais lire à Elogane en avant première et même si ses commentaires se résumaient finalement à "Moi j'aime bien!" j'ai mystérieusement eut une poussée d'inspiration et je me suis mit cette version dont je suis tout de même bien plus heureuse. Même si j'aimerais tout de même retourner modifier un peu tout ça dans quelques mois quand j'aurais oublié tous ça ^^'

Alors, que pensez vous de la rencontre du Comte Millénaire et d'Eve Campbell? Je serais intéressé de le savoir en commentaire! Allez, plus de 5000 mots! C'est un bon cadeau de noël :3 non? et attendez de voir la suite! Je suis en train d'écrire UAPV (oui du coup j'ai pris un peu de retard, je ne l'ai toujours pas finit) et je pense qu'on va faire un bon gargantuesque dans l'intrigue au prochain chapitre! (à peine deux chapitres après les exorcistes!)

Bye, et pensez aux reviews, ça fait plaisir!


	16. Une visite à Paris

Histoire : Une Touche de Couleur dans le Gris

Livre 1:  _Nuancer le noir_ .

Date : 5 Janvier... 2018 :)

Bêta : MiaKoTo :D

Fandom : D Homme Gris

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Homme et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé : Après avoir atterri au XIXème siècle, Ennaèl se rend bientôt compte rendu par la famille Kamelott, fondamentalement, les méchants de DGM. Prenant le nom d'Ève, elle devint alors la dame de compagnie de Tricia Kamelott et aide dans ses tâches quotidiennes. Maintenant que la vie est un peu moins chaotique, Ève réfléchit à son arrivée dans ce monde et prend la décision de faire son propre avis sur le personag ... personnes de ce nouveau monde malgré sa connaissance du manga. Elle prend part vite conscience de la différence sociale des femmes à cette époque et commencer à avoir peur pour l'avenir surtout à descendre Route et les jumeaux ... Décidant de visiter Londres, Eve tombe, _comme par hasard,_ sur Allen, puis sur Tyki et ils sympathisent. Quelques jours plus tard, les trois se séparent. Enfin pas très longtemps en ce qui concerne Eve et Tyki.

* * *

De justesse, je sais, mais c'est ma faute! J'ai passer toute mes vacances en famille du coup je n'ai pas écrit et je suis rentré aujourd'hui... Du coup, je n'ai laissé à Miakoto que 2 jours au lieu des 10 habituelles -_-'

j'ai perdu tout mon avance T^T en plus, j'ai même pas écrit l'objectif de ce chap X) je sais pas pourquoi, y a cette idée qui a popé au milieu... mais bon c'est bien, ça permet de voir une nouvelle évolution dans les croyances de Eve et puis sa relation avec Tyki aussi.

bah, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Nuancer le Noir chapitre 16

 _Vendredi 8 Mai 1885_

« Pardon ?! » Je grinçais d'une voix bien plus aiguë que la normale, mon livre délaissé au profit de fixer mon compagnon avec de grands yeux incrédules.

« Le duc Campbell viens nous rendre visite cette semaine ? » répéta Tyki mais cette fois sous forme de question suite à ma réaction précédente.

« Mais... » Je gémis presque, mes yeux tombant sur mes genoux avec un regard perdu. « Il n'est pas venu pendant au moins les quatre mois où j'ai été ici et, d'un coup, il vient deux fois en deux semaines d'intervalle ? »

Tyki me lança un regard étrange à cela. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux le fuir à ce point… en règle générale, les gens l'aiment bien, enfer, ils seraient capable de lui confier leurs morts ! » Dit-il avec un petit rire à sa propre private joke que, pour le coup, je comprenais aussi.

« Il me rend mal à l'aise. » Je répondis en posant ma tête dans une main et fixant le feu, le regard dans le vague. L'euphémisme du siècle, sérieusement...Tyki fredonna en réponse avant de retourner à son propre livre avec les sourcils froncés, réfléchissant autant que moi.

Tout à coup, avec un BAM ! habituelle, déglinguant la porte au passage, une petite furie sprinta dans la salle, zigzaguant entre les étagères avant de se jeter sur le dos du fauteuil de Tyki, frappant la tête de ce dernier au passage. « Je suis rentréééée ! » Chantonna Road alors que son oncle sifflait des injures en se frottant le crane de douleur. Plantant un baiser doux en contraste à son salut précédent, dans les cheveux bouclés de Tyki, elle se laissa tomber du dossier pour venir sautiller vers moi et me saluer avec une rapide étreinte. « Bienvenue à la maison. » Je répondis avec un sourire en l'étreignant à mon tour.

« Hey ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin comme Eve ? » Demanda tout à coup Tyki avec un ton un peu envieux mais surtout amusé.

« Mais je t'ai fait un câlin ! » Répliqua le jeune fille avec un visage beaucoup trop innocent pour être véridique. « Tu en veux un autre ? » Demanda-elle en se rapprochant lentement de son oncle avec un sourire psychotique qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Hum, non, sans façon. » Répliqua nerveusement Tyki, quelque peu tendu dans son fauteuil et prêt à se lever à la moindre menace. Faisant la moue à sa réponse, Road gémit et croisa les bras avant de se laisser tomber par terre sur le tapis duveteux entre nos deux fauteuils et en face de la cheminé. Essayant de désamorcer la situation, je lui proposais de jouer à quelque chose et elle sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds avec un grand sourire avant de zoomer en dehors de la pièce, me criant d'attendre là où j'étais.

« J'ai la quelconque impression que je viens de ma faire totalement manipuler. » Je soufflais en clignant des yeux alors que Tyki m'envoyais un regard désabusé.

« Hé bien, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai de la paperasse à terminer, je ferais mieux d'y aller. » Dit-il tout à coup avant de fermer son livre et de se lever pour sortir de la bibliothèque en vitesse.

« Ho que non, tu ne me laisses pas seul avec ta nièce ! » Je répondis aussitôt en me levant prestement même si en toute logique, tout était contre moi, que ce soit mon rang, sa position dans la pièce ou ses aptitudes physique.

« Ho, allez, ce n'est pas la petite bête qui va manger la grosse. » Répliqua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil rapide en direction de la porte.

« C'est bien ça le problème. » Je répliquais en me rapprochant de la porte, et donc, de lui. « Je suis absolument certaine de ne pas être la grosse bête dans ce schéma. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer cependant, Road rentra dans la pièce, un tas de poupées et doudou serrés dans ses bras. Passant son oncle, elle lui en jeta une puis s'assit sur le tapis devant la cheminé, nous fixant du regard, attendant qu'on la rejoigne. Soupirant, Tyki posa son livre et viens s'asseoir à ses côtés avec la mine la plus ennuyé du monde et je ne tardais pas à les rejoindre avec un petit rire.

La soirée se passa ensuite assez calmement. Tyi et moi jouions avec Road une bonne heure avant qu'il ne faille réveiller Tricia pour le thé puis je les laissai dîner en famille alors que je retournais dans ma chambre dessiner. En fait, ce fut si calme que toute cette histoire de la visite du Duc Campbell me sortie complètement de la tête, en tout cas, jusqu'au lendemain.

* * *

Ce midi, Sheryl était comme à son habitude partit en vadrouille pour négocier avec tel ou tel noble Ce faisant, je mangeais avec toute la famille sauf lui lorsque Tricia nous dit, toute joyeuse, que le Duc viendrais prendre le thé cette semaine. « J'espère pouvoir vous présenter proprement cette fois, Eve, le Duc est très gentil et n'attache pas bien d'importance au rang, je suis sûre que vous vous entendriez très bien. » Ajouta la maîtresse de maison en découpant délicatement le morceau de bœuf dans son assiette et, d'accord, peut-être que j'extrapolais trop, n'empêche que cela ressemblait presque à une menace pour moi !

Posant mes couverts doucement pour me laisser le temps de réfléchir à une réponse intelligente, mon esprit ne trouva rien de concret. Malheureusement, il me fallait parler au plus vite et je dis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit. « Oh, Tricia, j'avais oublié de t'en parler ! Je pensais faire un petit voyage très bientôt, comme tu semblait aller bien ces derniers temps et que Monsieur Kamelott m'en avait touché deux mots plus tôt... » Je dis évasivement. Pour le coup, c'était vrai. La semaine dernière, Sheryl m'avait appelé dans son bureau pour un espèce de debriefing et m'avait dit que je pouvais prendre des jours de congés comme je ne m'étais pas absenter ni lors des jours féries ni à Pâque contrairement aux autres serviteurs. Bien sûr, à l'époque je ne m'en étais pas trop occupée, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais nul part d'autre où être et je n'avais pas non plus besoin de jours de repos..

Maintenant cependant, cette proposition ressemblait à un bateau de sauvetage, surtout que je savais que Sheryl appuierais indubitablement ma proposition. Ne serais-ce que pour m'éloigner un peu de sa femme et ses tendances beaucoup moins sournoises ces derniers temps à vouloir me caser avec son frère.

« Oh, vraiment ? » Dit-elle d'un air déçu avant d'en adopter un plus contemplatif. « C'est vrai que tu n'as pas pris un seul jour depuis que tu es venue au manoir ! Tu travailles même le dimanche, oui cela te ferais du bien. Où comptes-tu aller ? » Me demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Sentant mon sourire se figer, je dû me retenir de ne pas regarder Tyki lorsque celui-ci toussa dans sa serviette pour cacher un rire. « Ah, je pensais faire un tour en France... » Je dis vaguement, priant

pour qu'elle lâche le morceau. Malheureusement, son sourire était toujours concentré sur moi et, attendant clairement la suite, je lançais un regard aux alentour pour trouver une idée.

Puis, miracle, mes yeux tombèrent sur le journal du jour froissé sur la chaise à côté de moi, sûrement un vestige du petit déjeuné oublié par inadvertance. Quoi qu'il en soit, la date fit tilt dans mon esprit et je me retournais vivement vers Tricia en essayant de minimiser mon air satisfait.

« En fait, je voulais aller voir un peu Paris et peut-être même rencontrer Victor Hugo. J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'allait pas très bien ces temps-ci et je m'en voudrais de manquer ma chance, aussi mince soit-elle. »

« Oh oui quel bonne idée ! » S'exclama Tricia avant d'adopter une mine joyeuse qui me fit tout de suite plisser les yeux, soupçonneuse. « Paris, la ville des amoureux... » Murmura-t-elle, et si je ne lui avait pas prêter attention, je suis à peu près sur que je ne l'aurais pas entendu. Mais justement, je faisais attention et je dû me retenir de gémir bruyamment à ses mots. A coup sûr, elle allait encore une fois essayer de nous pousser ensemble, Tyki et moi. Depuis que l'idée lui était venue en tête le jour où nous avions reçu la lettre d'Allen, elle n'arrêtait tout simplement pas d'y faire allusion.

Tous. Les. Jours.

A tel point que c'était devenu un jeu avec Tyki de qui pouvait changer de sujet le plus rapidement et sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Malheureusement, Road s'était mis en tête d'être dans l'équipe adverse et nous menait la vie dur… Je ne savais même pas pourquoi elles essayaient autant, ce n'est pas comme si c'était socialement possible de toute façon.

« Oh, mais Eve, je suis inquiète, ce n'est pas sûr pour une jeune fille de voyager seule… En temps qu'employeur, je ne peux décidément pas te laisser y aller ! » Ajouta Tricia avec une pause dramatique, nous fixant, attendant que je morde à l'hameçon.

Retenant avec peine mes yeux de se lever au ciel, je lui fis un sourire sec en lui priant de me laisser y aller.

Malheureusement, elle était tout à fait en droit de me refuser le voyage. D'une part, parce que c'était elle qui s'occupait de me donner mes congés, mais surtout parce qu'à l'époque, les femmes étaient mineur toute leur vie. Même moi, une orpheline sans aucune famille ni ami, je n'avais pas le droit de prendre mes propres décisions, elles revenaient à mon patron, même si c'était un parfait étranger. Et ce n'était pas dû au fait que je sois mineur. Certes, ça n'arrangeait pas mon cas, mais que j'ai 18 ou 21 ans, j'aurais tout de même été soumise aux décisions de Sheryl. Heureusement, donc, que nous nous entendions pas si mal que ça, et qu'il était assez respectueux ou plutôt dédaigneux du genre humain, pour ne me demander rien de… désagréable.

« Mais j'imagine, que je serais assez rassuré si quelqu'un t'accompagnait... » Continua Tricia avec une mine innocente avant de se tourner vers Tyki comme si elle venait d'avoir miraculeusement l'idée. « Oh mais j'y pense, tu n'as rien de prévu la semaine prochaine, n'est-ce pas Tyki ? Pourquoi n'accompagnerais tu pas Eve en France ? Ce serait l'occasion de voir ce beau pays ! »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que... » Commença à répondre Tyki avec une mine contrite, essayant de se dédouaner du voyage sous ma mine mi-encouragente, mi-amusé. Cependant, il ne put même pas faire une phrase complète que Road le coupa aussitôt. Comme d'habitude, les jumeaux s'étaient tout à coup tu, mal à l'aise, lorsque le sujet était arrivé sur la table et Road avait évalué la situation, attendant le meilleure moment pour participer.

« Moi je pense que c'est une excellente idée au contraire. » Dit-elle délicatement avec un sourire trop grand. « Mais oui, c'est parfait, Papa se plaignait que tu ne sortais pas du manoir, et quel meilleur endroit que Paris pour se socialiser ? Surtout en agréable compagnie. » Dit-elle en me

lançant un coup d'œil appuyé comme si nous n'avions pas compris le sujet de toute cette merveilleuse conversation.

Échangeant un regard avec Tyki, je sentais que toute cette histoire était en train de me glisser entre les doigts. Très franchement, toute cette histoire de Victor Hugo, c'était du pipo pure et simple. Ho, bien sûr, c'était un grand homme et si je n'étais pas une fan inconditionnel de toute ses histoires, je ne les détestais certainement pas. En tout cas dans mon autre vie de lycéenne du XXIeme siècle. Maintenant, coincée dans un pseudo XIXeme siècle, sans la moindre histoire fantastique du second millénaire à me mettre sous la dent, ses histoires étaient franchement agréable, une belle alternative au dessin lorsque j'avais trop mal à la main pour le faire.

Mais bon, j'étais une flemmarde dans l'âme, ce n'étais pas pour petit engouement que j'allais me traversé la Manche, surtout au XIXeme siècle et ses trains pas très confortables et diablement long.

Non, j'avais tout simplement prévu de voyager dans le patelin voisin et de m'y enfermer dans une chambre d'auberge avec un carnet de croquis pour la semaine.

Mais si Tricia poussait Tyki sur moi, ce plan n'était certainement plus viable… Enfer, maintenant je n'étais même plus sûre de pouvoir partir car Sheryl ne voudra jamais que j'embarque son frère pour une semaine ! Même avec les supplices de Tricia, je n'étais pas sur que ça passerait… et je n'étais plus sûre de le vouloir non plus.

Le regard morose, je me demandais s'il n'était tout simplement pas plus simple d'abandonner le voyage et de juste me porter pâle lorsque le duc se ramènerait au manoir…

Malheureusement, il n'en était plus question.

L'affaire prise de mes mains, Tricia commença à tout organiser, sautant même sa sacro-sainte sieste de l'après midi et, vers 5h, lorsque Sheryl rentra à la maison, elle l'attendait de pieds ferme, un dossier compilé dans ses mains et Tyki et moi deux pas derrière elle, épuisés de notre après-midi à lui courir après.

Beaucoup de discussions plus tard, impliquant moi et Tyki recroquevillés sur un canapé pendant que Sheryl et Tricia se combattaient du regard debout devant nous, Sheryl admis sa défaite, mais arrachant tout de même quelques conditions.

Quelques unes étaient franchement agréable, comme par exemple le fait que je n'avais absolument pas eu besoin de préparer mon voyage, ce qui aurait été profondément laborieux sachant que je ne savais pas me débrouiller sans internet… Une autre, c'est que je me trouvais actuellement dans un wagon première classe, à peine le jour suivant le conflit et donc que je loupais encore une fois la messe avec bonheur. Malheureusement, d'autres conditions étaient… dérangeantes. Déjà, Tyki était bien avec moi, et même si finalement, j'étais assez contente de ne pas avoir à traverser deux pays toute seule, surtout qu'il n'y avait pas plus fort comme garde du corps… enfin s'il ne voulait pas lui même te tuer, bien sûr, j'étais moins heureuse de notre troisième roue.

Soit disant qu'il nous fallait un chaperon.

He bien c'est vrai qu'à l'époque, on ne laissait pas deux jeunes gens de bonnes familles seuls ensemble, jusqu'à la nuit de noce en tout cas. Et en soit, cela ne m'aurais pas vraiment dérangé si cette troisième roue en question n'avait pas été… Elliot, vous savez, ce majordome robotique, sans émotions, que je pensais être un akuma de niveau 1.

Ce mec ne cillait jamais des yeux, mangeait et buvait à peine, et gardait son regard fixe sur moi dès que nous étions dans la même pièce !

Ainsi, dans le petit wagon certes, bien plus confortable, de première classe, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me tortiller mal à l'aise, mes instincts me criant de sauter par la fenêtre malgré que

le train soit en marche. Pour le coup, je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à mon esprit… enfer, ça ressemblait au début d'une blague macabre : Alors, c'est une humaine, un Noah et un Akuma dans un wagon de train…

Quoi qu'il en soit, une calèche, un train, un bateau, un autre train et une seconde calèche plus tard, nous étions enfin à Paris ! C'est qu'il nous avait bien fallut deux jours quand même… on était loin des deux heures de mon XXIeme siècle… Enfin bref, arrivé le lundi après-midi, pour ma part complètement épuisé, il nous fallut prendre des chambres dans un hôtel et je m'écrasais dans un lit jusqu'au matin. Heureusement, nous avions des chambres séparés, donc Tyki était libre de sortir en pouilleux jouer dans les coins mal famé de Paris pendant que je roupillais bienheureusement. De son côté, notre… chaperon était descendu dans une auberge un peu plus bas de gamme quelques rues derrières et je n'étais que soulagé de ne plus avoir son regard creepy fixé sur moi.

N'empêche, quand j'y pense, ce serait drôle mais aussi terriblement maladroit s'il s'avérait qu'il n'était, en fait, pas un akuma...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais difficilement à cause de la luminosité excessive. J'avais été trop fatiguée la veille pour fermer correctement les volets et mon erreur me revenait en plein visage. Gémissant, je me retournais sur le dos pour regarder le plafond d'un œil morose avant de soupirer et de tourner encore une fois… pour rencontrer violemment le sol avec mon visage.

Grognant, je poussais sans motivation mes mains en dessous de moi pour me pousser à quatre patte. Les yeux encore à moitié fermé et les jambes toujours douloureuse du voyage, je rampais pratiquement sur un demi mètre avant de tâtonner jusqu'à trouver le haut du lit et me pousser debout. Me passant une main sur le visage en marmonnant des injures dans un bon vieil argot français bien de mon époque, je traînais des pieds jusqu'à la cruche et versais l'eau dans la bassine avant de prendre sans soin de l'eau dans mes mains et me la jeter sur le visage.

Tâtonnant les yeux plissés pour trouver la serviette censé être placé non loin de la bassine, elle fût bientôt pressé dans ma main avec un « Tiens » et ce fut à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte avec horreur que Tyki avait été dans la chambre tout le temps.

Le visage blanc, je pris la serviette avec un remerciement et je m'essuyais le visage proprement, profitant de ce moment pour me recentrer. Posant la serviette avec un soupir lorsque je dépassais le temps légalement alloué à une telle action, je me tournais vers mon compagnon de voyage.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer... » Je lui dit, sautant totalement le bonjour d'usage au passage. Pour ma défense, c'est assez flippant de se dire qu'un Noah avait potentiellement pu te regarder dormir sans que tu n'en sache rien… et puis ma dynamique de réveille n'avait pas été des plus gracieuse non plus…

« J'ai frappé pourtant, et comme j'ai entendu ta voix, j'en ai déduit que je pouvais entrer. Me répondit-il avec un sourire gagnant avant de se tourner vers la petite table dans un coin de la chambre où se trouvait un plateau repas pour deux personnes et un journal ouvert. L'une des assiettes était déjà à moitié consommée et je lui demandais combien de temps il avait été là. Lorsqu'il me répondit « une quinzaine de minute » je soupirais une nouvelle fois avant de le suivre et de m'asseoir dans la seconde chaise pour manger.

Encore une fois, j'avais été trop fatigué la veille pour faire autre chose que m'écrouler sur le lit, j'étais donc encore dans mon ancienne tenue, ce qui était tout de même moins gênant pour nous deux, même si du coup, je n'étais pas très fraîche.

Mangeant rapidement, j'attrapais une des tenues que Tricia avait forcé dans ma valise (« Paris est la ville du bon goût, Eve, tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça ! ») et je me changeais dans la salle de bain en un temps record. Sortant à nouveau dans la chambre en brossant mes cheveux en une tresse simple, je m'assis une nouvelle fois à la table.

« Alors... » je commençais en accrochant un ruban coloré à la fin de ma tresse avant de la jeter derrière mon épaule. « Pourquoi es-tu déjà là ? »

« Elliot n'est pas encore venu nous chercher alors je pensais que nous pouvions partir maintenant. » me répondit-il tranquillement.

« On s'éclipse ? » Je demandais avec un sourire sournois. « Tu en as déjà marre du chaperonnage ? » Je taquinais en reprenant place à la table.

« Oh, allez, tu as été terriblement silencieuse durant tout le voyage, avoue, tu as peur de lui. »

« Peur ce n'est pas le terme, mais il me met mal à l'aise… un peu comme le duc, en fait, je n'ai pas un bon sentiment en leur présence. »

« C'est étrange… » Murmura-t-il, son regard fixé sur moi. « Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, tu conviendras qu'il n'est pas vraiment de bonne compagnie, et quoi que dise mon frère, je ne compte certainement pas rester avec lui pour toute notre visite de Paris. » Dit-il avec un air ennuyé avant qu'un sourire taquin n'étire ses lèvres. « Ho bien sûr, si tu as peur de rester seule avec moi… »

« Non c'est très bien ! Faisons comme cela. » Je dis rapidement, terriblement soulager de ne plus souffrir de la compagnie d'Elliot « Nous sommes là pour quatre jours. » Je poursuivis en me levant pour observer la magnifique tapisserie représentant Paris accroché à côté de la salle de Bain.

« Un lieu précis à l'esprit ? Où veux-tu aller ? » Je demandais curieuse en me retournant vers lui. Je connaissais assez bien le Paris haussmannien des années 2000, mais même si la structure ne devait pas avoir trop changé, je n'en étais pas trop sûr pour les activités. J'étais assez certaine que la Tour Eiffel était encore en construction mais je n'avais aucune idée si le parc des Tuileries avait été créé ou même si le Louvre était déjà un musé.

« Nous pouvons simplement nous balader pour aujourd'hui, je pense. » Dit-il, semblant aussi motivé que moi, c'est-à-dire, vraiment pas beaucoup. « Après, si tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une exposition assez populaire sur les colonies, au bar hier soir. »

Je fredonnais en réponse, essayant de trouver où nous étions sur la carte. « Tu sais où cela se trouve ? » Je demandais en plaçant mon doigt où devait approximativement être notre hôtel et essayant de repérer les monuments les plus proches.

« Je peux trouver. » Me répondit-il tranquillement avant de jeter un coup d'œil malheureux au journal déplié à ses côtés. « Crois-tu qu'il serait possible d'obtenir quelque chose de lisible ? »

Je lui jetais un regard étrange avant de comprendre son dilemme. « Oh, tu ne parles pas du tout Français ? » Je demandais en m'approchant de la table pour attraper le journal. Je laissais échapper un sourire aux mots vieillots qui s'étalaient sur la page.

« He bien, Sheryl m'a fait prendre des cours, mais je ne suis pas très bon. » Admit Tyki avec une grimace.

« Je pense surtout que tu n'avais pas envie, c'est tout. » Je lui répondis avec un sourire avant de lâcher le journal. « Bon ! Nous devrions rapidement partir avant qu'il ne vienne nous chercher. » Je lui dis avant de lui proposer un circuit dans Paris. On discuta un peu plus mais tout se régla finalement à l'amiable et je guidais rapidement Tyki dans la ville après ça.

Honnêtement, tout se passa très bien. C'était même étonnent, moi qui m'étais inquiétée de me retrouver seul avec lui aussi longtemps. Mais finalement, on s'entendit aussi bien que d'ordinaire et la balade était sympathique. Même si c'est vrai que je me serais passée de ses moqueries. Je savais me repérer au Paris du XXIeme siècle, oui, mais surtout parce qu'il était tapissé de cartes et de métros ! Autrement, je n'y allais pas si souvent que ça, alors je n'avais aucun moyen de m'y retrouver uniquement au nom des rues. Enfer, le métro n'existait même pas encore, et qu'est-ce que mes jambes souffrirent à cette découverte… Heureusement, grâce au pédigré de Tyki, nous pouvions prendre un fiacre comme bon nous semble, un transport bien utile, surtout avec le nombre beaucoup moins important de véhicules à l'époque.

Donc, comme je le disais, tout se passa très bien jusqu'à la soudaine visite de l'exposition sur les colonies.

Elle se passait dans un parc, à ciel ouvert et même s'il faisait un peu froid, ce n'était pas désagréable. Faisant la file comme tout le monde, il nous fallut un peu de temps pour pouvoir entrer dans l'enceinte. Et plus nous avancions, plus j'avais un mauvais sentiment qui me tordait l'estomac.

Les sourcils froncés, j'écoutais, inquiète, les conversations excités de nos compatriotes visiteurs, mais tout se mêlait dans une confusion indistincte et je ne pu rien en tirer. Entrant finalement dans le parc, je compris enfin mon mauvais sentiment lorsque j'atteins la première « attraction. »

C'était une cage.

Une cage remplit d'enfants noirs aux cheveux sales et à la mine malheureuse.

Reculant d'un pas, mes yeux s'agrandissant et ma bouche migrant dans une grimace incrédule, je restais, interdite, les pieds figés devant la cage entouré des cris terrifiés mais aussi amusés des autres visiteurs.

« Eve, tout va bien ? » Me demanda tout à coup Tyki, une main sur mon épaule me sortant efficacement de mon hébétude. Tressaillant, je me retournais violemment vers lui, croisant son regard curieux avec mes propres yeux choqués. « Tu as peur d'eux ? Ils te dégouttent ? » Me demanda-t-il en lâchant mon épaule, son regard devenant illisible.

« Non ! » Je criais presque, se faisant retourner brièvement les gens les plus proches de nous. « Non… » Je dis plus doucement en fixant à nouveau mon regard sur la cage. « Pourquoi sont-ils là dedans… » Je murmurais sous mon souffle. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, bien sûr que je savais pourquoi ils étaient là. Ils étaient une « attraction », des bêtes de foires destinés à amuser d'autres bêtes. Mais Tiki répondit tout de même à ma question.

« L'Homme est cruel » Dit-il calmement mais avec une tel conviction, que je dû me retenir d'acquiescer. Glissant son bras autour de ma taille, il me tira de la foule, m'éloignant de la cage vers un banc assez isolé. « Si quelque chose est différent de lui, s'il en a peur, il le rejette et l'humilie. » Continua Tyki, ses lèvres prenant un pli ironique. « Je pensais que tu le savais. C'est dans sa nature. »

Des leçons de Phylo plein la tête, je serrais les dents, relevant la tête pour croiser son regard. « Non, tout le monde n'est pas comme ça. » Je dis en repensant à toutes ces personnes merveilleuses de mon XXIème siècle. « Je ne veux pas être comme ça. » Je continuais, ma voix tremblante de toutes les émotions conflictuelles qui tournaient dans mon cerveau.

S'arrêtant, Tyki plongea à son tour son regard dans le mien, le fouillant comme pour y trouver quelque chose. Finalement, ses lèvres se plissèrent dans un sourire un peu trop large, et pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, j'eus vraiment peur.

Parce que je vis enfin sa partie noir.

« Peut-être, dans ce cas, devrais-tu abandonner ton humanité. » dit-il, son ton affreusement doux. Reculant précipitamment d'un pas, je fus pourtant retenu dans mes efforts par sa main, toujours dans mon dos.

« Lâche-moi Tyki. » Je demandais, la voix tremblante légèrement.

« Est-ce que tu as peur de moi, Eve ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement, son bras toujours bloqué autour de ma taille. Mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, je fixais ses yeux avant d'acquiescer lentement, ne le lâchant pas du regard. « Mais… » Je continuais doucement, mes yeux toujours rivé dans les siens. « Ce n'est pas pour ça que je te rejetterais. »

Il fit un petit sourire bien plus humain en me lâchant enfin. « Tu es vraiment étrange, Eve. » Dit-il avant de prendre mon bras et de marcher tranquillement vers la sortie, m'exhortant à le suivre à cause de son geste.

Me laissant guider, je jetais un regard illisible derrière mon épaule, croisant le regard d'un des enfants enfermé. Il ne pouvait pas être plus âgé de six ans. Comment ces gens pouvaient-ils passer devant cet enfant sans réagir autrement que par le rire ? Juste à cause de la couleur de sa peau ? J'étais dégoutté, complètement dégoutté.

Encore plus, lorsque je me rendis compte que sans mon éducation du XXIeme siècle, j'aurais réagi comme eux.

Retournant mon regard devant moi, je resserrais mon bras autour de celui de Tyki sans même m'en rendre compte. Même au XXIème siècle, ces problèmes persistaient encore. Pire encore, même si les conditions s'étaient améliorées pour les noirs à mon époque, le problème n'avait fait que migrer, pénalisant les Arabes à cause des derniers attentats ou les migrants à cause de la crise.

Peut-être… Tyki avait-il raison ? C'était peut-être dans la nature de l'Homme d'être cruel ? Je ne voulais pas y croire dans ma vie d'avant, j'étais trop à l'abri dans ma famille aimante et mon petit village sans danger mais… et s'il avait vraiment raison ?

Ce fût dans un mutisme emplit de pensées sombres et de doutes que je continuais ma visite de Paris, les mains accrochées à celle d'un diable qui me semblait à la fois bien plus blanc mais aussi bien plus noir que quelques heures auparavant.

* * *

Je me souviens que j'avais été absolument dégoutté lorsqu'on avait appris comment étaient géré les colonies en histoire au lycée et les film ont pas beaucoup aidé non plus... Je cherchais ce que pouvaient bien faire Eve et Tyki à Paris au XIXeme siècle et c'est venu comme ça. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de relire, donc j'espère que le tout est cohérent et surtout que j'ai réussi à faire passer mon idée.

Voilà, je souhaite une super année 2018 à tout le monde, et n'oubliez pas une petite review :3


	17. Victor Hugo

Histoire : Une Touche de Couleur dans le Gris

Livre 1:  _Nuancer le noir_ .

Date : 5 Fevrier 2018 :)

Bêta : MiaKoTo : D

Fandom : D Gray Man

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé : Après avoir atterri au XIXème siècle, Ennaèl se rend compte qu'elle s'est fait engagé par la famille Kamelott, fondamentalement, les méchants de DGM. Prenant le nom d'Ève, elle devint alors la dame de compagnie de Tricia Kamelott et aide dans ses tâches quotidiennes. Maintenant que la vie est un peu moins chaotique, Ève réfléchit à son arrivée dans ce monde et prend la décision de faire son propre avis sur les personag ... personnes de ce nouveau monde malgré sa connaissance du manga. Elle prend peu à peu conscience de la différence sociale des femmes à cette époque et commence à avoir peur pour l'avenir surtout lorsque débarquent Road et les jumeaux ... Décidant de visiter Londres, Eve tombe, _comme par hasard,_ sur Allen, puis sur Tyki et ils sympathisent. Quelques jours plus tard, les trois se séparent. Enfin pas très longtemps en ce qui concerne Eve et Tyki. Après avoir rencontrer le Comte dans une situation assez... maladroite dirons-nous, Eve prends sur elle de le fuir comme la peste, l'amenant malgré elle a faire un voyage à Paris avec Tyki, découvrant au passage son côté noir mais aussi son côté blanc.

* * *

Les gars, j'ai presque écrit 7000 mots pour ce chapitre.

C'est pratiquement 2000 de plus que d'ordinaire... Enfer, c'est le double du premier chapitre!

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?!

He bien, quoi qu'il en soit, juste un petit avertissement: on continue sur la déprime du dernier chapitre et même si ça a l'air d'aller un peu mieux au milieu, ça ne fais qu'empirer à la fin. Aussi, on assiste la mort (que ce soit parce que j'ai complètement loupé sa caractérisation et aussi parce que je le tue vraiment dans l'histoire) d'un personnage important, vous êtes prévenue.

Mais je suppose... Bonne lecture?

* * *

Nuancer le noir Chapitre 17: Victor Hugo

Deux jours après l'exposition, l'ambiance était toujours aussi pesante.

J'ai eu beau essayer de reprendre mon air joyeux et mes taquineries facile avec Tyki, tout est faux et j'ai fini par retomber dans un mutisme sombre.

De son côté, Tyki, j'ai tout essayé, mais je n'étais pas trop réceptif, complètement perdue dans mes pensées.

J'avais fini par accepter, avec un mauvais goût dans la gorge que, oui, si j'étais réellement née en 1867 dans une famille moyenne en Europe, j'aurais agi exactement de la même façon que tous ces gens à l'exposition.

Bien sûr, cette acceptation m'avait amené une foule d'autre questions existentielles.

Si avec une autre éducation j'aurais agi différemment et que cela m'aurait paru normal, comment est-ce que je pouvais savoir si les principes auxquels je m'accrochais actuellement et qui dépendait de mon éducation étaient juste ?

Je savais, bien sûr, que le monde n'était pas en noir et blanc, qu'il n'y avait pas les « gentils » et les « méchants » mais tout de même… Comment est-ce que je pouvais juger les autres sur leurs principes, si je ne pouvais même pas expliquer logiquement les miens ? Cela semblait simplement... arbitraire, raciste même.

Alors, tournant et retournant furieusement la chose dans mon esprit, j'essayais de démêler le sujet, souhaitant ardemment trouver un rebord solide alors que je perdais mentalement pieds.

Entre temps, je suivais Tyki et Eliott dans leur visite de Paris comme dans une brume opaque, la joie du premier jour depuis longtemps éteinte. Je n'étais même pas sûre de ce que nous avions fait pendant ces deux jours, ils auraient pu me laisser à l'hôtel que ça aurait été la même chose au niveau des souvenirs.

Et puis… le soir du quatrième jour arriva.

Ce jour-là, nous étions rentrés assez tôt à l'hôtel, Eliott nous abandonnant devant le nôtre avec un froncement de sourcil, comme pour nous prévenir de l'attendre le lendemain. Alors, remontant dans ma chambre le regard toujours dans le vague, Tyki avait attrapé doucement ma main et m'avait tirée dans un coin un peu à l'écart où nous pourrions profiter d'une relative intimité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-il alors, sa voix pas plus forte qu'un murmure.

Relevant la tête, je l'avais regardé dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis deux jours. Semblant y trouver ce que je pensais être une véritable inquiétude, mon regard tombait à nouveau sur le sol, mes épaules se voûtant et un soupir gonflant ma poitrine.

« Ce n'est rien, ça ne te concerne pas, je… juste, je suis en train de remettre en cause toute mes croyances et… hé bien, ce n'est pas facile, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps. » Je répondis, mais je ne savais honnêtement pas si je disais cela pour le rassurer lui, ou pour moi-même.

« Tes croyances ? » Répéta Tyki en lâchant mon poignet, un mince sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. « Alors quoi, tu crois à Dieu maintenant ? C'est Tricia qui vas être contente ! » Déclara-t-il toujours calmement pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres clients de l'hôtel, mais toujours assez fort pour faire transparaître la taquinerie.

Évaluant ses paroles comme une nouvelle perche, je forçais un sourire sur mes lèvres, l'attrapant figurativement à pleine main. « Qu'est-ce que j'entends, Lord Mikk ? Douteriez-vous de mon dévouement au tout puissant ? » Et puis, un peu plus faiblement, ma voie lourde avec le rire qui menaçait de s'échapper de ma gorge, le moral bien meilleur que quelques minutes auparavant. « Taisez-vous, nous allons être traités d'hérétiques et portés au bûché ! »

« Non, bien sûr que non, je n'oserais pas ! » Répondit Tyki, la main sur le cœur et le visage faussement outré. Plaquant rapidement une de mes mains sur mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de rire trop fort, il me fallut tout de même quelques minutes pour me calmer, le fait que Tyki continuait à faire des expressions bizarres avec ses sourcils n'aidant pas la chose…

Essuyant les larmes perlant au coin de mes yeux, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, je relevais la tête vers Tyki. « Merci. » Je dis simplement, essayant d'y insuffler toute ma reconnaissance.

« Avec plaisir. » Répondit-il du tac au tac forçant un nouveau sourire sur mes lèvres. À ce point-là, j'étais pratiquement persuadé qu'il utilisait cette expression uniquement par ce qu'il savait que cela me faisait rire. Non, vraiment, en deux mois, son utilisation depuis notre rencontre avait décuplé et pourtant, je ne pouvais jamais cesser d'y sourire. « En fait... » repris-il ensuite rapidement avant de s'arrêter légèrement, comme s'il réfléchissait à un plan d'action. « Est-ce que tu voudrais venir au bar avec moi ce soir ? » demanda-t-il finalement avec un regard attentif mais compréhensif.

Dans une autre vie (lire : avant d'arriver en 1884) j'aurais sûrement souri puis fait une excuse boiteuse avant de filer dans ma chambre pour lire.

Maintenant, cependant, je n'avais vraiment strictement rien d'autre à faire et… et puis j'avais envie de compagnie, même si elle devait être non-humaine.

Cependant… « Tricia ne m'a pas vraiment laissée apporter quelque chose d'adapté. » Je lui fis remarquer en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Et je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée que j'y aille comme ça. » Dis-je en tirant un peu sur les jupons de ma trop belle robe. Après tout, le genre d'endroits où traînait Tyki étaient particulièrement mal famé, et même si j'avais un formidable garde du corps, encore fallait-il que celui-ci soit réellement dédié à son travail. Et, aussi triste que cela pouvait l'être, je n'étais pas sûre que Tyki se souciait assez de moi, une humaine qu'il connaissait depuis moins de trois mois, pour me protéger activement en cas de problème.

« Je peux te prêter des vêtements, « Dieu » sait que j'en ai gagné assez ces deux derniers soirs. Je suis sûr que quelque chose devrait t'aller dans le tas. Et, promis, ils sont propres, je les ai fait nettoyer par les gens de l'hôtel, j'allais les déposer à un orphelinat avant de rentrer à Londres. »

« En même temps, nul doute que si Sheryl te voyait revenir avec, il en ferait une crise cardiaque. » Je ris doucement en le suivant dans le hall pour aller dans sa chambre.

Il avait raison, en quelques jours seulement, il avait accumulé une véritable pile de vêtements d'ouvriers. Évidemment, il n'y avait rien à ma taille, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Un pantalon informe, une chemise ample, un manteau troué et un bonnet plus tard et je ressemblais à n'importe quel rat des rues. De son côté, Tyki s'habilla de manière semblable et on descendit en se faufilant par les cuisines, nul besoin de se faire remarquer après tout.

* * *

Paris la nuit en 1885 avait une atmosphère étrange.

D'une part, un doux vent soufflait et agitait les branches dans des murmures agréables, d'autre part, les lampadaires à huiles diffusaient une lueur blafarde et tremblotante qui semblait animer chaque ombre en un monstre terrifiant. J'avoue qu'à peine quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais accroché mes doigts au bras de Tyki, pas très rassurée par les ruelles sombres qui se tortillaient autour de nous.

Heureusement, en quelques minutes de plus, nous étions arrivés dans les quartiers un peu moins privilégiés et il ne nous fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour trouver un bar à l'air prometteur.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » Je demandais à Tyki alors que nous entrions.

« Oui, allons nous installer au comptoir. » Me répondit-il comme nous essayions de nous frayer un chemin entre les tables encombrées de fêtards. « Tu ne vas pas jouer ? » Je demandais, curieuse.

« Pas pour l'instant, ou en tout cas pas avec eux. » Dit-il en tirant un tabouret pour s'y installer avant de lever la main pour attirer l'attention du barman. « Mais nous pouvons jouer aux cartes ? Pas de pari évidement. »

Un peu sceptique mais prête à tester, je lui souris et le laissait commander nos boissons pendant que je distribuais les cartes. Rapidement, nos consommations arrivèrent et je fus un peu moins partante lorsque je vis ma pinte de bière, mais me disant que ce n'étais pas une pinte qui allait faire quelque chose je ne m'en préoccupais finalement pas vraiment et on continua le jeu en buvant.

Au bout d'un petit moment, voyant sûrement mon verre vide et ma morosité revenir, Tyki interrompit notre jeu de carte pour commander à nouveau. « Tiens, avale-ça. » Me dit-il en me poussant un petit verre dans les mains. Lui lançant un regard suspicieux, il leva les yeux au ciel mais leva son propre verre dans ma direction avec un petit signe de tête avant de l'avaler cul-sec.

Ne voyant aucun signe de gêne, j'haussais les épaules et fit de même… avant d'éclater dans une furieuse crise de toux.

« C'est quoi cette merde ?! » Je jurais en français, les joues rouges et la voix un peu trop grave à cause de la toux.

« C'est de l'absinthe » dit Tyki, répondant sans le savoir à la question que je venais de poser. « J'aime bien, ça réchauffe de l'intérieur. » Dit-il en levant la main en direction du barman pour reprendre un verre.

« Réchauffe ? Ça brûle, oui ! » Je marmonnais dans un anglais haché, la tête qui tourne et les boyaux emmêlés. « Urgh, j'ai envie de vomir. » Je gémis en posant ma tête sur la table alors que le bâtard de Noah riait doucement de ma misère en sirotant son second verre.

Étonnement, je ne tardais pas à le rejoindre dans sa joie, l'alcool aidant sûrement de ce côté-là. En fait, j'étais tellement perdue que ce fut une bonne heure plus tard, lorsque j'entamais ma seconde pinte sous les encouragements de Tyki que je commençais à me sentir vraiment bizarre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, devenant un peu plus joyeuse que je ne devrais l'être, je demandais à Tyki de rentrer à l'hôtel, prétextant la fatigue. Agréant, il finit sa pinte et la mienne et me raccompagna en dehors du bar remplissant le silence pesant des ruelles sombre par quelques histoires amusantes.

« ...et je pense que c'est pour cela que Sheryl ne devrait pas laisser Road jouer avec des bougies. » Termina-t-il son anecdote alors que je riais un peu trop fort pour ne pas venir d'une personne complètement bourrée. « Et toi ? Tricia m'a dit que tu avais des frères et sœurs ? En fait, je ne sais même pas d'où tu viens en France. » Continua-t-il tranquillement en me jetant un regard innocent.

Attendez… Est-ce que Tyki m'avait fait boire pour me poser des questions sur ma vie privée ?

…

Naaaaaaaaan

Je suis sûr que c'est une question tout à fait hasardeuse.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais beau savoir quelque part enterré dans les brumes de mon cerveau que je ne devrais vraiment pas en parler, ma bouche ne semblait pas avoir compris le message et déblatérait un flot de réponses joyeusement. Heureusement pour moi, c'était juste un tas de renseignements aléatoires sautant de ma famille à mes amis en passant par mes aliments préférés et mes désirs impossibles. Rien sur le possible voyage entre l'espace-temps ou le rêve extrêmement long et détaillé qui m'avait amené ici.

« Tykiiiii » Je gémis finalement juste après avoir terminé un discours décousu sur des baobab et les voyages sur la lune. « J'ai besoin d'un câliiiiiin » Je dis en trébuchant sur lui lorsque je voulus attraper son bras. C'était étrange comme je semblais être mentalement consciente de tout mais… incapable d'y faire physiquement quoi que ce soit.

M'attrapant par le bras pour m'empêcher de tomber, il passa une main dans mon dos pour me soutenir. « Hé bien, je ne pensais pas te voir comme ça un jour. » Dit-il avec un sourire amusé. « J'ai bien fait de t'emmener au bar, tu sembles beaucoup plus joyeuse que ce matin. Et c'est bien plus amusant que ta morosité des derniers jours »

« Heureux les pauvres en esprit ! » Je riais avant de tout à coup m'arrêter, forçant Tyki à faire de même. « Câlin ? » je redemandais avec les sourcils froncés, forçant mon regard à croisé celui de Tyki cette fois.

« Je suis désolé, Eve, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu es en train de dire. » S'excusa Tyki et je me rendis enfin compte que j'avais tout simplement passé la dernière demi-heure à causer en français. N'ayant maintenant plus aucun filtre entre mes pensées et mes actes, je commençais rapidement à convulser de rire, m'accrochant à l'épaule de Tyki, sa main toujours enroulée autour de ma taille pour m'empêcher de m'écraser au sol. Au moins, même si j'avais dit quelque chose par mégarde, Tyki n'avait de toute façon rien compris...

« Je suis fatiguée... » Je marmonnais finalement, ma crise arrêtée.

« Je sais, je sais, nous sommes presque arrivés » M'assura gentiment Tyki en tirant mon corps tout à coup alourdi par le sommeil. « Et dire que quelques minutes plus tôt je devais t'empêcher de courir partout. » Soupira Tyki.

Marmonnant une énième bêtise, je m'appuyais un peu plus sur lui et…

...Et c'est à peu près à ce moment-là que mes souvenirs s'arrêtent.

Tirant la couverture un peu plus fermement, j'essayais d'empêcher la moindre luminosité d'attaquer mes yeux tout en creusant mes souvenirs pour autre chose à me mettre sous la dent. Ce n'était pas agréable de savoir qu'on oubliait quelque chose. Bien sûr, j'en avais fait les frais ces derniers mois, ne me souvenant toujours pas de comment ni quand j'étais arrivé en 1884, mais la chose prenait beaucoup plus d'ampleur lorsque le laps de souvenir en question contenait assurément le Noah du plaisir. Même en me concentrant attentivement, tout le reste n'était que des flashs de couleurs ou de sensations sans le moindre lien reconnaissable entre eux.

Au moins, je songeais avec soulagement, les seules choses qui me manquaient par rapport à ma tenue d'hier étaient mon bonnet et mes bottes et je n'avais mal nulle part sauf à la tête, mais cela s'expliquait facilement par l'alcool. Alors, ça ne devait pas être trop grave, n'est-ce pas ?

M'accrochant à cette pensée, mes poings se resserraient tout de même autour de mes draps, le souffle un peu rapide et les paupières fermement close. Prenant une grande inspiration, je forçais mes doigts à lâcher prise puis à pousser doucement l'épaisse couverture par-dessus ma tête. Malgré mes yeux fermés la luminosité du matin était trop forte et je gémissais de douleur aux picotements sous mes paupières. Souffrant en attendant l'accoutumance, je m'assis lentement dans mon lit pour essayer de limiter mon mal de tête. Ouvrant enfin les yeux, je fus heureuse de découvrir que non seulement je me trouvais bien dans ma propre chambre d'Hôtel, mais qu'en plus, Tyki n'était nulle part en vue, contrairement au premier jour.

Me traînant difficilement au bord du grand lit, je me servis un verre d'eau, me souvenant vaguement avoir lu quelque part qu'il fallait boire de l'eau en cas de gueule de bois. N'ayant pas l'énergie de réfléchir à une explication scientifiquement plausible, je prenais mes souvenirs pour un fait et en buvais deux verres de plus. Ne pouvant plus rien avaler pour le moment, je trébuchais jusqu'à la salle de bain pour me laver, même si je n'avais envie que d'une chose : retourner au lit et dormir à travers toute l'épreuve.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, cette fois propre, mais toujours avec la tête dans le cul, je songeais à faire exactement cela lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. C'était Tyki, bien sûr, je réalisais en essayant de détendre mes muscles soudain raides, et il apportait avec lui le petit déjeuner. « Tu as l'air horrible. » Me dit-il en posant le plateau sur la table et en s'asseyant dans la chaise en face de celle où j'étais déjà affalée.

« Ne parle pas trop fort... » Je murmurais, la tête dans les mains et les coudes sur la table. Pour une fois, je le croyais sans problème : je ne devais pas faire un très joli spectacle.

« Première gueule de bois ? » Demanda-t-il un peu moins fort avec un ton que, si j'avais été de meilleure humeur, j'aurais pu évaluer comme compatissant. Maintenant cependant, avec un mal de tête de la taille de big ben, j'avais du mal à être objective, surtout que mon état était au moins à 50 pour cent sa faute. Alors, pour seul réponse, je laissais échapper un gémissement pitoyable un petit rire étouffé ne tardant pas à le suivre.

« Allez. » Me dit-il en se levant pour remettre nos ustensiles sur le plateau après que j'ai réussi à avaler quelque chose. « Sheryl m'a donné des tâches à faire ce matin, tu pourrais aussi bien en profiter pour rester dormir ici. Il faut que tu sois en forme pour notre dernier après-midi. »

« Quelque chose de spécial ? » Je demandais curieuse en évaluant son ton de voix secret.

« Peut-être... » Sous entendit-il avec un sourire sournois avant de sortir de la pièce.

Intriguée maintenant, mais terriblement fatiguée, j'haussais les épaules et traînais des pieds jusqu'à mon lit avant de m'y affaler avec un soupir bien heureux. J'avais beau avoir dormi assez tard et vomit le contenu de mon estomac en me levant, je me sentais toujours aussi mal et une bonne sieste ne semblait pas de trop.

Plus jamais d'alcool, plus jamais.

* * *

Ce fût beaucoup trop tôt, à mon humble avis, qu'on toqua à nouveau à la porte. Il était presque quatre heures dans l'après-midi et cela faisait bien une heure que je m'étais réveillée pour manger. Fort heureusement, je me sentais mieux, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je respirais la vie. Mon mal de tête était certes maintenant bien plus supportable, mais mon ventre était encore bizarre et je me sentais tellement léthargique que je n'avais même pas pris la peine d'étendre mon bras pour attraper le livre sur la table de nuit.

Mais évidemment, la vie n'attendait pas et avec un gros soupir, je me levais pour répondre à la porte.

C'était Eliott, et je dû difficilement empêcher une grimace de déformer mes lèvres. Heureusement, il ne s'attardait pas. Il était juste venu me dire que Tyki était rentré et que je devais le rejoindre dans le petit salon dans quelques minutes, le temps qu'il se change.

« Alors... » Je commençais lorsque je le vis entrer dans le salon quelques temps plus tard. En effet, il ne portait pas les mêmes vêtements que ce matin, et je me demandais vaguement pourquoi il avait pris la peine de les changer. « Où allons-nous ? » Je demandais en le rejoignant.

« Hé bien, Tricia voudrait probablement que cela reste une surprise jusqu'au bout... » Dit-il tranquillement alors que nous sortions de l'hôtel pour appeler un fiacre. « Mais je sais que c'était plus une excuse qu'un véritable but. » Voyant mon regard expectatif, il rit doucement avant de me dire enfin ce que nous allions faire. « Tricia a organisé une rencontre avec Victor Hugo. »

Euh… quoi ?

Les yeux ronds, je fixais Tyki avec incompréhension. Parce que oui, nous étions au XIXème siècle et j'avais découvert que Victor Hugo existait dans cette dimension aussi. Et puis, oui, je l'avais utilisé comme excuse pour éviter de voir le Comte. Mais… même à cette époque, Victor Hugo était déjà une sorte d'idole nationale, non ? Sheryl avait-il vraiment autant de pouvoir qu'il puisse (sous le commandement de Tricia) organiser une rencontre pour une « amie » avec une haute figure politique et culturelle d'un autre pays ?

Avalant difficilement, je me rendis compte que mon plan de fuir-comme-une-dératée-en-cas-de-problème risquait de ne pas être aussi efficace que prévu... Même en comptant les akumas, j'avais douloureusement sous-estimé leur force passive.

Alors, toujours bloqué dans un état réflexif, il me fallut quelques secondes pour m'en sortir lorsque le fiacre s'arrêta devant une barre de maisons typiquement haussmannienne. Toquant à la porte, une vieille femme à l'allure sévère ne tarda pas à venir nous ouvrir et nous laissa entrer après lui avoir dit que nous venions de la part du Marquis Kamelott.

Elle nous fit attendre dans un petit salon et quelques minutes plus tard, un vieil homme entra dans la salle. Il se tenait droit avec des vêtements noirs et de bonne qualité. Cependant, le poids des années était bien visible, surtout sur son visage où un nombre incalculable de rides s'amoncelaient autour d'un regard fatigué, le reste de son visage étant mangé par une barbe blanche bien coupé.

« Vous devez être Lord Tyki Mikk et Lady Eve Campbell, je présume ? » Demanda-t-il dans un anglais légèrement accentué alors que nous nous levions pour le saluer. Hochant la tête, je laissais Tyki faire les salutations d'usages et tous les trucs politique alors que je me rasseyais nerveusement sur le canapé. Hey, c'était Victor Hugo tout de même ! Un des plus grands écrivains français que je respectais personnellement pour ses travaux sur la peine de mort, les orphelins et les femmes. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas d'accord avec tout, mais dans l'ensemble, ce gars était un visionnaire en avance sur son époque et avait mon plus grand respect. Enfer, certains des profs de français que j'avais eu étaient de véritable fan boy/girl et je ne pus retenir un sourire suffisant en imaginant leur tête s'ils savaient que je l'avais rencontré en vrai.

« Le Marquis Kamelott n'était pas très clair sur la raison de votre visite. » Déclara plus tard l'écrivain, une fois que tout le monde fût installé autour d'une tasse de thé et que Tyki et lui avaient échangé des banalités.

« Eve est une grande admiratrice de votre travail et ma belle-sœur, la Marquise Kamelott pensait que vous rencontrer serait un bon cadeau d'anniversaire. » Lui répondit simplement Tyki alors que je lui jetais un regard surpris. C'était un cadeau de Tricia ? Waw, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout… C'est vrai que la question financière n'avait même pas été abordée, mais je pensais simplement que le coût serait retenu sur mon salaire à venir. Même si ça prenait plusieurs mois. Nous n'avions pas voyagé chiquement, après tout, n'étais-ce pas un peu disproportionné comme cadeau pour une employé ? Je savais que Tricia me voyait comme une amie et je ressentais la même chose, mais malgré tous ses dons de manipulation, Tricia n'avait pas pu soutirer tout ça à Sheryl… n'est-ce pas ?

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne voudrais pas vous obliger à parler en Anglais durant toute cette réunion. » Dit finement Tyki alors que je le fusillait du regard, sentant bien où il allait avec ces mots. « Je vais vous laisser discuter, pendant-ce temps, est-ce que cela vous dérangerais-t-il que je regarde votre bibliothèque ? » Demanda-t-il en se levant lorsque l'écrivain lui donna son accord.

Tyki maintenant à l'autre bout de la pièce, Hugo se tourna vers moi et j'attrapais ma tasse de thé, mal à l'aise, pour occuper mes mains. « Vous parlez donc français ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux perçants semblaient passer à travers moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Oui, je suis française d'origine. » je lui répondis dans ma langue natale.

« Ah oui ? d'où venez-vous ? Je n'arrive pas à placer votre accent. » me demanda le vieil homme.

« De la banlieue Parisienne. » Je répondit légèrement, essayant de limiter les détails. Il semblait être un peu sceptique mais ne poussa pas et j'en étais très reconnaissante. Ce n'était pas temps à lui que je souhaitais cacher ces informations mais à Tyki. Il avait beau dire qu'il ne comprenais pas le français, je ne préférais prendre aucun risque.

Après cela, un silence un peu maladroit s'engagea. Je venais enfin de me rendre compte que, oui, j'étais en train de prendre le thé au XIXème siècle avec le grand écrivain Victor Hugo et même si à l'extérieur je m'évertuais à ne rien montrer, à l'intérieur je criais complètement paniqué.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé lui dire ?!

Heureusement, le vieil homme ne tarda pas à engager la conversation en me demandant ce que je pensais de ses romans et, sans que je m'en rende compte, en quelques minutes, je parlais aussi vivement que dans nos débats avec Tyki. Même peut-être plus car je pouvais réellement utiliser tout mon vocabulaire si ce n'est toute mes connaissances.

Je n'avais aucune idée du temps qui passait, mais je sais que Tyki parti quelque part au milieu et j'en profitais pour être encore plus libre dans mes propos. Quoi que pense Victor Hugo de moi, je n'en avais rien à faire. D'une part, parce que je ne le reverrais sans doute jamais et qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de parler de notre rencontre à mes proches et puis surtout parce qu'il devait rencontrer des centaines de fan tout les mois, quel étaient les chances qu'il se souvienne de moi en particulier ?

Peu importe la raison, je parlais comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis des mois, argumentant, soupirant, riant, gesticulant et criant même. Avant que je ne le fasse, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point je me limitais inconsciemment, m'empêchant d'être trop « bizarre » pour les habitants du manoir. Avec comme un poids enlever de mes épaules, je versais tout mon cœur dans cette conversation.

A tel point qu'on en vint à parler de sujet bien plus profonds.

Des sujets qui nous touchaient chacun intimement. C'était des rêves, des désirs, des regrets… tout pleins de sentiments mêlés ensemble et… je lui parlais de ma famille. De ces personnes qui valaient tout pour moi et que je ne reverrais sans doute jamais.

Et en retour, il me parla de Léopoldine.

C'est étrange comme je savais si peu et à la fois autant de choses sur cet homme. Depuis le début de ma scolarité, j'avais étudié ses textes. D'abord avec des poèmes à apprendre par cœur en primaire, puis des nouvelles à lire au collège et ses romans à décortiquer au lycée. Et avec ces œuvres, nous avions appris sa vie, analyser les grand événements qui avaient forgé ce qu'il était devenu. Mais malgré tout ces faits et dates qui me tournaient dans la tête, en voyant ses yeux, j'avais impression de ne plus rien savoir.

Alors oui, je connaissais l'histoire de Léopoldine, je savais l'impacte qu'avait eu la mort de sa fille sur lui, les magnifique poèmes que ce drame avait créé.

Mais je ne connaissais pas la vie de Léopoldine, je ne savais pas ce que sa mort avait fait à son père, je ne comprenais pas les poèmes qui en avaient résultés.

Et puis…

« Hypothétiquement, si une chose était venu vous voir en vous proposant de ramener l'un de vos être chère à la vie… Auriez-vous dit oui ? »

Une question si innocente posé par un philosophe ayant déjà temps de fois théorisé sur la mort. Mais pour moi qui avait une connaissance que peu disposaient en ce monde, cette question m'avait fait l'effet d'un cris. Sursautant, j'avais relever le regard, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, essayant d'y trouver quelque chose, un je ne-sais-quoi qui m'aurait assuré que cet homme n'avait pas pris l'offre, que je ne parlais pas à une machine tourmenté.

« Hypothétiquement... » Je commençais lentement, me mordant la lèvre en regroupant mes pensées, l'esprit paniqué et mon instinct me disant de courir, courir, courir. « Je n'aurais pas pris l'offre. » Je répondis, le corps tendu et les yeux fixes. J'étais prête à sauter du canapé à tout instant même si je savais qu'il y avait peu de chance que j'en réchappe. Mais, si ça se trouve je me montais la tête ? C'était un grand homme, un homme intelligent, il n'aurait pas pris l'offre du Comte ?

...n'est-ce pas ?

Mais profondément, je savais ce que pouvais faire faire l'amour à l'homme. Il n'y avait plus de logique et de droite pensés quand l'émotion intervenait.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il simplement et il me fallut quelques instants avant de comprendre ce qu'il me demandait. Le problème… c'est que la question demandait une réponse que je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Parce que, si je ne savais pas ce qui allait arriver, si j'avais été assez désespéré et seul comme cette fois-ci dans la bibliothèque, est-ce que j'aurais vraiment refusé l'offre du Comte ?

J'aurais pu répondre quelque chose comme « ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai » ou « les morts devraient rester mort » mais en voyant le regard dans les yeux du poète, je ne pu me résoudre à le nourrir de bonnes pensées pré-faite.

Et tant pis si je parlais à un akuma.

« Parce que je connais les conséquences. » Je répondis doucement et je vis ses yeux s'ouvrir un peu plus comme sous le coup de la réalisation.

« Vous l'avez rencontré ? » Murmura-t-il et c'était tellement faible que je n'étais pas sur qu'il voulait le dire à haute voix.

He bien, techniquement… « Oui. Vous l'avez vu aussi ? »

Il me regarda un peu plus, se taisant puis, tournant son regard vers la fenêtre, il laissa échapper un soupir fatigué. « J'ai dis non. »

Ces simples mots me détendirent instantanément. Logiquement, je savais que cela pouvait être un mensonge mais instinctivement, je croyais que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais, avant même que je puisse laisser échapper un sourire fragile, il se retourna vers moi et ses yeux tenaient une tel tristesse qu'ils m'empêchèrent de respirer

« ...et c'est mon plus grand regret. » Dit-il, sa voix sans vie. « Ma Adèle a pris l'offre la nuit suivante. »

Retenant un halètement, je serrais mes poings dans mes jupes avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Adèle, la seconde fille de Victor Hugo, terriblement traumatisé par la mort de sa grande sœur mais qui malgré ses problèmes mentaux avait été la seule des cinq enfants à survivre à son père.

« Je.. que… comment… ? » Je balbutiais ne sachant même pas ce que je voulais vraiment demander.

« Je ne l'ai même pas remarqué. J'étais trop pris dans ma propre douleur pour voir que ma seconde fille m'avait aussi été prise. Un exorciste l'a abattue trois mois plus tard, mais cette chose avait déjà eu le temps de tuer ma femme et mon fils nouveau-né. »

Je laissais échapper un soupir tremblant, mes yeux me brûlant. Serrant les dents, j'avalais un sanglot et me força à ne pas pleurer. Je n'en avais pas le droit, ce n'étais pas mon histoire et je ne voulais pas qu'il me réconforte alors que ça devait être à moi de le faire. Malheureusement… je n'avais jamais été bonne pour réconforter, laissant généralement la tache à une de mes amies pendant que je laissais simplement de l'espace à la personne concerné. Cette fois, cependant, cette tactique ne pouvait pas fonctionner et je cherchais désespérément quelque chose à répondre. « C'est à ce moment là que vous avez commencé à écrire Les Misérables, n'est-ce pas ? » Je murmurais tout à coup, moi même ne sachant pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça.

Heureusement, à mon grand soulagement même si à mon incompréhension total, cela sembla le sortir quelque peu de son état et il me fit un sourire doucement amère. « Je pensais que cela correspondait bien à mon état. Le livre ne devait pas être comme cela à l'époque, enfin pas tout à fait. Il reprenait bien l'histoire de Jean Valjean et Cosette mais le Comte était au centre du récit. Je voulais prévenir la populace, même si cela devait se faire par un conte que personne ne penserait vrai. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Je demandais. Car j'avais relu Les Misérables à mon arrivé ici et même si le livre me semblait quelque peu différent de celui de mon monde, il était loin d'être un roman sur le Comte.

« L'église l'a censuré. » Répondit-il simplement. « Je ne sais pas comment ils l'ont su, je n'avais fais lire le manuscrit qu'à de proche amis, mais ils se sont présenté à ma porte et m'ont bien fait comprendre que je ne devais en aucun cas le publier. » Dit-il en se penchant légèrement en avant, ses yeux perdant leur fatigue pesante pour la première fois de notre conversation et prenant une lueur furieuse. « Si vous deviez retenir une seul chose de cette conversation, Mademoiselle Campbell, alors pour moi ce serait de faire bien attention d'avec qui vous aborderez ce sujet. Lorsqu'une entité aussi puissante que l'Église cherche à liez vos lèvres, cela n'augure rien de bon. » Dit-il avant de se pencher un peu plus vers moi, murmurant cette fois : « Cela fait quarante ans que je remue ce purin et rien de bon n'en n'est jamais sortie. Il n'y a rien de blanc dans cette histoire, ce n'est qu'une bouilli infâme. Je vous conseille de ne pas vous impliquer plus que vous ne l'êtes déjà. »

Avalant difficilement, je pensais à Sheryl en train de travailler dans son bureau, à Tyki jouant aux cartes avec Allen, aux jumeaux embêtant Road à Tricia en train de discuter avec le duc Campbell et… « Je ne fais pas de promesse » Je répondis, et si ma voix était un peu plus aigu que la normal, ça ne devait être qu'un effet auditif.

« Eve ? » demanda tout à coup Tyki en frappant à la porte du bureau. Sursautant, l'ambiance mystique totalement rompu, j'échangeais un regard complice avec le vieil écrivain. « Avez-vous bientôt finit ? » Dit-il en entrouvrant la porte lorsque je lui demandais ce qu'il voulait.

« Ah, oui, je pense. » Je dis en regardant l'homme et lorsqu'il me fit un hochement de tête, je me levais pour le saluer. « Merci beaucoup pour cette discussion, c'était très... instructif. » Je dis toujours un peu tendu, ma tête tournant sous les implications de ce qu'il m'avait appris.

« Je vous en pris, j'ai beaucoup apprécié également. » Dit-il d'une voix neutre en se levant également avant de se tourner vers sa bibliothèque et d'attraper un gros livre. Il se dirigea ensuite à son bureau et, trempant sa plume dans l'encre, signa le livre avant de me le tendre. « Pour vous rappeler ce à quoi nous avons échapper dans les jours sombre. »

Attrapant le livre en le remerciant doucement, je baissais la tête pour lire le titre et fit un sourire ironique en voyant les belles lettres bouclés Les Misérables s'étaler sur la couverture. « Je me le rappellerais. » Je lui répondis en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens avant d'hésiter quelques instants « Merci pour tout et… s'il vous plaît faites attention, une maladie est si vite arrivée. » Il hocha la tête avec un regard curieux et me raccompagnait à la porte d'entré.

* * *

Cinq jours plus tard, confortablement installé dans le petit salon du manoir avec Tricia, je laissais tomber ma tasse de thé lorsque qu'elle m'annonça avec une mine triste que le grand écrivain Victor Hugo était mort de maladie la nuit dernière et quel chance j'avais eu de le rencontrer avant!

C'était trois jours plus tôt que dans mon ancien monde.

Les mains tremblantes, j'avais parcouru le journal, laissant échapper un soupir soulagé lorsque je lis qu'il n'avait que très peu souffert, partant même avec un sourire sur son lit de mort. Il ne s'était pas battu contre sa maladie, d'après les médecins, il avait juste déclaré que son temps était venu, avait réglé ses affaires en court et c'était couché sur son lit pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Une mort bien plus paisible que celle que j'avais connu et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si c'était de ma faute.

Je passais les prochain jours dans une brume d'hébétude, ne pouvant m'empêcher de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé. Un matin, six jours après l'annonce de la mort de Victor Hugo, je recevais un paquet de France expédié une semaine plus tôt contenant plusieurs carnets de recherches sur la guerre sainte. Un manuscrit contant l'histoire d'un homme réveillant les morts y était également mêlé. Une note y était attachée, me priant dans une belle calligraphie cursive de ne pas me mettre en danger.

Mordillant a lèvre, je m'étais demandé une seconde si je serais capable de suivre le dernier souhait du poète.

Le destin n'avait vraiment pas besoin de m'envoyer une Road pleurnicheuse à cet instant précis pour que je sache que c'était un rêve pieux.

* * *

Elo arrête pas de dire que je suis en train d'instaurer un ship entre Tyki et Eve, elle appelle ça le TykEve XD Merde, j'essaye juste des les faire devenir de bon potes, voir des potes avec des avantages, mais surement pas un couple... tout du moins pour l'instant, je ne promet rien pour l'avenir de cette histoire... Mais si jamais je dois vraimenet créer un ship, je renier ce nom! Quelqu'un à une meilleure idée? :3

En tout cas... Ouf ... eh bien c'était un sacré morceau ... Presque 7000 mots de pensés sur la condition humaine et la mort avec une caractérisation de Victor Hugo, je demande grâce. J'ai vraiment cru que je n'arriverais pas au bout et je suis pratiquement arraché les cheveux sur cette conversation. Maintenant que je suis à la tête de repos, j'en suis bien plus contente à l'origine. Vu ma motivation et mon bloque d'auteure, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Là au moins, j'ai pu passer tout mes indices pour la suite de l'histoire et Victor Hugo n'a pas l'air trop bizarre ... enfin je crois? Faites-moi passer vos pensées avec une petite critique! 3


	18. Premier Bal

Histoire : Une Touche de Couleur dans le Gris

Livre 1:  _Nuancer le noir_ .

Date : 5 Mars 2018 :)

Bêta : MiaKoTo: D

Fandom : D Gray Man

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé : Après avoir atterri au XIXème siècle, Ennaèl découvre qu'elle a été engagée par la famille Kamelott, fondamentalement, les méchants de DGM. Prenant le nom d'Ève, elle devint alors la dame de compagnie de Tricia Kamelott et aide dans ses tâches quotidiennes. Maintenant que la vie est un peu moins chaotique, Ève réfléchit à son arrivée dans ce monde et prend la décision de faire son propre avis sur le personag ... personnes de ce nouveau monde malgré sa connaissance du manga. Elle prend peu à peu conscience de la différence sociale des femmes à cette époque et commence à avoir peur pour l'avenir surtout quand débarquent Road et les jumeaux ... Décidant de visiter Londres, Eve tombe, _comme par hasard,_ sur Allen, puis sur Tyki et ils sympathisent. Quelques jours plus tard, les trois se séparent. Enfin pas très longtemps en ce qui concerne Eve et Tyki. Après avoir rencontré le Comte dans une situation assez ... maladroite dirons-nous, Eve prends sur elle du fuir comme la peste, l'amenant malgré elle faire un voyage à Paris avec Tyki où elle rencontre Victor Hugo qui lui passe un tas d'information sur la guerre sainte avant de mourir.

* * *

Je sais que certains reprennent les cours aujourd'hui, j'espère que lire les déboires d'Eve vous mettra un peu de baume au cœur :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Nuancer le Noir chapitre 18:

 _Samedi 6 juin 1885_

« ...22, 23, 24, 25... »

… et en soit, en y repensant, le voyage à Paris ne s'était pas si mal passé. Ho, certes, j'avais eu une panne émotionnel et une véritable révélation désagréable, Tyki m'avait également terrifié en me montrant son côté Noah et j'avais eu ma première gueule de bois… Mais j'avais rencontré Victor Hugo ! ...qui était mort plus tôt que dans mon monde original très certainement à cause de ce que je lui avais dit.

« ...32, 33, 34, 35... »

Bon, d'accord, je ne garderais sûrement pas notre voyage à Paris comme un très bon souvenir… n'empêche que ça m'avait apporté un certain nombre d'informations utiles et une certaine maturité d'esprit. Ou en tout cas je l'espérais dans les deux cas.

« ...39, 40, 41... » Mais c'est vrai, j'avoue, j'avais un peu paniqué en recevant le paquet du poète. Non parce que qu'étais-je censée faire, en temps que pseudo civile ignorante, d'un tas d'information sur la guerre sainte dans le manoir des Noah ? Les dessins que j'avais fais avant n'était certainement pas aussi sensible que ça, et si Road tombait dessus sans faire exprès (hum, hum) je pouvais toujours l'expliquer… mais un tas de feuillets détaillants les akumas, la structure de pouvoir de l'Ordre Noir, leurs expériences et histoire et des théories sur le comte Millénaire ?

Ouais, non, impossible à expliquer.

« ...48, 49, 50, 51... »

Et en même temps, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas les détruire, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, prenant une page dans les cachettes clichés, j'étais sortie de mon lit en pleine nuit pour étudier chaque latte de parquet en espérant en voir une décollé. En effet, près de la cheminée, l'une d'elle était un peu abîmé et avec un peu de tiraillements, elle avait finit par céder, me permettant d'y glisser en dessous plusieurs grosses feuillets et un manuscrit avant d'y replacer la planche et de pousser le panier de bois au dessus.

Mais tout de même, l'affaire aurait été belle… euh, attendez une minute, c'était jusque 30 que je devais compter, non ? « … 63, 64, 65...euhm… 30 ! PRÊTS OU PAS, J'ARRIVE ! » J'appelais d'une voix forte, mais sans crier pour ne pas réveiller Tricia qui dormait à l'étage.

Rabattant ma tresse derrière mon épaule, je commençais à marcher en direction de la cuisine, tournant aléatoirement dans les couloirs sans but précis en tête. Ouvrant porte après porte, je fis bien attention cette fois à ne pas m'approcher du bureau de Sheryl, tant pis si un des enfants y étaient caché.

Continuant vers les pièces plus adaptées à la réception, je m'arrêtais près d'un petit salon lorsque j'entendais des voix en sortir. Réfléchissant rapidement, je frappais à la porte. Sheryl était dans son bureau, Tricia dormais, donc au pire je dérangerais seulement les serviteurs. Entendant un « entrez » nettement masculin, je poussais la porte, prenant note que les voix s'étaient tues.

Il n'y avait visuellement qu'une personne dans la pièce… et c'était le Duc. Me retenant de gémir bruyamment, je plaquais un visage neutre en saluant légèrement. _Calme et oubliable : ne vaut pas la peine ni de tuer ni de s'y intéresser._ Je scandais intérieurement, façonnant mon masque pour correspondre à ma nouvelle ligne de conduite. « Bonjour Duc, je ne savais pas que vous étiez au manoir aujourd'hui ? » Je dis légèrement même si je voulais me carapater de la pièce. _N'attire pas l'attention sur toi_ , je me répétais, _entretiens une conversation fade et ennuyante pour qu'il te rejette de lui même._

« Bonjour Miss Campbell, je viens d'arriver. J'étais en ville et je me suis dit que je pouvais venir prendre le thé avec Tricia comme elle me l'avait si gentiment proposé la semaine dernière » expliqua-t-il alors que je fermais tristement la porte derrière moi avant de m'approcher légèrement de lui, politesse oblige.

Ah mais oui, je grognais presque, une autre raison contre le voyage à Paris, c'est qu'il n'avait absolument pas servit son but premier. Pas. Du. Tout. Parce que le Duc c'était mis à venir au manoir une à deux fois par semaine à des moments aléatoire et donc, évidement, je ne pouvais pas me porter pâle à chaque visites, c'était ridicule. En fait, Tyki avait été terriblement utile avec ça, détournant efficacement l'attention du comte sur lui même ou un des autres membres de la famille lorsque Tricia m'obligeait à rester avec eux. Pas que j'étais le centre obligatoire de l'attention, hein, mais le comte semblait prendre un malin plaisir à relancer une conversation sur moi après que Tricia ait finit de nous raconter tout les derniers potins sur la haute société. Le bon côté des choses, c'est que j'avais maintenant une histoire de vie complètement établie et particulièrement morbide.

Quoi qu'il en soit, malheureusement pour moi, Tyki n'était pas là, et cela voulait dire que je devais me débrouiller toute seul.

« Ha, oui, c'est une bonne idée, les enfants seront heureux de votre visite. » Je répondis avec la voix la plus plate possible. « D'ailleurs, je les cherchais, les auriez-vous vu par hasard ? » J'enchaînais sans manquer un battement, fière de ma transition.

« Ha, he bien... » commença le duc mais il se fit rapidement coupé par un hurlement venant du derrière du canapé à ma droite. Moins de deux secondes plus tard, un poids s'abattit dans mon dos et ce ne fût que grâce une grande habitude que je ne m'étala pas par terre comme une idiote.

« Tu m'as trouvé ! » Gazouilla Road en glissant sa tête sous mon bras.

« Je dirais plutôt que tu m'as trouvé mais oh, bien. » Je répondis calmement en essayant d'enlever ses mains de ma taille. _Calme et oubliable_ je me répétais en tirant sur un autre des ses doigts. _Calme et oubliable_

Essayer est le mot clef.

« C'est à mon tour de compter maintenant ! » s'exclama joyeusement Road en enlevant finalement ses mains de ma taille.

« Mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé les jumeaux. » Je répondis confusément alors qu'elle commençais à me pousser vers un canapé confortable.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je vais les chercher ! Tu n'as qu'à rester là, d'accord ? » Dit-elle rapidement avec un sourire faussement innocent avant de disparaître par la porte avant que je ne puisse même ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer.

Me retenant de l'insulter, même mentalement, je tournais mon regard vers le Duc, qui sirotait tranquillement son thé sans sembler prendre soin de notre petit drame. « Thé ? » demanda-t-il et j'acquiesçais en le remerciant doucement, pas trop sûr de ce que je devais faire dans cette situation. Je n'avais jamais été seul avec lui depuis notre rencontre, comment étais-je censée agir ?

« Hum... » Je commençais maladroitement lorsque le silence s'étendit un peu trop à mon goût. Malheureusement, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi dire. Ou en tout cas, rien qui ne nous amènerait pas sur un terrain glissant. Comme les akumas. Ou les exorcistes. Ou la guerre sainte en règle générale.

« Il fait beau aujourd'hui, le temps se réchauffe. » déclara-t-il tout à coup m'amenant à jeter un regard surpris à la fenêtre.

« Bien sûr... » je répondis, dubitative, en observant la couche massive de nuages gris qui recouvraient le ciel. En ajoutant à cela qu'il avait déjà plu deux fois depuis que je m'étais levé ce matin, je n'étais pas certaine de la déclaration.

Le silence recommençant à s'installer, je jouais nerveusement avec la cuillère de ma tasse de thé, faisant sans doute un bruit affreux.

Alors que je commençais à envisager sérieusement à sortir mon histoire de vie, ne serai-ce que pour meubler le silence pesant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Tiens, tiens, mon chevalier en armure étincelante… je pensais sarcastiquement lorsque je vis Tyki passer sa tête dans l'encadrement. Me voyant sur le fauteuil, il m'envoya un sourire amusé auquel je faillit tirer la langue, me retenant de justesse en voyant le duc bouger dans le coin de ma vision.

« Ah, Adam. » appela Tyki en fixant son regard sur le Duc, ouvrant un peu plus la porte pour se glisser dans la pièce. « J'ai croisé Road à l'instant, et elle parlait d'un bal… ? » exposa-t-il en s'installant dans le fauteuil directement en face de la porte, entre le Duc et moi lorsque l'homme lui fit signe de se mettre à l'aise.

« Ho, oui, cela fait assez longtemps que je n'en est pas tenue un. Ce n'est pas la saison, mais un bal d'été est toujours apprécié. Je pensais faire cela pour le solstice, qu'en penses-tu ? » expliqua le Duc en reprenant une gorgée de son thé.

Sentant que je ne voulais pas être présente pour cette conversation, je laissais mon regard passer de Tyki au Duc. Normalement, je ne devrais pas les interrompre et attendre qu'ils me rejettent, mais dans un cas habituel, ils l'auraient déjà fais… Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire ? Indécise, je me mordait inconsciemment la lèvre et me tortillait légèrement sur la canapé, hésitant à me lever ou non.

« Ho, je pense que la date importe peu... » Répondit Tyki avec un regard sombre, semblant hésiter à demander quelque chose. « Est-ce que je devrais être présent ? » Demanda-t-il finalement avec un espoir certain dans ses yeux.

« Bien sûr Tyki » Répondit aussitôt l'homme, brisant ainsi les espoirs du jeune Noah. « Tu es dans la fleur de l'âge, tu ne peux pas te permettre de manquer un bal, au cas où une jolie jeune femme attirerait enfin tes faveurs. » déclara le Duc en prenant une nouvelle gorgé de thé. Je pouvais tout simplement sentir la taquinerie suinter de lui malgré son ton parfaitement calme.

« Ah.. » Soupira Tyki avec un regard douloureux avant de reprendre un peu contenance. « Bien sûr... » Marmonna-t-il.

Me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire de son malheur (Hey, ne me jugez pas ! Il passe pratiquement son temps à faire la même chose, j'ai bien le droit à une vengeance inoffensive!) je butais sans faire exprès le pieds de la table basse faisant cliqueter bruyamment la porcelaine au dessus.

Oops. Comme si se rappelant de mon existence à ce bruit, Tyki tourna sa tête vers moi, une lueur inquiétante prenant possession de son regard. « En fait... » commença-t-il, semblant rassembler ses pensés. « Je demandais cela, car n'ayant pas du tout participé à la dernière saison de bal, je redoute les réactions… excessifs que pourraient avoir certaines des mes potentielles partenaires de danses. » dit il. « Et je me demandais, si, peut-être, je pouvais aller au bal accompagné pour une fois. »

« Je n'ai pas d'objections… pensais-tu à quelqu'un en particulier ? » demanda le Duc alors que je comprenais enfin avec horreur où allait Tyki.

Non, absolument pas. Je refuse de me faire engager dans un désastre pareille !

Me levant d'un coup avant que Tyki ne puisse à nouveau ouvrir la bouche, je balbutiait rapidement quelque chose en rapport avec ne pas vouloir déranger et je marchais vivement vers la porte, jetant la politesse par la fenêtre au passage.

Malheureusement, je n'avais pas fais trois pas qu'une main forte attrapa mon bras gauche, m'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Me retournant vivement avec un regard agacé, je voyais sans surprise Tyki debout derrière moi. « Oui, Eve serait idéal pour m'accompagner. Elle n'est certes pas de bonne famille, mais cela est un atout ici. » Commença-t-il et je pouvais juste entendre son cerveau mettre en place toute son histoire. « Si nous ne disons rien, ils croiront simplement qu'elle appartient à la bourgeoise ou à la noblesse d'un autre pays mais comme elle n'a pas de liens avec la haute société d'Angleterre, ça ne contrariera pas de futur possibilité de mariage, non plus. »

« Oui, je peux voir les avantages... » Acquiesça le Duc avant de me jeter un regard évaluateur. « Mais Miss Campbell n'a pas l'air très enchanté du projet. »

C'était un euphémisme. Malgré tout mes efforts, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tirer une gueule de trois pieds de longs. « Écoute. » Commença à me chuchoter Tyki, se mettant devant moi pour bloquer nos deux visages au Duc. « Tu me dois bien ça pour toutes les fois où je t'ai aidé ! » Dit il en jetant un regard appuyé en direction du Duc, me faisant bien comprendre de quoi il parlait. « Et ce n'est rien, vraiment, il faut juste beaucoup sourire, faire semblant de s'amuser, complimenter les autres nobles et danser ! Nous n'aurons même pas à nous occuper des discutions politique cette fois, il n'y a vraiment rien de difficile. »

Me mordant la lèvre, je lui lançait un regard conflictuel avant de soupirer légèrement et d'acquiescer lentement. Avançant d'un pas pour me remettre au niveau de Tyki, je m'adressais au Comte. « Ho non, ça ne me dérange pas d'aider dans la mesure du possible… mais... » et puis, comme si je réalisais tout à coup ce que je venais de dire, je m'empressais de revenir sur mes mots. Je n'allais pas jeter mon annonymité par la fenêtre simplement pour les beaux yeux de Tyki, tout de même ! « ...mais il n'empêche, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée… » Je répondis avec un air faussement désolé, retenant une grimace lorsque la main de Tyki se resserra durement. « Je ne connais pas les bonnes manières de la noblesse, je ne ferais que vous ridiculiser. »

« Non-sens, si Sheryl et moi avons pu apprendre à Tyki à se comporter en bonne compagnie, je suis sûr que tu ne seras pas un problème. » répondit le Duc alors que je regardais Tyki son sourire gagnant laissant dangereusement place à une figure pâle et des yeux hantés.

« En fait, je pense qu'Eve à raison, c'est une mauvaise idée, je vais simplement… » Commença-t-il avant que le duc ne le coupe en se levant.

« Oui c'est parfait, je vais en parler à Sheryl, il faut que nous organisions tout cela. » Dit il en se dirigeant vers la porte et en moins d'une seconde, il était partit.

« He bien… » Dit Tyki solennellement alors que je me retournais vers lui avec horreur. « Bonne chance. » déclara-t-il et sa voix était tellement remplit d'excuse que j'eus soudain très peur pour ma santé mental futur.

* * *

Les prochaines semaines furent simplement... horrible. Je comprenais maintenant à quel point j'aurais été mal polies si j'avais été dans la haute société. Heureusement que les Noah ( si on ne comptait pas Sheryl) n'étaient pas très portés sur les bonnes manières et que Tricia était tout simplement trop gentille pour m'embêter avec ça.

Enfin ça c'était avant.

Tricia avait été totalement extatique à la décision du Duc et après s'être assurée que j'étais d'accord (comme si j'avais pu réellement dire non au Duc... c'est cela oui...) elle s'était évertuée à m'enseigner chaque matin les bonnes manières qui sied à une femme de la haute société. Elle prenait grand soins de m'inculquer les manières de tables à coup d'éventail et la bonne façon de marcher avec de gros livres (j'avais pris un malin plaisir à choisir Pierre et Jean et souriais à chaque fois qu'il s'écrasait par terre.) Et oui,c'était totalement cliché, j'étais en fait assez stupéfaite lorsqu'elle m'avait présenté l'exercice.

Chaque après -midi, dès que Tricia partait se coucher, je traînais les pieds jusque dans la salle de bal pour rejoindre le Duc qui m'apprenait à danser. Heureusement, je n'étais pas seul avec lui, Tyki étant obligé d'être là comme partenaire. J'aimais bien danser d'ordinaire surtout le rock et la valse avec mon frère ou mon père aux mariages mais ce qu'ils m'apprenaient ici c'était... la quadrille.

Au bout du troisième après-midi à répéter les même pas lents et répétitifs, je commençais à nourrir une haine profonde pour cette danse et Tyki ne semblait pas mieux. Plus ennuyeux, tu meurs. Il fallait répéter les même dix secondes de pas tout au long de la chanson et c'était simplement de la marche un peu plus rythmé, aucune utilisation de la musique, rien qu'un pas monotone. En soit,

j'aimais beaucoup le principe d'échanger de partenaires et de former des figures mais avec un peu plus d'entrain, ça ne ferais pas de mal...

Malheureusement pour moi, mon calvaire était très loin d'être fini.

Vous souvenez-vous de notre passage chez le couturier quelques semaines auparavant ? Nous étions aussi allé chez le chapelier et le cordonnier pour me procurer enfin une paire à ma taille. Pourtant, malgré la crise de Road, j'avais absolument refusé de prendre des chaussures à talon. Déjà que je n'arrivais pas à suivre Road et les jumeaux dans leurs jeux, mais mettre des talons c'était tout simplement demander une catastrophe. Et pourtant, c'était avec un sourire aigre que j'avais dû remercier Road et Tricia lorsqu'elles m'avaient offert une très belle paire de talons bleu claire ce matin-là. « Adam nous a dit que tu dansais assez bien maintenant, tu peux essayer avec des talons à présent ! » m'avait dit toute joyeuse Tricia alors que je marchais maladroitement dans la pièce, les nouvelles chaussures aux pieds.

Et donc bien sûr, mes « enseignants » étant assez intelligent pour se concerter, j'avais dû enfiler les engins de tortures pour les leçons de danses.

Respirant profondément, je me levais de la chaise et faisais quelques pas un peu raide en direction de Tyki. Posant ma main sur son épaule, il se mit également en position et on regarda en direction du Duc pour le top départ. Précautionneusement, je répétais les pas. Un à droite, un derrière, demi tour gauche et... Tyki grimaça lorsque je trébuchais à cause des talons et lui écrasait le pieds gauche.

Oh Merlin que c'était jouissif.

« Je suis terriblement désolé ! » Je dis vivement alors que le duc et Tyki m'assuraient que ce n'était pas grave.

Reprenant la danse, je continuais à faire attentions aux pas jusqu'à ce que Tyki soit dos au duc et lorsque celui-ci nous lâcha une seconde du regard, j'en profitais pour écraser, cette fois délibérément, son pieds droit.

« Oh, vraiment désolé, je ne l'ai absolument pas fais exprès. » Je murmurais à mon partenaire avec un sourire on ne peut plus ironique.

Et puis, quelques minutes plus tard, ma voix suintant de sarcasme "Ho, zut, comme je suis maladroite! Je m'excuse, vraiment..."

Alors que je lui écrasait « malencontreusement » le pieds pour la quatrième fois, Tyki soupira et lors de la prochaine série de pas rapproché, il me chuchota à l'oreille : « Je m'excuse Eve, je ne pensais

pas qu'ils te feraient faire tout ça, mais, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu arrêter ta petite vengeance? »

Lui lançant un regard tranchant, je finis pas soupirer, morose, mais stoppait tout de même mes attaques puériles. « Je te jure Tyki, tu vas me devoir une si grande faveur quand nous en aurons finit avec cette idiotie. » Je lui sifflais quelques pas plus tard lorsque nous étions assez proches pour parler à nouveau sans que le Comte ne puisse nous entendre.

Il me lança un regard amusé avant d'attraper ma main pour me faire tourner. Les pas étant devenue un automatisme au cours des derniers jours et la conversation me détournant de ma peur de tomber à cause des talons, nous dansions finalement pas trop mal. « Ne faisais-tu pas ça justement pour effacer tes dettes ? »

« Oh, s'il te plaît!» Je répondis agacé, replaçant ma main sur son épaule et me laissant guidé dans les prochains pas. « Riens que la première répétition avec ton frère valait bien tout les petits services que tu m'avais fait auparavant. » je murmurais avec un faux regard d'effroi, arrachant triomphalement un rire de mon partenaire.

Et en effet, malgré les leçons de courtoisie de Tricia et les cours de danse du Duc, rien ne pouvait se comparer aux atroces interrogations de Sheryl.

Heureusement pour moi, ces devoirs n'avaient pas lieux tout les jours, Sheryl étant bien trop occupé pour me gracier de sa présence. Mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'ils étaient sacrement aléatoire. Au moins cinq mois sans m'inquiéter de l'école avait fait un véritable carnage à ma mémoire et je passais maintenant chaque temps mort à réviser ce que j'avais appris sur les convenances avec une ferveur fiévreuse.

Si avant Sheryl me mettait mal à l'aise, je pouvais aisément dire qu'il me terrifiait maintenant.

Bon, d'accord, c'était un peu fort comme terme, mais il n'empêche que je redoutais chaque séances avec plus de stresse que tout mes examens passés.

Cela se passait généralement ainsi : si le maître de maison pouvait me mettre la main dessus seule, il passait alors la prochaine demi-heure au moins à me cracher des questions avec les sourcils froncés et les dents serrés.

C'était un euphémisme de dire que Sheryl avait mal pris l'annonce du Duc que j'accompagnerais Tyki au prochain bal.

Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi détesté par quelqu'un, un sentiment particulièrement néfaste, surtout lorsque notre précédente relation, même si loin d'être rose, n'était pas pas particulièrement négative non plus.

En soit, je savais que Sheryl ne me détestait pas particulièrement. En fait, je pense qu'il était jaloux. Avec tout son travail pour s'élever dans la société, Sheryl voyait de moins en moins sa femme, son frère et sa fille et cela n'aidait pas que lorsqu'il dégageait un peu de temps pour eux, il ne pouvait pas les avoir pour lui tout seul car j'étais presque à coup sûr en leur présence. Bien sûr, c'était lui

qui m'avait engagé pour faire exactement cela, c'est à dire, tenir compagnie à sa femme, mais je pense que cela le troublait que je me sois si bien intégré dans sa famille.

Et ainsi, tous les progrès relationnels que nous avions fait avant l'arrivé de Tyki c'étaient littéralement effondrés comme un château de cartes. Maintenant, j'essayais simplement de limiter les dégâts en me faisant le plus discrète possible, détalant et me cachant presque lorsque je croisais son chemin. Aucune raison de le provoquer inutilement après tout. Et dans l'ensemble, cela avait assez bien fonctionné ces dernières semaines. Lui laissant du temps pour réfléchir, le marquis avait finit par se calmer. Mais bien sûr, les choses ne pouvaient tout simplement pas être simple et il s'était mis dans l'idée que, s'il ne pouvait pas empêcher notre « relation » à Tyki et moi, je devais à tout le moins être sacrément parfaite pour faire honneur à la famille.

D'où les examens impromptues.

Comme par exemple aujourd'hui, où malgré tout mes efforts, le maître de maison avait réussi à m'embusquer alors que je l'évitais activement. Je soupçonnais très fortement Road de m'avoir trahis. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela faisait bien dix minutes que nous étions entré dans le petit salon proche de son bureau pour prendre le thé. Malgré ma nervosité et son regard percent, je ne pensais pas avoir fait d'erreur cette fois, mais il faut avouer que la longueur du silence ne me mettait pas particulièrement en confiance…

« Les cinq règles de comportement. » demanda tout à coup Sheryl me faisant sursauter. Reposant ma tasse sur sa coupelle, je prenais quelques instants pour rassembler mes esprits et les énonça distinctement avec un calme apparent que je ne possédais pas vraiment.

« Une dame ne fait jamais de scène en public » Je commençais lentement, essayant d'utiliser une niveau de langage plus élevé que d'ordinaire. « Une dame ne lit pas le journal et ne parle jamais de politique » Je continuais en me retenant de renifler de désapprobation: tactique ordinaire, limiter la source d'informations et empêcher la réflexion sur les mains dirigeantes… « Une dame ne fume jamais et ne joue pas d'argent » j'ajoutais en essayant de limiter la grimace qui assombrissaient sûrement déjà mes traits. Personnellement, aucune de ces choses ne m'attiraient, mais il fallait savoir que c'était les principales sources d'amusement des 'gentlemen' à l'époque, l'interdire au femme était encore un autre moyen de les rabaisser. « Une dame ne doit jamais rester seule avec un gentleman plus de cinq minutes » je dû me retenir de rire à celle-ci. Je ne pensais pas que cette règle était souvent respecté, ou en tout cas, moi je ne l'avais pas du tout suivit ces longues après midi à lire avec Tyki à la bibliothèque où même cette fois au café avec Sheryl. Après, il est vrai que je n'étais pas considéré comme une 'dame' donc peut-être était-ce acceptable ? « Et… euh… » je balbutiait, cherchant furieusement dans ma mémoire criblé de trous la dernière règle.

Oops Pâlissant alors que je m'en souvenais enfin, j'essayais lentement de décroiser mes jambes tout en tenant le regard de Sheryl. « Uh-une dame ne croise jamais les genoux mais les tient côte à côte. »

Il leva un sourcil désapprobateur et je baissais les yeux, me retenant de grimacer. He bien...j'étais bonne pour une nouvelle conférence sur les manières...

* * *

 _Dimanche_ _21 Juin 1885_

Les jours suivants s'enchaînèrent dans un flou indéfinissable et, le «grand jour» arriva.

A ce point là, plus de deux semaines après le début de mon apprentissage, je n'avais plus qu'une envie: que tout cela se termine. D'une humeur massacrante, je ne parlais plus depuis des jours de peur d'insulter un de mes employeurs Noah et donc de précipiter ma mort.

La matinée se passa relativement bien mais l'après-midi se traîna en longueur m'amenant à dévorer mes ongles sans lendemain. Tricia s'était seulement levée quelques heures le matin pour manger quelque chose puis était aussitôt retournée au lit pour être en pleine forme pour le soir. Vers 15h, elle s'était levée à nouveau et m'avais entraînée dans une véritable frénésie de préparation bien, _bien_ pire que ce que nous avions fais pour la première messe. En fait, c'était la seul chose de bien de la journée, que le bal nous ait donné une excuse de ne pas aller à la messe, je veux dire. Après moult bain, soins, coiffure, maquillage… il avait enfin été temps d'enfiler les lourdes robes de bal au dessus des jupons étouffant mais surtout… du _corset_.

Ce truc était l'invention du diable.

Il avait fallu deux femmes de chambre pour le fermer alors que j'embrassais presque le poteau de lit de Tricia pour me garder debout. Et lorsque cela fut enfin finit… je me rendis compte que le calvaire ne venait en fait que de commencer. La chose immonde servait bien son but premier, c'est-à-dire, me rendre plus mince, mais pour cela, elle comprimait chaque once de corps mou contre les os rendant chaque respiration douloureuse et difficile. J'avais impression de me noyer hors de l'eau et il me fallut tout mon sang froid pour que je ne me mette pas à convulser sur le sol la bave aux lèvres.

Et puis, ce fut le moment.

Heureusement, en temps qu'hôte, nous n'avions pas besoin de nous faire annoncer au grand escalier. Assis dans un petit salon attenant à la salle de bal, nous avions simplement attendu qu'assez de monde soit arrivé pour nous glisser discrètement dans la foule. Par contre, si vous vouliez savoir de quoi Tyki et moi avions discuter à ce moment-là, je serais tout simplement incapable de vous répondre. La musique qu'on entendait à travers les murs n'aidaient pas à calmer mes nerfs et même si je m'étais quelque peu habituée, j'avais toujours des difficultés à respirer. Même si j'étais assez sûre que Tyki m'avait complimentée sur mon apparence en bon gentleman qu'il se forçait à être.

Ce à quoi j'avais peut-être répondu par une menace de vivisection.

Hum, bref, quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'étions même pas dans la salle de bal depuis cinq minutes que le Duc réussit à nous couper dans notre élan vers le buffet. Après nous avoir complimentés, il nous indiqua pas si subtilement de se dépêcher d'aller chauffer la piste de danse. Alors, ce fut la mort dans l'âme et les nerfs en pelote que j'attrapais la main réticente de Tyki et que nous nous dirigions comme des guerriers vers le milieu de la salle, prêts à mettre en pratique nos innombrables séances de tortu… danse.

Étonnement, tout se passa très bien.

Pas de chute ou d'écrasement de pieds inopportun, aucune interruption par quelques nobles désireux de faire la conversation, rien, nada.

En rétrospective, j'aurais dû me douter que les emmerdes n'allaient pas tarder à pleuvoir…

Mais à cet instant, j'étais encore béatement innocente et ce fut après deux passes de quadrille et une valse que d'un commun accord, Tyki et moi détalions de la piste de danse en direction du buffet. Nous avions atteint notre quota minimum promis et même si le Duc semblait agacé, il leva les yeux au ciel, laissa échapper un soupir douloureux et se tourna dans l'autre sens, ce qu'on décida être une autorisation de faire ce que nous voulions pour le reste de la nuit. Ou alors ça aurait pu être une demande active de retourner danser mais, franchement, nous ne pouvions pas savoir, l'erreur était honnête… Ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'on décida de lui dire s'il venait nous demander des comptes le lendemain matin.

Pour notre défense, nous avions essayé (même si avec très peu de bonne volonté) de continuer à danser mais je me sentais de plus en plus mal et Tyki était suspect de ma pâleur. Alors, se réfugiant près de la longue table non loin d'une porte menant à un petit salon privé (au cas où une retraite stratégique serait de mise), on entreprit la difficile tâche de jouer à cache-cache en pleine vue. Très franchement, je pense que nous nous débrouillions assez bien… nous bougions au gré des foules, se glissant derrière un autre convive dès qu'un membre de la famille était en ligne de mire, prenant bien garde de ne pas se faire remarquer ou de paraître bien trop occupé à dévaliser le buffet si nous échouions.

Malheureusement, malgré tout nos durs efforts, ce ne fut finalement pas assez. Alors que je testais suspicieusement un espèce de scone verdâtre, Tyki m'attrapa tout à coup le bras, un air étrangement paniqué sur le visage. Suivant son regard, je tombais sur un attroupement de jeune filles naïves allant de l'âge des jumeaux à celui de Tyki aux joues roses et aux gloussements agaçants. La jeune fille typique de bonne famille en somme. Levant un sourcil désabusé en direction de Tyki ce dernier leva ses mains en face de son torse comme pour se défendre de sa peur. « Je te ferais dire que ces demoiselles sont absolument terrifiantes. » chuchota-t-il d'une voix qui ne laissait pas place à la négation.

« Ho, je n'en doute pas. » Je répliquais amusée en observant une des jeunes fille devenir rouge tomate sous le gloussement des autres lorsqu'un jeune homme l'invita à danser. Soudainement, sentant peut-être nos regards sur elles, une des jeunes fille du groupe laissa errer son regard qui tomba naturellement sur nous. Ou plutôt sur Tyki. Donnant un violent coup de coude à sa voisine sans pour autant lâcher du regard le Noah, le groupe fut bientôt pleinement conscient de la présence de Tyki et, fébriles, elles entreprirent de venir vers nous, leur précédent air mièvre migrant tout à coup en des regards affamés.

Hu

Ok, j'ai rien dit, j'avais oublié tout le truc de « ne pas juger sur les apparence. »

Échangeant un regard troublé avec Tyki, j'essayais de redémarrer mon pauvre cerveau privé d'oxygène à cause de ce maudit corset pour penser à un plan d'échappement. J'en voulais peut-être beaucoup à Tyki de m'avoir emmené dans cette galère, mais je n'allais tout de même pas l'abandonner à cette meute de hyène affamé! Quoi que...

Malheureusement, mon cerveau ne semblant pas du tout avoir de bonne priorité, il choisit ce moment pour rapatrier à l'avant de mon esprit touuuuute les histoires d'horreurs que j'avais entendu dans ma vie passé sur les corsai qui serait tellement le corps qu'une côte avait percé un poumon. Et même si, intérieurement, je savais que c'était faux (… c'était faux, n'est-ce pas ?) mon corps ne sembla pas recevoir le mémo et je commençais à hyperventiler et avoir une attaque de panique. Bien sûr, cela n'arrangea certainement pas les choses et en moins de deux, je n'avais plus assez d'oxygène dans mon corps, ma gorge se serrant et refusant dans avaler plus, des points noir jouant déjà dans le coin ma vision.

Bien sûr, Tyki était bien trop pris dans son propre drame pour remarquer ce qui m'arrivait. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que lorsque monsieur se tourna enfin vers moi pour me murmurer un : « On a besoin d'une distraction ! » j'eu à peine le temps de lui marmonner un « pas besoin. » avant de m'évanouir dans ses bras.

Et le reste... he bien, comme on dit, c'est de l'histoire.

* * *

Encore un long chapitre! 6000 mots, je vous gâte X)  
J'ai cette idée de bal depuis la première fois que j'ai cherché des idées pour cette histoire :) Le chapitre ne se déroule absolument pas comme je l'imaginais à l'époque cependant... je ne pense pas que c'est plus mauvais, juste différent, mais je suis un peu déçu que je ne semble plus arriver à faire des truc drôle ces derniers temps :'(  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! N'oubliez pas qu'Elogane a écrit des OS canon pour nln, ça s'appelle "Nuancer les sentiments" et puis les reviews aussi, ça fais plaisir ^^

Bonne journée!


	19. Le piano

Histoire : Une Touche de Couleur dans le Gris

Livre 1:  _Nuancer le noir_ .

Date : 5 Avril 2018 :)

Bêta : MiaKoTo : D

Fandom : D Gray Man

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé : Après avoir atterri au XIXème siècle, Ennaèl découvre qu'elle a été engagée par la famille Kamelott, fondamentalement, les méchants de DGM. Prenant le nom d'Ève, elle devint alors la dame de compagnie de Tricia Kamelott et aide dans ses tâches quotidiennes. Maintenant que la vie est un peu moins chaotique, Ève réfléchit à son arrivée dans ce monde et prend la décision de faire son propre avis sur le personag ... personnes de ce nouveau monde malgré sa connaissance du manga. Elle prend peu à peu conscience de la différence sociale des femmes à cette époque et commence à avoir peur pour l'avenir surtout quand débarquent Road et les jumeaux ... Décidant de visiter Londres, Eve tombe, _comme par hasard,_ sur Allen, puis sur Tyki et ils sympathisent. Quelques jours plus tard, les trois se séparent. Enfin pas très longtemps en ce qui concerne Eve et Tyki. Après avoir rencontré le Comte dans une situation assez ... maladroite dirons-nous, Eve prends sur elle du fuir comme la peste, l'amenant malgré elle faire un voyage à Paris avec Tyki où elle rencontre Victor Hugo qui lui passe un tas d'information sur la guerre sainte avant de mourir.

* * *

Ca devient de pire en pire... j'avais COMPLETEMENT oublié que je devais poster un chapitre aujourd'hui jusqu'à ce que je reçoive le mail de MiaKoto avec un "Désolé du retard!" y a 5 min...

Je me demande si je m'en serais rendu compte aujourd'hui autrement...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Nuancer le Noir chapitre 18:

 _Mardi 14 Juillet 1885_

Laissant échapper un soupir fatigué, je regardais rapidement si quelqu'un était dans les parages et, ne voyant personne, je tirais sur le devant de ma robe quelques fois, essayant de faire entrer un peu d'air frais dans ce cercueil de coton. L'été cette année était, d'après les serviteurs qui m'adressaient encore la parole, particulièrement affreux. Moi qui avait toujours entendu de sale blagues sur l'Angleterre avec ses « 360 jours de pluies » par ans et ses « A 15 degrés en short » je ne pouvais qu'être en désaccord : c'était aussi horrible que dans le sud de la France.

Bon, d'accord, à ce point, j'exagérais peut être un peu, mais il faut dire que l'hiver avait été si rude dans ce manoir de campagne sans chauffage moderne que l'arrivée de la chaleur de l'été d'un seul coup une semaine plus tôt m'avait fait l'effet du coup du lapin.

Mon corps ne s'étant pas encore habitué à la hausse soudaine de température, tout me semblait trop chaud et le manque de clim ou de douche à volonté n'aidait pas les choses.

Avec seulement une bassine d'eau et un linge, j'avais impression de constamment baigner dans ma sueur et c'était franchement désagréable.

Encore plus quand il fallait interagir avec les Noah.

Peut-être était-ce dû à leur gênes qui avaient amélioré leurs corps, mais aucun d'eux ne semblaient ressentir la moindre souffrance à l'égard de la chaleur. Road et les jumeaux couraient toujours autant partout que d'habitude, Tyki lisait toujours au coin de la cheminé et Sheryl portait toujours sa veste. Rien que de les voir j'avais envie de m'évanouir.

En parlant d'évanouissement, Tricia s'était déjà évanouit deux fois depuis le bal d'été et…

Urgh. Le bal.

Rien que de penser à l'incident, j'avais envie de soupirer. Encore maintenant, trois semaines après, Sheryl me lançait toujours un regard courroucé à chaque fois que je le croisais dans les couloirs. En même temps, j'avais réussi à casser une de ses siiii importantes règles qu'il avait pris temps de soins à intégrer à mon cerveau, c'est à dire la règle numéro un : « Une dame ne fais jamais de scène en public ». Sûr que mon évanouissement puisse être nommé comme tel. Heureusement pour moi, les fangirls de Tyki étaient à deux pas de nous atteindre lorsque je commençais à titubé et nous entouraient déjà comme des hyènes affamé lorsque je m'étais évanoui. Non seulement, à court terme, Tyki avait pu échapper aux filles en prétextant m'amener me reposer mais cela avait aussi à long termes mit un sacré freins à

l'harcèlement des filles du pauvre (sentez le sarcasme) Noah du plaisir. En effet, que ces jeunes filles se soient montré si inconvenantes au point que je me sois évanouit (même si ce n'était pas à cause d'elles) leur avaient amené de sacré réprimandes de leurs parents terrifiés. Au final, j'étais finalement sortie de toute l'épreuve comme une pauvre victime innocente plutôt que la source des ragots désagréables. Ce qui seraient arrivée si je m'étais évanouit toute seule quelques secondes plus tôt.

Autant dire que je m'en sortais bien finalement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce moment de faiblesse avait amené au moins une bonne chose dans ma vie : Tricia ne m'imposait plus rien. Je me sentais un peu mal qu'elle se reprochait de m'avoir forcé à participer au bal alors que je ne voulais évidement pas y aller mais si se le reproche me permettait de ne plus dépenser mes dimanches matin à l'Église… he bien, c'était un petit sacrifice, n'est-ce pas ?

Malheureusement, il était difficile de profiter de mes congés lorsque Road passait littéralement son temps à arpenter hargneusement le manoir de long en large. D'après Tyki, cela s'expliquait très facilement par le fait qu'à cette période de l'année, la famille serait normalement déjà partie en vacance dans un pays aléatoire. Cependant, la santé de Tricia s'étant encore plus dégradé à cause de la chaleur et Sheryl étant en pleine campagne électoral pour devenir premier ministre du Portugal l'année prochaine… he bien, autant dire que tout le monde étaient coincés ici.

Se faisant, la jeune fille boudait terriblement au point même que j'hésitais très franchement à l'approcher. Comment ça c'était ridicule d'avoir peur d'une fillette de huit ans ? Hey, c'était une fillette, certes, mais une fillette Noah ! Destructeur de l'humanité, sadique, aimant briser les esprits des gens pour son plaisir, tout ça, tout ça.

Et voilà exactement pourquoi, je m'étais empressée de virer à gauche lorsque j'avais aperçue la jeune fille en question piétiner furieusement vers une paire de jumeaux avant de commencer à leur hurler dessus. J'aurais voulu les aider mais… he bien, j'étais bien plus à risque qu'eux.

Paix à leurs âmes.

Alors que je me traînait laborieusement dans un couloir aléatoire, j'entendis des sons harmonieux s'échapper d'une porte un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Suivant littéralement la musique, je ne tardais pas à arriver prêts de la salle du piano où j'avais eu ma crise existentiel deux mois plus tôt. Normalement, celle-ci était tout à fait insonorisée mais la porte était, semble-t-il, resté entrouverte. Curieuse, je jetais un coup œil dans la pièce pour voir Tyki et le comte assis, dos à moi, sur le banc du piano. C'était le jeune Noah du plaisir qui jouait et le Duc semblait lui apprendre.

A ce point là, j'aurais simplement dû reculer silencieusement, me retourner et faire comme si je n'avais rien vu. Cela m'aurait éviter beaucoup de problème à l'avenir. Et lorsque je veux dire beaucoup, c'est vraiment beaucoup. Et pas des petits aussi. Mais, he bien, ce n'est pas comme si j'aurais pu imaginer que cette simple observation mèneraient à ces catastrophes futur… qui plus est, cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas entendu la moindre

musique et même ce simple morceau de Piano semblait m'attirer sans que je ne puisse m'en éloigner.

Alors, mordant ma lèvre et me traitant mentalement d'idiote, je poussais timidement la porte le plus silencieusement possible pour entendre un peu mieux la musique. Pourtant, malgré mes précautions, je dû me faire remarquer d'une façon ou d'une autre car le duc tourna se tête vers moi et, avec un sourire et un hochement de tête, me donna la permission d'entrer.

Hésitant une seconde, je me glissais finalement dans la pièce. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais me détourner maintenant de toute façon. En tout cas pas socialement parlant. En cas d'urgence par contre... Je prenais soins de laisser la porte ouverte, on ne sait jamais. M'asseyant précautionneusement sur une petite chaise prêts du mur, je laissais échapper un soupir inaudible, profitant simplement de l'instant présent.

Merlin que la musique m'avait manquée.

Appuyant ma tête contre le mur derrière moi, je fermais les yeux, oubliant pendant un instant que je me trouvais dans une pièce avec deux Noahs. Petit à petit, mes muscles semblèrent se détendre d'eux même et je remarquais enfin à quel points j'avais été tendu ces derniers mois. J'avais beau avoir enfin accepté ma situation début Avril, tout ne s'était pas tout à coup améliorer en un claquement de doigt. Accepté, oui. Oublié ? Certainement pas. La douleur était encore vivace et ne disparaîtrait sans doute jamais. Mais peut-être… avec un peu de temps… je sortirais de cette brume morose qui semblait m'assaillir dès que je me retrouvais seule.

« Eve ? »

Ouvrant lentement les yeux comme si je sortais d'un rêve, je penchais ma tête vers Tyki qui s'était retourné pour me faire face, ayant terminé son morceau.

« Mon interprétation était-elle si ennuyante que tu t'es endormie ? » Me taquina-t-il mais je pouvais tout de même observer une petite étincelle déçu qui tournait dans ses yeux.

« Au contraire. » Je répondis avec un sourire alors que je me redressais. Sheryl m'aurait tout simplement éviscéré s'il m'avait vu comme ça. « Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi détendu. C'était très beau. » Ces mots lui tirèrent un sourire alors qu'il se levait du banc pour s'approcher. Cependant, dans un merveilleux timing, le comte choisit ce moment pour nous rappeler sa présence.

« Oui, c'était bien Tyki. Il y a encore quelques petite choses à améliorer, bien sur, mais dans l'ensemble tu as fais de beaux progrès. » Dit il avec un regard sérieux alors que je voyais Tyki grimacer avant de lisser son visage et de se retourner vers le comte.

« Merci… Adam. » déclara-t-il simplement, butant un peu sur le nom après m'avoir jeter un coup d'œil.

« Bien sur. » Souris le comte. « Tu peux partir Tyki. Et n'oublie pas, à demain matin. » Appela-t-il alors que je me levais également pour sortir de la pièce. Aucune raison de rester maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de musique, surtout pas seule avec le Comte. Heureusement, le comte ne me retiens pas et je pu sortir avec Tyki sans heurte. Alors que je fermais la porte, je pu entendre une musique familière s'élever de la pièce.

C'était la chanson du quatorzième mais… bien plus lente et triste que d'ordinaire.

Fermant doucement la porte, je rejoignit Tyki qui m'attendait un peu plus loin dans le couloir. « Bibliothèque ? » il me demanda et j'acquiesçai avec un sourire.

« Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano. » Je dis un peu plus loin. Cela fais des mois que je suis ici et je ne t'avais jamais vu jouer ! »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas. » répondit Tyki en haussant légèrement les épaules. « Je n'ai pas recommencé à jouer avant que le Duc ne vienne régulièrement et on fait généralement ça le matin lorsque tu es avec Tricia. » expliqua-t-il avant d'hésiter une seconde et de dire plus calmement. « Je n'aime pas vraiment jouer du piano mais le Duc insiste. C'est la seule chose qu'il m'ait réellement imposer avec les occasions social alors je le fais tout de même, je lui doit bien ça. »

« Je comprends... » je murmurais en réponse, réfléchissant. Je sais que Tyki était pratiquement une copie de conforme de Neah… Ce pouvait il que le Duc projetait son frère sur le Noah du plaisir ? Ça ne m'étonnerais pas, mais c'était plutôt triste…

« Eve ! » Cria tout à coup Jasdero en courant dans notre direction et de piler devant moi. « Road et Devit de battent dans le jardin. » Dit-il un peu laborieusement mais avec beaucoup moins de timidité que quelques mois plus tôt. Jasdero ne sera sûrement jamais un homme de beaucoup de mot mais ce n'était pas un problème, j'étais déjà heureuse qu'il fasse autant d'efforts.

Soupirant, je posais ma main sur son épaule changeant déjà de direction vers la sortie la plus proche.

« Que s'est-il passé cette fois ? » Demanda curieusement Tyki en nous emboîtant le pas. C'était triste, mais c'était loin d'être la première fois que Jasdero vienne me chercher pour arrêter une bagarre entre son jumeaux et sa sœur Noah. Et à chaque fois, le même rire incrédule menaçait de s'échapper de ma poitrine. Moi ? Eve Campbell ? Humaine réincarné sans aucun pouvoir et avec une condition physique un peu faible arrêter une dispute entre deux enfants surhumain Noah ? C'est cela oui… Et pourtant, comme les autres fois, j'amadouais simplement les deux petits monstres avec une voix douces et des promesses de nourritures. Les mots étaient vraiment la plus effroyable des armes. Mais bon, il me faudrait encore un long moment avant de pouvoir dire que je la maîtrisais. En attendant, j'étais juste heureuse que les deux enfants m'aimaient assez pour m'écouter réellement alors que je n'avais littéralement aucun pouvoir sur eux.

« Et si nous allions au lac ? Nous nous sommes bien amusé la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ? » Je demandais aux enfants lorsque je sentais une nouvelle dispute poindre. Heureusement, l'idée fit mouche et je passais l'après midi là où j'avais rencontré le Comte quelques semaines plus tôt.

Le reste de la journée se passa agréablement. J'abandonnais la famille à leurs propres affaires et je montais aussitôt Tricia déposé à la salle à manger pour étudier les livres de Victor Hugo.

J'avais rapidement appris qu'il ne valait mieux pas tenter de les lires dans la journée ou en soirée, les enfants ayant tendance à valser dans ma chambre n'importe quand sans même frapper. J'avais pourtant essayer de leur faire respecter ma vie privé en leurs disant qu'ils pourraient me voir nu mais Road s'en foutait comme de sa première chaussette et les jumeaux même si horrifié sur le moment semblaient oublier complètement le risque dès le fois suivante. En bref, le seul moment où je pouvais relativement être sur de ne pas être dérangé étaient après minuit ou lors du soupé. Et comme j'avais vraiment besoin de mon sommeil réparateur avec tout ce que me faisait subir les enfants, ça ne me laissait pas beaucoup de choix.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les livres étaient terriblement intéressant. Même si cela faisait des semaines que je les étudiaient une heure tout les soirs, j'étais encore loin de les avoir terminé. Ce n'étais pas temps dû au fait qu'il y en avait beaucoup même si, évidement, cela jouait, mais c'était surtout parce qu'en plus du langage archaïque, les rapports contenaient beaucoup de néologisme difficile à deviner et en plus de ça, des couches et des couches de faux semblants. Je devais étudier chaque phrase à la loupe, décortiquer chaque mot, étirer chaque syllabes rien que pour espérer comprendre ne serai-ce que la moitié des implications. Et je suis assez persuadé que je loupais encore des détailles. Malgré ma passion pour les mystères, les dizaines de Sherlock et centaines d'épisodes de Conan n'avaient jamais vraiment réussi à percer un bon processus d'analyse dans ma tête.

N'empêche, je pensais en relisant pour la troisième fois la même phrase essayant de comprendre pourquoi mon instinct me criait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, je me demandais bien comment Hugo avait réussi à se procurer ne serai-ce que le quart de ces documents. Les témoignages et listes de capacités d'Akuma et leurs fonctionnement, je peux comprendre, même si c'était dangereux, il suffisait de discutions ou d'analyse pour ça… mais des rapports de missions de l'Ordres Noir ? La curiosité me tuait et je regrettais tellement de ne pas pouvoir en parler à l'écrivain. Ne serait-ce que pour profiter d'un peu de sa sagesse sur certaines questions. C'est évident qu'il aurait bien mieux gérer la situation que moi à ma place. Mais, en même temps, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas souhaiter qu'il soit encore là. Notre réunion avait peut-être été brève, mais il était évident que Hugo était fatigué de vivre. Il avait accepté la mort à bras ouvert et il méritait son repos.

Soupirant, et sentant que ça n'irait pas mieux pour ce soir, je cachais à nouveau soigneusement les documents avant de m'écrouler sur le lit. Enfonçant le tête dans l'oreiller, je repoussais d'autres pensés contemplatives sur la vie et fermais les yeux. Bercé par la flamme vacillante des bougies sur ma table de nuit, il ne me fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour tomber endormie.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que je suivais Tricia en direction des jardins après le petit déjeuné on croisa Tyki et le Duc qui marchaient vers nous. Après une petite conversation vide entre les deux adultes alors que Tyki et moi nous tenions maladroitement en retrait, attendant que ça passe, les deux groupes se séparèrent à nouveau et Tricia et moi continuions notre chemin alors que les deux hommes entraient dans la salle de musique.

Comment est-ce que je n'avais pas remarqué ça ? Bien sur, j'avais bien vu que le Comte venait de plus en plus régulièrement au manoir et, évidement, j'avais plus passé de temps à le fuir qu'autre chose mais tout de même, ne pas remarquer sa disparition régulière avec Tyki…

Quoi qu'il en soit, la fin de la mâtiné se passa sans problème. Je n'étais toujours pas une fan des promenades, surtout lorsqu'à ce point, je pouvais naviguer dans les jardins les yeux fermés, mais Tricia était tellement heureuse que je ne pouvais pas trouver la force de mettre ma façade boudeuse habituel en de tels situations (et c'est mon père qui serait jaloux… Lui qui devait me tirer de mon bureau pour me traîner en balade...) A midi, je déposais Tricia dans la salle à manger avant de détaler prestement. Sheryl mangeaient avec eux cette fois, donc je n'avais pas ma place à table normalement mais le Comte étant aussi présent, je ne préférais pas tenter le diable (littéralement). Il semblait toujours prendre le partie de Tricia ces derniers temps après tout et comme elle souhaitait que je puisse manger avec eux… eh bien, mieux valait éviter les sources de conflits.

Étant bien consciente de la rancune toujours croissante à mon égard de la part de certaines femmes de chambres, je mangeais le plus rapidement possible en cuisine avant de me diriger vers ma chambre. Cependant, alors que je passais devant la salle de musique, j'hésitais. Celle-ci était parfaitement insonorisée, n'est-ce pas ? Et Tricia m'avait à plusieurs reprises répétés que je pouvais aller dans les salles de détentes comme il me plaisait (même si à l'époque, elle devait surtout penser à la bibliothèque.) Alors…

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait bien personne, j'entrais rapidement dans la salle de musique avant de refermer doucement la porte derrière moi.

Frôlant les divers instruments des doigts, je me dirigeais avec envie vers un violon exposé fièrement. J'avais toujours voulu apprendre le violon, mais... disons que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion. Le décrochant du mur, je m'asseyais dans une chaise à dossier droit parfaitement inconfortable et commençais à pincer les cordes.

Une fois, mon ancien baby-sitter avait ramené son violon pour mon anniversaire et il m'avait appris « A la claire fontaine » mais cela faisait des années, impossible de me souvenir des notes. Pourtant, fredonnant la musique, j'essayais de recréer la chanson en tatonant. Étonnement, lorsque je posais le violon quelque temps plus tard, un passant malchanceux aurait pu reconnaître l'air en faisant abstraction des fausses notes suraigu. J'étais assez fières de moi pour le coup.

M'étirant, je laissais mon regard valser dans la pièce. Tant de possibilité de jeux ! Jetant un regard contemplatif à une trompette, je choisit finalement de m'asseoir au grand piano à queue. Au moins, avec celui-là, je pourrais faire quelques aires, ne serais-ce que d'une main.

Fixant les touches, je me demandais laquelle des trois chansons que je connaissais j'allais essayer lorsque j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Me retournant, je vis le comte dans l'embrasure, un regard surpris sur le visage.

« Ah, je suis désolé ! » Je disais précipitamment en me levant du banc à toute vitesse. « Je vais vous laissez. »

« Non ! Non, ne vous dérangez pas, je venais juste chercher ma veste. » Répondit aussitôt le comte, m'arrêtant dans mon mouvement. La cherchant du regard, je la vis en effet sur un fauteuil derrière le piano. Si je l'avais vu plus tôt, nul doute que je ne me serais pas attardé dans la pièce… Je pensais en retenant l'air sombre de se montrer sur mon visage. « Vous jouiez du piano ? Je suis triste de vous avoir dérangé, j'aime écouter les musiciens. » Dit il finalement lorsque le silence s'épaissit un peu trop.

« Ah non, pas du tout ! Je ne sais pas jouer. » je nie de suite, essayant de ne pas trop théoriser sur la phrase du comte.

« ...voudriez vous apprendre ? » demanda-t-il tout à coup, son regard perçant s'enfonçant dans mes yeux. Surprise, je le regardais sans savoir quoi répondre. Finalement, jetant un regard d'envie au piano avant de retourner sur le Duc, je soupirais mentalement.

« C'est gentil, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger... » Je murmurais, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas le froisser d'une quelconque manière.

« Ne vous en faites pas ! j'aime jouer au professeur. » Dit il tout à coup joviale avant de me dépasser pour s'installer au piano. « Allons, venez me rejoindre ! » Un peu perdu, je fis exactement comme il le dit et m'asseyait timidement à ses côtés sur le banc.

« Jouez vous d'un autre instrument ? Connaissez vous le solfège ? » Demanda-t-il excité et j'avais tout à coup l'impression de parler avec un adolescent de mon âge. On était très loin du vieille homme sage mais amusé dont j'avais plus souvent l'habitude, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais cette partie de lui. En effet, j'avais eu la même impression à quelques occasions mémorable. Ce n'était pas seulement son attitude, mais tout son langage corporel qui changeaient à ces instants et c'était on ne peut plus terrifiant car contrairement à mes camarades lors de mes cours de théâtre, il ne jouait pas un rôle : c'était également lui.

« J'ai joué un peu de flûte plus jeune, mais simplement pour m'amuser, je n'ai jamais eu de cours formelle. » je dis, hésitante, pensant à l'ocarina. Ça pouvait se qualifier de flûte, non ?

« Nous nous passerons du solfège pour l'instant. Nous pourrons bien l'apprendre plus tard si cela vous plaît. » Dit le comte avec un sourire en passant ses mains sur les clés froide du piano. « Je pense que je vais plutôt vous montrer comment jouer une musique simple, c'est bien plus amusant ainsi de toute façon. » Réfléchit-il avant de se tourner un peu vers moi pour m'expliquer rapidement mais efficacement les gammes et quelques autres choses utiles. Puis, lorsque je répéta son information sans lacune, il hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et fit rapidement un petit enchaînement de six notes avant de me le remontrer à nouveau plus lentement et de me demander de le faire. Et cela donna le ton pour la suite de la séance.

Comme lorsque j'apprenais une poésie plus jeune, il me montrait quelques notes, me faisait les répétés puis me montrait un autre groupe de notes et une fois que je les savaient parfaitement, me demandait de les enchaîner. Même si l'exercice n'était pas très difficile et que je n'avais pas vraiment de problème à faire ce qu'il demandait, je pouvais bien voir qu'il semblait avoir une patience infini, en tout cas en ce qui concerne le piano, et son attitude heureuse mais calme était on ne peut plus agréable.

C'était étrange à dire, mais le comte millénaire était un très bon professeur.

« Bien ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement lorsque je finissais la dernière série de note de la main droite. Nous n'avions pas attaqué les deux mains en même temps et j'en était assez soulagé car c'était quelque chose que j'avais rarement réussi dans ma vie d'avant. Pour ma défense, j'avais accès à un piano cinq minutes deux fois pas ans lorsque j'allais chez des amies qui en avaient un, ce n'était donc pas scandaleux que la coordination des deux mains au piano ne soit pas encore acquis, surtout en autodidacte et je ne m'en étais jamais inquiété. Mais maintenant, devant le possible destructeur de l'humanité, il était difficile de ne pas faire de son mieux et prier pour l'excellence. Le gars changeant d'humeur comme de chemises, je préférés faire le moins d'erreurs possible.

Alors, lorsqu'il me dit « He bien que dirais-tu de tout enchaîner maintenant ? » Alors que de n'importe quel autre personne, j'aurais reconnu le ton blagueur, à cet instant j'entendis plutôt « Joue. Sans faute. Ou tu vas souffrir. » Déglutissant, j'hochais vaguement la tête avant de poser mes mains sur le piano. Aucun problème pour me souvenir de la musique, le rythme était simple mais entraînant et joyeux et coller bien en tête.

Les notes cependant…

Inspirant une longue bouffé d'air, j'appuyais sur ce que je pensais être la première note. C'était elle. Prenant un peu plus d'assurance, je frôlais la seconde, puis la troisième, puis la quatrième… et soudainement, devant mon regard extrêmement confus, mes mains continuèrent à enchaîner les notes sans aucune fautes. Arrivé à la fin, je regardais mes mains sans comprendre avant de lever le regard vers le comte qui semblait tout aussi perplexe que moi.

« Je croyais que vous ne saviez pas jouer du piano... » Dit il faiblement, ses yeux fixé sur mes mains.

« Je le pensais aussi. » Je grinçais. Ce n'était pas normal, je n'avais jamais eu de don pour la musique, je n'aurais pas dû pouvoir jouer du piano comme ça, je… non… ça ne pouvais pas être… ?

« He bien c'était très impressionnant ! Vous devez avoir un don, Miss Campbell, il serait dommage de la gâcher, nous devrions continuer les cours. » S'exclama-t-il tout à coup, son visage se cassant en un sourire étrange avant qu'il ne prenne un air réfléchit. « Je ne peux pas certifier un horaire exact alors faisons cela comme pour Tyki, je vous donnerais des devoirs lorsque je ne pourrais être là. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Hu… je… hum. » Je balbutiait complètement prise de court. Tout allait trop vite ! Que ce passait-il ?

« Fantastique ! » dit il en se levant sans attendre que je puisse formuler quelque chose d'intelligible. « Je vous verrais donc demain, bonne après midi, Miss Campbell. » Et il attrapa sa veste, marcha vers la porte, l'ouvrit et disparut avant même de pouvoir former une pensée consciente.

« Hu ? » je m'étranglais deux secondes plus tard en trébuchant hors du banc. Est-ce que je venais juste de « gagner » des leçons de piano avec le comte Millénaire ? Oui, je réalisais avec un gémissement déchirant, Oui, parce que j'avais jouer une musique du premier coup comme une crétine.

Ce pourrait-il que je sois… ?

Mordant ma lèvre jusqu'au sang pour empêcher mon cerveau de terminer cette pensée, je marchais comme un zombie jusqu'à la porte avant de jeter un œil au piano derrière moi. Rien. Pas d'envie inexplicable de m'approcher de l'instrument. Repensant à la tête du comte lorsque j'avais croisé son regard à la fin de la chanson, je laissais échapper un nouveau soupir digne d'un animal mourant avant de fermer la porte de la salle de musique derrière moi.

Adieux jours paisible...

* * *

Attention~ la vérité n'est pas aussi évidente qu'elle semble l'être :3 Regardez sous le dessous!

En espérant quelques bonne reviews pour me remonter le morale en cette période de travail intense... Bonne journée!


	20. La grève

Histoire : Une Touche de Couleur dans le Gris

Livre 1: _Nuancer le noir_ .

Date : 5 Mai 2018 :)

Bêta : MiaKoTo : D

Fandom : D Gray Man

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé : Après avoir atterri au XIXème siècle, Ennaèl découvre qu'elle a été engagée par la famille Kamelott, fondamentalement, les méchants de DGM. Prenant le nom d'Ève, elle devint alors la dame de compagnie de Tricia Kamelott et aide dans ses tâches quotidiennes. Maintenant que la vie est un peu moins chaotique, Ève réfléchit à son arrivée dans ce monde et prend la décision de faire son propre avis sur le personag ... personnes de ce nouveau monde malgré sa connaissance du manga. Elle prend peu à peu conscience de la différence sociale des femmes à cette époque et commence à avoir peur pour l'avenir surtout quand débarquent Road et les jumeaux ... Décidant de visiter Londres, Eve tombe, _comme par hasard,_ sur Allen, puis sur Tyki et ils sympathisent. Quelques jours plus tard, les trois se séparent. Enfin pas très longtemps en ce qui concerne Eve et Tyki. Après avoir rencontré le Comte dans une situation assez ... maladroite dirons-nous, Eve prends sur elle du fuir comme la peste, l'amenant malgré elle faire un voyage à Paris avec Tyki où elle rencontre Victor Hugo qui lui passe un tas d'information sur la guerre sainte avant de mourir.  
Suite à cela, Eve se fait entraîner par Tyki dans un bal, parce qu'il ne veux pas souffrir seul, le méchant, et Eve s'évanouie spectaculairement à cause de son corsai trop serré. Ne demandez pas comment, mais ensuite elle se découvre un étrange talent pour les instruments de musique et se demande avec horreur si elle ne serait pas le 14ème. Cela n'aide pas que le comte ait découvert ses talents et semble s'intéresser de plus en plus à elle.

* * *

Heureusement qu'il y a la date du jours sur l'ordi ou alors vous n'auriez jamais les chapitres... Je suis tellement tête en l'air, je ne me souviens jamais des dates -_-'

Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture :3

* * *

 _Aout 1885_

Suite à ce que je désignais mentalement comme le « jour où tout à basculé bis » (le premier étant, bien entendu, mon arrivée dans ce monde et mon engagement par les Kamelott) ou autrement, l'incident du piano, j'avais pratiqué l'instrument chaque jour avec ou sans le comte millénaire.

Étonnement, le comte avait été étrangement compréhensif avec moi. Lorsque celui-ci était au manoir, Tyki et moi savions que nous ne couperions pas à la leçon de piano du jour. Tyki, parce qu'il aurait cours avec lui et moi, car un serviteur (et cette fois j'en étais sûre, c'était définitivement un akuma!) du comte venait m'apprendre. En fait, au cours du mois derniers, je n'avais finalement eu cours avec lui que deux fois de plus et à chaque fois, c'était plus comme un contrôle pour vérifier mes progrès. Il semblait enfin comprendre la retenue que j'avais avec lui et me laissait de l'espace. De ce fait, ne me préparant plus à des embuscades surprise, j'étais bien plus détendue lorsque je lui parlais réellement et nous avions eu quelques discutions ; certes maladroites mais intéressantes sur la littérature : évidement, Tyki ne tenait pas ça de nul part.

Malheureusement, que le Comte vienne ou non, j'avais cours avec le nouveau professeur tout les jours et Tyki avait finit par se faire enrôler également.

Et comme le Noah m'avait boudé à cause de cela ! Comme il l'avait si bien fait remarquer, le comte ne le surveillait pas auparavant et même s'il faisait de son mieux pour pratiquer pour lui faire plaisir, il pouvait ne pas le faire un jour ou faire un leçon moins longue s'il en avait envie. Maintenant cependant, c'était impossible.

He bien, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu refuser lorsque le duc avait soulever l'idée d'un professeur de piano lors de notre seconde leçon… mais il avait dit cela avec un tel visage d'espoir, de joie et de positif en général que je n'avais tout simplement pas pu faire autre chose que d'hocher la tête. Plus tard, alors que je trébuchais hors de la salle avec un regard d'incompréhension, Road était passée devant moi, avait fixé mon visage une seconde avant de tapoter ma main avec un regard étrangement sympathique et compréhensif. « C'est le plus grand pouvoir du Duc. Impossible de lui dire non» Me dit-elle. « Viens, allons chercher de la glace, ça va te changer les idées. » ajouta-t-elle rapidement lorsque je ne réagissais pas plus avant de me tirer vers les escaliers.

Je me demande si je venais de découvrir pourquoi il y avait autant d'akumas alors que personne ne devrait normalement accepter la proposition louche d'un elfe de deux mètres au sourire flippant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, mes miraculeuses compétences de piano n'avaient pas disparu après cette première fois. Bien au contraire, comme si j'entraînais un muscle rouillé, tant que je ne réfléchissais pas trop, je jouais de mieux en mieux et des choses de plus en plus difficile.

Et autant dire que ma courbe de croissance de mes capacités de piano semblait intimement lié à ma courbe de stress. Plus je voyais la satisfaction dans les yeux du comte et plus je me sentais terrifiée que mes hypothèses se révèle juste. A tel point, d'ailleurs, que Tricia s'était inquiétée de ma mine pâle et fatiguée plusieurs fois déjà. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et j'avais impression qu'une épée de Damoclès pendouillait au dessus de ma tête, n'attendant qu'un Tease ne l'effleure pour m'écraser sous le poids du destin.

Pourtant, j'avais beau observer mes pensées, décortiqué mes actions et trituré mon esprit, rien ne semblait s'additionner. Bien sûr, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que la transformation en no… la transformation impliquait, mais je n'avais aucun désir particulier ni de tuer et torturer des gens (sauf une des employée qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à me pourrir la vie, mais ça c'était normal) ni même de jouer du piano sans m'arrêter à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. De plus, j'avais beau

scruter mon front chaque matin, aucun signe de teinte grise ou de stigmate naissante n'ornait mes traits. Bien sûr, je pouvais être loin du réveil et cela ne s'était pas encore montré… mais tout de même ! C'était au moins une petite lueur d'espoir…

Enfin bref, tout cela pour dire que plus d'un mois après la première leçon, j'avais envie d'étrangler quelqu'un. De préférence, notre professeur de piano. Ces cours réglés comme une horloge et remplit de conseils froids et de coups de règles sur les doigts à la moindre fausse note avait eu raison de mes nerf et surtout de tout l'amour que j'aurais pu éprouver pour l'instrument. J'avais bien essayé, la veille, lorsque le comte était venu chercher les jumeaux pour les emmener en ville, que ce serait bien si je pouvais, oh, je ne sais pas, ne plus avoir de professeur de piano. Mais il avait fait comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu, balayant ma demande timide avec un rire avant de raconter une anecdote sans importance.

He bien très bien ! Si l'affrontement direct ne fonctionnait pas, he bien... la grève était une arme bien connue des Français.

Et un peu de fierté patriotique ne faisait pas de mal, n'est-ce pas?

Et donc, après avoir coucher Tricia, au lieu de traîner les pieds en direction de la salle de musique, je m'étais résolument tournée vers la sortie avant de m'engouffrer dans la forêt avec un visage sombre. Je savais que c'était au tour de l'akuma de nous apprendre aujourd'hui, je l'avais vu arriver tout à l'heure par la fenêtre. Appelez-moi puérile, mais je ne pouvais plus supporter ces cours et ce n'est pas comme si j'ignorais le comte non plus… juste un de ses employés… dont il partageait les yeux… et les oreilles… urgh, j'espère seulement que ma petit escapade ne m'attirera pas trop d'ennui.

A dix minutes du manoir, je jetais un coup d'œil en arrière. Je pouvais toujours y aller, je serais juste un petit peu en retard… je ne me prendrais que quelques coups de règles en plus…

Mais non ! Si je ne montrais pas mon mécontentement, rien ne changerait ! Et ce n'était pas Tyki qui allait m'aider sur ce coup-là. Même s'il le détestait autant si ce n'est plus que moi, il était bien trop reconnaissant au Comte pour aller contre sa volonté.

Soupirant, je poussais quelques branches hors du chemin avant de regarder la clairière apparaissant derrières elles avec une certaine nostalgie. Huit mois déjà… plus d'une demi-année… marchant doucement jusqu'à une souche d'arbre doré au soleil, je balayais quelque feuilles avant de m'y adosser. C'était étrange comme un lieu pouvait évoluer à ce point avec les saisons.

Je n'étais venue qu'une fois ici, et seulement pour un bref moment lorsque j'y avait rencontré pour la première fois Tricia, mais cette petite clairière m'avait beaucoup marqué. Et au cas où Tyki me chercherait sur la demande de l'akuma, j'avais pensé qu'il serait plus judicieux d'aller à l'opposé du jardin arrière où se trouvait le lac. Quoi qu'il en soit, sans la neige et le givre, elle semblait beaucoup moins isolée que cette première fois. Maintenant, avec le soleil se frayant un chemin autour des branchages feuillus, éclaboussant le sol de tâches colorées et les oiseaux qui semblaient s'en donner à cœur joie, j'avais bien plus l'impression de me trouver dans la foret de la belle au bois dormant que celle de Narnia.

Respirant une bouffée d'air frais, je relevais mes jambes sur ma poitrine avant d'y poser le livre que j'avais traîné avec moi. J'avais deux heures à perdre avant d'être sûr qu'il soit partit après tout …

M'engouffrant dans le roman, je perdis très vite la trace du temps. C'était un roman d'horreur, un genre que je n'affectionnais particulièrement pas d'ordinaire et que je n'aimais toujours pas beaucoup. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas fais attention lorsque j'avais attrapé un livre à la bibliothèque et, au final, même si je n'aimais pas ça, c'était bien écrit et ça ne m'empêchait pas

d'être pris dedans. J'étais à ce point immergée que lorsque une main se posa sur mon épaule, je criais de surprise avant de jeter le livre dans la direction générale de ce qui m'avait touché et me relevait précipitamment en trébuchant.

« Je suis tellement désolée ! » Je criais aussitôt en imprimant qui était derrière moi. « C'est un livre d'horreur et j'ai tendance à un peu trop m'impliquer et j'en étais au moment où le meurtrier attaquait le héro et je… vous m'avez fait peur ! »

« Tout va bien, j'aurais également dû plus faire attention. » Répondit calmement Sheryl alors qu'il se baissait pour ramasser le livre. « Je suis surpris de vous croiser ici, le duc n'avait-il pas organisé des cours de piano pour vous et mon frère ? » Demanda-t-il en me tendant le livre avant de sortir sa montre à gousset et d'y jeter un coup d'œil. « Ou peut-être avez-vous déjà finit ? »

« Il me semble que Tyki est en train de jouer… » je répondis évasivement, les joues rouges, évitant soigneusement son regard. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas été suicidaire au point de sauter la leçon sans prévenir. He bien, bien sûr je n'avais pas prévenue l'akuma en charge, mais j'avais pris soin d'informer Tyki, Road et les jumeaux. Nul besoin de se faire traquer après tout et je savais juste que Road m'en aurait fait bavé si j'étais partie sans prévenir. Mais, je n'avais pas du tout pensé à informer Sheryl. Il était si souvent absent ces derniers temps, j'avais dû le croiser seulement deux fois au manoir au cours du dernier mois. En fait, maintenant que j'y pense… « N'étiez-vous pas censé revenir après-demain ? » Je demandais curieuse alors que je pris rapidement sa suite lorsqu'il se dirigea à nouveau vers le manoir.

« Les négociations se sont mieux passées que prévu alors j'ai préféré rentrer un peu au manoir temps que je le peux même s'il me faudra bientôt repartir pour le Portugal. » expliqua-t-il.

« Tricia et Road seront heureuses de vous revoir, vous leur avez beaucoup manqués. » Je répondis avec un sourire, un peu soulagé malgré moi. Road avait été… difficile à manier ces dernières semaines et je ne pouvais qu'être heureuse que son attention se tourne vers son père. Même les jumeaux qui avaient pourtant fait beaucoup d'efforts niveaux comportements ces derniers temps préféraient juste la fuir maintenant. Au moins, avec toute leurs disputes, je voyais plus en eux les enfants arrogants et sûr d'eux du manga et moins les rats des rues terrifiés qu'ils étaient seulement quelques mois plus tôt, même s'ils avaient encore un long chemin à parcourir.

« Elles m'ont manqué également... » Murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire et on aurait dit qu'il avait déjà oublié que j'étais là. « Ces réunions sont importantes, mais j'aimerais avoir plus de temps pour ma famille. » Soupira-t-il avant de se tourner vers moi avec un regard évaluateur. « Au fait, cela fait plusieurs mois que vous êtes au manoir maintenant, tout se passe bien ? »

Sentant mon sourcil tressaillir, je plaquais un petit sourire avant de lui répondre un « A merveille ! » un peu faux. Si quelques mois plus tôt, on m'aurait dit que dans un manoir remplit de Noah, ça aurait été les serviteurs humains qui m'auraient posé problème, je ne l'aurais pas cru… Et pourtant ! La bonne entente de la première semaine avait rapidement fait place à quelques jalousies les premiers mois après mon embauchement par Tricia. Mais encore, tout se passait assez bien… et puis, le majordome en chef, le frère d'Eglantine qui m'avait obtenue le travail de femme de chambres en premier lieux, avait pris sa retraite.

J'étais très loin de me douter d'à quel point cet homme assurait le bon fonctionnent du manoir… pourtant, l'ambiance avait changé du tout au tout après son départ. Comme si on leur avait coupé les chaînes, les regard jaloux de certaines femmes de chambres s'étaient changés en hostilités fiévreuses et les mauvais coup n'avaient pas tarder à commencer. Ne pas se faire réveiller le matin, m'interdire d'entrer dans certaines pièces avec des arguments stupides, renverser le sel dans mon

repas... C'était des petites choses mais répétés comme elles l'étaient, cela devenait rapidement agaçant et je ne devais qu'au fait que je n'avais littéralement nul part d'autre où aller pour ne pas déjà avoir fait quelques chose de regrettable.

« Ah, vraiment ? » répondit Sheryl en me lançant un regard plat.

« Oh, oui, rien digne de mention. » je répondis avec un sourire un peu plus accentué. De toute façon, même si j'avais souhaité parler de mes problèmes, ce ne serait certainement pas avec Sheryl que je le ferais. De tout les Noahs que j'avais rencontrés jusqu'à présent, le comte compris, c'est celui avec lequel je m'entendais le moins. Je ne savais tout simplement pas sur quel pieds danser avec lui, ses pensées sur moi étaient… impénétrable. Pas que j'étais douée pour savoir si je plaisais ou non aux gens, mais j'espère que j'arriverais tout de même à ressentir si quelqu'un me détestait.

En fait, maintenant que j'y pensais, je m'entendais étonnement bien avec les Noahs. Tyki était clairement celui avec qui je m'entendais le mieux, cela aidant certainement que nous avions des choses en commun comme la lecture, l'appréciation du mode de vie bourgeois mais aussi de simple ouvrier, les défis ridicule et se plaindre de sa famille trop extrême en règle général. Donc oui, je dirais que nous commencions à entretenir une solide amitié… enfin aussi solide que puisse être l'amitié d'une humaine et d'un surhumain qui a pour mission de détruire l'humanité… Rien n'est parfait.

Je m'entendais également assez bien avec Road tout compte fait. Je pense qu'au début, elle me voyait surtout comme un nouveau jouet qu'elle devait s'évertuer à ne pas casser pour pour le bien de Tricia mais… l'épisode du balcon, (ho, zut, je ne veux pas me souvenir de ça...) les nombreuses parties de jeu, l'aide aux devoirs, les longues soirées coiffures au coin du feu et les petites conversations sans la prendre pour une enfant débile (les enfants devaient être vu mais pas entendu à cette époque. C'était, certes, bien moins le cas au manoir mais Tricia retombait parfois dans ces schémas classiques et l'école et les serviteurs, bien sûr, n'aidaient pas de ce côté-là.) avait, je pense, sensiblement améliorer notre relation. Si ce n'est le rôle d'amie ou de confidente, j'étais au moins à peu près sûre que j'avais obtenu celui de distraction aimée. Ce n'était peut être pas l'idéal, mais temps que j'étais assez apprécié pour ne pas subir de supplice physique ou mental… qui plus est, malgré tout, je l'aimais bien cette petite psychopathe.

Comment ça, masochiste ? Noooon…

Les jumeaux étaient… un cas particulier. J'avais clairement gagné des points avec l'épisode de la soupe (ne pense pas au balcon, ne pense pas au balcon…) et leurs apprendre tout ces jeux (et qui aurait cru que j'en connaissais autant?) avait clairement payé pour les sortir de leurs coquilles. Devit était toujours abrasif, certes, mais au moins maintenant il parlait à tout le monde sans sembler vouloir leur arracher la gorge avec les dents. Sauf Sheryl. Mais bon, même moi j'avais parfois envie de le gifler, ça ne compte pas… Jasdero était passé de complètement muet à timide voir même joueur, tout un exploit si vous vouliez mon avis. Par contre, je détectais ces derniers temps une tendance à simplement appuyer la parole de son frère, ce qui était un peu inquiétant pour ses progrès social. Cependant, je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à savoir si c'était parce qu'ils avaient le même avis ou si Jasdero suivait simplement ce que disait son frère. Quoi qu'il en soit, je sentais mon faible contrôle sur eux ( je veux dire par là, qu'ils avaient auparavant assez de respect pour moi pour s'arrêter dans leurs frasques lorsque je leur disait) s'atténuer progressivement. En même temps, j'étais heureuse car cela prouvait leur évolution, d'un autre côté… je n'attendais vraiment pas le jour où ils seront assez confiants pour me prendre comme cible de blague car je savais bien que je n'aurais alors aucune chance contre eux.

Et puis, il y avait le Comte. Ayant passé la plupart de mon temps à le fuir comme la peste ces derniers mois, il était assez difficile de se faire une opinion de notre relation, si on pouvait même dire qu'il y en avait une. Je dirais, rétrospectivement, qu'au début je ne l'intéressais pas des masses malgré notre étrange première rencontre (il faut que j'arrête de me retrouver dans ces situations impossibles…) mais mes réactions l'amusaient assez pour qu'il continue à m'embêter de temps en temps. Cela aidait sûrement aussi que d'ordinaire il était plutôt… gentil avec tout le monde. C'est étrange de penser ça du grand méchant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourtant… Je me souviens qu'une fois, il nous avait accompagné à la messe et, cette fois, tout le monde était de sorti. Et lorsque je veux dire tout le monde, c'était vraiment la clique entière, c'est à dire, une Tricia lumineuse et un Sheryl aimant, une Road excitée, des jumeaux mal à l'aise, un Tyki ennuyé et : le Comte. J'avais essayé de m'esquisser, bien entendu, prétextant une sortie en famille que je n'osais pas déranger, et cela avait presque fonctionné ! Sheryl était de mon côté, bien entendu, et Tricia même si elle voulait m'inclure était un peu mal à l'aise par rapport au comte mais bien sûr, il avait fallut que Tyki se ramène avec son sourire charmeur (en me chuchotant un « si je dois souffrir, toi aussi ») et cela avait ravivé sa manie de nous caser ensemble, détruisant tout espoir pour moi de me la couler douce au manoir.

Pourquoi est-ce que je racontais ça ? Ah, oui ! Tout ça pour dire que ce soit avant, pendant ou après la messe (dans la même église régit par l'ordre noir que la première fois. Avec le Comte millénaire. Ho l'ironie…) Le duc n'avait cessé de rayonner, faisant des petites discutions avec tout le monde, aidant un enfant tombé par terre, achetant les fleurs d'une petite vendeuse, échangeant de sourires… enfer, j'étais pratiquement sur qu'il s'était laisser faire voler par un gamin des rues exprès !

Au temps dire que j'avais passé l'après midi suivante en pleine penser profonde sur le sois disant mauvais côté de l'histoire…

Donc, oui, il ne m'ignorait pas comme on l'aurait pu attendre d'un noble envers un employé à cette époque, mais comme il ne le faisait avec personne d'autre non plus, ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose… Après l'épisode du piano par contre, c'est là qu'il y avait eu un changement. Au lieu de me prendre en embuscade comme il le faisait auparavant, il avait tout simplement arrêté de me déranger, attendant que je vienne le voir de moi-même. Bon, c'est vrai que j'avais un peu l'impression d'être un animal sauvage en train de se faire apprivoiser mais, ho, bien… en tout cas, lui parler devenait de moins en moins terrifiant et je commençais à apprécier nos petites leçons de piano, mine de rien.

Oh, Merlin, comment diable en étais-je arrivée là ?!

Non, Eve, c'est pas le moment pour une crise existentielle… secouant légèrement la tête pour évacuer les pensées sombres qui menaçaient de s'entasser, je relevais la tête pour réaliser avec surprise que nous étions déjà très proche du manoir. Sheryl était toujours là et nous avions fais tout le chemin dans un silence confortable… ou en tout cas je l'espérais. Ça aurait été particulièrement gênant de m'être perdu à ce point dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il me parlait…

Mais, he bien, il n'avait pas l'air de mauvaise humeur, alors je suppose que tout s'est bien passé.

« Papa ! » Cria tout à coup une voix en hauteur. Levant la tête d'un même mouvement, ce fut pour voir Road qui se penchait dangereusement par une fenêtre du premier étage en hurlant dans notre direction. « Tu es rentré tôt ! » S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement alors que j'observais, fasciné, la transformation du sérieux Sheryl en une boule de goo lumineuse. C'était dingue comme la simple présence de Road changeait cet homme du tout au tout, cela m'impressionnait à chaque fois.

« S'il vous plaît mademoiselle, ne vous penchez pas à la fenêtre ! » Viens un gémissement derrière Road et je me raidis un peu en entendant la voix de Marie. Cette femme de chambre faisait partie des employés… agacé de ma promotion. Comme si reconnaissant tout à coup ma présence, la femme eut un rapide rictus en croisant mes yeux avant de jeter un regard à Sheryl puis de nouveau à moi. Ayant reçu nombres de quolibets ces dernières semaines, la signification était on ne peut plus évidente. Lui renvoyant un sourire avec trop de dents, je continuais mon chemin à l'intérieur, les épaules haute et le regard droit. Après tout, dans ce genre d'endroit, si tu montres de la faiblesse... tu es foutu.

Montant le grand escalier avec le plus de dignité possible, je parcourais l'étage supérieure, offrant un sourire à Road qui croisa mon chemin pour aller saluer son père. Adressant un hochement de tête simple à Marie, je ne reçu en réponse qu'une paire de sourcils froncés avant qu'elle ne continue à suivre Road, le menton levé et les lèvres plissées. Soupirant à la réaction, je continuais mon chemin, prenant bien soin de faire un grand détour par l'aile gauche pour éviter le plus possible la salle de musique.

Arrivé devant une grand porte de bois, je toquais deux fois avant de pousser la porte sans plus de cérémonie. C'était la bibliothèque après tout, et j'avais un statue suffisant maintenant pour y entrer comme je le voulais, mais ça ne faisait pas de mal de prévenir au cas où. Heureusement pour moi, personne d'autre que Tyki n'était présent et je m'y glissais avec un soupir de soulagement. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de rester seul dans ma chambre cette après midi.

« Tu rentres bien plus tôt que je ne le pensais. » dit le Noah, ayant relever la tête du livre sur ses genoux à mon entré. Bourdonent, je rangais le livre que j'avais enmené avec moi dans la forêt avant de me diriger vers lui.

« J'ai croisé Sheryl dans la forêt. » Je répondis avec un soupir en m'écroulant (mais avec grâce ! Je n'avais pas besoin d'autres cours de bonne manières de Tricia et Sheryl, merci beaucoup…) sur le fauteuil en face de Tyki que j'avais commencé à penser comme le mien avec tout le temps que je passais vautré dedans.

« Il est déjà rentré !? » grimaça Tyki avant de jeter un regard triste à son livre. « Je devrais aller le saluer, n'est-ce pas ? » me demanda-t-il avec un regard douloureux.

« He bien, normalement oui, mais tu n'es pas supposé savoir qu'il est là alors... » je répondis avec un sourire amusé alors que le visage de Tyki s'éclairait avec soulagement.

« Je sais que je ne fais que remettre à plus tard, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à me faire étouffer et rabâcher ma place dans la société... » me confia-t-il en fermant son livre. « Le serviteur du Duc est furieux, en passant, mais je ne pense pas qu'il lui en parlera, tu peux continuer à ne pas aller en cours sans crainte. »

« Tu me fais ressembler à un petit enfant désobéissant... » Je gémis avant d'enchaîner rapidement en le voyant ouvrir les lèvres. « … ce que je suis, mais pour ma défense, le Duc Campbell n'est même pas mon employeur et, de toute façon, quel employeur paye pour qu'une dame de compagnie apprenne le piano dans son temps libre ? C'est tout simplement étrange. »

« Que veux tu, ma famille n'aime pas faire comme les autres et, on ne peut pas dire que tu es l'employée typique non plus. » Répondit le Noah en haussant les épaules.

« Il faut croire que nous nous sommes bien trouvés. » Je ris avant de prendre le ton grave d'une vielle diseuse de bonne aventure que nous avions rencontrés avec Tyki lors d'un de nos voyages dans les lieux les moins bien famé de Londres. « C'était le destin... »

« Ha, tiens, tu me fais penser... » Dit il après avoir finit de rire en glissant sa main dans son veston. « J'ai remarqué ça tout à l'heure dans les mains de quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas l'avoir. » Dit il en sortant une lettre épaisse adressé à mon nom.

« D'Allen ?! » je souris vivement, me penchant en avant pour la prendre mais Tyki attrapa ma main à la place m'empêchant d'atteindre l'enveloppe.

« Je me disais bien que c'était étrange de ne pas avoir reçu de nouvelles de lui le mois dernier. » répondis Tyki, son sourire disparut. Sentant l'air devenir un peu plus sombre, je me reculais lentement en arrière dans mon fauteuil. « Je savais que les employés n'étaient pas les plus tendre avec toi… mais de là à voler ton courrier… Qui est aussi le mien si cela vient d'Allen. Et je suis assez agacé que l'on m'ait volé mes affaires, je l'avoue. » Dit il calmement en tapotant l'enveloppe distraitement.

Soudain inquiète, je le regardais avec de grands yeux. « Peut-être n'a-t-elle tout simplement pas eu le temps de me donner l'enveloppe ce matin, je suis partie assez vite après tout… » J'essayais mais grimaçais lorsque je vis son air sceptique. « Ce n'était pas méchant, elle… elle me l'aurait rendu ensuite. »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit-il, sa voix lourde de sarcasme avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, détruisant sa si soigneuse coupe au grand désespoir futur de Sheryl. « Mon frère va être horriblement heureux : il a enfin réussi à déteindre quelque peu sur moi. Je ne me serais jamais occupé du travail d'un employé auparavant… Sache que je l'ai congédié, nous n'employons pas de voleurs, ici. »

Les yeux écarquillés, je le regardais avec horreur, la lettre d'Allen totalement oublié. Le traitement était tolérable jusqu'ici… mais qu'un des maîtres de maisons ait renvoyés une employé pour… moi ? Ça allait devenir l'enfer.

Et je ne pouvais pas avoir plus raison.

* * *

Bim badaboum, tout est prêt pour qu'Eve pête un câble au prochain chapitre! Quelqu'un veut parié sur un possible chevalier en armure? :3 Le chapitre n'est pas écrit, enfer, j'ai à peine une petit idée de ce que je vais faire et de toute façon, c'est plus qu'adaptable alors n'hésitez pas à proposer quelque chose et défendre votre cas!  
Urgh, je rentre dans un mois de production intensive pour mon examen final, c'est pas la joie o Mais ça va le faire... avec beaucoup de travail, de rituel païen, et un peu de chance, ça va le faire... je ne vais pas abandonné maintenant que j'ai trouvé un truc susceptible de me plaire pour les quelques prochaines décennies! Je vous souhaite de tout cœur que vos examens se passent bien de votre côté aussi!

A la prochaine et pensez aux reviews :3 !


	21. Joyeux harcèlement

Histoire : Une Touche de Couleur dans le Gris

Livre 1 : Nuancer le noir.

Date : 5 Juin 2018 (Bonne chance pour vos exam tout le monde !)

Bêta : MiaKoTo : D

Fandom: D Gray Man

Avertissement : Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé : Après avoir atterri au XIXème siècle, Ennaèl découvre qu'elle a été engagée par la famille Kamelott, fondamentalement, les méchants de DGM. Prenant le nom d'Ève, elle devint alors la dame de compagnie de Tricia Kamelott et aide dans ses tâches quotidiennes. Maintenant que la vie est un peu moins chaotique, Ève réfléchit à son arrivée dans ce monde et prend la décision de faire son propre avis sur le personag ... personnes de ce nouveau monde malgré sa connaissance du manga. Elle prend peu à peu conscience de la différence sociale des femmes à cette époque et commence à avoir peur pour l'avenir surtout quand débarquent Road et les jumeaux ... Décidant de visiter Londres, Eve tombe, comme par hasard,sur Allen, puis sur Tyki et ils sympathisent. Quelques jours plus tard, les trois se séparent. Enfin pas très longtemps en ce qui concerne Eve et Tyki. Après avoir rencontré le Comte dans une situation assez ... maladroite dirons-nous, Eve prends sur elle du fuir comme la peste, l'amenant malgré elle faire un voyage à Paris avec Tyki où elle rencontre Victor Hugo qui lui passe un tas d'information sur la guerre sainte avant de mourir. Suite à cela, Eve se fait entraîner par Tyki dans un bal, parce qu'il ne veux pas souffrir seul, le méchant, et Eve s'évanouie spectaculairement à cause de son corsai trop serré. Ne demandez pas comment, mais ensuite elle se découvre un étrange talent pour les instruments de musique et se demande avec horreur si elle ne serait pas le 14ème. Cela n'aide pas que le comte ait découvert ses talents et semble s'intéresser de plus en plus à elle. Et puis bien sur, Tyki découvre qu'une femme de ménage volait le courrier d'Allen, la renvoie et tout part en enfer pour Eve.

* * *

J'ai réussi mes exam :3 Je suis maintenant en vacan... !  
BOUM  
*devoirs d'été dans ta gueule*  
Bon... ben c'est partit, écoutez, on dormira plus tard -_-'  
Et vous comment ça se passe? :) Si pas bien, on a un presque-meurtre dans ce chapitre! Plus de 6000 mots pour évacuer quelques frustrations avant de s'y remettre X)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Septembre 1885_

Trois Semaines.

Trois Putain De Semaines.

Laissant échapper un souffle tremblant, je fermais mes poings, serrant mes doigts fermement, enfonçant mes ongles dans mes paumes. L'air totalement expiré de mes poumons, je restais comme ça quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'une brûlure agréable se développe dans ma poitrine, poussant jusqu'à ce que ma tête tourne puis j'ouvrais à nouveau les lèvres inspirant profondément jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne puisse entrer.

Réitérant l'opération à quelques reprises, je laissais mes épaules se détendre, penchant doucement la tête pour faire craquer mon cou. Me sentant assez calme, j'ouvrais alors les yeux et les fixait sur mon environnement.

Nope, toujours pas de changements.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tout va bien, tout va très bien… Qu'est-ce qu'un peu de crottin sur les draps, rien du tout. » je murmurais dans la chambre vide. Inspirant à nouveau profondément, je fronçais le nez à l'odeur et me dirigeais vers mon armoire, l'espoir serrant ma poitrine.

Espoir qui mourut très vite lorsque je vis que mes vêtements avaient subi le même destin que mes draps.

Alors, je n'étais pas très matérialiste d'ordinaire mais… j'aimais cette robe orange ! Tricia l'avait spécialement choisi pour moi et Road m'avait dit qu'elle soulignait très bien mes cheveux. Enfer, même Jasdero m'avait balbutié un compliment ! Heureusement que je portais ma robe violette préférée aujourd'hui… je m'en serais vraiment voulu si elle avait été abîmée avec les autres. Examinant tristement les vêtements pour voir si je pouvais sauver quelque chose, j'extirpais quelques sous-vêtements, une jupe et deux des vieilles chemises d'Eglantine miraculeusement épargnées par le carnage de la pile avant de fermer résolument le placard et d'ouvrir en grand la fenêtre. Heureusement, j'avais depuis longtemps caché mes vêtements masculins (utilisés lorsque je me faufilais en ville avec Tyki) en dehors de ma chambre, au cas où Road fouinerait, ou ils auraient subi le même sort.

Lançant un dernier regard navré à mon lit, je n'osais même pas poser mes yeux sur la petite table de la pièce avant de me tourner résolument vers le couloir. Fermant doucement la porte de ma chambre, je traversais le couloir en quelques enjambées nerveuses avant de me planter en face de la chambre des jumeaux. Inspirant une nouvelle fois, je plaquais un sourire joyeux sur mon visage avant de toquer à la porte.

Attendant patiemment, la porte fut bientôt entrebâillée, me laissant apercevoir un œil sombre encadré de mèches noir ébouriffées. « Eve ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Jasdero en ouvrant la porte en grand lorsqu'il me reconnut sur le palier.

« Ho rien, je me demandais juste si je pouvais cacher ça... » je dis en soulevant les vêtements dans mes bras. « Dans votre chambre ? Road n'aime pas mes vieux vêtements et veut s'en débarrasser mais j'y suis plutôt attachée... » Je répondis avec un sourire simple.

« Heu oui, entre. » Répondit-il avec un sourire timide avant de s'écarter pour me laisser entrer. Je le remerciais avec un sourire joyeux avant de fourrer mes vêtements dans un des buffets près de l'entrée avant d'aller taquiner Devit qui semblait s'arracher les cheveux sur un devoir de grammaire. Grimaçant lorsque je vis le sujet, je finis tout de même par rester et essayer d'aider les jumeaux jusqu'au dîner avant d'aller chercher Tricia et d'amener toute la petite troupe jusqu'à la salle à manger avant de prendre congé.

Avec un soupir fatigué, je grimpais l'escalier jusqu'aux chambres de la famille et remontait les manches de ma chemise avec un regard déterminer, le nez plissé en prévention avant d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre.

Comme j'aurais voulu le faire aussitôt découvert ! Avec un peu de chance et les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, j'aurais même pu dormir là cette nuit, mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas une option. Le manoir grouillait constamment de serviteurs rendant l'action de se faufiler terriblement difficile. Il y en avait moins l'après-midi, vu qu'ils essayaient de se faire rare lorsque les maîtres de maisons se promenaient, et j'aurais pu le tenter mais… et si j'étais tombée sur Road ? Ou Tyki et Sheryl ?

Ma seule option, je l'avais appris ces dernières semaines, était de nettoyer les dégâts lors du dîner. Non seulement les Noahs, bien sûr, étaient tous attablés, mais les serviteurs étaient tout aussi occupés, le tiers faisant le service, un autre tiers en panique aux cuisines et le dernier tiers assigné à certaines pièces pour les nettoyer de fond en combles et prendre de l'avance sur leurs corvées du lendemain. J'avais donc une bonne heure de libre pour nettoyer la dernière tentative de certains serviteurs de me faire quitter les lieux.

Le seau à cendre dans une main, la pelle dans l'autre, j'essayais tout d'abord d'enlever le plus gros du purin. Heureusement, mon tortionnaire du jour n'avait pas été très diligent et n'avait même pas pris le soin d'étaler la chose.

Je ne m'en plaignais pas.

Attrapant les coins de mes draps avec un dégoût profond sur le visage, je le tirais en ballotin avant d'y faire un nœud et de le laisser tomber avec un bruit visqueux au centre de ma chambre. Tirant le drap du dessous qui avait malheureusement tout aussi souffert, je le glissais vers l'armoire et y faisait tomber les vêtements avant d'y faire un nœud également.

L'estomac retourné par l'odeur, j'attrapais les deux sacs de linge sale dans une main, le seau dans l'autre et je me dirigeais vers les écuries, prenant grand soin de faire un large détour loin des cuisines.

Jetant le contenu du seau sur une pile de ses congénères, dont il avait sûrement été pris en milieu de matinée pour être grâcieusement étalé sur mon lit, j'entrais à l'intérieur des écuries. M'arrêtant pour caresser quelques étalons, je m'approchais de l'arrière où une grande bassine et une planche à laver se trouvaient. C'était généralement là que les garçons d'écuries nettoyaient les vieilles couvertures de cheval et je ne pouvais être on ne peut plus heureuse d'avoir pensé à l'endroit. C'était la première fois que je me trouvais avec quelque chose d'aussi extrême que de la merde de cheval sur ma literie, mais les serviteurs avaient une fabuleuse imagination et ce devait être au moins la cinquième ou sixième fois dans ces trois maudites semaines que je me retrouvais à devoir nettoyer mes vêtements en catastrophe.

Le dégoût plaqué sur mon visage, je laissais tomber le premier drap dans la bassine et attrapait une brosse me promettant de nettoyer à plusieurs reprises mes mains lorsque j'aurais terminé.

Malheureusement, je n'avais aucun doute sur mon incapacité à enlever les taches. Les draps odieusement blanc d'ordinaire tourneraient assurément d'une teinte jaunâtre dérangeante lorsque j'en aurais fini avec eux, mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais demander d'autres draps et nous étions déjà en septembre… je ne pourrais bientôt plus dormir sans couverture, il fallait bien que je me débrouille.

Il était assez intéressant de noter que toute cette histoire avait créé une profonde division chez les employés. D'une part, il y avait les harceleurs, principalement constitués de femmes de chambres jalouses qui avaient été là plus longtemps que moi et qui étaient particulièrement outrées par tous les avantages que j'avais obtenu ces derniers mois. Dans leur rang, il y avait aussi quelques majordomes qui, même si moins zélés, soutenaient leurs homologues féminins, que ce soit par véritable conviction, simple tentative de se faire mieux voir ou juste pour suivre le mouvement. Heureusement, seulement trois étaient vraiment virulents, les quelques autres se contentant de suivre les ordres sans véritable chaleur. Ensuite, il y avait les serviteurs indifférents, jusqu'ici, j'avais pu en identifier cinq. Il était assez étrange de se dire que j'étais à peu près persuadée que quatre d'entre eux étaient des akumas, la dernière étant une jeune fille engagée seulement quatre mois auparavant qui semblait vouloir m'aider mais ne voulait pas être dans les mauvaises grâces des plus âgés.

Et puis il y avait ceux qui me soutenaient ouvertement, le palefrenier et son apprenti, le cocher avec qui j'allais souvent à Londres et la cuisinière en chef (et heureusement ou il y aurait eu une possibilité très inquiétante que je doive aussi m'inquiéter du poison...) Les factions étaient donc à peu près égales et des tensions n'avaient pas tardées à se faire sentir. Le manoir était pesant et j'étais à peu près sûre que même les jumeaux avaient remarqué l'ambiance lourde maintenant.

Tricia l'avait fait en tout cas, si ses questions détournées pour en savoir plus sur les employés étaient à prendre en compte. Et qu'étais-je censée lui répondre ? Ho noooon, tout va bien, j'ai simplement peur de me balader seule dans le manoir maintenant ! Après tout, un accident est si vite arrivé… et il serait juste tragiquement commode que cela laisse ma place on ne peut plus enviée de dame de compagnie vacante, n'est-ce pas ?

Urgh, arrêtez-moi, je commence à blaguer sur ma mort...

Très franchement, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui me retenais de piquer une crise et d'aller me plaindre à Tricia.

Ce genre de chose ne m'étais jamais arrivée dans mon ancienne vie… Peut-être un peu en primaire mais je n'avais honnêtement presque plus de souvenirs avant mes 14 ans alors c'était difficile de s'y accoutumer. J'avais toujours été partisane de la discussion plutôt que de la violence mais il fallait bien avouer que mes maigres capacités sociales semblaient avoir très peu d'effet et que je me retenais à peine de foutre un coup de boule à mes plus virulents tortionnaires…

Les choses n'avaient pas été fabuleuses avant que Tyki ne renvoie cette fille, mais cela avait été. Je pouvais faire face aux remarques mesquines et aux petites farces sans trop de méchanceté… mais maintenant ? J'étais simplement sacrément impressionnée d'avoir tenue trois semaines. Bien sûr, les choses n'avaient pas été tout de suite aussi graves, elles s'étaient empirées progressivement, mais tout de même ! J'étais un peu fière, il fallait l'avouer. Je ne sais pas si c'était tout le bordel saut-de-dimension-ou-folie mais je suis sûre que je n'aurais pas tenu deux semaines dans mon ancienne vie. Je pense que j'aurais craqué vendredi dernier en fait, le jour où ils avaient rempli ma chambre d'un tas de de bestioles aux yeux globuleux et au trop grand nombre de pattes. Et franchement, où avaient-ils trouvé le temps d'en attraper autant ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais ouvert ma porte, ce vendredi après-midi, pour trouver mon lit rempli de punaises, limaces, puces et autres joyeusetés. J'avais été à ça de m'affaler dans mon lit, ce n'était qu'un maladroit mouvement de cheville qui m'avait permis de m'écraser par terre plutôt que dans les draps piégés. Je suis assez persuadée que le son que j'avais laissé échapper à cet instant devait plus s'apparenter à un chien étranglé à mort plutôt qu'à une humaine, mais bon… Enlever les araignées et limaces n'avaient pas été une partie de plaisir et j'avais frôlé la crise de nerf. J'avoue sans honte que j'avais éclaté en sanglot au milieu. Les puces par contre... He bien autant dire que je ne dormais plus dans mon lit depuis ce jour-là.

Les canapés de la bibliothèque étaient bien plus confortables de toute façon.

Optimisme, Eve, optimisme…

Tout ça pour dire que j'avais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment envie d'aller cafarder à Tricia, au diable ma morale. Il était après tout très difficile de s'inquiéter de l'avenir de quelqu'un lorsqu'ils faisaient de leur mieux pour te pourrir la vie… Et j'étais loin d'être une sainte. Je savais que si cela continuait comme ça, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les choses n'aillent assez loin pour blesser quelqu'un. Très probablement moi. Et à ce moment-là, soit les choses seraient découvertes, soit mes tortionnaires auraient assez peur pour s'arrêter. (Et je choisissais de ne pas considérer une autre option) La chose évidente à faire à ce moment-là, était directement d'aller à une autorité concernée, n'est-ce pas ? Vu que la chose arriverait bien un jour ou l'autre, autant m'éviter un peu de douleur…

Mais je ne le ferais pas.

Parce que malgré tous mes meilleurs efforts, je n'arrivais pas à considérer ces gens sans les connaissances du manga. Bien sûr, j'avais ce qui semblaient être de bonnes relations avec eux mais… n'étaient-ils pas censés vouloir détruire l'humanité ? Et, hé bien, j'étais une humaine donc…

Ouais. Vous voyez le problème. J'avais beau essayer de me dire que, aller, ça faisait plus de la moitié d'un an que je traînais avec ces gens quotidiennement, ils ne peuvent pas faire semblant de m'apprécier pendant aussi longtemps… n'est-ce pas ? Et à cela, le mot « NOAH » me tournait en boucle dans la tête…

Alors, oui, j'aurais pu me plaindre à Tricia mais alors quoi ensuite ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle voudrait/pourrait faire renvoyer la moitié du manoir… Nous nous apprécions, certes, mais elle s'entendait également bien avec les autres employés. Enfer, notre toute première conversation avait impliqué à quel point les employés de Tricia étaient « Gentils » ! Bien sûr, il y en avait quelques-uns qui agissaient ainsi uniquement pour avoir de l'avancement, mais pour la plupart, j'étais juste persuadée qu'ils aimaient tout simplement leur maîtresse. Il était difficile de ne pas aimer Tricia après tout.

Mais bon, admettons que Tricia décide de rapporter le problème à Sheryl... alors quoi ? Sheryl restait le maître de maison et il était bien plus intelligent de faire partir la source du problème, soit moi, plutôt que la demi-douzaine de personnes qui le créait. Surtout que nous n'avions pas vraiment de sentiments positifs entre nous. Il y avait eu une possibilité de bien nous entendre au début, lorsque j'étais simplement là pour sa femme et sa fille et que j'arrivais à m'occuper des jumeaux ce qui lui enlevait une sacrée épine du pied… mais tout cela était quelque peu parti en enfer avec l'arrivée de Tyki et les insinuations de Road. On parlait souvent de son daughter-complex, mais il ne fallait sûrement pas sous-estimer son brother-complex, c'était quelque chose….

Quoi qu'il en soit, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'est-à-dire partir à cause des employés ou se faire renvoyer par Sheryl, le problème restait le même : la peur de l'inconnu.

Je l'avais déjà dit, mais j'avais eu une chance inouïe de me faire engager par les Kamelott. Qu'aurais-je fait autrement, moi, pauvre fille du XXIème siècle dans les bas fond de Londres ? Je ne savais rien de la vie là-bas, à part des comtes romancés, il était risible de croire que je m'en serais sortie sans heurt.

Alors d'accord, avec tous les voyages que nous avions faits avec Tyki et les histoires que m'envoyait Allen, j'étais beaucoup plus susceptible de m'en sortir maintenant… mais tout de même !

Je préférais supporter un peu de harcèlement plutôt que de me lancer dans les rues de Londres avec seulement les vêtements sur le dos.

Enfin, c'est ce que je m'étais dit en début de semaine dernière.

Maintenant cependant, je n'en étais plus si sûre… Chaque jour sans réaction de ma part, les « farces » devenaient de plus en plus violente. À tel point que je n'osais plus rester seule trop longtemps. Au moins, Road et les jumeaux étaient contents de l'attention. J'en étais même revenue à assister à mes cours de piano presque quotidiennement ! Et merlin sait que je détestais le professeur… Tyki m'avait regardé bizarrement pendant des jours après que j'y sois retournée après seulement quelques jours de boycotte. Il m'a dit qu'il était persuadé que je l'ignorerais continuellement à moins d'un gros changement. En même temps, j'étais bien partie pour, mais les jumeaux avaient leurs cours l'après-midi, Road aussi et Tyki devait parfois s'absenter en ville pour Sheryl, il fallait bien que je me trouve un garde du corps pour ces jours-ci ! Et comme le professeur

de piano venait au manoir que je me présente en cours ou non… He bien, autant dire qu'il avait retrouvé la joie de ma présence quelques après-midi par semaines.

Et ho, comme ma main souffrait…

Déjà que je n'étais pas pour le châtiment corporel dans l'éducation, mais qui peut penser que c'est une bonne idée de blesser les mains d'un joueur de piano ? N'est-ce pas, je ne sais pas… totalement contre-productif ?! Meh. Il faut croire que je n'ai pas la même logique…

J'ai envie d'un bain…

Le regard sombre, je lançais un coup d'œil désespéré à la pile de vêtement qu'il me fallait encore « nettoyer » avant de pouvoir espérer rentrer au manoir. J'aurais bien besoin de magie là, maintenant, tout de suite. Zut, cela prenait encore plus de temps que je ne le pensais, pour le coup j'avais été un peu trop optimiste… Le dîner serait bientôt terminé et même si je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter de voir quelqu'un de néfaste ici (les soigneurs n'étaient absolument pas touchés par toute l'histoire, on pouvait même dire qu'ils étaient un peu de mon côté, m'ayant laissé utiliser leurs installations et apporter parfois de la nourriture sans un mot) il faudrait tout de même que je fasse très attention en rentrant après.

Ruminant des pensées sombre, je finis tout de même par abattre la charge et me lever pour faire craquer mon dos en compote. Merlin que j'étais fatigué. Je ne dormais pas très bien ces derniers temps… La bibliothèque étais certes confortable, mais j'avais toujours peur de me faire trouver par quelqu'un ou de ne pas me réveiller à temps le lendemain. Alors je tombais dans une sorte de demi-sommeil désagréable où le moindre bruit m'éveillait en sursaut. En fait, je crois bien que j'avais explosé mon nombre de sieste ces deux dernières semaines… ça devait être un peu suspect, mais c'était difficile de résister lorsque je me trouvais confortablement assise dans la bibliothèque, un livre en vieille anglais sur les genoux et Tyki qui, de part sa simple présence, montait la garde inconsciemment contre mes tortionnaires. Autant vous dire que je m'étais retrouver plusieurs fois à me réveiller la bave aux coins des lèvres à cause d'une position maladroite ou, dans une occasion mémorable, la tête sur l'épaule de Tyki et le crane de Road sur mes genoux. Autant vous dire qu'il avait fallut tout mon sang-froid pour ne pas sursauter et réveiller Road (qui devait sans doute être déjà pleinement consciente d'ailleurs vu que, vous savez, Noah.)

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque je poussais la porte de l'écurie, un panier de linge plus ou moins propre dans les mains. Ils étaient trempés bien entendu. J'avais fais de mon mieux pour les essorés, mais c'était beaucoup plus difficile seul et il faudrait que je les étende dans ma chambre entre deux chaises avant de pouvoir rejoindre la bibliothèque pour dormir.

Les portes extérieurs étaient en train d'être fermés à cet heure, heureusement, il était facile de se glisser à l'intérieur par la grande fenêtre d'un des petits salon. Ironiquement, c'était celui où j'avais amené les jumeaux pour cette première blague sur Road. Bien d'autres avaient suivit depuis mais maintenant je faisais bien attention à ne pas me mêler. Fermant soigneusement la fenêtre, je reprenais mon lourd panier avant de me glisser dans le couloir sombre en direction du grand escalier.

Le dîné était terminé maintenant, les Noahs devaient être dans un des salons familiale à l'étage ou, à la rigueur, dans leur quartier, et les serviteurs évitaient le plus possible les couloirs principaux, le choix le plus logique était donc d'emprunter ceux-ci. Qui plus est, cela m'amènerait plus rapidement à l'étage et ce serait vraiment à cet endroit qu'il faudra que je fasse attention.

La logique avait pourtant l'air valide… mais il faut croire que ce n'était vraiment pas mon truc, car à peine arrivé en haut de l'escalier, je me figeais en voyant ma tortionnaire en chef en train de placer une bougie neuve dans un chandelier du couloir.

Avant même que je ne puisse esquisser un geste, elle m'avait repéré et son visage se plissa en un dégoût profond.

« Qu'avons nous là... » ricana-t-elle en marchant vers moi, un rictus sur le visage et la colère dans ses yeux. « Ne devriez-vous pas être dans votre chambre Mademoiselle Campbell ? Il n'est pas très indiqué de se promener seule si tard... » ajouta-t-elle avec un ton condescendant en s'arrêtant à quelques pas de moi.

« Justement, je revenais, si vous vouliez bien m'excuser... » Je répondis avec un sourire serré avant de précipiter quelques pas dans sa direction, bien trop consciente de l'escalier dans mon dos. Personne n'avait tenter un meurtre jusqu'à présent, mais il n'y avait aucune raison de tenter le diable…

« Ho, je n'y compterais pas trop. » Dit elle aussitôt en faisant un pas de côté directement dans mon chemin me forçant à m'arrêter pour ne pas la percuter. Maudit sois ces couloirs trop petit… il n'y avait aucun moyen de la contourner facilement et mes mains occupés par le panier ne me rassuraient pas beaucoup non plus. « Vous êtes tellement arrogante ! Me rejetant comme une vulgaire ordure alors que nous parlions simplement. Tellement consumé par votre rang que vous traitez les serviteurs comme de la terre sous vos chaussures ! Et Jean ne voit pas pourquoi je ne vous fait pas confiance ! Avouez-le, vous les charmez, n'est-ce pas ? Sorcière, fille de joie, ah, vous me dégouttez ! » Siffla-t-elle tout à coup, laissant échapper toute l'ire qu'elle avait accumulé à mon encontre.

La haine n'était pas belle à voir.

« Je n'ai aucun problème avec les serviteurs, le rang m'importe peu. » Je claquais tout aussi vite même si je savais malheureusement que rien ne convaincrait cette femme. « Vous êtes seulement jalouse car j'ai obtenue en une semaine le travail que vous vouliez pendant des années. Je ne vous connais pas et de ce que j'en ai vu ces dernières semaines, je n'ai pas envie de vous connaître, mais vous semblez être une femme bien âcre, un de ces être humain qui déshonore tous les autres. » J'exprimais distinctement avec une voix acide, les poing serrés autour de mon panier à tel point que les jointures étaient blanches. Peut-être, une semaine auparavant, j'aurais essayé d'être la meilleure version de moi-même et je lui aurait parlé, essayé de comprendre son problème et de l'aider mais maintenant ? Maintenant, j'étais juste fatiguée et je voulais que ces conneries se terminent. Tant pis pour la Eve compréhensive, j'étais loin d'être une sainte et ma patience avait atteint sa limite. « Ce n'est même pas que vous me dégouttez, il serait inutile d'évoquer des sentiments aussi fort pour quelqu'un d'aussi pathétique que vous, non... vous me faites pitié. » Je terminais d'une voix forte avec un sourire tordu, la tête haute et le regard risible avant de forcer mon chemin devant elle.

Les bras tendus et les jambes tremblotante, je me forçai à ne pas me retourner vers elle, bien consciente que lui tourner le dos n'était pas la meilleure des idées, mais qu'étais-je censée faire d'autre ? Qui plus est, ce n'est pas comme si la femme était armée et ce serait terriblement stupide de sa part d'essayer une attaque à main nu alors que nous étions à peine à quelques mètres des chambres de la famille.

Il faut croire que j'avais trop de foi.

Je n'avais pas fais deux pas qu'une main agrippa mon col et me tira en arrière me faisant lâcher mon panier avec un faible cri surpris. « Tais-toi ! » siffla la femme aussitôt en me poussant au sol, la tête directement dans le panier de linge humide. La bouche et le nez obstrués par les draps, je ne tardais pas à reprendre contenance suite à ma surprise et à me débattre violemment, tapant le panier

pour le reculer et utilisant le nouvel espace pour me retourner et lui jeter un coup de pieds dans les rotules. Criant de douleur, elle trébucha en arrière et je la vis avec horreur tomber en direction des escaliers. « Attention ! » je criais en me bousculant debout, la main tendue pour l'attraper.

Et je l'ai presque fait. Presque. Mais alors que ma main frôlait sa robe, deux petits bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille me clouant sur place avec une force que leur petite taille ne devraient pas contenir. « Laisse-la. » Ordonna froidement une voix derrière mon épaule mais ce n'est pas comme si j'aurais pu faire quelque chose d'autres de toute façon : elle était trop forte pour moi.

Et bien sûr, les yeux grand ouverts en horreur, je vis ma tortionnaire tomber dans les escaliers avec un halètement terrifié, ses épaules s'éclatant dans une marche avec un craquement écœurant avant de rouler jusqu'au rez de chaussés et de s'arrêter aux bas des marches, immobile.

Le souffle coupé, je sentis à peine les mains se retirer de moi alors que je m'élançais dans l'escalier, trébuchant pratiquement à mon tour dans mon empressement à me rendre auprès de la femme. Me laissant tomber sur mes genoux à ses côtés j'essayais, paniquée, de me souvenir de mes cours de secourisme, les yeux piquant de larmes. Évitant résolument de regarder son bras gauche qui reposait à ses côtés dans une position improbable, j'entourais son poignet d'une main et soulevait sa paupière de l'autre, m'affalant presque de soulagement lorsque je sentais un pouls. « Elle est vivante » Je soufflais soulagée tout en me creusant le cerveaux pour savoir ce que diable j'étais censé faire ensuite.

« Malheureusement. » Retentit une voix désolée derrière moi et je sursautais dans sa direction pour voir Road descendre les dernières marches de l'escalier lentement.

« Road ? » Je murmurais d'une voix tremblante alors que la jeune fille arrivait à ma hauteur avant de se pencher sur le corps de la femme avec un dégoût profond sur le visage.

« Tu as raison tu sais. » Dit elle au lieux de me répondre. « Ce n'est vraiment pas un très bel exemple de l'espèce humaine… » Dit elle en s'accroupissant, ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête dans ses mains. « C'était amusant de voir ses piètres tentatives à améliorer son statut ces dernières années, tu es loin d'être la seule personne qu'elle a embêté tu sais, mais ça ne l'est plus maintenant, je n'aime pas qu'on touche mes affaires. » Ajouta-t-elle en tournant son regard perçant sur moi. « Aaaah… Je suis déçue, Eve, j'aurais aimé que tu me le confit de toi même... J'ai attendu des semaines, tu sais, toute cette histoire aurait pu se terminer bien plus tôt. »

Le cerveau pataugeant dans la semoule, je regardais la jeune fille avec confusion. C'était… Road, n'est ce pas ? La petite fille que j'avais appris à connaître ces derniers mois ? Celle avec qui j'avais fais des bonhommes de neige et aidé aux devoirs et jouer aux...poupées.

Poupées.

Je l'avais déjà pensé, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'étais toujours dit que je n'étais qu'une poupée pour Road, un nouveau jouet favorisé dont elle prenait soin, essayant de ne pas le cassé. Je l'avais dit et pourtant… pourtant j'avais espéré que c'était plus que ça, que j'avais réussi à dégeler un peu le cœur de la Noah… Mais ce n'étais qu'une illusion, hein ? Je n'aurais pas dû me leurrer, que pouvait bien faire la petite Ennael, cette fille si bizarre complètement déconnectée de ses sentiments ? Empathie ? Ah ! Je m'étais menti à moi-même, j'avais toujours été terriblement nul pour réconforter les gens et ce n'était pas pour rien ! je n'étais pas capable de reconnaître des sentiments s'ils me frappaient aux visages. Je pouvais les imiter, oui, je pouvais faire semblant, oui, mes nombreuses années de théâtre avaient vu à cela, mais il m'était impossible de savoir si c'était réel ou non.

Les yeux écarquillés, j'ouvrais les lèvres sans même savoir ce que j'allais dire mais les referma bien vite lorsque j'entendis un bruit venir du haut de l'escalier. Soudain, se levant d'un seul coup, l'expression de Road changea du tout au tout et elle se mit à hurler en pleurant « Aidez-nous ! Il y a eu un accident, quelqu'un est tombé, nous avons besoin d'aide ! » Bien vite, les pas se rapprochèrent laissant apparaître Eliott en haut de l'escalier. Toujours avec son air vide habituel, il jeta un coup d'œil sur Road, hocha la tête, puis se retourna et disparu dans le couloir sous mes yeux abasourdi.

Euuh… quoi ?

Sentant enfin le sang s'infiltrer dans ma jupe, je m'empressais d'enlever ma veste pour le presser contre la tête de la femme ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autres. Road n'avait toujours pas l'air décidé à m'aider, en fait, elle regardait toute la procédure avec un ennuie profond. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'aide, elle l'a mérité… Heureusement que nous n'avons pas de tapis dans le hall, tout ce sang aurait été impossible à enlever ! » Gémit-elle, revenant à la petite fille que je connaissais mieux même si elle se plaignait de la mort d'un humain au lieu d'une poupée.

He bien, encore une fois, c'était sensiblement la même chose pour elle…

Heureusement, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit à nouveau des bruits de courses et Sheryl apparut en haut de l'escalier flanqué de Tyki et Tricia.

« Mon Dieu ! » haleta Tricia les yeux écarquillés en se couvrant la bouche des mains, son mari et son frère déjà en train de dévaler l'escalier.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Demanda Sheryl alors que Road se précipitait dans ses bras.

« Ho c'était horrible, j'ai tout vu ! » Se mit à geindre Road avec un drame excessif. « La servante était méchante avec Eve et puis elle a essayé de la pousser dans l'escalier mais heureusement j'ai attrapé Eve avant ! La servante, par contre, a été entraînée dans son élan et elle est tombée à la place. » Pleura Road et maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, c'était sensiblement vrai. Enfin, je remarquais tout de même qu'elle avait complètement éludé le fait qu'elle m'avait empêché d'attraper la matrone en chef…

« Eve ? » murmura Tricia juste à côté de moi. Surprise, je sursautais et cassais ma tête dans sa direction. J'étais toujours agenouillée dans une marre de sang auprès de la femme, les mains tremblantes pressés sur sa tête et les yeux dans le vague : je ne devais pas faire un très jolie tableau. « Viens avec moi, chérie. » Dit elle tout doucement en posant une main sur mon épaule.

« Mais… je… elle a besoin d'aide... » je balbutiais pas très sur que je sois compréhensible. Des mains chaude se superposèrent tout à coup aux miennes et je tournais la tête pour voir Tyki agenouillé à son tour auprès de la femme, ses yeux fixés sur Tricia. « Je m'en occupe, emmène Eve et Road, Tricia. » dit-il avant de se tourner vers Sheryl « Frère, appelle le médecin. »

Sheryl hocha la tête et poussa doucement Road vers Tricia et moi avant de se précipiter à nouveau dans les escaliers, Eliott déjà agenouillé auprès de Tyki pour l'aider.

« Allons dans la chambre des maîtres, je ne pense pas que vous devriez rester seul ce soir... » murmura Tricia, ses mains enroulées protectivement autour de nos épaules et j'étais tout simplement émerveillée qu'elle prenne autant soin de moi que de sa fille.

Alors que nous grimpions l'escalier, Tricia nous lâchant une seconde pour murmurer un ordre rapide à une des femmes de chambre qui venait d'arriver à cause du raffuts, je tournais la tête pour observer la scène en contrebat.

Les mains toujours tremblantes, j'observais de plus en plus de serviteurs se presser avec des fournitures médicales ou tout simplement pour observer le tout avec une curiosité morbide.

Certes, la voir tomber dans l'escalier et s'écraser au sol avait été terrifiant mais…

Une petite main se glissa possessivement autour de mes doigts sanglants, me forçant à tourner la tête pour plonger mes yeux dans ceux inhabituellement dorés de Road. Un sourire de contentement sur ses lèvres, bien loin de la petite fille éplorée qu'elle avait joué à peine quelques instants plus tôt, elle me tira doucement vers Tricia sans jamais me quitter des yeux.

...Mais ce qui me faisait le plus peur, c'est que je réalisais enfin le plein sens du mot « Noah ». Mentalement, j'avais su ce qu'ils étaient, j'en avais même eu un bref aperçue par Tyki à Paris mais maintenant, il était évident que je ne l'avais pas bien intégré. Car ça aurait très bien pu être moi la personne baignant dans son propre sang en bas de cet escalier.

Frissonnant, je resserrais instinctivement ma main autour des petits doigts de Road alors que je la suivais dans les couloirs. J'avais beau savoir tout les horribles choses auxquels j'avais échappé de peu dans ce XIXème siècle, il faut croire que j'avais encore trop pris le tout à la légère.

Toute cette histoire de peut-être-saut-dimensionnel prenait tout à coup une allure bien plus sinistre...

* * *

N'est-ce pas un peu pathétique que je ne me souviens pas la dernière fois que j'ai écrit une scène d'action? X) en fait, je ne sais même pas si on peut qualifié ça de scène d'action, ya littéralement seulement deux phrases qui décrivent la chute d'escalier d'un personnage dont on ne connait même pas le nom...

Au fait, on arrive aux 100000 mots et 100 reviews d'NlN! Comme pour UAPV, je vais écrire un chapitre bonus, quiconque a envie de participer à sa création est le bienvenue pour rejoindre! Laissez juste une petite review que je vous envoie le lien discord ^^

Enfin bon! J'espère encore une fois que tout se passe bien pour vous :) et je vous dit au mois prochains! Dites vous que si ce n'est pas le cas, la prochaine fois que vous lirez les déboire d'Eve, tout vos exams seront terminé!


	22. Problèmes familiaux

Histoire : Une Touche de Couleur dans le Gris

Livre 1 : Nuancer le noir.

Date : 5 Juillet 2018

Bêta : MiaKoTo : D

Fandom: D Gray Man

Avertissement : Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé : Après avoir atterri au XIXème siècle, Ennaèl découvre qu'elle a été engagée par la famille Kamelott, fondamentalement, les méchants de DGM. Prenant le nom d'Ève, elle devint alors la dame de compagnie de Tricia Kamelott et aide dans ses tâches quotidiennes. Maintenant que la vie est un peu moins chaotique, Ève réfléchit à son arrivée dans ce monde et prend la décision de faire son propre avis sur le personag ... personnes de ce nouveau monde malgré sa connaissance du manga. Elle prend peu à peu conscience de la différence sociale des femmes à cette époque et commence à avoir peur pour l'avenir surtout quand débarquent Road et les jumeaux ... Décidant de visiter Londres, Eve tombe, comme par hasard,sur Allen, puis sur Tyki et ils sympathisent. Quelques jours plus tard, les trois se séparent. Enfin pas très longtemps en ce qui concerne Eve et Tyki. Après avoir rencontré le Comte dans une situation assez ... maladroite dirons-nous, Eve prends sur elle du fuir comme la peste, l'amenant malgré elle faire un voyage à Paris avec Tyki où elle rencontre Victor Hugo qui lui passe un tas d'information sur la guerre sainte avant de mourir. Suite à cela, Eve se fait entraîner par Tyki dans un bal, parce qu'il ne veux pas souffrir seul, le méchant, et Eve s'évanouie spectaculairement à cause de son corsai trop serré. Ne demandez pas comment, mais ensuite elle se découvre un étrange talent pour les instruments de musique et se demande avec horreur si elle ne serait pas le 14ème. Cela n'aide pas que le comte ait découvert ses talents et semble s'intéresser de plus en plus à elle. Et puis bien sur, Tyki découvre qu'une femme de ménage volait le courrier d'Allen, la renvoie et tout part en enfer pour Eve.

Un chapitre un peu paisible mais j'ai dû me débrouiller avec le peu de temps que j'avais à y consacrer ces jours-ci, du coup...

Bonne lecture!

La servante n'était pas morte.

Et honnêtement, je ne ressentais rien.

Je suppose… he bien, mes sentiments s'annulaient? J'étais soulagée qu'elle sois vivante mais elle m'avait tellement pourri la vie ces dernières semaines que j'étais simplement heureuse de ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes…. d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Oui, parce que même si elle respirait encore, elle s'était méchamment cassé le bras gauche et même avec du temps et des soins, il restera toujours difficile à bouger pour elle. La servante s'était donc fait «subtilement» congédiée à peine réveillée de l'opération par une Tricia furibonde: Road l'avait nourri avec bonheur de toute mes mésaventures que j'avais pris bien soins de lui cacher ces dernières semaines.

Autant dire que je n'avais pas non plus échappé à une triste réprimande. Toutes les trois nichés sous les couvertures du grand lit de la chambre des maîtres, une Tricia en pleure nous avait serrées, Road et moi, nous faisant jurer de lui dire si quelque chose nous arrivait à nouveau.

J'avais croisé les doigts.

Étonnement, j'avais passé une très bonne nuit ensuite. Serrée sous de lourdes couvertures aux côtés de ma patronne et d'une Noah qui avait faillit tué une autre employée en face de moi et tout ça au XIXème siècle d'un monde parallèle, on aurait pu croire que j'aurais passé la nuit à me retourner anxieusement. Pourtant, aussitôt la «promesse» faites à Tricia, je m'étais laissée bercer par ses chuchotement anxieux et je m'étais endormie sans plus de cérémonie. Il faut croire que les câlins m'avaient beaucoup manqués. En même temps, je n'avais pas eu beaucoup l'occasion d'en faire ces huit derniers mois...

Le lendemain matin avait été assez étrange. Je ne sais pas si Sheryl était venu dans la nuit où non mais si c'était le cas, il avait dû s'esquiver en voyant son lit envahit par les femmes car il n'était nul part en vue le matin. J'étais longuement restée au lit à profiter du moment. Sheryl n'étant pas là et n'ayant pas fait de bruit moi-même, Tricia et Road dormaient encore profondément malgré l'heure de plus en plus tardive. Mais finalement, j'avais finis par m'extirper du lit et me diriger vers ma chambre pour changer de vêtements… avant de me souvenir que j'avais cacher les derniers que j'avais chez les jumeaux. Toujours dans la chemise de nuit que Tricia m'avait prêté hier soir pour remplacer mes vêtements trempés de sang, j'étais retournée dans la chambre des maîtres, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autres. J'avais sûrement dû faire trop de bruits, car Tricia était réveillée.

Le reste de la journée était un peu flou. Comme lors de mes premières règles en ce monde, Tricia s'était occupé de tout et je m'étais juste assise sur le lit avec Road pour témoigner de sa tornade d'efficacité. Les autre serviteurs qui avaient participé activement à mon bizutage avait été envoyé nettoyer ma chambre de fond en comble sous le regard scrutateur d'un majordome neutre (akuma je vous dis) puis Tricia avait joyeusement passé commande pour quelques nouvelles robes (le bon côté des choses, d'après elle) puis avait nommé la seul maid senior qui n'avait pas participé activement à mes déboires comme chef des employés (à la place de celle tombé dans l'escalier) ect, ect…

Une semaine plus tard, les choses étaient sensiblement retourné à la normal. Seulement, j'étais encore plus ostracisée par les employés maintenant. Pratiquement tous m'évitaient comme la peste. C'était un peu triste, mais ayant connu l'alternative… de toute façon, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de me sentir seul. Road était encore plus collante que d'ordinaire, l'école ne se tenant pas dans son chemin et les jumeaux n'étaient pas vraiment en reste non plus, venant jouer dès que leurs cours particuliers se terminaient.

C'était assez déconcertant d'être autant au centre de l'attention et je n'aimais pas beaucoup ça. Heureusement pour moi, nous arrivions bientôt en septembre et cette date seul amena un tas de problèmes avec elle, me faisant rapidement oublier.

D'une part, il y avait l'anniversaire de Tricia, le trois septembre. Cela amena déjà un premier désaccord dans la famille. Road voulait un grand bal, comme l'avait été le sien, mais Tricia, ne sachant pas comment elle se sentirait à cette date, ne voulait pas organiser une si grande affaire qui pourrait si facilement devenir un désastre politique. Qui plus est, avec la campagne politique de Sheryl couplé à mon «accident» à seulement deux semaines de son anniversaire, cela semblait difficile à organiser.

Dans un autre foyer noble de cette époque, la question n'aurait même pas été débattue. D'un côté, l'enfant n'aurait pas eu voix au chapitre et serait plutôt réprimandé d'insister sur une question «d'adulte» d'un autre, toute occasion était bonne d'organiser un bal. Question de politique, comprenez.

Ainsi, c'était la véritable liberté (pour l'époque, encore une fois) que Sheryl offrait aux femmes de sa vie qui posait problème. Road était une véritable enfant-reine et même Tricia qui avait été si catégorique pour que l'ont fête seulement son anniversaire en famille commença à hésiter lorsque Road fit connaître sa préférence. Sheryl, de son côté, voulait terriblement faire plaisir à Road mais s'inquiétait en même temps pour sa femme. Mais finalement, le conflit était en train de pencher dangereusement vers un bal lorsque Tyki ajouta son grain de sel.

Ou plutôt le retira.

J'avoue, c'était peut-être un peu ma faute sur ce coup là…

Évidement, dès le départ, Tyki était fermement sur le côté de Tricia «Elle se sent si bien en ce moment, le stress d'un bal n'est pas une bonne idée...» disait-il d'un ton désolé. Ah, comme si! Il ne voulait juste pas y aller. Autant dire que je le taquinais sans pitié sur ce coup-là. A l'origine, j'étais plus timide dans mes piques, de peur de me faire embarquer à nouveau mais Sheryl avait rapidement rassuré mes craintes en assurent dès la seconde heure de débat qu'il était hors de question que j'y accompagne à nouveau Tyki. Heureusement pour moi, les raisons étaient nombreuses et tellement convaincantes que même Tricia et Road acquiescèrent sans réserves.

Arf… ça en revenait toujours à la politique…

He bien, quoi qu'il en soit je m'en étais donnée à cœur joie! Vu qu'il n'y avait aucune façon que je me fasse engager à nouveau dans ce merdier, j'avais charrié Tyki jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrache les cheveux. Et puis, en riant, je lui avait dit qu'au pire, il pouvait toujours se faire la belle.

Et il l'avait fait, l'idiot.

Avec seulement une note mentionnant vaguement quelque chose à faire, il était parti. Bien sûr, Sheryl se lança rapidement en chasse, s'enfermant dans son bureau toute la journée et hurlant dans son téléphone de bureau, le bal relégué bien à l'arrière de son esprit. Moi, de mon côté, je ne faisais pas la fière. Me faisant la plus petite possible, j'essayais de ne pas me faire remarquer, mais Road avait évidement remarqué mon étouffement sur le thé lorsque j'avais appris la disparition de Tyki et… he bien, Road était terrifiante. Alors je lui avait dit que je savais peut-être où il serait. Enfin, après trois jours d'harcèlement, hein! Ben quoi? Road est vraiment terrifiante! Je suis déjà fière de moi...

Et c'est pour cela que nous nous retrouvions, Road, les jumeaux et moi, sans aucun adulte (et oui, à cette époque, je ne comptais pas) à Londres.

Ça allait se finir mal cette histoire…

«Tu es sur qu'Oncle Tyki est là?» demanda suspicieusement Road en fronçant le nez en passant devant une allée malodorante.

«Non.» Je grognais presque. «Je te l'ai dit, je n'en sais rien, je sais juste qu'il traînait dans le coin il y a quelques mois...»

«Quelques mois! Qu'est-ce qu'on fais là alors? Même lui ne serait pas assez stupide pour rester aussi longtemps au même endroit» Gémit Devit en shootant dans un caillou mal placé.

«Surtout avec le Marquis qui le cherche partout…» hocha Jasdero l'air nerveux en regardant tout autour de lui. Les garçons ne sortaient pas souvent, peut-être était il un peu mal à l'aise de voir autant de personne? C'est vrais que les rues étaient sacrément bondés...

«Je sais bien! Rentrons au manoir, Road, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il so… Tyki?» je m'étouffais en laissant tomber mon regard sur l'homme en face de moi. J'avais bien pris soins de nous garder dans les ruelles supérieures, loin du bar, pourquoi diable était-il là?!

«Oncle Tyki!» Cria Road avec ravissement en se jetant sur l'homme à l'air blême, figé devant nous. Le noah du plaisir avait bien l'air tenté de faire un pas de côté pour éviter sa semblable mais il eut l'air de décider de ne pas tenter le diable et resta sur place, ouvrant juste bien grand les bras pour l'attraper avec un soupir. «Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme cela? N'aurais-tu pas pu attendre quelques jours de plus?» Gémit Road avant de lâcher son oncle et de lui jeter, tout à coup une énorme patate dans le ventre qui le fit tomber à genoux en grimaçant.

La petite fille se retourna en boudant et attrapa les jumeaux par le bras avant de piétiner vers le magasin de bonbon juste au coin sans même un regard pour voir si nous suivions.

Levant les yeux en l'air, je tendis une main à Tyki pour l'aider à se relever. Trébuchant debout, Tyki continuait à se masser le ventre d'une main tout en se tournant vers moi d'un air légèrement irrité. «Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de ce bal, pourquoi les as-tu aidé à me trouver?»

A ses mots, je reniflais un rire sarcastique. «Comme si je pouvais résister à Road.» Je grimaçais et il acquiesça en réponse. «Et, je suis flattée que tu crois que je puisse te trouver dans une ville aussi grande que Londres sans le moindres indice qu'un «J'ai des affaires urgente dont je dois m'occuper, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je rentrerais» mais c'était vraiment un pur hasard. J'avais même pris soins d'éviter notre bar… d'ailleurs, que fais-tu dans les ruelles chic de Londres?» Je demandais curieuse en observant ses vêtements de classe moyennes. Ils n'étaient pas aussi beaux que d'ordinaire, mais ce n'était certainement pas les loques qu'il portait lors de nos sorties avec Allen.

Tyki se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant à nouveau. Il le faisait beaucoup. «Le premier endroit où me chercherait Sheryl en dehors de la maison, ce sont les ruelles mal famés… Je me suis dit que je pouvais le prendre à son propre jeux, mais on dirait que c'est moi qui me suis fait avoir...»

«He bien, ce n'est pas comme si Road faisait attention, tu peux toujours essayer de courir à nouveaux...» Je proposais alors que nous observions Road et les jumeaux à travers la vitrine du magasin.

«Non, c'est bon, il reste à peine plus d'une semaine avant l'anniversaire de Tricia, il serait politiquement incorrecte d'inviter à si court préavis, Sheryl ne ferait jamais ça.» Répondit Tyki en haussant les épaules alors que nous entrions dans la boutique.

«Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré plus tôt?» Je demandais curieuse en grimaçant au prix d'un sachet de caramel.

«Sheryl vas être affreux, que je sois partit une heure ou un mois alors autant en profiter...» Expliqua-t-il. «Mais maintenant que Road m'a trouvé, je ne vais certainement pas la faire attendre plus longtemps sinon elle va me le faire regretter.»

«ça, je veux bien te croire...» Je murmurais en observant un pauvre vendeur se faire détruire oralement par la petite Noah.

Au final, nous revenions tout les cinq à la maison les poches remplit de bonbons, près du tiers offert par le magasin, gracieuseté du terrifiant sourire de Road. Tyki se traînait tout le chemin à l'arrière du groupe mais il fut rassuré lorsque Sheryl n'accourra pas à notre entrée au manoir: Il devait encore être à la recherche de son frère en ville. Nous par contre, nous nous sommes fais violemment disputer. Je n'avais jamais vu Tricia aussi énervé. Road m'avait traîné peut après le déjeuné et les jumeaux avaient posé un lapin à leur professeur pour nous suivre. Alors, évidement, je n'avais pas eu le temps de la prévenir. Nous avions bien pris un cocher du manoir pour nous amener à Londres, mais Road lui avait ordonné de nous attendre sur la grande place il n'avait donc pas pu ni nous chaperonner, ni prévenir Tricia.

Nous nous tenions tous maladroitement devant Tricia, penaud, même Road. Il était difficile de prendre son regard désapprobateur sans faillir et nous étions tous terriblement soulagé lorsqu'elle poussa un soupir fatigué et commença à embrasser les enfants chacun leur tour.

«Merci beaucoup, Eve, j'étais un peu soulagée de te savoir avec eux.» Sourit-elle en m'embrassant doucement. Je dû me retenir de ne pas lui avouer que je n'avais pas vraiment été la plus adulte sur ce coup-là, au contraire, j'avais suivis Road comme un caneton.

«Et toi, jeune homme!» Dit-elle tout à coup en se plantant devant Tyki, les mains croisés. «Nous étions terriblement inquiet! Disparaître ainsi sans rien dire… Sheryl t'a cherché partout!»

«J'ai laissé un note?» Essaya de se défendre Tyki mais la justification sonnait un peu boiteuse. «J'avais justes certaines affaires dont j'ai dû m'occuper...» Dit-il à nouveau mais s'empressa de développer à la mine exaspéré de Tricia. «Un ami était tombé malade, il avait besoin d'aide.» Dit-il vaguement dans un mensonge évident.

He bien, pas pour Tricia, semblerait-il, car elle haleta en plaquant ses doigts sur ses lèvres «Rien de grave, j'espère?» Dit-elle inquiète et je sentis Tyki s'affaisser sur lui-même alors qu'il levait les mains rapidement pour la rassurer.

«Ho non, il s'en remet déjà très bien!» Dit-il avec un rire nerveux.

«Oh, très bien, je suis soulagé.» Dit-elle avant de sourire et de frapper dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention des enfants qui avaient déjà recommencé à se chamailler. « Allons dans le petit salon pour un thé, je suis sûre que Sheryl ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre.»

Et en effet, à peine une heure plus tard, la porte du petit salon vola dans le mur alors que Sheryl s'écrasait dans la pièce et fonçait sur Tyki pour l'embrasser férocement. S'ensuivit ensuite quelques minutes gênantes où Sheryl alterna entre les cris et l'affection exagérée sur un Tyki qui semblait terriblement souffrir. Finalement, Sheryl se calma un peu et ils recommencèrent à parler du bal. Comme l'avait prévu Tyki, Sheryl soupira qu'il était trop tard pour envoyer les invitations amenant Road à bouder quelque peu ce qui poussa Sheryl à lui promettre une nouvelle robe ce qu'elle accepta bien trop vite. Il faut croire qu'elle ne tenait pas à ce bal temps que ça. Le dernier renfort en la faveur du bal abattue, personne ne souhaitait réellement s'embêter à ce propos et le sujet fut joyeusement abandonné en faveur de la petite fête familiale pour l'anniversaire de Tricia.

La maîtresse de maison voulait absolument voir un opéra qui se jouait actuellement à Londres que les nobles dames lui avait recommandé lors de l'anniversaire de Road. Elle proposa, bien sûr, à tout le monde d'y aller mais les jumeaux piquèrent une crise, Tyki refusa promptement et Road l'avait déjà vu avec le Duc et n'avait pas envie de le revoir. Malgré la moue de Tricia, Sheryl refusa catégoriquement que j'y aille seule avec eux et n'ayant pas trop envie d'y aller moi-même, je m'empressais de lui vendre l'idée d'une soirée en tête à tête comme ils n'en avaient pas eu depuis… he bien au moins depuis que j'étais arrivée.

Tricia s'illumina alors, évidement enchantée à l'idée et Sheryl sembla un peu honteux de ne pas lui avoir consacré plus de temps ces derniers mois. Finalement, il fut décidé que nous déjeunerions tous ensemble (oui, même moi, il faudrait que je revois mes bonne manière de table…) Puis que Tricia se reposerait jusque l'heure du thé et partirait seul avec Sheryl déjeuner dans un grand restaurant avant le spectacle. La suite amena un peu plus de problèmes… Tricia serait sûrement trop fatigué après le spectacle et Sheryl pensait coucher dans leur maison de Londres évitant le long voyage en pleine nuit jusqu'au manoir. Cependant, Tricia était inquiète de laisser Road (si jeune!) et les jumeaux (Voyons, Sheryl, ils ne sont pas encore habitués au manoir) tous seuls pour la première fois au manoir mais Road fit remarqué, d'une voix bien trop innocente pour être vrai, que Tyki et moi ainsi qu'une pléthore de domestiques étaient là si nous avions un problème et qu'elle ne voudrait «vraiment pas gâcher votre journée, mère!» Évidement, devant temps de mignonnerie, Tricia fondit aussitôt et accepta avec un lumineux merci à Tyki et moi. Échangeant un regard sceptique avec mon camarade d'infortune, je vis bien que j'étais loin d'être la seul à sentir anguille sous roche… Je n'avais pas hâte d'y être…

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas ça, le premier problème, à nous exploser à la figure. Septembre ne voulait pas seulement dire «anniversaire de Tricia» après tout. En fait, pour moi comme pour sûrement la beaucoup de personnes, septembre était synonyme de rentrée des classes. Dans le cas présent, Road supplia, bouda, hurla mais pour une fois, Sheryl resta ferme et elle fut inscrit pour une nouvelle année. Évidement, avant cela, elle avait pris soins de sortir tout les arguments inimaginable contre son retour à l'école (Comme Tyki m'avait dit qu'elle faisait à chaque retour de vacance) mais pour une fois, une fit mouche. Elle s'était en effet plainte, qu'elle préférait grandement avoir des tuteurs à la maison comme les jumeaux plutôt que de rejoindre d'autres filles de bonnes familles. Cela avait fait froncer les sourcils à Sheryl et après que la situation de Road se fut régler (avec un: «Le Duc le souhaite» qu'il aurait pu sortir une demi-heure plus tôt, cela nous aurait épargner les gémissements) il souleva l'idée d'envoyer les jumeaux dans un collège pour garçons nobles.

Les jumeaux, qui semblaient enchantés de pouvoir s'éloigner de Sheryl pendant plusieurs mois à la fois (et étais-ce normal que je me sentais aussi vexée qu'ils préféraient partir de la maison pour éviter Sheryl alors qu'ils le voyaient à peine plutôt que de rester avec Road, Tricia et moi?) déchantèrent très vite lorsque Road gazouilla joyeusement que la masse de travail était bien plus importante là-bas, qu'ils avaient des corvées et même des punitions disciplinaires.

Tricia non plus était contre leur départ, elle dit, à nouveaux, que cela faisait à peine quelques mois que les garçons étaient arrivés au manoir et qu'ils avaient à peine eut le temps de s'acclimater. Malgré tout mon respect pour cette femme, je pensais tout de même que la principale raison pour laquelle Tricia ne voulait pas que les jumeaux partent était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se retrouver à nouveau seul. Encore une fois, Road était à l'école la plupart du temps où en visite chez le duc, Tyki passait son temps en rendez-vous ou à s'échapper en ville pour jouer au poker et Sheryl était pleinement occupé avec sa campagne ministériel. Alors, vraiment, les jumeaux et moi étions les seuls à être disponibles le plus souvent. D'une part, parce que j'étais, de toute façon, à son service, mais aussi parce que les jumeaux n'étaient que trop heureux de délaisser leur précepteur (même s'ils l'appréciait davantage ces derniers temps) pour aider Tricia.

Qui plus est, les jumeaux, malgré leurs à-peu-près-14 ans, étaient on ne peux plus enfantin et se disputaient (enfin, principalement Devit) sans cesse sur le même niveau que Road (Qui en avait l'air de neuf). Alors, évidement, Tricia qui était la femme la plus maternelle que je connaissais à cette époque, ne pouvait s'empêcher de les traiter comme des enfants en bas âge et s'occuper d'eux en conséquences. Très franchement, je pense qu'un bébé humain lui ferait le plus grand bien…

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que Tricia s'opposait très fermement au départ des jumeaux mais peut être pas pour toute les bonnes raisons. Sheryl, de son côté, ne prenait pas non plus le bien être des jumeaux en compte. Encore une fois, tout ce qui lui importait, ici, était les apparences. Les jumeaux étant (apparemment) de maison noble, ils auraient dû commencer le collège à treize ans. Comme il était tout à fait hors de questions de les libérer dans la haute société juste après leur éveille (ou en tout cas je supposais qu'ils s'étaient éveillés comme Noah) ils étaient restés au manoir pour une remise à niveau d'urgences sur leurs compétences sociales. Cependant, maintenant que leurs compétences étaient à peu près satisfaisantes (encore une fois, s'ils daignaient faire un effort…) Sheryl ne voulait pas tarder à les envoyer au collège. Ils pouvaient encore passer pour des enfants de treize ans (après tout, on était même pas sûr de leur âge) et mieux valait entrer aux mêmes âges que les autres enfants nobles pour mieux acquérir des connections.

Le fait qu'ils ne seraient pas dans ses pattes pour plusieurs mois à la fois devait aussi être un facteur non négligeable pour Sheryl.

Et c'était tout niveau débat. Tyki s'en foutait comme de sa première chaussette, Road prenait simplement un malin plaisir à rajouter de l'huile sur le feu et, malgré ma position privilégier parmi les serviteurs, je n'avais franchement pas le droit d'ouvrir les lèvres sur ces questions même si leur traitement m'énervait prodigieusement. Peut être, avant tout les derniers problèmes, j'aurais pu glisser une remarque, mais la patience de Sheryl était particulièrement courte en ma faveur ces derniers temps alors je préférais ne pas tenter le diable et restait bouche close. Ca avait déjà l'air trop pour lui que je sois même acceptée dans la pièce lors des discutions de famille vu ses sourcils froncés. Honnêtement, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Il est vrai que tout les problèmes avec le bal, les serviteurs, Tyki et les enfants commençaient à faire beaucoup pour un homme qui n'avait déjà pas une minute à lui avec toute la politique qu'impliquait l'élection et comme toutes ces choses pouvaient m'être imputé d'une façon ou d'une autre… he bien… Moi-même, j'aurais préféré être tranquillement dans ma chambre plutôt que de supporter la véritable guerre froide entre les époux mais Tricia me traitait comme un soutien bienvenue et m'empêchait tout simplement de partir avec un sourire avenant et une main sur mon bras.

Voilà pourquoi je restais simplement en retrait, un sourire fade sur le visage essayant d'empêcher mes sourcils de se froncer en une grimace agacée. Je détestais ces situations où personne ne se parlaient ce qui provoquait un tas de malentendu qui finissait bien souvent en tragédie. Malheureusement, la discussion était un mode d'action particulièrement sous utilisé au XIXeme siècle. Toute la société reposait sur une système supérieure/inférieure encore plus accentué qu'au XXIeme siècle et même si les Noahs étaient étonnement tolérant de ce côté-là (Enfer, ils adoptaient des enfants des rues et laissait une fille sans souvenir s'intégrer à leur vie de famille.) ils étaient aussi sacrément têtues.

De ce fait, Sheryl restait sur ses positions, Tricia ne voulait même plus en entendre parler et l'ambiance au manoir était devenue particulièrement glaciale.

Sheryl qui avait fait des efforts, ces derniers temps, pour passer du temps avec sa famille avait recommencé à se faire rare et Tricia, sûrement dû à la mauvaise entente qui régnait, était tombée dans un espèce de rhume perpétuel et ne quittait plus le lit. En fait, je pensais même qu'ils faisaient chambres à part, ou alors, Sheryl se levait particulièrement tôt parce que je ne le croisais même plus le matin lorsque je venais retrouver Tricia.

Tout ça pour dire que je fus particulièrement heureuse de voir arriver le Duc après trois jours entier de malaise générale. J'étais tellement soulagée que je viens même à se rencontre pour une fois. J'aurais préféré que les époux règlent leurs différents d'eux même mais seul un miracle semblait pouvoir faire l'affaire maintenant et n'étant pas croyante… Au moins, le duc saturait une bonne fois pour toute sur la question. D'après ce que j'avais compris, c'était lui le véritable tuteur des jumeaux même s'ils habitaient chez Sheryl alors même Tricia ne pourrait pas s'opposer à la décision s'il lui en prenait tout de même l'envie.

Avec un sourire plein d'espoir, je le guidais jusqu'au bureau de Sheryl. Normalement, il aurait dû tout d'abord aller saluer la maîtresse de maison, en d'autre terme, Tricia, mais comme celle-ci était alitée, elle ne pouvait décemment le recevoir. He bien, pour une fois ça m'arrangeait. En effet, il ne fut pas difficile de l'aiguiller sur le bon sujet de conversation en commentant que l'absence de Tricia était dû à un différent à propos de la scolarisation des jumeaux et, ho, peut-être pourriez vous en parler avec eux? Ils semblent particulièrement inquiet de quitter le manoir et comme ils vous apprécient beaucoup… manipulatrice? Évidement. Mais à un moment, fallait pas pousser mamie dans les orties…

Malgré avoir bien trop outrepassé mon rang (alala, le XIXeme siecle, une véritable époque de plénitude sociale...) le Duc, comme à son habitude, semblait-t-il, laissa couler et se concentra plutôt sur mes mots.

Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Je jouais aux cartes avec Devit et Tyki, Jasdero et Road câlinant une poupée à côté de nous lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de la bibliothèque. Regardant curieusement la porte, je me levais aussitôt lorsque je vis le comte pour le saluer rapidement et pouvoir me mettre en dehors du chemin. Pressée le long d'une étagère bien garnie de livre, j'observais le duc se diriger vers les plus jeunes Noahs, un Sheryl malheureux sur les talons. C'est drôle comme une seule personne pouvait vous faire changer totalement de comportement. Voyez Jasdevit par exemple, aussitôt le comte en vue, les garçons s'étaient redressés de leurs précédente position affalée avec un regard lumineux.

« Duuuuc » cria Road en sautant par dessus son fauteuil avant de courir les bras tendu et s'écraser dans le Comte.

« Ouf ! » soupira exagérément Adam avec un rire avant d'attraper Road et de la porté jusqu'au petit coins salon où les trois autres jeunes Noahs s'étaient levés pour le saluer à leur tour, Sheryl traînant les pieds derrière lui.

Avec un sourire peut être un peu trop suffisant, je les laissaient à leurs affaires et avec toute la sournoiserie dont j'étais capable, je filais jusqu'à la porte de la pièce, maintenant libre et me glissait à l'extérieure. Fermant tout doucement la porte, je laissais échappé un soupir fatigué avant de marcher dans le couloir en direction des chambres. J'espérais vraiment qu'ils résoudraient correctement le problème cette fois… en attendant, je m'étais beaucoup trop mêlé de ce qui ne me regardait pas ces derniers temps et je préférais ne pas me mettre plus sur le mauvais côté de Sheryl que je ne l'étais déjà, ça ne me ferais pas de bien à long terme…

Je n'entendis pas la fin de cette histoire ce soir là. Tricia étant toujours alité, je mangeais assez tôt avec elle dans sa chambre avant de la laisser dormir et retourner dans la mienne. Le lendemain, je prenais le petit déjeuné avec Tricia et Road lorsque cette dernière m'appris que les jumeaux iraient bien en pensionnat.

« Ils ont fait un compromis. » M'expliqua Tricia. Elle avait toujours l'air un peu triste mais loin d'être aussi agacé et inquiète que les derniers jours. « Ils essaient l'école pour un an et si ça ne leur plaît vraiment pas , ils auront des tuteurs à la maison. »

« Le Duc a également proposé une école plus proche et père s'est arrangé avec la direction comme cela ils pourront revenir le week end. » expliqua Road en balançant s'est pieds d'avant en arrière.

« Ca m'a l'air bien... » Je répondis un peu surprise. « Je n'ai pas encore vu les jumeaux ce matin, ils sont content du résultat? »

« Ils auraient sûrement préféré ne plus du tout avoir cour, mais ils s'en sortent mieux que prévu alors je suppose. » Répondis Road en haussant les épaules amenant Tricia à la gronder légèrement sur son moque de décorum m'amenant à porter rapidement ma tasse à mes lèvres pour cacher un rire : j'étais à peu près sur que Road avait attraper ça de moi.

He bien, le manoir allait être bien vide avec les jumeaux en pensionnat… Avec Tricia qui se reposait, Road à l'école, Sheryl au travail, Tyki en vadrouille et les serviteurs qui m'évitaient… he bien, j'allais devoir me trouver quelque chose à faire d'urgence… Bah, ça ne devrait pas être bien difficile. J'avais un tout nouveau siècle à expérimenter après tout.

Bon! On a atteind les 100000 mots et 100 reviews donc comme promis, vous aurez un chapitre bonus... un jours... j'avais un projet que j'essayais de construire avec un autre auteur mais il semble ce noyer en ce moment... Donc comme pour UAPV, je vais écrire un chapitre bonus avec mes lecteurs je pense, quiconque a envie de participer à sa création est le bienvenue pour rejoindre! Laissez juste une petite review ou un PM que je vous envoie le lien discord Ah, et pensez à "Nuancer les sentiments" Une fic parallèle à celle ci qu'à écrit Elogane :) jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je la considère comme canon Aussi, je pensais refaire un truc comme ce qu'on avait fait l'année dernière en octobre, c'est à dire, vos dessins et autres sur une de mes fics, vous voudriez le refaire?

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et pensez aux review (pour l'hypothétique prochain chapitre bonus :p)


	23. babysitting

Histoire : Une Touche de Couleur dans le Gris

Livre 1 : Nuancer le noir.

Date : 5 aout 2018

Bêta : MiaKoTo : D

Fandom: D Gray Man

Avertissement : Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé : Après avoir atterri au XIXème siècle, Ennaèl découvre qu'elle a été engagée par la famille Kamelott, fondamentalement, les méchants de DGM. Prenant le nom d'Ève, elle devint alors la dame de compagnie de Tricia Kamelott et aide dans ses tâches quotidiennes. Maintenant que la vie est un peu moins chaotique, Ève réfléchit à son arrivée dans ce monde et prend la décision de faire son propre avis sur le personag ... personnes de ce nouveau monde malgré sa connaissance du manga. Elle prend peu à peu conscience de la différence sociale des femmes à cette époque et commence à avoir peur pour l'avenir surtout quand débarquent Road et les jumeaux ... Décidant de visiter Londres, Eve tombe, comme par hasard,sur Allen, puis sur Tyki et ils sympathisent. Quelques jours plus tard, les trois se séparent. Enfin pas très longtemps en ce qui concerne Eve et Tyki. Après avoir rencontré le Comte dans une situation assez ... maladroite dirons-nous, Eve prends sur elle du fuir comme la peste, l'amenant malgré elle faire un voyage à Paris avec Tyki où elle rencontre Victor Hugo qui lui passe un tas d'information sur la guerre sainte avant de mourir. Suite à cela, Eve se fait entraîner par Tyki dans un bal, parce qu'il ne veux pas souffrir seul, le méchant, et Eve s'évanouie spectaculairement à cause de son corsai trop serré. Ne demandez pas comment, mais ensuite elle se découvre un étrange talent pour les instruments de musique et se demande avec horreur si elle ne serait pas le 14ème. Cela n'aide pas que le comte ait découvert ses talents et semble s'intéresser de plus en plus à elle. Et puis bien sur, Tyki découvre qu'une femme de ménage volait le courrier d'Allen, la renvoie et tout part en enfer pour Eve.

"Pourquoi diable pose elle a 3h du mat'?" bah ecoutez, mystere et boule de gomme...

Bonne lecture!

Nuancer le Noir chapitre 23 (ou quelque chose comme ça)

"Vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez besoin de rien d'autre?" Demanda Tricia pour la cent cinquantième fois (et j'exagérais à peine) les mains replaçant nerveusement une des mèches de… Devit? Vu le regard renfrogné, je le supposais en tout cas…

En effet, fraîchement lavés, les cheveux coupés et déjà en uniforme, il était difficile de différencier les jumeaux d'un seul coup d'œil à présent. Ils se ressemblaient en tout point avec leurs cheveux noirs courts et correctement agencés par Tricia. Au moins, leurs caractères ne trompaient pas et si Jasdero semblait inquiet, Devit était positivement meurtrier et ce n'était rien de moins qu'un miracle qu'il se tenait tranquille sous les affections de Tricia.

Devit grogna un truc qui passa sûrement pour une réponse aux oreilles de Tricia car elle recommença à faire la liste de chose qu'ils devaient absolument avoir avec eux. Zut, j'avais une mémoire pourrie et je l'avais tout de même déjà retenue par cœur!

Heureusement, ce fut ce moment que choisit Sheryl pour pousser la porte d'entrée. Prenant la scène avec un sourcil levé, il jeta à nouveau un regard à sa montre à gousset puis, derrière lui en direction de la calèche et à nouveau sur sa femme.

"Tricia, chérie, la calèche est chargée, elle n'attends plus que nous…" dit-il en tapotant à nouveau sa montre pour nous faire comprendre subtilement que ce serait bien si on se grouillait un peu.

Ma patronne fit aussitôt une mine triste et se retourna vers les jumeaux pour les tirer à nouveau dans ses bras. "Souvenez-vous, il y a un téléphone à l'école, si jamais vous avez besoin de nous parler, peu importe la raison, n'hésitez pas!" Dit-elle avant d'embrasser chacun des jumeaux puis de se lever pour rejoindre Sheryl qui tenait toujours la porte ouverte en grommelant à voix basse sur le prix d'un coup de téléphone.

Et, oui, le téléphone existait bien au moins 20 ans trop tôt dans ce monde. En fait, cela faisait même cinq ans que la chose c'était démocratisée dans la haute société. On en était pas encore au points des cabines téléphoniques dans les rues, mais même la classe moyenne y avait accès maintenant et les patrons d'endroits publiques comme les auberges ou théâtre ne tarderaient sûrement pas plus longtemps à franchir le pas. Le téléphone était un important argument de vente après tout… Heureusement que je n'avais jamais été très dépendantes du mien ou cela aurait été un rappel vicieusement douloureux.

Me lançant un coup d'œil significatif en tapotant à nouveau sa montre, Sheryl ferma la porte derrière eux.

J'aurais pu être vexé que Sheryl me ferme ainsi la porte au nez, mais pour une fois, il ne l'avais pas fait contre moi mais plutôt pour moi. En effet, à l'extérieur, près de la calèche, il n'y avait pas que des employés ennuyés qui attendaient que leur maître partent ou Road et Tyki obligés de réconforter Tricia mais également, le Comte et surtout des représentants de l'école des jumeaux. Pour Sheryl, il était absolument impensable que je me montre aussi affectueuse que d'ordinaire avec les jumeaux en face des étrangers. Déjà qu'il était bien généreux d'accepter mes "bizarreries" en famille pour l'amour de Tricia, il n'allait pas non plus afficher au monde à quel point une employée était aussi bien intégrée à la dynamique familiale ici. De mon côté, je m'en fichais comme de ma première chaussette alors j'avais gracieusement accepté lorsqu'il m'avait ordonnée de dire mes au revoir à l'intérieur et de ne pas sortir dehors. En fait, j'étais plutôt contente d'étaler mes sentiments en petit comité alors ne gaspillant pas plus de temps je les agrippais dans un câlin aussitôt la porte refermée.

Ils avaient grandi, je pensais distraitement. Non seulement physiquement, vu qu'ils atteignaient à présent mes épaules, une taille que les petits garçons mal nourris ne disposaient certainement pas lors de leur arrivée mais aussi mentalement car aussitôt ils me serrèrent en retour sans un gramme de tension dans leur corps.

"Ho allez!" Râla aussitôt Devit en me repoussant au bout de quelques secondes. "Tricia nous a déjà écrasés pendant des heures, ne le fait pas aussi!"

"Je n'y peux rien si vous êtes à la taille parfaite pour les câlins." Je tirais la langue en gâchant les cheveux de Devit avec un sourire vicieux : nul doute que Tricia allait les fixer aussitôt dehors. " Je suis sûre que la prochaine fois que je vous verrez, vous m'aurez dépassez! Évidemment que j'en profite." Je ris en serrant un peu plus fort Jasdero qui au contraire de son frère n'avait pas pris soin de s'éloigner de moi. "Vous pouvez m'envoyer des lettres si vous voulez, je soutiendrais vaillamment vos plaintes." Je souffrais tout à coup en plantant un bisous dans les cheveux de Jasdero avant de m'éloigner de moi pour pouvoir regarder les deux garçons dans les yeux. "Et, promis, si c'est trop difficile et que vous avez besoin de sortir de là, je trouverais un moyen." À leur air sceptique, je pris un air mystérieux. " Je suis sûre que Road peut faire signer à Sheryl à peu près n'importe quoi, permission de sortie compris. Et au pire, on viendra vous aidez à vous évader avec Tyki."

Jasdero rit et même Devit eut un petit sourire avant de replaquer sa mine grognon habituel.

"Je pense que ça ira bien, Eve. Et puis, le comte a promis de reprendre des tuteurs si ça ne nous va pas, pas besoin de te mettre encore plus dans les ennuis avec Sheryl" dit calmement Jasdero et ça devait bien être une des plus longues phrases que je l'avais entendu dire depuis leur arrivée.

"Promis, je ferais attention. Ne faites pas trop de bêtises de votre côté aussi ou alors, ne vous faites pas prendre!" Je répondis avant de lancer un coup d'œil à la porte, imaginant sans problème un Sheryl impatient derrière elle. " Allez, vous feriez mieux d'y aller." Je dis doucement. Sans plus d'hésitation, Devit hocha la tête dans ma direction et marcha vers la porte. Jasdero fit mine de le suivre mais au dernier moment, il glissa ses mains autour de ma taille pour un câlin furtif avant de courir après son frère.

Waw. Je clignais les yeux. C'était bien la première fois que Jasdero initiait quelque chose, encore plus un câlin. Lui qui détestait être touché à son arrivée… Souriant doucement, heureuse d'avoir enfin réussi à franchir leur carapace, je m'approchais d'un des grandes fenêtres pour observer ce qu'il se passait en contrebas. Effectivement, une rangée de domestique se tenaient docilement devant les escaliers, face au carrosse, la famille et les représentants de l'école parlant près de la calèche, attendant les jumeaux qui dévalaient les marches. Et effectivement, aussitôt en bas, Devit se fit attraper par Tricia qui s'empressa de remettre ses cheveux en place avant de le reprendre à nouveau dans ses bras au grand dam de ce dernier.

Devit supporta pourtant la chose et je me doutais qu'il était plus affecté qu'il ne voulait le faire croire. Ce fut ensuite autour de Jasdero de se faire embrasser à nouveau puis Road s'approcha pour les câliner également. Alors, Sheryl s'approcha pour échanger une poignée de main et je dû me retenir de rire à l'air de dégoût total sur le visage de Devit. Finalement, les jumeaux saluèrent Tyki et les représentants de l'école avant qu'ils n'embarquent, aussitôt suivit par le Comte.

Ce fut avec une certaine mélancolie que je vis la calèche partir, me demandant bien ce que j'allais faire sans ces deux petits diables pour me distraire.

J'avoue que, secrètement, j'espérais bien qu'ils ne se plairaient pas au lycée et qu'ils reviendraient au manoir. J'avais beau ne pas avoir de problème avec la solitude dans ma vie passé, celle-ci était difficile à se contenter maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus grand chose pour occuper mon temps.

Les livres, c'était bien mais après neuf mois de lecture quotidienne, j'avais déjà plus ou moins écumé les ouvrages qui m'intéressaient quelque peu. Aussi, l'art était chouette, mais il fallait que je me censure au cas où quelqu'un trouveraient mes carnets, de même pour l'écriture. Il n'y avait ni jeux vidéos, ni internet ici, je n'avais pas le droit de toucher à la cuisine, les sorties étaient limités et je ne savais pas jouer d'un instrument de musique,l'autodidactisme sans youtube était bien plus difficile.

Bref, étant une personne qui s'épanouissait dans la productivité, ce manque d'action porterait sûrement sur mes nerfs avant peu de temps. J'avais intérêt à me trouver une contre mesure rapidement.

En attendant, j'ouvris grand les bras pour recevoir une brassée de Tricia en pleure et lui tapotais l'épaule d'un air compréhensif alors que le reste de la famille s'écoulait par la grande porte d'entrée.

"Ils grandissent si vite." Gémit Tricia en se tapotant les yeux avec le mouchoir que je lui avait tendu. "Dans peu de temps, ce sera Road qui partira de la maison pour se marier!" Dit-elle et je dû me retenir pour ne pas rire à l'air alarmé de Sheryl et celui dégoûté de Road.

"Voyons Tricia, Chérie, il nous reste bien assez de temps avant de nous occuper de ces choses-là." Murmura le Noah du Désir en pleins denis.

Aussitôt, Tricia se releva avec un sourire larmoyant. "Oh oui, tu as raison! De toute façon, bien avant que cela n'arrive, il y aura d'abord celui d'Eve!" Dit-elle, les larmes disparaissant suspicieusement de ses yeux.

Aucune. Chance. En. Enfer.

"Ho, je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sûre d'être faite pour le mariage…" je répondis évasivement, espérant à la fois qu'elle l'ignore et qu'elle s'en préoccupe. Ce n'était pas la première fois que mes sous-entendus sur mon manque de but maritale avait été totalement ignoré alors j'essayais cette fois une attaque plus frontale, mais à la fois, je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'en parler ici, dans le hall d'entrée avec trois Noahs comme témoins.

"Voyons Eve, tu ne veux pas finir vieille fille tout de même!" dit Tricia d'une telle façon qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était la pire insulte du monde.

"Et pourquoi pas?" Je roulais les yeux agacée. Vraiment, j'adorais Tricia, mais de temps en temps, nos différences de convictions, étaient difficile à passer outre.

"Mais…" Dit Tricia l'air perdue en regardant autour d'elle comme pour obtenir le soutiens des trois autres Noahs. Ça ne fonctionnait pas très bien… Tyki regardait suspicieusement sa main, Sheryl semblait vouloir être partout sauf ici et Road avait un petit sourire narquois qui ne me disait rien de bon. " Tu ne veux pas un mari pour prendre soin de toi? Avec une belle maison? Des enfants?" Tyki toussa. Il riait ce crétin, je suis sûre qu'il riait!

" Cela pourrait changer dans le futur…" je dis pour faire une compromis la voyant devenir frénétique. " Mais pour l'instant ça ne m'intéresse pas."

"Mais… mais… tu aime les enfants!" Dit tout à coup Tricia d'un air triomphant en posant une main sur l'épaule de Road comme si cette seul phrase allait me donner l'envie soudaine de me ranger sous la coupe d'un mari autoritaire.

He bien, elle n'a pas tord, j'aimais bien m'occuper des enfants (même si on ne comptait pas Road, j'avais bien aimé le babysitting dans mon autre vie… c'était une bonne manière de pouvoir jouer à des choses jugées puériles par mes confrères sans remarques piquantes sur mon âge mental. Non mais expliquez-moi, pourquoi diable le poule-renard-vipere ou les billes devaient être limiter en âge...?) Mais je n'étais pas trop chaud sur la partie accouchement. Déjà que mes règles étaient assez douloureuse (même si, merci Merlin, ordinairement moins horrible que mes premières en ce monde) alors l'accouchement où l'on disait que la douleur des règles n'étaient qu'une fraction de la douleur qu'on ressentait en donnant la vie… ben, ouais, peut-être pas. A mon époque, avec de bon médecin, un hôpital et la glorieuse péridurale, j'aurais pu tenter le coup… mais ici? Dans ce pseudo XIXeme siècle?

Ahahahahahah.

No way.

De toutes façons, si jamais j'avais vraiment besoin de faire fonctionner mes instincts maternelles à pleins temps un jour, il y avait toujours d'autres options… "Justement, je me disais, peut-être travailler dans un orphelinat ensuite et, à terme, adopter. Il y a, après tout, beaucoup d'orphelins, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'avoir d'enfants de toute façon." je répondis à Tricia, me retenant de justesse d'hausser les épaules car elle déte….

Merde.

Tricia veux des enfants.

Mais ne peut pas en avoir.

Merlin, Enna...euh...Eve, le tact!

La scrutant avec inquiétude sous mes cils, je soupirais de soulagement lorsqu'elle ne parut pas plus déprimer que ça. En fait, elle semblait pensive même si un peu triste.

"Il est évident que l'adoption est u…" commença-t-elle à dire lentement comme si elle ne voulait pas admettre quelque chose mais, juste à ce moment là, Road se dégageait de sa main pour venir l'attraper les poignets.

"Tu veux partir du manoir?" Demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux et, peut-être était-ce seulement mon imagination débordante, mais je sentis ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ma peau et ses yeux se resserrer dangereusement.

"Oh, non, ce n'est pas prévu pour l'instant, mais peut-être plus tard, je ne vais pas rester toute ma vie ici…" je répondis évasivement, mon sourcil tressaillant lorsque je vis mon sang perler sur le tapis. Ce n'était pas moi qui nettoyait.

"Pourquoi pas?" Demanda Road en me lâchant enfin les poignets pour croiser ses bras.

"Voyons, Road chérie, les employés aussi ont une vie, tu sais bien qu'ils ne restent jamais plus de quelques années avant de partir fonder une famille." Dit doucement Sheryl en se rapprochant de sa fille.

"Tous les employés ne partent pas! Notre ancien majordomme était très vieux! Et la cuisinière est là depuis un certain temps également." Répliqua-t-elle en se trouvant vers son père avec un grand sourire. "Eve pourrait rester! Elle a dit, de toute façon, qu'elle ne comptait pas fonder une famille, elle n'a aucune raison de partir alors!"

Ho ça, des raisons, je pouvais en trouver à la pelle comme, ho, je ne sais pas? Le fait que mes employeurs étaient tous des Noahs par exemple? Mais bon, mieux valait ne pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu et Sheryl et Tricia semblant chercher leurs mots (et Tyki regardait le tout de l'arrière plan, le bâtard) je me glissais à nouveau dans la conversation.

"De toutes façons, ne nous inquiétons pas de ça pour l'instant, nous ne savons pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve." Je répondis, attirant à nouveau l'attention de Road sur moi. Sheryl semblait soulagé. Et puis, prenant soins de lancer un regard appuyer à la grosse horloge grand père du hall. "Ho, tiens, il est l'heure du thé."

Heureusement pour moi, Tricia partit au quart de tour sans même laisser à Road le temps de m'envoyer un regard fade. "Déjà! Nous ferions mieux d'aller dans le petit salon, nous ne voudrions pas qu'il refroidisse!" Dit-elle en glissant son bras autour de celui de Sheryl alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, sûrement pour annoncer son intention d'aller travailler. Tricia leva un sourcil et Sheryl ferma la bouche avant d'embrasser Tricia et de la mener vers le petit salon, Road sur les talons.

"Ho non…" murmura Tyki en suivant paresseusement les trois autres à mes côtés. "Quel malheur cela serait-ce."

Retenant un rire, je le frappais légèrement sur l'avant bras en roulant les yeux. En retour, il fit mine de se tenir le bras en grande souffrance m'amenant à plaquer une main sur mes lèvres pour empêcher un rire de sortir.

"Tyki, Eve?" Demanda Tricia depuis le petit salon nous amenant aussitôt à lisser nos visage en une expression beaucoup trop innocente pour être véridique "quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Tout va très bien Tricia" appela Tyki alors que nous pressions le pas vers le salon. "Eve a seulement trébuché" ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

"Ho, c'est méchant" je gémis doucement à Tyki. "Elle ne va pas me laisser seul maintenant. Je te jure, si elle me fait reprendre des leçons d'équilibres je te dénonce à Sheryl !" je marmonnais alors que nous entendions déjà Tricia revenir sur ses pas avec une mine inquiète.

"Ne préférerais-tu pas une faveur?" Grimaça Tyki et cela disait bien de sa moralité qu'il ne demandait même pas ce que je pouvais bien dénoncer à Sheryl.

"Deal" je répondis aussitôt avec un sourire de contentement. Je savais déjà quand j'allais l'utiliser...

"...pourrait être inquiéte que nous ne soyons pas là alors elle peut dépasser un peu son heure de coucher." L'expliquait Tricia dans le hall alors que Sheryl s'impatientait à côté de la porte. "Ne jouez pas à des jeux trop excitant et pas de bonbons plus! Dieu sait que la dernière fois l…" continua-t-elle, inquiète, mon sourire encourageant depuis longtemps figé sur mon visage. C'est qu'elle avait déjà passé un sacré temps à me donner ses commandes. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que je faisais du babysitting… bon, certes, pas d'un Noah, mais à 9 ans (ou 42, on ne sait toujours pas…) un enfant savait déjà se débrouiller très bien tout seul.

Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui pourrait aller mal?

Oops.

Dernier mots célèbres…

"Tricia, chérie, nous allons être en retard…" coupa Sheryl. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tentait de la décoller de moi mais, cette fois, je n'avais plus la patience d'un autre tour de conseils.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas Tricia, tout ira très bien avec Road, n'est-ce pas?" Je lançais un coup œil à la petite fille à côté de moi qui respirait l'innocence. Oulah, je ne sais pas ce qu'avait préparé ce petit diable, mais j'allais douiller moi…

"Bien sûr, Eve" dit-elle avec un grand sourire avant de s'approcher de sa mère pour lui faire un câlin. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mère, profitez de votre soirée et encore bon anniversaire."

"Merci chérie" sourit Tricia en se relevant. "Et si jamais quelque chose arrive, Tyki pourra appeler l'Opéra."

"Bien sûr, Tricia. Amusez-vous bien." Ajouta paresseusement Tyki de l'autre côté de Road.

"Tricia, Chérie…" dit Sheryl, à deux doigts de gémir.

"Oui! Excuse-moi, allons-y." Dit-elle puis elle nous embrassa tous à nouveau avant de donner son bras à Sheryl avec un regard pleins d'amour pour qu'ils puissent descendre les marche de l'entrée menant au carrosse. Avec le cocher et la calèche resplendissante, la grande robe rose pâle de Tricia et le costume queue de pie de Sheryl, plus princesse Disney, tu ne faisais pas.

Au moins, je souris, elle était rayonnante. Je pense que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureuse. Elle qui avait été un peu morose ces trois derniers jours après le départ des jumeaux, elle n'avait cessé de sourire toute la journée, enchaînant les câlins et les petites attentions avec une telle aura de bonheur qu'elle avait illuminé toute la maison et ses habitants. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce soir où la mine inquiète, elle ne semblait pas vouloir nous laisser seul.

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui reprocher tout ce cérémonial de sortie. À part les jours où elle se sentait assez bien pour aller à la messe, le bal d'anniversaire de Road et notre visite au tailleur, elle n'était pas sortie de la maison ou vu la société les presque neuf mois que j'avais été là.

"Bon, eh bien, tout cela est très bien, mais je vais vous laissez là. Mesdames." Dit Tyki en se tournant vers Road et moi avec une parodie de révérence.

"Oh que non, tu restes avec nous ce soir." Je répondis aussitôt en croisant les bras, prête à me battre (linguistiquement parlant, hein, le corps à corps avec un Noah, très peu pour moi)

"Pourquoi?" demanda Tyki en élevant un sourcil.

"Tu l'as promis à Tricia" je répondis la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

"Je n'ai pas promis à Tricia que je serais là ce soir." fit-il remarquer avec un sourire narquois.

"Tu as promis que tu appellerais l'Opéra s'il y avait le moindres problème. Comment pourrais-tu le faire si tu n'es pas là ?" je fis remarquer, triomphante, avec un sourire assorti.

"Je trouverais un moyen." dit-il en haussant les épaules. Voyant la situation m'échapper, je soupirais et sortais ma dernière carte.

"Ce sera ma faveur alors, reste ici ce soir et aide-moi."

"Une faveur?" demanda la petite voix de Road à côté de moi. Oulah, j'avais complètement oublié qu'elle était là elle...

"On avait dit une faveur de même valeur!" gémit pratiquement Tyki.

"He bien quoi, je te demande juste de faire ce que tu ferais la plupart des autres soirs, je ne vois pas le problème." je répondis aussitôt avec un regard on ne peut plus innocent et Tyki tourne les yeux.

"Le problème c'est que Tricia et Sheryl ne sont pas là." fit-il remarquer patiemment, comme s'il expliquait à un enfant 2 2 = 4. Ou plutôt comment lire. Tyki n'était vraiment pas bon en math.

"Encore une fois, je ne vois pas le problème." je souris narquoisement, en regardant mes ongles, (waw, comment avaient-t-ils poussee autant?!) attendant qu'il vocalise le problème de lui-même. Il était bloqué, sois il admettait qu'il ne voulait pas être là parce que Road lui faisait peur, soit il devait rester m'aider.

" Ho, vraiment, dans ce cas pourquoi veux-tu que je sois absolument là ce soir?" répondit-il et je jurais presque.

Zut, il était bon.

"Ta compagnie me manquerait trop..." je commençais évasivement.

"Évidemment" dit avec amusement Tyki alors que Road laissait échappé un "Awwww" que nous prenions soins d'ignorer tout les deux.

"...et ce n'est pas drôle de jouer seulement à deux, n'est-ce pas Road?" je continuais en envoyant un sourire rayonnant à la petite fille toujours accrochée à mon bras.

"Bien sûr! C'est plus drôle tous les trois, allez oncle Tyki!" Dit-elle en tendant la main à la vitesse de la lumière pour attraper le bras de Tyki.

"...les employés peuvent me remplacer" dit-il tristement en essayant de tirer son bras de la poigne de fer de la Noah du rêve. Je voyais bien qu'il sentait bien qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas cette fois.

"Ho noooon, ils ne sont pas drôles du tout, je veux que tu joues avec nous!" cria pratiquement Road en tirant sur nos deux bras nous amenant pratiquement à nous baisser à son niveau si nous ne voulions pas nous faire arracher un membre.

"La princesse a parlé" je vocalisa sérieusement et Tyki ne fit que soupirer amenant un cri de joie de Road qui se lança aussitôt dans les bras de son oncle.

Le regard noir que me lança Tyki derrière l'épaule de Road me fit presque regretter de l'avoir autant poussé. Presque. Mais finalement pas: j'étais bien trop heureuse de ne pas être la seule responsable du petit monstre.

Avec tout ce remue-ménage, il était déjà presque sept heures et nous étions assez en retard pour le dîner. Heureusement, aucun de nous trois ne nous souciant particulièrement des convenances, on passa simplement à table et mangea rapidement pour une fois. Aussitôt après, je poussais Tyki et Road dans un des petits salons disposant d'une cheminée chaleureuse. Il s'était mit à pleuvoir pendant le dîner et la chose ne faisait que s'aggraver d'heure en heure alors le feu n'était pas de trop. J'étais inquiète pour Tricia (et Sheryl dans une bien moindre mesure) et j'espérais qu'ils avaient pu arriver à l'Opéra sans trop grande peine.

La soirée passa ensuite assez tranquillement. Road semblait décidé à me prouver qu'elle pouvait être sage même loin du regard de Tricia et se contentait joyeusement de jouer à la poupée avec nous (même si Tyki ne faisait pas grand effort pour donner vie à Teddy l'ours en peluche. Il le secouait simplement en marmonnant paresseusement quelques phrases de réponses lorsqu'il en était obligé.) Je ne pouvais être on ne peut plus soulagée qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir envie de causer des problèmes. Moi qui avait entendu des histoires d'horreurs des autres employés qui avaient du la garder… j'avais été persuadé que le sourire de tout à l'heure était un avertissement mais maintenant que tout se passait calmement j'en regrettais presque d'avoir utilisée ma faveur de Tyki. Enfin presque. J'avais simplement à sortir la carte Sheryl a nouveau pour en avoir une autre.

Cependant, il fallut bien qu'à un moment, je m'excuse de la pièce pour aller au petit coin. Parcourir les couloirs sombres me prirent bien plus de temps que d'ordinaire. Après huit mois à les traverser quotidiennement, je connaissais pourtant habituellement bien mon chemin, mais dans la nuit noire, avec seulement quelques éclaires pour me montrer le chemin, les bougies étant inexplicablement éteinte, il me fallut un certain temps pour trébucher sur les toilettes et encore plus de temps pour retrouver le petit salon.

Se faisant, ma pause toilette avait pris un sacré moment et je ne pouvais qu'espérer que rien ne s'était passé en mon absence…

Meh. Comme si.

Aussitôt entrée dans le salon , je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas. En même temps, ce n'était pas très difficile à comprendre avec le fait que, vous savez, il n'y avait personne.

Pas de Tyki ennuyé, pas de Road en train de jouer, nada, personne.

Personne… oui, bon, je me répétais un peu, mais j'étais tellement sûr qu'ils me feraient un coup pareil que je me maudissais presque d'avoir répondu à l'appel de la nature. À coup sûr ça allait se transformer en chasse à l'homme dans le manoir ou une merde pareille et je n'avais tout simplement pas la foi.

Donc, oui: personne.

Gémissant du haut de mes poumons, mon cri d'énervement s'arrêta net lorsque je vis quelque chose scintiller derrière moi. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte à cause du manque de lumière dans le couloir, mais maintenant, avec la porte ouverte du salon et le feu de cheminée tremblotant, on voyait distinctement les traces de pas mouillés sur le tapis onéreux du couloir.

Mon énervement évanoui, je m'approchais doucement des traces avant de m'agenouiller. Avec toute la boue, il était difficile de voir dans quelle direction venait les traces mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elles s'arrêtaient avant d'entrer dans le salon. Fronçant les sourcils, je me relevais et m'installais sans trop réfléchir dans un des fauteuils me permettant de surveiller la porte. Peut être, quelqu'un était venu chercher Tyki et Road? Mais… pourquoi faire ?

Distinctement mal à l'aise maintenant, je me remis debout, incapable de rester assise. C'était stupide n'est-ce pas? Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte et Tyki et Road étaient des Noahs sûrement ce qu'il y avait de plus dangereux en ce monde (et ne pensons pas au fait que je les côtoyais quotidiennement par choix ou j'allais à nouveau retomber dans une crise existentielle…) rien ne pourrait leur faire de mal et certainement pas un cambrioleur!

Un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel, me faisant sursauter. Celui-ci était bien plus proche et plus fort que ceux d'avant et je ne pus m'empêcher d'accentuer mes pas nerveux, parcourant la pièce de long en large, ne sachant que faire. Je les attendais là? Je partais à leur recherche ? Merlin, ça ressemblait au scénario d'un film d'horreur de série B.

Enfonçant mes doigts dans mes cheveux pour une fois détachés (Road c'était amusée à les coiffer tout à l'heure) je les tirais quelque peu comme pour me remettre les idées en place. Le temps jouait contre moi. S'il ne faisait pas nuit, avec une tempête dehors, des pas suspect, avec les maîtres de maisons absents, assurément, je me serais foutu de l'absence de Tyki et Road comme de ma première chaussette…. Cependant, il FAISAIT nuit, avec une tempête dehors, des pas suspect, et les maîtres de maisons absents alors, évidemment, mon cerveau commençait à entrer dans une panique total.

Prenant ma décision lorsqu'un nouvel éclair illumina la pièce, je pressais le pas hors du petit salon… avant d'y retourner bien vite pour attraper une bougie. Moi qui avait peur du feu, il faudrait bien m'en accommoder, car il n'y avait aucune façon que je me balade dans ce manoir hanté autrement.

Les jambes flageolantes, les mains agrippée à la bougie, je marchais dans les couloirs sans trop autre but que de rencontrer une âme humaine. Ou Noah. Même Akuma ferait l'affaire. Temps que je ne devenais pas son repas évidemment.

Merlin que tout était lugubre! Les ombres dansaient sur les murs et formaient des images grotesques, chacune semblant prendre la forme d'un monstre dont je ne pouvais détacher le regard. Levant la bougie bien haute, j'essayais de les effacer avec la lumière mais la flamme tremblotante ne semblait que les provoquer encore plus. Et encore, après des minutes entière de marchés à parcourir les planchers grinçant, pas une âme ne semblait être présente. Pourtant, j'aurais du avoir croisée au moins un serviteur! Les lumières du couloir étaient toujours éteintes, quelque chose d'impensable d'ordinaire, pourquoi n'y avait-il personne pour les allumer?

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'arrêta une seconde lorsqu'une fenêtre claqua à ma gauche. Sursautant à la soudaine déferlante de pluie, je m'empressais d'accourir auprès des battants pour fermer la fenêtre solidement. Malheureusement, en quelques secondes, j'étais déjà trempée et la bougie éteinte. Je me retrouvais alors frissonnante, et plus seulement de la peur, dans un couloir noir et sans personnes aux alentours.

Là je commençais vraiment à avoir peur.

Les doigts toujours serrés autour de la bougie maintenant éteinte, je tendais l'autre main vers le mur pour me guider vers les cuisines. S'il restait quelqu'un dans ce foutu manoir, ils seraient forcément dans la zone commune. Ou en tout cas je l'espérais.

Trébuchant en bas des escaliers principaux, j'étais à deux doigts d'hyperventiler lorsque ma main trouvait enfin la poignée familière de la grande cuisine. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur du noir ou d'une tempête auparavant, mais il faut croire que l'effet manoir décuplait la chose… je n'avais qu'une envie, me rouler sous la couette avec de la musique forte et une présence rassurante à mes côtés.

Inspirant un souffle tremblant, mon cerveau alternant entre me traiter d'idiote et pleurer hystériquement, je poussais la porte et descendais les marches étroite jusque la grande cuisine.

Personne.

Merde.

Maintenant j'étais vraiment inquiète. Il y avait toujours, toujours quelqu'un dans la cuisine le soir! C'est d'ailleurs bien pour cela que j'avais eu de tels difficultés à me nourrir lors de mes semaines de bizutages.

Serrant les dents, je traversais la pièce à grand pas, poussant une casserole au sol prêts d'une fenêtre lorsque j'entendis goûter avant de reprendre mon chemin vers le placard de rangement à la recherche d'allumette. Je n'avais pas envie de continuer mon voyage dans le noir, comprenez.

Ouvrant résolument la porte, je ne pu même pas faire un pas que je me figeais déjà sur place, les yeux ronds.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit alors derrière moi, éclairant dans tout les mauvaises angles la créature qui s'élevait devant mes yeux. Hurlant lorsque la chose informe bougea, je trébuchais en arrière sans la moindre grâce et courrait dans l'autre sens comme une dératé.

Monter l'escalier, gauche, droite, droite, gauche, toitdroittoutdroittoutdroitMUUUUUR!!

Trébuchant sur mes propres pieds pour éviter de me prendre à nouveau le mur (un jour, je vous raconterais l'histoire derrière ma cicatrice au front…) je tombais en arrière, les yeux fermés et les mains tendu, prête à prendre le choc en grimaçant.

Mais…

"Oufff!"

De grande bar de fer m'enserrent le corps, empêchant mes mains de bouger. Figé dans la peur, j'étouffais un gémissement mi-dégoûté, mi-terrifié lorsque je sentis l'eau s'infiltrer dans mes vêtements et quelque chose de visqueux se frotter contre mon bras. Reprenant mes esprit, je jetais automatiquement un pieds en arrière de toute mes forces et trébuchais en avant, sous les injures, libérée.

"...Tyki?" Je demandais, hésitante lorsque la voix sonna une cloche dans mon esprit.

"He bien oui, qui d'autre?" Grogna le Noah du Plaisir en se frottant la cuisse, là où ma chaussure à bas talon avait dû se planter. "Ça m'apprendra à t'aider" grommela-t-il en se redressant, toute sensation de douleur semblant oubliée. "Pourquoi diable courrais-tu dans un mur?" Demanda-t-il les sourcils levés.

Les joues rougit, je me redressais en frottant mes vêtements, ayant du mal à croiser son regard. "J'ai vu quelque chose de terrifiant dans les cuisines et… je n'ai pas trop réfléchi ensuite."

"Quoi? Road en train de dévorer des bonbons?" Renifla Tyki, un amusement flagrant dans sa voix.

"Vas-y, moque toi, comme si ça pouva…" je commençais en roulant les yeux avant de m'arrêter en plein milieu.

Maintenant qu'il le disait… le monstre était sacrément petit.

Et était dans la zone de stockage des sucreries.

Et était rose.

Uh.

"Je suis stupiiiiiide" Je gémis en tombant au sol, me roulant en position fœtal puis oscillant sur les pointes de pieds.

"Non,sérieusement? Tu as vraiment fuis Road?" Demanda Tyki en s'accroupissant à ma hauteur. Un truc que j'aimais avec les Noahs, c'est qu'ils s'adaptaient très bien à toutes mes bizarreries. "Qu'est-ce que ça va être lorsqu'elle fera vraiment peur…" ricana-t-il alors que je relevais misérablement la tête.

"Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être là lorsque cela arrivera." Je fis la grimace en me relevant laborieusement, toute l'adrénaline échappée à cette révélation. "Et je te jure qu'elle faisait vraiment peur! Il faisait tellement sombre et avec les éclairs… j'ai cru voir un cadavre."

"Ne lui dit surtout pas ça, elle va le prendre mal" taquina-t-il alors que nous nous dirigeons d'un même pas vers les cuisines.

"Oui, changeons de sujet." Je grimaçais en frottant hors de mon bras le peu de boue que Tyki y avait mis tout à l'heure. "Comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi trempé? Pourquoi es-tu allé dehors?" Je demandais curieuse en observant sa forme trempée et les traces de boues tachant les tapis derrière nous.

" Des chevaux ont eut peur à cause de l'orage et se sont mis à courir partout. Un peu comme toi." Dit-il avec un sourire amusé alors que je levais les yeux au ciel en supplication. Nul doute que ça allait traîner un bout de temps cette histoire… " le cocher est venu me chercher et j'ai enlevé tous les hommes à l'intérieur pour aider. Les servantes qui restaient ont dû mettre le bois à l'abri de la tempête car l'établit commençait à prendre l'eau." Dit-il en haussant les épaules, ne semblant pas trop agacé par son état. En même temps, sûrement avait-il eu pire lors de ses sorties en mendiant.

"Ce qui explique pourquoi je ne rencontrais personne" je soupirais en me traitant mentalement d'idiote. Moi et ma façon de sauter aux pires conclusions… pour ma défense, un manoir hanté n'aidait vraiment pas le raisonnement logique.

"Mis à part Road" hocha Tyki alors que nous tournions au coin.

"On m'a appelé?" Demanda tout à coup une petite voix juste derrière moi et mon cœur ratait un battement alors que j'hoquetais.

"Road" je gémis presque en me tournant pour observer la petite fille qui portait un gros panier de friandises. " S'il te plaît, arrête de faire ça, je vais finir par faire une crise cardiaque !"

"Tu es trop jeune pour cela." Répondit la petite fille en nous tendant tout les deux une sucette. Ah le beau tableau que nous devions faire avec un homme trempé et boueux, une femme échevelée et sale et une petite fille aux joues collantes de sucre.

"...juste… allons nous coucher." Je finissais par soupirer en me retournant vers le couloirs menant aux chambres sans même un autre regard aux Noahs pour voir s'ils suivaient. Ils pouvaient aussi bien aller danser la polka dans le village pour tout ce que je m'en souciais, personnellement, j'étais trop fatiguée pour cette merde.

Et ce fut avec des yeux bordés de cernes et un sourire tendu que j'écoutais Tricia s'extasier sur sa soirée le lendemain matin. "Et vous? Vous êtes-vous amusés?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire avenant et je checkais mentalement les règles de babysitting qu'elle m'avait donné et que je n'avais pas réussi à suivre.

Ne pas jouer à des jeux trop excitant? Nop

Ne pas lui donner de bonbon? Ahahahahaha

Coucher Road à l'heure? …J'étais en train de hurler dans la cuisine lorsqu'il était l'heure pour elle de se coucher donc…

Ouaip. J'avais réussi à tout bousiller. Mais bon, les serviteurs n'avaient jamais été là, Tyki était sous serment de faveur et ce n'était certainement pas Road qui allait elle-même se jeter sous les roues de la carriole donc…

"Ho oui!" je souris encore plus fort. "Tout c'est merveilleusement bien passé." Je dis et je me tapais mentalement l'épaule pour un travail bien fait lorsque Tricia rayonna vers moi en réponse.

Au moins, je me consolais, s'il y avait vraiment tout ce truc d'enfer et paradis, je n'avais pas trop besoin de me demander où j'irais: ce serait en enfer pour avoir menti à un ange.

ouaiiiis, je sais, je vous gâte, 7000 motmots, ca fais beaucoup... ne vous y habituez pas, hein! Enfin je dis ca, mais le prochain chapitre d'UAPV m'a l'air d'etre un peu long aussi...

Vous avez meme eu une peu "d'action" ce coup-ci! wouhou X)

Bon sinon, je pensais refaire un truc comme ce qu'on avait fait l'année dernière en octobre, c'est à dire, vos dessins et autres sur une de mes fics, vous voudriez le refaire?He bien si oui, envoyez moi quelque chose d'ici octobre et je posterais le dessin/liens sur mon tumblr pour un acces facile par tout les autres lecteurs :)

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et pensez aux reviews!


	24. déprime en perspective

Histoire : Une Touche de Couleur dans le Gris

Livre 1 : Nuancer le noir.

Date : 5 aout 2018

Bêta : MiaKoTo : D

Fandom: D Gray Man

Avertissement : Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé : Après avoir atterri au XIXème siècle, Ennaèl découvre qu'elle a été engagée par la famille Kamelott, fondamentalement, les méchants de DGM. Prenant le nom d'Ève, elle devint alors la dame de compagnie de Tricia Kamelott et aide dans ses tâches quotidiennes. Maintenant que la vie est un peu moins chaotique, Ève réfléchit à son arrivée dans ce monde et prend la décision de faire son propre avis sur le personag ... personnes de ce nouveau monde malgré sa connaissance du manga. Elle prend peu à peu conscience de la différence sociale des femmes à cette époque et commence à avoir peur pour l'avenir surtout quand débarquent Road et les jumeaux ... Décidant de visiter Londres, Eve tombe, comme par hasard,sur Allen, puis sur Tyki et ils sympathisent. Quelques jours plus tard, les trois se séparent. Enfin pas très longtemps en ce qui concerne Eve et Tyki. Après avoir rencontré le Comte dans une situation assez ... maladroite dirons-nous, Eve prends sur elle du fuir comme la peste, l'amenant malgré elle faire un voyage à Paris avec Tyki où elle rencontre Victor Hugo qui lui passe un tas d'information sur la guerre sainte avant de mourir. Suite à cela, Eve se fait entraîner par Tyki dans un bal, parce qu'il ne veux pas souffrir seul, le méchant, et Eve s'évanouie spectaculairement à cause de son corsai trop serré. Ne demandez pas comment, mais ensuite elle se découvre un étrange talent pour les instruments de musique et se demande avec horreur si elle ne serait pas le 14ème. Cela n'aide pas que le comte ait découvert ses talents et semble s'intéresser de plus en plus à elle. Et puis bien sur, jaloux de sa position, Eve se fait méchamment harcelé pendant des semaines jusqu'à ce qu'une employé se fasse plus ou moins tué par Road. Du coup ca se calme juste attends pour que les jumeaux se fasse envoyer en pension et que Road croie qu'Eve est terrifié par les orages.

Ok, chapitre non betaed parce que mon mail est resté dans la boite d'envoie et que je ne l'ai pas remarqué jusqu'à y a une heure quand je me suis dit "c'est bizarre quand même qu'elle ne m'envoie rien" :)))) Aussi, j'étais censé allé au resto avec ma famille mais j'ai oublié et j'ai déjà mangé. En faite, j'étais carremeny prête à me coucher X)

Bonne lecture!

Nuancer le Noir chapitre 24

La tête appuyée contre la vitre, je regardais mollement le monde vivre sa vie à travers la fenêtre.

Merlin je m'ennuyais…

Ces dernier jours avaient été… affreusement… terriblement… lents.

Le départ des jumeaux avait déjà porté un sacré coup à l'ambiance du manoir. J'avais beau me dire, des fois, lorsqu'ils faisaient trop de bruit à une heure indu de la nuit ou lorsqu'ils insistaient pour me tirer de mes dessins lors de mes pauses, que j'aimerais bien les voir disparaître, il n'empêche que lorsque ça arrivait vraiment… ben, c'était pas si chouette en fait.

Les jumeaux avaient été merveilleux pour occuper mon esprit mais même eux partie, on aurait pu se dire que les autres habitants du manoir n'auraient tout de même pas eu de problèmes à m'accaparer. Road et Tricia s'en étaient très bien occupé toute seuls mes premiers mois au manoir après tout.

Mais noooon, Tricia était tombé malade à peine une semaine après son anniversaire. Ce n'était pas très grave, heureusement, mais c'était le genre de maladie vicieuse et longue qui vous prenait aux tripes et empêchaient de bouger trop longtemps du lit. Tout le temps fatigué, il était même difficile pour nous de faire les promenades qu'elle aimait temps. En fait, le médecin les avaient même proscrites à moins que la maîtresse de maison ne soit étouffé sous douze tonnes de vêtements. Ce qui, bien sur, la fatiguait encore plus et donc la clouait au lit plus vite qu'on pouvait dire « maladie. »

Et donc, pour plus de deux semaines maintenant, Tricia était entré dans le même rythmes qu'elle avait brièvement adopté en février dernier, c'est-à-dire: dormir, dormir, manger et encore dormir.

Mais cela allait, n'est-ce pas ? j'avais encore Road et Tyki voir même Sheryl.

Oui sauf que non.

Road, à peu près en même temps que les jumeaux, était retournée à l'école (ou ce qui approchait de l'école pour des jeunes filles de bonnes familles…) et n'était donc à la maison qu'à peine quelques heures le soir. Sheryl, quand à lui, s'était replongé corps et âmes dans sa campagne politique et si je le voyais une fois tout les trois jours, c'était déjà bien.

Et Tyki ?

Tyki était un traître.

Enfin je dis ça, mais si j'avais eu la possibilité, je l'aurais fait aussi donc bon... j'étais juste ennuyée parce que je n'avais personne d'autre et que je supportais mal la solitude à long terme. (oui, parce que ce n'est même pas la peine de parler des employés…) Tyki, lorsqu'il avait sentie que Sheryl était assez occupée avec ses affaires, avait décollé vers le soleil couchant si rapidement, que nous ne l'avions pas remarqué jusqu'au soir venu. Enfin Sheryl ne l'avait pas remarqué. Le noah du plaisir avait été assez aimable de me prévenir de son départ et c'est bien pour cela que je ne l'avais pas jeté sous le bus (nommé Sheryl) lorsque son frère s'était déchaîné en remarquant sa disparition.

Heureusement cependant, la crise du maître de maison ne dura pas si longtemps. Le comte vint déjeuner le lendemain et, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui dit, mais Sheryl s'était considérablement calmé le soir et n'avait plus reparler de Tyki autrement que pour rassurer sa femme en lui disant qu'il était partit voir des contact du Duc pour envisager de fonder une affaire.

C'est cela, oui.

Je savais de source sur que le bonhomme était partie crapahuté en Irlande dans sa salopette miteuse et les lunettes hideuses que je lui avait offert.

Mais enfin, bref: je me retrouvais seul.

Au début, j'avais parfaitement profitée des mes jours de congés impromptu. Je passais à peine une heure le matin avec Tricia puis deux autres heures en fin d'après midi avec elle et Road et tout le reste du temps était à moi! J'avais passé les premiers jours à dévorer les notes d'Hugo laissés en suspens après les trop nombreuses fois où un habitant du manoir (Road, les jumeaux ou plus récemment, les employés du manoir et merlin que j'étais heureuses qu'ils n'aient pas trouvés les notes…) avaient valsés dans ma chambre sans aucune gène. Mais après trois jours à ne faire que cela de mes journées, c'est à dire, déchiffrer cette satanée écriture cursive (c'était jolie,hein, mais Merlin que c'était illisible) je me payais un sacré mal de tête et une démotivation profonde. Alors, j'avais limitée ma recherche à ce qui me restait de matinée (vu que je mangeais avec Tricia à 11h, car elle ne tenait même pas jusqu'au déjeuner) et passais l'après midi à dessiner et ma soirée à lire.

Mais…

Plus ces jours de poses avançaient, plus je me mettais à dessiner des choses de mon ancienne vie sans faire attention. Ne vous méprenez pas, je l'avais toujours fait. Je prenais un objet, par exemple, et en faisait une espèce de feuillet de recherche. Comme par exemple un téléphone. Je dessinais la version que l'on avait au manoir puis j'explorais les design futur dont je me souvenais ou que j'imaginais avec des annotations sur ses qualités et défauts sociaux et technologiques. Peut être cela vous faisait-il lever un sourcil, mais il ne faut pas oublier que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles stimulations artistique que ce soit par les manga, films, musées… depuis des mois. Les seuls choses que j'avais étaient des romans, des classiques certes, mais surtout des romans qui en générales, ne supportaient pas du tout mes convictions que ce soit à propos de la femme ou de la société en générale. Alors, évidemment, après le 27eme dessin de détective Conan qui faisait lui même suite à une impressionnante série sur toute la pop culture dont je me souvenais , j'avais dû chercher autre chose à faire de mes crayons: d'où les études d'objets.

Waw, j'ai beaucoup digressé.

Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ça pour dire que mes "dessins du futur" prenaient, au fil des jours, des formes de plus en plus inquiétantes. Ici, ma vieille boîte à trésor, là, un doodle de mon père sur le canapé du salon,là bas, la chaise branlante du balcon de ma mère, et puis, la tête de cerf en papier de mon frère et ma sœur… dans le lot, on pouvait même apercevoir la petite sculpture difforme que j'avais faite à Azy et le collier de Kira.

Pour essayer d'enrayer le processus, munie de mes économies, j'avais même fait un voyage à Londres pour me faire un petit plaisir (chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis les vêtements de garçons pour explorer Londres sans... crainte) j'avais achetée une belle malette de peinture aquarelle, une chose avec un certain cachet qui surclassait de loin les boîtes en plastoque du XXI ème siècle.

Mais malheureusement, j'avais seulement passé deux jours à tester les mélanges de peintures et les techniques dont je me souvenais avant que je me surprenne à griffonner Fred (notre grand arbre en pot chez ma mère)

Tout cela était non seulement dû au trops plein de temps libre sur mes mains mais aussi sûrement au fait que mon anniversaire approchait dangereusement.

Mon vrais anniversaire, pas cette connerie du 1er Avril dans laquelle m'avait embarqué Road. Non, le vrais jours de ma naissance dans le bon vieux XXIeme siècle.

C'est étrange tout de même. Et un peu amusant aussi. Au XXIeme siècle, mon anniversaire, lorsque j'etais plus jeune, n'était qu'une façon d'avoir un objet que j'avais voulu toute l'année. Et puis, aux environ du collège, ça n'avait plus été qu'une étape à partir de laquelle je devais me souvenir de répondre quelque chose de différent à la question "quel est ton âge?". Et puis un bon moment en famille aussi. J'avais arrêter de demander quelque chose en particulier. Si le cadeau me plaisait, temps mieux, sinon, c'était tout aussi bien, ça rejoignait mon sac à cadeau et ça ferait plaisir (ou non) à quelqu'un d'autre un jour.

Qui plus est, je n'étais pas particulièrement attachée à mon âge. Je n'avais jamais voulu grandir plus vite comme ça semblait toujours être le cas pour les adolescents dans les films et je n'avais pas non plus envie de revenir en arrière maintenant (plus jeune, je ne dis pas, j'étais un peu nostalgique de mes années primaires) rien que l'idée de devoir refaire tout mon collège avec les souvenirs de maintenant… brrr, le retour des dictés maléfiques et des cours de géométrie démoniaque.

Donc, oui, la date n'avait pas trop importé pour moi.

Mais maintenant… tout à coup, elle prenait une signification toute particulière.

Maintenant, chaque jours précédant mon anniversaire amenait avec lui une boule de plus dans mon estomac. Je me sentais si lourde et fatigué rien qu'à cause des souvenirs qui m'assaillaient à chaque pas. Ici, l'odeur de la sauce aux framboises me rappellerait ma sœur. Et puis là, le crayon en papier évoquerait mes amies. Un paquet de bonbon vide de Road? Mon frère. Une balade dans les champs crierait mon père et puis une sieste au soleil me rappellerait ma mère. Ici, tel ou tel cousin, là-bas le vieux quartier de ma ville et puis, la bibliothèque où j'avais passée temps d'heures de mon adolescence à tel point que les bibliothécaires connaissaient encore mon nom des années après.

C'était stupide, des petites choses qu'on remarquait à peine dans la vie de tous les jours et qui prenaient tout à coup une importance significative.

Et pourtant… tout cela continua, de pire en pire, à tel point même que je me perdais dans mes pensées en mangeant avec Tricia ou en jouant avec Road. Je finis par m'en rendre compte, bien sur, après la troisième fois que Road m'appelait dans la même partie de cartes mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Et puis, tristement, j'espérais peut être aussi que les filles comprennent que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi et prennent des mesures.

Il faut croire que mes souhaits furent entendus.

Le week-end suivant, les jumeaux reviennent au manoir pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient partie à l'école. La transformation était… très loin de ce que j'avais attendu malgré moi. J'avoue, j'avais imaginée que les jumeaux reviendraient comme on les voyaient dans le manga. Avec Jasdero en blond et Devit maquillé. Mais non. Pas du tout. Au pire, Ils avaient tout les deux les cheveux plus longs, mais c'était tout.

Encore une chose où je m'étais terriblement trompée, c'est que j'avais pensé qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas leur expérience à l'académie. Tout ce trop pleins de règles et de devoirs… et pourtant! Terriblement excités, ils revinrent au manoir avec un tas d'histoires plus ou moins extravagantes. Ils avaient fait une sélection, voyez vous. A Tricia, ils avaient parlés de leur cours, de leurs amis (leurs amis! J'étais tellement fière :') ... ) du fonctionnement de l'académie, des professeurs et de quelques anecdotes sans conséquences…

À Road et moi, par contre, c'était une autre histoire. Recroquevillé sur le lit de Road (c'était le plus grand) éclairé par une bougie solitaire, quelque minutes après que Tricia se soit endormie, ils nous avaient chuchotés avec de grands sourires sournois leurs différents exploits. Si tout ce qu'ils racontaient étaient vraiment vrais, j'étais impressionnée par la façon dont ils s'étaient mêlé à la vie de l'école comme des poissons dans l'eau. Ils n'étaient certainement pas les meilleurs élèves, mais ils semblaient jouir du fait de faire semblant de suivre les règles avant de trouver un moyen de les détruires en petit morceau par derrières. Ils avaient un peu trop pris à cœur la leçon sur les farces…

C'est là, vraiment, que je me rendis compte de l'influence que j'avais ici. Bien sûr, il restait encore du temps avant que le canon prenne place, mais est-ce que pour vous, les jumeaux étaient sournois dans le manga? On parlait tout de même des gars qui se faisaient mener en bourrique par Cross! He bien, évidemment, Cross n'était pas le plus facile des adversaire, et ils avaient eu leur moment avec le truc des clés et du masque par exemple, mais tout de même… ils m'avaient toujours paru… idiots dans le manga mais maintenant que je les connaissais en vrais… c'était totalement faux. Ils n'étaient peut être pas les meilleurs pour les choses académique, mais il ne fallait surtout pas sous estimer leur compréhension de la mécanique humaine.

Ils avaient vécu dans la rue pendant des années après tout, cela aurait dû me paraître évident qu'ils ne soient pas aussi idiots qu'ils semblent l'être.

Ce soir là, je reviens dans ma chambre avec un sourire aux lèvres avant de me coucher dans mon lit. Et puis… une mélancolie profonde s'installa petit à petit dans mes os et je restais simplement allongé sur le matelas, le regard vide et les mains tremblotantes.

Je détestais être comme ça. Cet espèce d'état entre deux autres, au bord d'un précipice auquel tu te raccroche tout en regardant vers le bas. Je savais, que si je me laissais aller ne serait ce qu'une seconde, je tomberais dans ce vide émotionnel qui me laissait indifférente à tout. Pratiquement muette, mon visage se lissait en une chose neutre et je ne semblais pas pouvoir avoir une émotion qu'elle soit négative ou positive.

Mais l'alternative, c'était de rester accrocher en haut, falsifiant un sourire alors que mon cœur criait à l'intérieure de moi. Paniqué, c'était alors le contraire, je ressentais trop, bien trop et surtout une inquiétude qui ne semblait pas avoir de sens mais qui rongeait mes entrailles sans que je puisse en découvrir la source. C'était comme se balancer au bord et savoir qu'on pouvait tomber à tout moment. Sûrement, ça ne tuerais pas, mais ça allait faire très mal, très longtemps, peut être même à vie.

Alors, ce moment intime avec les jumeaux et Road, remplit de rires et sourires si semblable à ce que j'avais eu avec ma fratrie ou mes amis, ce fut la poussé nécessaire à ma chute.

Le lendemain, je fonctionnais en automatique.

Répétant des gestes milles fois fait avec un visage neutre et sans vie, je ne pourrais même pas être capable de vous dire ce que j'avais accomplie ce jour là. On aurait aussi bien pu me dire que j'avais dormi toute la journée ou danser du lyndi hop sur la table de la salle à manger avec le Comte que je n'aurais pas pu contredire (même si ça paraissait tout de même hautement quadrille aurais eu le bénéfice du doute mais le Lyndy n'ayant même pas été encore inventé…Hmm bref) J'etais un tel zombie que j'étais presque surprise lorsque je reprenais quelques esprits dans la chambre et découvrais que j'avais encore tout mes membres. Ce n'étais pas dû au hasard cependant. Cela devait bien faire deux heures que j'étais étalé sur mon lit à regarder le plafond en me morfondant lorsqu'un éclaire particulièrement violent brisa le ciel. Sursautant, je clignais les yeux et m'asseyais précipitamment. Waw, j'avais tout de même réussi à enfiler une chemise de nuit dans mon état de mort cérébrale, j'étais impressionnée.

Trébuchant sur mes pieds, je marchais maladroitement vers la fenêtre, sursautant lorsqu'un nouvel éclaire déchira le ciel. Observant une seconde le véritable déluge à l'extérieure, je frissonnais lorsque je remarquais à quel point il faisait froids à l'intérieure. Pas étonnant, la cheminée n'était pas allumée. Grimaçant légèrement, je regardais le foyer avec des yeux tristes: impossible que je l'allume de moi même. Non seulement je n'avais pas les outils mais même avec, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais réussi avec ma peur du feu. J'étais prête à m'enfuire sous les couvertures et retourner à ma crise existentielle, mais on toqua doucement à la porte. Jetans un coup d'oeil à la petite horloge mécanique sur le bureau que m'avait prêté Tricia lorsque j'étais en retard une fois, je découvrais qu'il était bien trop tard pour un visiteur. Les sourcils froncés, les pensées vaguement occupés par les employés du manoir, j'approchais prudemment de la porte pour demander qui c'était.

"Road" murmura rapidement en retour mon interlocuteur et j'ouvrais aussitôt la porte un air toujours perplexe sur le visage. La jeune fille ne m'avait jamais dérangé à une heure aussi tard au cours des derniers mois… j'étais un peu inquiète.

Je n'en avais vraiment pas besoin. La porte ouverte, je pouvais observer avec surprise la jeune Noah avec un oreillé dans les bras avant qu'elle ne passe tout à coup sous mon bras pour entrer dans ma chambre.

"Road!" Je chuchotais agacé en me retournant vers elle tout en fermant la porte. Je doutais que j'allais réussir à faire sortir le petit monstre de si tôt et même si j'y arrivais, nul besoin de réveiller tout les habitants du manoir. Heureusement que je n'avais pas assez d'affaires personnelles pour pouvoir foutre le bordel dans ma chambre, je pensais pour au moins la cinquantième fois, Merlin savait que les enfants du manoir n'avaient aucune consciences des limites personnelles.

"Il y a un orage." Dit elle simplement en se laissant tombé sur mon lit comme si cela expliquait tout. Croisant les bras et élevant un sourcil, elle prit un air innocent avant de s'expliquer. "Et tu as peur des orages, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais venir dormir avec toi! On a moins peur quand on est à plusieurs." Dit elle.

"Je n'ai pas peur des orages" je dis en roulant les yeux mais je ne reçu en réponse qu'un regard plat et je rougis un peu. Ce n'était vraiment pas des orages dont j'avais peur, mais il était un peu difficile de lui dire que c'était d'elle. Sans s'attendre à des représailles bien entendu.

Traînant les pieds, je me laissais tomber sur le lit et la regardais d'un air plat, attendants qu'elle parle et décide quoi faire. Pour ma part, j'étais trop fatigué mentalement pour faire autre chose que de suivre.

"Aloooors" chantonna-t-elle en se mettant à secouer ses pieds d'avant en arrière. "Je me disais que nous pouvions peut être faire un jeu. Comme un cache-cache? Il y a trop de bruit pour dormir et nous nous étions bien amusé la dernière fois." Demande-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Palissant en me rappelant la dernière fois en question, je creusais mon cerveau pour penser à autre chose à faire d'urgence. "Je suis un peu trop fatigué pour un cache-cache, Road, et puis nous ne voudrions pas réveiller tes parents." Je dis avec un sourire d'excuse alors que je cherchais désespérément quelque chose d'autres à lui proposer.

Road fit la moue et serra un peu plus son oreiller contre elle, l'air déçu. "Oh, j'ai une idée." Je laissais échapper tout à coup, attirant son attention. "Et si nous faisions un fort desécurité?" Je proposais avec un grand sourire.

"Un fort de sécurité? C'est un jeux?" Demanda Road, intriguée, en se penchant vers moi.

"On peut dire ça" je répondais en réfléchissant. "J'ai lu ça dans un livres. Lors d'un orage, les enfants de l'histoire construisirent une cachette secrète remplie de coussins et couvertures de toute la maison et se racontèrent des histoires jusqu'à l'aube." J'expliquais. "J'ai toujours voulu essayer, mais je n'ai jamais eu personne avec qui le faire et ce n'était pas vraiment drôle toute seul" J'avouais timidement en me frottant le poignet, les joues rouges de gènes. C'est étrange, j'avais déjà fais bien plus honteux devant elle, mais lui avouer un rêve d'enfant semblait tout à coup bien plus personnel et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me tortiller sous son regard.

"J'aime bien les histoires, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait tout simplement pas en raconter dans le lit… enfin pourquoi pas, ça fais longtemps que je n'ai pas construit de cachette secrète." Souris Road et elle sauta hors de mon lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Que fais tu?" Je demandais curieusement en me levant également.

"Hé bien tu as dit que les enfants avaient pris toutes les couvertures de la maison, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Road avec un grand sourire.

"Oui, mais nous n'en n'avons pas besoin, nous ne sommes pas autant qu'eux et ce n'est pas une maison, c'est un manoir." Je fis remarquer en roulant pratiquement des yeux. Ne venait elle pas à peine de dire qu'elle n'était pas très motivée?

"Ramenons au moins t'es couvertures et coussins dans ma chambre alors." Bouda Road en traînant des pieds vers le lit pour commencer à arracher mes draps. Je n'avais pas hâte de les remettre demain matin.

"Et pourquoi le ferions nous dans ta chambre?" Je demandais, amusé en l'aidant à tirer les draps.

"Ta chambre est toute petite et le feu n'est même pas allumé, il fait froid. En plus, tu es juste à côté des parents, et si nous devons passer notre nuit à discuter, ce n'est pas drôle de le faire en chuchotant. Ma chambre est entre celle de Tyki et des jumeaux, il n'y aura aucun problème pour le bruit." Explique-t-elle logiquement avant d'ajouter le coussin qu'elle avait apporté à sa pile de drap et de se taire pour pouvoir entrer dans le couloir discrètement. Elle n'avait pas tord sur ce coup là, les chambres étaient assez bien insonorisés d'ordinaire, sauf au niveau des portes. Malheureusement, j'avais une porte communicante dans la chambre des maîtres, ils pouvaient donc m'entendre si je parlais un peu trop fort mais cela voulait aussi dire que je les entendais lorsqu'ils avaient des… activités de couples. Je vous avais dit que je passais beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque ? C'est une belle pièce, vraiment, il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter un maximum… surtout vers 20h, c'est un moment parfais pour lire des romans au calme pendant que Tricia va se coucher avec Sheryl. Et c'etait moins gênant comme ça le matin.

Attrapant mon édredon, je suivais calmement Road dans le couloir, prenant soins de refermer la porte derrière moi. Je ne suis pas sur qu'il était très correct pour une employée de passer la nuit dans la chambre de l'enfnat des l'autre de maisons mais bon, je n'etais pas une employée très typique et on ne pouvais vraiment pas dire que Kamelott étaient des employeurs typique non plus…

"Tu peux ouvrir la porte?" Chuchota Road en me regardant, les mains chargé des deux cousins et du drap.

"Attends une seconde…" je murmurais en poussant la couverture sous mon bras pour pouvoir appuyé sur la poignée. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas remarquée qu'a cause de sa taille, son nouveau placement avait fais traîner la couverture par terre et lorsque je m'approchais de la porte je trébuchais dedans et me prenais la porte en pleine face avec un bruit sourd.

Évidement, Road commença à rire avant de se rendre compte du bruit qu'elle faisait et essaya d'etouffer ses gloucements avec ses coussins. Pendant ce temps, me frottant le menton en jurant dans ma barbe imaginaire, je sursautais voilement lorsqu'un "Que faites vous?" Retentit tout à coup à notre gauche. Me retournant tout à coup avec inquiétude, je soupirais de soulagement en reconnaissant la tête de Jasdero dépasser de sa chambre avec Devit.

"On va faire un fort de sécurité !" Gazouilla Road avant de se rendre compte qu'elle parlait encore trop fort et de grimacer.

"C'est quoi? Un jeu?" Demanda En chuchotant Jasdero en quittant la sécurité de sa chambre pour s'approcher de nous.

"Presque" répondis Road faisant échos à notre conversation à peine deux minutes plus tôt. "On construit une cachette secrète de couverture et de coussin et puis on se raconte des histoires. Eve a dit que certains enfants font ça pendant les orages alors comme elle en a peur, on s'est dit que.."

"Je n'ai pas peur des orages!" Je chuchotais agacé mais aucun ne sembla en prendre note vu qu'aussitôt après, Jasdero se tourna vers moi avec une mine timide.

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais peur des orages, Eve." Murmura-a-t-il et avant que je ne puisse lui répondre à nouveau que, mais non enfin! Il enchaîna directement. "Ne lui dites pas que je vous ai dit ça, mais Devit a peur des orages aussi…peut être que vous pourriez vous entraider!" Dit il avec tellement d'espoir dans sa voie que je puis rien faire d'autre que le regarder et soupirer mentalement. Temps pis, je serais connu comme la fille qui a peur des orages ici. Peut être que ce me permettra d'attraper quelques câlins en plus? C'était si difficile d'en avoir à cette époque en Angleterre…

"Si vous voulez, vous pouvez nous rejoindre!" Proposa tout à coup Road en souriant. C'est vrais qu'ils s'entendaient beaucoup mieux maintenant, mais Road n'était toujours pas du genre à inviter d'elle même les jumeaux dans ses jeux. Elle me laissait habituellement étendre l'invitation. "Il faut ramener ses couvertures et coussins et puis Eve a dit qu'elle allait nous raconter une histoire!"

"Hey, ne déforme pas mes propos, j'ai dit qu'on se racontait habituellement des histoires, pas que ce serait moi qui…" je murmurais en réponse sentant que je me faisait entraîner contre mon gré.

"Super! Je vais chercher Devit!" S'exclama calmement Jasdero avant de filer, exciter, dans sa chambre.

"Roaaaaaad" je gémis ne recevant en réponse qu'un petit sourire innocent. Damnit. J'avais déjà lu des histoires à des enfants… mais voilà, je les avais lu, pas inventé au pieds levé. On avait fait quelque fois l'exercice au théâtre et laissez moi vous dire que ce soit seul ou en groupe c'était terriblement dure de faire quelque chose de fluide.

Gromelant, je suivis la jeune fille dans sa chambre, posant les draps sur le lit de Road avant de laisser cette histoire...euh… d'histoire de côté pour me concentré sur la création de la cabane. Dans les enfants Bodelaire, il la créaient près d'un feu pour pouvoir faire des ombres chinoises. C'était sympa les ombres chinoises, non? Ça plaisait toujours aux enfants ça… laissant mon regard balayer la salle, je reperais deux fauteuils a l'air massif près de la cheminé et une chaise plus simple au bureau près de la fenêtre. Si nous voulions faire une cabane assez grande pour cinq, mieux valait d'autres meubles en plus pour la tenir et les chaises étaient le plus pratique.

"Va chercher une chaise dans la chambre des jumeaux, Road, je vais en prendre une dans ma chambre également." Je dis à la jeune Noah qui hocha la tête avant de s'élancer à nouveau vers le couloir. Wow, je lui avait donné un ordre et elle l'avait écouté sans questions… si c'était pas incroyable ça…

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvions à quatre dans la chambre de Road à chercher comment faire tenir les draps correctement. Nous avions attaché les draps au dessus de la cheminé au debkt, et cela fonctionnait très bien, mais j'avais peur qu'ils prennent feu. Devit roula les yeux tout le long et Road faisait des remarques pas très agréable, mais ils acceptèrent finalement de déplacer la cabane un peu plus loin et nous installons les chaises dans un cercle lâche collé à une des armoires. Grâce aux poignées de l'armoire, notre cabane était tout de même assez haute de plafond et pas trop loin du feu pour profiter de la chaleur.

Enfin, enfin, après avoir déversé la multitude de cousins sur le sol et recouvert le tout de duvet moilleux, nous nous instalions tout les quatre tranquillement dans le nids de couvertures.

"C'est bizarre…" marmonna Devit avant de susauter à un éclaire particulièrement bruyant.

"C'est pas tres confortable. Bouge ton coude Jasdero." Marmonna Road en roulant légèrement sur moi à la place.

"Et ça fais un peu peur…" je murmurais en fixant les ombres dansantes des flammes.

"Moi, j'aime bien" souris Jasdero amenant les trois autres a tourner leurs têtes vers lui dans des angles étranges pour le regarder bizarrement.

"Je suppose…" murmura Road dubitative avant de s'assoir tout à coup me faisant sursauter. "Bon! L'histoire maintenant!"

"Et si nous racontions chacun notre tour une petite histoire? Comme une annecdote ou une rumeur mystérieuse." Je leur proposais en m'assayant à mon tour, m'appuyant contre l'armoire pour pouvoir voir les trois Noahs.

"Non." Maugréa aussitôt Devit. " Je n'ai pas envie de parler."

"Je ne sais pas trop quoi raconter non plus… mais tu pourrais le faire, Eve! Tu lis beaucoup, je suis sur que tu en connais des bien!" répondit timidement Jasdero alors que Road ne faisait que me fixer ostensiblement, m'ayant déjà donné son point de vue plus tôt.

"Bien…" je soupirais en tirant une couverture dans mon dos pour être plus confortable. Vu comment c'était partie, mieux valait se mettre à l'aise…

" Une idée de thème?"

"Chevalier et princesse!" Cria aussitôt Road. Heureusement que nous n'avions pas de voisins et que le tonnerre grondait, sinon elle aurait réveillé tout le manoir.

"Quoi? Non!" Gémit aussitôt Devit en se relevant sur un coude. "Je ne veux pas d'histoire d'amour, c'est nul" Jasdero semblait déchiré entre eux, ne semblant pas savoir quoi dire.

"Je n'ai pas dis que je voulais forcément une histoire d'amour, c'est toi qui saute aux conclusions!" Bouda Road. Sentant le mal de tête poindre, je m'empressai d'intervenir.

"D'accord, je m'en souviens d'une qui pourrait convenir. On a des princesses, une espèce de chevalier et il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire d'amour, cela convient à tout le monde?" Je demandais calmement recevant en retour un hochement excité de Jasdero et des réponses maussades des deux autres qui se regardaient encore en chien de faillance.

"Bien alors… Il y a très longtemps, dans le royaume d'Arendel, vivait un roi, une reine et leurs deux filles. La fille aînée avait un don spéciale, voyez vous, elle pouvait créer de la glace…" je commençais doucement.

Au début, l'exercice était difficile. Les enfants semblaient apathique et je cherchais mes mots toute les phrases. Mais finalement, ils se prirent au jeux et moi aussi. Ils posaient des questions, parlaient à la place des personnages et renversaient l'histoire me forçant à trouvé de nouveaux moyens d'arriver au terme du récit.

Mais... c'était très amusant et bientôt, une histoire devient deux, puis trois et ce fut seulement à la quatrième, au beau milieu du petit matin que nous succombions tous au someil, épuisé.

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveillais à moitié écrasé par Jasdero, Devit agrippé à mon bras et Road de l'autre côté, je restais un moment allongé à regarder le drap rose de Road au dessus de nos têtes. J'avais cru, après tout ce qui s'était passé en Avril, que j'avais réussi à accepter ma situation mais… peut être l'avais je vraiment intériorisé, mais qu'il m'avait fallu une piqûre de rappelle. Avec le harcèlement des derniers mois et "l'abandon" des dernières semaines couplé aux règles de sociétés strictes, au manque flagrant de câlin, à l'embouteillement de toute mes émotions et secrets et à la date mémorable… peut être cela avait-il été trop pour moi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, baigné dans l'attention des enfants, je laissais mon esprit s'absenter vers mon… ancien monde. Et je pouvais le dire maintenant : ancien, vieux, ex… avait un nouveau monde, une nouvel vie, une nouvelle place… et, peut être… un jours, je pourrais simplement repenser à mes anciens souvenirs avec une nostalgie heureuse. Ce n'était pas encore le cas, mais j'étais en bonne voix et… ma nouvelle vie n'était pas si mal, n'est ce pas ?

Bon sinon, je pensais refaire un truc comme ce qu'on avait fait l'année dernière en octobre, c'est à dire, vos dessins et autres sur une de mes fics, vous voudriez le refaire?He bien si oui, envoyez moi quelque chose d'ici octobre et je posterais le dessin/liens sur mon tumblr pour un acces facile par tout les autres lecteurs :)

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et pensez aux reviews!


	25. chasse aux marrons

Histoire : Une Touche de Couleur dans le Gris

Livre 1 : Nuancer le noir.

Date : 5 octobre 2018

Bêta : MiaKoTo : D

Fandom: D Gray Man

Avertissement : Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé : Après avoir atterri au XIXème siècle, Ennaèl découvre qu'elle a été engagée par la famille Kamelott, fondamentalement, les méchants de DGM. Prenant le nom d'Ève, elle devint alors la dame de compagnie de Tricia Kamelott et aide dans ses tâches quotidiennes. Maintenant que la vie est un peu moins chaotique, Ève réfléchit à son arrivée dans ce monde et prend la décision de faire son propre avis sur le personag ... personnes de ce nouveau monde malgré sa connaissance du manga. Elle prend peu à peu conscience de la différence sociale des femmes à cette époque et commence à avoir peur pour l'avenir surtout quand débarquent Road et les jumeaux ... Décidant de visiter Londres, Eve tombe, comme par hasard,sur Allen, puis sur Tyki et ils sympathisent. Quelques jours plus tard, les trois se séparent. Enfin pas très longtemps en ce qui concerne Eve et Tyki. Après avoir rencontré le Comte dans une situation assez ... maladroite dirons-nous, Eve prends sur elle dû fuir comme la peste, l'amenant malgré elle faire un voyage à Paris avec Tyki où elle rencontre Victor Hugo qui lui passe un tas d'information sur la guerre sainte avant de mourir. Suite à cela, Eve se fait entraîner par Tyki dans un bal, parce qu'il ne veux pas souffrir seul, le méchant, et Eve s'évanouit spectaculairement à cause de son corset trop serré. Ne demandez pas comment, mais ensuite elle se découvre un étrange talent pour les instruments de musique et se demande avec horreur si elle ne serait pas le 14ème. Cela n'aide pas que le comte ait découvert ses talents et semble s'intéresser de plus en plus à elle. Et puis bien sûr, jaloux de sa position, Eve se fait méchamment harcelé pendant des semaines jusqu'à ce qu'une employé se fasse plus ou moins tué par Road. Du coup ca se calme juste à temps pour que les jumeaux se fasse envoyer en pension et que Road croie qu'Eve est terrifié par les orages.

* * *

Chapitre un peu court parce que voilà, quoi, je vous avais prévenu que les trucs extra long dureraient pas!

Mais! On entre dans le mois cadeau :3 comme l'année dernière, je vais poster plus de choses tout au long du mois ^^ j'ai prévu les habituels chap de NlN, UAPV et STB ainsi qu'un chap de Vagabond Vacation et ce maudit chapitre bonus de NlN si j'arrive à le terminer... et ce sera déjà pas mal avec tout les devoirs qui essaient de m'enterrer vivante en même temps -_-'

Vous pouvez également m'envoyez vos fanart si vous le voulez! à ennael - nipon (arobase) hotmail. fr (sans les espaces bien entendu ^^) pour pouvoir faire profiter les autres lecteurs de vos créations, je les posterais (ou reblogerais) sur mon tumblr :) N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un PM si vous avez la moindre question.

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Nuancer le noir chapitre 25

 _Dimanche 25 octobre 1885_

"Allons chercher des marrons" je déclarais tout à coup en plein milieu d'après-midi un dimanche d'octobre.

Les jumeaux étaient encore rentrés ce week-end, c'était seulement la deuxième fois depuis leur départ en septembre. La première fois, ils étaient revenus assez excités pour s'épancher en long, en large et en travers sur leurs nouvelles aventures à l'école. Mais on avait sûrement dû épuiser leur stock d'excitation enfantine pour l'année car sitôt la seconde visite, ils n'en pipaient déjà plus mots. J'avais bien eu quelques vagues descriptions désordonnées de Jasdero mais Devit était entré en plein mode d'adolescent et grognait à peine lorsqu'on s'adressait à lui. Alors, certes, il faisait déjà cela auparavant, mais je trouvais que cela s'était fortement accentué... ou alors c'était tout simplement que je ne les avais pas vu depuis longtemps.

Dans tous les cas, c'était terriblement agaçant et je m'excusais mentalement à mes parents pour mon mutisme passé… pour ma défense, je ne trouvais vraiment pas plus d'une phrase à dire sur mes journées, ce n'était pas un manque de bonne volonté je vous l'assure! Mais j'avoue, c'était assez incroyablement considérant que j'étais capable de pages et de pages de conneries sans même m'arrêter pour réfléchir...

Et donc tout cela pour dire que nous, Road, les jumeaux et moi, étions assis dans un petit salon et nous ennuyons ferme. Tricia était allée se coucher une heure plus tôt et nous avions déjà passer la journée d'hier à jouer à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient penser. Alors, naturellement, la dernière demi-heure avait été très longue, consistant simplement à regarder par la fenêtre tout en piochant une carte lorsque c'était mon tour. Ce qui m'avait permit, avec quelques semaines de retard, de me rendre compte que, oui, c'était l'automne.

Et que l'automne, évidement pour moi, ça voulait dire marron.

Et donc du coup, en toute logique…

"Allons chercher des marrons" avais-je proposé alors que Road regardait furieusement son jeu, hésitant sur quelle carte elle devait poser.

"Des marrons? Je ne suis pas sûre que nous ayons cela aux cuisines…" répondit-elle douteusement. La regardant une seconde de travers, je finis par comprends ce qu'elle sous entendait.

"Non, non." Je répondais en agitant la main. "En forêt! J'ai vu des marronnier… ou châtaignés, je ne sais jamais lequel il faut dire, lorsque nous sommes allés nous baigner cet été"

"Pourquoi faire?" Demanda Jasdero en baissant un peu ses cartes nous permettant de voir tout son jeu. Tiens, mieux valait ne pas jouer le neuf au prochain tour…

"Tu rigoles !? Il fait froid." Gémit pratiquement Devit avant de faire une grimace bizarre et de rappliquer aussitôt un air boudeur sur son visage.

"À peine." Je répondis en roulant des yeux avant de jeter un valet sur la pile. "En fait, nous devrions vraiment y aller, cela te préparera au véritable froid d'hiver." Je le taquinais avant de me tourner vers Jasdero. "Et pourquoi faire? Pour les manger évidemment!"

"Si tu as envie de marron, pourquoi ne pas tout simplement aller en demander aux cuisines? Jean peut aller en acheter ou Pierre en chercher." Proposa Road, n'ayant pas l'air très enthousiasmé par la balade. Elle qui aimait tant se balader d'ordinaire! "D'ailleurs, pourquoi veux-tu aller en forêt tout à coup? Je croyais que tu détestais te promener." Contrairement à moi justement.

"Je ne déteste pas ça!" Je m'offusquais presque. "Je trouve cela simplement ennuyant s'il n'y a pas de but. Et très inconfortable dans ces robes également, ça enlève au moins la moitié du plaisir."

"Tu exagères." Répliqua Road aussitôt. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous discutions de la mode, certes très jolie, mais particulièrement impraticable, de ce siècle.

"Absolument pas. Et puis ce qui est amusant avec les marrons, ce n'est pas tant de les manger comme ça, mais c'est toute la démarche qui l'accompagne! Aller les chercher en famille puis les cuisiner et manger tous ensemble." Je répondis, mes yeux se perdant un peu dans le vague lorsque j'évoquais la partie famille. " C'est pareil pour les champignons ou les crustacés."

"J'aime les champignons! On pourrait aller en prendre aussi?" Demanda Jasdero, tout à coup plus excité. Même Devit semblait un peu plus attentif.

"Malheureusement, je ne m'y connais pas assez bien en champignon." Voir pas du tout. " Ils peuvent être toxique, mieux vaut ne pas y toucher à part si quelqu'un peut les estimer ensuite" Comme dans les pharmacies à mon époque. Euh, attendez, est-ce que les Noahs peuvent mourir d'une intoxication aux champignons? En fait, est-ce qu'ils peuvent mourir d'autre chose que l'innocence? La vieillesse peut-être?

"Oh…" soupira tristement Jasdero.

"Je crois que Philippe pourrait savoir." Dit tout à coup Road en pleine réflexion amenant Jasdero a pratiquement rebondir avec espoir. Wow, étrange… Je ne savais pas du tout qu'il aimait les champignons a ce point. Il ne faisait tellement pas un adolescent de quatorze ans à ce moment-là… il semblait terriblement jeune, comme un enfant à qui on présente un nouveau jouet dont il avait rêvé.

"On peut toujours aller lui demander?" Je proposais et les enfants acquiescèrent. Aussitôt, on abandonna le jeu de carte et partit vers les écuries. Phillipe était bien là à s'occuper des chevaux avec son fils Pierre. Heureusement pour Jasdero, Road avait bien raison et Phillipe s'y connaissait en champignon. Il nous proposa de partir avec Pierre pour nous servir de guide mais nous dit qu'il était un peu tard que ce soit pour les champignons ou marrons.

"Enfin, vous pourrez toujours attraper quelques cèpes et bolets." Dit-il en riant alors qu'il cherchait des paniers utilisables.

Et donc, une heure plus tard, guidé par le petit Pierre, nous cherchions des champignons, un panier déjà pleins de marrons.

"Et donc…" commença Road à ma gauche alors que nous ramassions les champignons que Pierre nous avait indiqué au pieds d'un arbre. Il était lui-même quelques buissons plus loin en train d'expliquer quelque choses à un Jasdero aux yeux brillants, Devit à ses côtés. " tu faisais cela en famille c'est ça?"

"Hmm" je fredonnais en considèrent un champignon à l'allure singulière. "La forêt n'était pas trop loin, mais quand tu vis depuis ta naissance au même endroit, tu finis vite par le connaître par cœur… alors les marrons c'était une des seuls façon que je vienne de mon pleins gré en promenade." Je répondis avant de me demander une seconde si je n'aurais pas dû me taire. Sans faire exprès, au cours des mois je leur avait déjà énormément parlé de ma famille finalement… et j'étais toujours censé avoir une amnésie donc… Heureusement, ils semblaient croire, pour une raison qui m'échappe, que je venais d'un village qui s'était fait détruire peu avant mon arrivé et étaient assez prévenants pour ne pas me demander des détails... en règle générale. Bah, tant pis. Tout ça allait s'écrouler sur moi à un moment où à un autre mais en attendant j'allais en profiter à fond. J'étais pas faite pour être agent secret moi…

"Mais tu accompagnes souvent mère en promenade maintenant, n'est-ce pas?" Insista Road en enlevant la poussière de ses robes.

"Oui… je suppose que perdre des gens change ta vision des choses." Je répondis sagement avant qu'une pensée moins belle ne me vienne à l'esprit: c'était aussi sûrement parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'écrans pour me distraire autrement.

Hum, bref.

"Tu pense qu'on peut le prendre celui-là?" Je demandais à Road pour changer de sujet en pointant un champignon rosâtre.

"Je ne pense pas" dit elle douteusement en acceptant gracieusement le changement de sujet. "Nous en avons assez de toute façon, revenons vers les garçons avant qu'ils ne fassent des bêtises." Dit-elle en me tirant par la main pour que je me lève et la suive. "J'aurais bien aimé qu'oncle Tyki soit là avec nous…" marmonna tout à coup Road alors que nous marchions vers les autres. "Enfin, il va bientôt être obligé de rentrer de toute façon, on recommencera avec lui plus tard. Ce ne sera plus le temps des marrons mais Pierre a dit qu'il y avait d'autres champignons qui poussaient au printemps."

C'est vrai que ça faisait un bout de temps que Tyki était partit. Deux mois entier et aucun signe de retour. Tricia avait bien reçu une lettre il y a deux semaines, mais à part les platitudes d'usages, il n'y avait pas grand chose de substantielle… Le comte nous avait également apporté des "nouvelles" (je mets ça entre guillemets car je sais bien qu'ils ne sont pas du tout ensemble.) mais lui aussi tournait autour du sujet sans vraiment l'aborder. Donc j'étais assez surprise du ton affirmative de la Noah.

"Comment sais-tu qu'il va bientôt rentrer?" Je demandais, curieuse.

"C'est bientôt son anniversaire, il n'osera pas rentrer après où Papa va déchirer le pays pour le retrouver." Dit-elle en haussant les épaules comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

"Ah oui? Quand est-ce?" Je demandais légèrement, le 25 décembre tournant en boucle dans ma tête. Non, non, ça c'était Allen, nous n'avions jamais su la date d'anniversaire de Tyki ou en tout cas ça n'était pas dans le Gray log.

"Le vingt-cinq décembre, comme Jésus! La tête de mère lorsqu'elle l'a appris! Ahaha, elle était si impressionnée pour rien." Bavarda-t-elle morte de rire.

Moi de mon coté, si je n'étais pas tirer par la main de Road, je me serais arrêtée dans mes pas, bloqué. Qu'est-ce que… je l'avais bien pensé n'est-ce pas? Le 25 décembre, avant même qu'elle ne le dise! Le mot s'était imposés à mon esprit lorsque j'avais pensé "anniversaire" et "Tyki". Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire… un simple déjà vu? Un incroyable coup de chance? Une connaissance que j'avais oublié?

...mes pensées influençant le monde?

J'avais beau essayer de me rassurer, le test de se pincer pour voir si on était dans un rêve ou non… on ne pouvait pas vraiment être sur que c'était très efficace… cela voulait aussi dire qu'il était difficile d'être sur que je ne sois pas, _en fait_ , dans un rêve. Très long le rêve, et très détaillés aussi mais… Se retrouver dans le monde de D Gray Man, comme ça, d'un coup, c'était tout de même sacrément improbable.

Mais attendez, peut-être que le rêve ne venait que de commencer à l'instant? Et que tout ce que je pensais me rappeler de ce monde était en fait de faux souvenirs! Peut être étais-je dans un monde virtuel et…

"Eve?" Demanda tout à coup une voix fluette à mes côtés.

"Hum?" Je marmonnais en me dépêtrant doucement de mon cordage de théories farfelues. Ok, j'étais peut être _un peu trop_ parano. "Excuse-moi, je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées… de quoi parlions-nous déjà?"

"De l'anniversaire d'Oncle Tyki." Répondit elle alors que nous suivions les trois garçons vers une clairière un peu plus loin.

"Son anniversaire ? Quand est-ce?" Demanda Jasdero en ralentissant pour marcher à notre niveau.

"Le vingt-cinq décembre." Répondit à nouveau Road en roulant des yeux.

"Oh, tu as entendu Devit? Il est né juste quatre jours après nous!" S'excita tout à coup Jasdero en attrapant le bras de son frère qui parlait avec Pierre devant nous.

"Oui, oui" grogna-t-il avec agacement avant de s'adoucir considérablement lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son jumeaux. "Mais surtout quelques années avant." Répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois. "Au moins une dizaine!"

"C'est un vieil homme!" Rit Jasdero.

"Alors quoi, je suis une vieille femme aussi? On a que deux ans de différences vous savez, attention à ce que vous dites!" Je les taquinais, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Deux ans, c'est vraiment beaucoup." Dit Road en me tapotant la main avec un air comme si elle essayait de me rassurer.

"Bien sûr… mais si je suis vieille, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour Tricia? Et Sheryl? Et le Duc?"

"Tricia est jeune!" S'offusqua Jasdero et j'étais presque offensé qu'il ne m'ait pas défendue à ce point.

"Sheryl est super, super vieux par contre, il a déjà des cheveux gris." Répondit Devit très sérieusement et comment pouvaient ils réellement avoir quatorze ans?! Ils étaient si jeune même dans leur manière d'être!

"C'est parce qu'il est sous beaucoup de stress." Hocha Road et je vis Pierre étouffer un rire devant nous. "Vous voulez savoir un secret" demanda alors Road avec une voix sournoise. Bien sûr, les jumeaux s'empressèrent de s'approcher d'elle en hochant avidement la tête et je me pressais également malgré moi, curieuse de ce que la petite Noah avait à dire. "Papa est loin d'être le plus vieux! Grand père Adam est suuuper vieux!" Dit-elle en exagèrent les syllabe. "Vieux comme dans plusieurs siècles!" Finit-elle en le criant presque alors qu'elle écartait les bras pour montrer à quel point c'était beaucoup. Aussitôt, on entendit un rire et je relevais la tête pour voir Pierre en train de s'esclaffer à voix haute, n'ayant plus pu se retenir.

De mon côté, mon visage s'était figé et mon rire était un peu trop robotique pour être vrai. Est-ce que Road en faisait beaucoup des private joke comme celle-là? Combien d'informations importantes avais-je négligé car j'avais pris cela comme une blague? Quoi qu'il en soit, ça confirmait la chose dont je ne doutais plus depuis bien longtemps, que le Duc Adam Campbell était bien le Comte millénaire.

"Quand est-ce que sont leur anniversaires? Je connais les vôtres et celui de Tricia et Tyki mais pas du Marquis et du Duc." Je m'enquis alors que nous ramassions un nouveau lot de champignon, sûrement notre dernier avant de rentrer.

"Appelle Papa, Sheryl, Eve, il ne t'en voudra pas." Répliqua Road en agitant la main. Ce qu'elle voulait dire plutôt, c'est qu'ajouter au reste de mes indiscrétions, cela ne ferait pas grand chose de plus si j'appelais mon patron par son prénom... et je l'avais déjà fait par mégarde mais mieux valait ne pas réitérer si possible. "Il est né le vingt janvier. Mais il n'aime pas vraiment fêter son anniversaire, on ne fait qu'un dîner en famille généralement, c'est peut être pour ça que tu ne l'as pas remarqué l'année dernière." Expliqua-t-elle.

"Et pour le Duc?" Demanda à nouveau Jasdero.

"Impossible de le savoir! Il ne dit jamais son âge." Gémit-elle. "Ce n'est pas drôle, nous ne pouvons jamais fêter sa naissance…"

"Lui non plus n'aime pas les fêtes d'anniversaire?" Je demandais curieuse en me relevant maintenant que nos paniers étaient pleins.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit cela." Répondit Road. "Ou peut être est-ce seulement le sien? Il aime beaucoup fêter ceux des autres cependant! Il fait toujours des cadeaux fait mains super impressionnant!"

"Ah ah, moi aussi je faisais cela." Je souris tristement. "Mes amis devaient en avoir marre, mais j'ai toujours trouvé que quelque chose sur lequel on avait passer du temps et des efforts montraient plus ses sentiments qu'un objet acheté, même si c'est généralement bien mieux fait."

"Ho, je n'aurais pas la patience, je préfère acheter!" Répliqua Road en gémissant.

"Ça ressemble à une idée de fauché." Marmonna Devit derrière moi.

"Ou de radin." J'ajoutais en haussant les épaules, ayant déjà eu la réflexion.

"J'aime bien l'idée, moi." Souris timidement Jasdero. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais par exemple? Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais fabriquer..."

"Des petites choses…" je répondis en me creusant les méninges pour des équivalences au XIXeme siècle. "J'ai fais un pull une fois, et des médaillons en bois sculptés. Une peluche, une peinture et des petits bijoux en métal aussi et… je ne me souviens plus trop, laisse-moi y réfléchir… en tout cas, si cela te plaît, je suis sûre que nous pouvons trouver quelque chose que tu puisses faire!" Je lui répondis en glissant ma main sur son épaule pour la serrer légèrement. Il sourit en retour et cela me rappela Allen. En fait, je pensais, je ne devais pas traîner si je voulais lui envoyer un cadeau à temps! Les colis longue distance, ce n'était pas aussi rapide qu'à mon époque ici… mais quoi faire? Cela ne devait pas être très lourd ni encombrants et comme ils voyageaient en sac à dos, ce serait bien que ce soit quelque chose d'utile…

Peut être un jeu de carte? Enfin, de société plutôt, mais ce n'était pas super s'il était tout seul pour y jouer… Par contre, ça c'était une idée pour les jumeaux! ho Merlin, leur anniversaires arrivait également à grand pas… et celui de Tyki aussi… j'allais devoir me creuser les méninges pour trouver une bonne idée! Quoi que, en temps qu'employée, étais-je même censé leur offrir un cadeau? J'en avais bien reçu un lors du miens (et un beau, un voyage à Paris, ce n'est pas donné ) et j'avais participé au cadeau des employés pour Road et Tricia donc cela devrait aller n'est-ce pas? Argh, les subtilités sociales de l'époque, je ne voulais même pas y penser…

Soupirant, je réajustais mon panier pleins à craquer. Avec notre récolté, on allait sûrement passer toute l'après midi en cuisine. M'enfin, c'était très bien, il y avait de quoi occuper les petits monstres comme ça et je pourrais réfléchir à tout ça tranquillement…

* * *

Un chapitre un peu court, enfin, 3500 mots, ce n'est pas rien, mais ces derniers mois je vous avait pratiquement habitué au double donc bon… Tout ça parce que j'ai voulu finir le chapitre bonus avant de me mettre à celui ci (spoileur alerte: j'ai pas réussi… il fait 7500 mots et ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter…) donc voilà, un chapitre un peu lent et sans trop de contenue, mais qui met en place pas mal de choses pour l'intrigue futur mine de rien!

Prochain chapitre, Eve se réconcilie avec le comte millénaire (j'étais censé le faire l'année prochaine, mais je viens juste de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas 4 ans qu'il y avait entre NLN et NLB mais 2 ans et demi donc l'intrigue va s'accélérer... yeah?)

Si vous avez une idée de cadeau pour Allen… c'est pas très important, mais ce serait sympa.

J'espère que vous allez bien, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et pensés aux reviews :D


	26. Idées Cadeaux

Histoire : Une Touche de Couleur dans le Gris

Livre 1 : Nuancer le noir.

Date : 5 Novembre 2018

Bêta : MiaKoTo : D

Fandom: D Gray Man

Avertissement : Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé : Après avoir atterri au XIXème siècle, Ennaèl découvre qu'elle a été engagée par la famille Kamelott, fondamentalement, les méchants de DGM. Prenant le nom d'Ève, elle devint alors la dame de compagnie de Tricia Kamelott et aide dans ses tâches quotidiennes. Maintenant que la vie est un peu moins chaotique, Ève réfléchit à son arrivée dans ce monde et prend la décision de faire son propre avis sur le personag ... personnes de ce nouveau monde malgré sa connaissance du manga. Elle prend peu à peu conscience de la différence sociale des femmes à cette époque et commence à avoir peur pour l'avenir surtout quand débarquent Road et les jumeaux ... Décidant de visiter Londres, Eve tombe, comme par hasard,sur Allen, puis sur Tyki et ils sympathisent. Quelques jours plus tard, les trois se séparent. Enfin pas très longtemps en ce qui concerne Eve et Tyki. Après avoir rencontré le Comte dans une situation assez ... maladroite dirons-nous, Eve prends sur elle dû fuir comme la peste, l'amenant malgré elle faire un voyage à Paris avec Tyki où elle rencontre Victor Hugo qui lui passe un tas d'information sur la guerre sainte avant de mourir. Suite à cela, Eve se fait entraîner par Tyki dans un bal, parce qu'il ne veux pas souffrir seul, le méchant, et Eve s'évanouit spectaculairement à cause de son corset trop serré. Ne demandez pas comment, mais ensuite elle se découvre un étrange talent pour les instruments de musique et se demande avec horreur si elle ne serait pas le 14ème. Cela n'aide pas que le comte ait découvert ses talents et semble s'intéresser de plus en plus à elle. Et puis bien sûr, jaloux de sa position, Eve se fait méchamment harcelé pendant des semaines jusqu'à ce qu'une employé se fasse plus ou moins tué par Road. Du coup ca se calme juste à temps pour que les jumeaux se fasse envoyer en pension et que Road croie qu'Eve est terrifié par les orages.

* * *

J'ai une terrible envie de suchis...

Hum, autrement, j'ai eu un beau dessin d'Eve et Tyki au bal d'Hana et un de tout les gens d'NLN (Noah plus Tricia et Eve) d'Elogane :D Ils sont a retrouver sur mon tumblr avec ceux d'avants, et si vous voulez m'envoyer le votre, mon mail c'est ennael - nipon (arobase) hotmail. fr

Aussi, le bonus a enfin été posté! C'est "Nuancer le Tout" à retrouver sur mon profile si vous ne l'avez pas déjà lu :) Qu'en avez vous pensez? Est-ce que le tout vous semble plus claire?

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Nuancer le noir chapitre 26

J'avoue, Tyki me manquait. Un peu. Encore une fois, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire au manoir l'après midi avec les jumeaux partis, Road à ses cours et Tricia endormie. Très franchement, je ne voyais pas comment les femmes nobles supportent cette vie… mais j'imagine, quand l'autre option est de travailler jusqu'à en mourir…

Quoi qu'il en soit, ça m'avait laissé beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir si je devais offrir quelque chose aux garçons et si oui: quoi?. Les jumeaux c'était le plus simple. C'était des enfants plus jeunes, il n'y avait donc aucun problème à leur offrir un cadeau. Et le choix n'était pas bien difficile non plus, ils aimaient les jeux et je connaissais une dizaine de jeux de cartes jouable uniquement avec leur propre set, je n'avais donc qu'à dessiner le paquet. (C'est après une semaine dessus que je me suis rendue compte que cela prendrait un peu plus de temps. Heureusement que je n'avais rien à faire l'après midi…) Pour Allen, il n'y avait pas de question, je lui offrais un cadeau, mais quoi? Et pour Tyki… je n'étais pas trop sur des convenances. Lui s'en foutrait j'en suis sûre, mais je n'avais pas trop envie de me faire écarteler par Sheryl ou voir les yeux brillants de Tricia (et n'était ce pas triste que les deux actions soient à la même hauteur de peur? Terrifié par un sourire, arf…)

Quoi qu'il en soit, Tyki toujours absent, je me dis que c'était le meilleur moment pour lui trouver un cadeau. Au pire, je n'aurais qu'à lui donner en douce? Un après midi dans la bibliothèque, lorsque Tricia dormait, que Sheryl était dans son bureau et Road à l'école… simple comme bonjour, non? Sauf que… je n'étais pas douée pour les cadeaux, vraiment pas douée. Pas pour le fait de les trouver, non, j'avais l'habitude d'acheter des trucs tout au long de l'année lorsque je les voyais et que ça me faisait penser à quelqu'un en particulier. Ou alors de fabriquer des choses. Des bijoux, un dessin, une sculpture… Donc non, me procurer le cadeau en question, ce n'était généralement pas compliqué (exception faite de mon père. C'était tellement difficile de lui trouver un cadeau qui pourrait même avoir le potentiel de lui faire plaisir!) le plus dur, c'était de le donner. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais une peur irrationnel de donner mon cadeau. A un point même que j'essayais de le filer en douce aux anniversaires où que j'étais bien heureuse de laisser planer le doute sur quel cadeau j'avais offert à noël. (Je l'admet ici, c'est moi qui t'avait offert ces chaussettes affreuses, bro, pas exclusivement papa, on les avait acheté ensemble. Désolé.) C'était étrange, même si j'avais passé du temps sur le cadeau, que je l'avais fini pendant des semaines et était persuadée qu'il ferait plaisir… le jour même, je devenais tout à coup persuadée que c'était le pire cadeau du siècle.

Et on peut se dire, pourquoi faire tout un fromage sur un cadeau? Parce que, autant pour moi, je m'en fiche, mais alors pour les autres… Donner quelque chose qui n'est pas apprécié, ça prouve en fait qu'on ne connaît pas du tout la personne, non? Et une de mes plus grande insécurité, c'est que je suis absolument nulle avec les gens. En surface, ça à l'air d'aller… mais à l'intérieur… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils font si, ou ça, je ne sais pas réconforter quelqu'un, je ne sais jamais si la personne est honnête ou non, je crée des quiproquo embêtant… J'ai beau essayer, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être dans une bulle à quelques mètres au dessus des autres. Comme dans un lit superposé! Ton bureau est à à peine quelques centimètre, en étendant le bras, tu es sûre de pouvoir attraper le livre qui est dessus, mais non, c'est trop loin. Je le vois mais je ne peux pas le toucher. C'est pareil avec les gens, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un mur invisible entre nous… Mais ça arrive à tout le monde, non? D'avoir l'impression de ne pas comprendre les autres parfois, d'être à l'écart… C'est ces "moments de solitudes" qu'on a parfois. Alors tant pis, je le donnerais mon cadeau! Tant pis s'ils détestent ça. C'est l'intention qui compte.

Suite à cette nouvelle résolution, je m'étais mise à réfléchir sérieusement à un cadeau pour Tyki. Un livre? La bibliothèque en était déjà pleine. Des vêtements ? Je ne serais pas surprise si ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses costumes valaient plus que l'intégralité de ce que j'avais gagné en un an… et pourquoi pas un service? Lui promettre de garder Road et les jumeaux en dehors de son dos pour une journée par exemple? Malheureusement, je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit possible de les retenir... Il avait déjà eu un paquet de carte d'Allen, il n'avait pas besoin de nouveau déguisement alors qu'est ce que je pourrais bien… Ho. Trouvé.

De l'alcool.

Dans une bizarrerie étrange, Sheryl interdisait à Tyki de boire de l'alcool autre que le vin servi à table. J'avais d'ailleurs déjà plusieurs fois regardé maladroitement une engueulade entre les deux sur le sujet. Tyki aimait les alcools forts, mais impossible pour lui d'en boire au manoir car Sheryl surveillait ses bouteilles (ou plutôt le niveau d'alcool car même enfermé, ce n'est pas comme si Tyki avait des difficultés à y avoir accès avec ses pouvoirs.) Pire que cela, Sheryl faisait régulièrement fouiller la chambre de Tyki (Enfin, il disait qu'il envoyait les femmes de ménages ranger, ce qui était vrai, mais ce n'était pas là toute leur tâche non plus.) et la dernière fois (et seule fois que je l'avais vu en presque un an) que Tyki s'était fait prendre, l'engueulade avait été si extrême qu'on l'entendait encore distinctement deux étages au dessus. Ils avaient été en froids pendant trois jours après cela et c'était la première fois que je voyais Sheryl en colère contre son frère chérie. On en avait un peu parler avec Tyki après cela, dans la bibliothèque. Il n'aimait même pas ça tant que ça, un verre de temps en temps lui faisait simplement plaisir, mais son frère était si catégorique sur l'interdiction de boire "Alors que je suis majeur et normalement libre de mes choix de vie" que Tyki avait développé un amusement sombre constituant à essayer tout de même au risque que ça lui explose à la figure. Malheureusement, après cette dernière cascade, les contrôles s'étaient encore plus intensifiés et Tyki avait été très agacés de l'abstinence forcée. "Je comprends" Avait-il dit avec une grimace énervé. "Il a peur que je devienne comme notre père. Mais je ne suis pas lui, et ici, cela prouve simplement que Sheryl ne me fait pas confiance. Je suis encore un enfant pour lui, et je doute qu'il me voit comme un adulte un jour" J'avais pris soin de ne pas lui faire remarquer que ses sorties en douce, ses fugues et autres frasques n'aidaient certainement pas son cas.

Donc voilà. Le cadeau serait non seulement une bonne bouteille, mais aussi un endroit pour le cacher: ma chambre. Et prions pour que Sheryl ne le découvre jamais ou ce serait mon corps démembré qu'on retrouverait dans une bouteille…

Le cadeau de Tyki pris en charge (peut être trop simple pour une amie… ou trop compliqué pour une simple employée… je n'en savais trop rien et je maudissais les problèmes avec les autres employés qui ne me permettaient pas de participer au cadeau commun comme pour Road. Ça aurait été tellement plus _simple_.) Je m'étais aussitôt attelée à celui des Jasdevit, attendant patiemment le jeudi suivant pour pouvoir aller en ville avec Jean et acheter la bouteille.

Et évidemment, Tyki réapparu comme une fleur au manoir le mercredi matin. L'ensemble fût découvert lorsqu'une série de cris me réveilla à l'heure indu de cinq heures du matin. Rabattant la couverture sur ma tête, attendant patiemment que cela passe pour pouvoir me rendormir, j'avais dû me rendre à l'évidence que non, ça ne passerait pas lorsque cinq minutes plus tard, la conversation houleuse continuait toujours. Alors, trébuchant hors de mon lit dans la froideur de novembre, je m'étais enroulée dans ma robe de chambre d'un air renfrogné et j'avais entrouvert la porte pour voir qui faisait tout ce rafus. Et donc évidement, vous vous en doutez, juste devant ma porte, ou en fait plutôt juste devant la porte de la chambre de Tyki, le Noah du plaisir était en train de se faire hurler dessus par son frère. Ou plutôt c'était une sorte d'hurlement chuchoté qui semblait prendre en considération le fait qu'ils étaient dans le couloir des habitations au beau milieu de la nuit mais qui ne faisait en réalité pas beaucoup moins de bruit.

"Tyki?" J'appelais surprise lorsque je le voyais, attirant l'attention des deux Noahs sur moi. C'était un peu surprenant de le voir ici, comme ça, sans avertissement, alors qu'il était absent du manoir depuis presque trois mois.

"Ah, désolé Eve, nous avons été un peu trop bruyants semble-t-il." Répondit aussitôt Tyki et il semblait soulagé de l'intrusion. Clairement, il n'avait pas prévu de se faire attraper par son frère en se faufilant ici.

"Oui, excusez-nous pour le dérangement, nous aurions dû faire nos retrouvailles dans un lieux plus adéquat. Retournez-vous coucher." Continua Sheryl d'une voix si glaciale que je préférais ne pas lui imposer ma vue plus longtemps. Murmurant une formule de politesse quelconque, j'envoyais un coup d'oeil désolé à Tyki et retournais fissa dans mon lit me demandant bien pourquoi Tyki se faisait remonter les bretelles. Les autres fois, Sheryl avait été bien plus heureux qu'énervé et c'était seulement après quelques jours qu'il avait commencé à réprimander son petit frère.

Quelques heures plus tard, après un certain nombres d'autres drames dû aux retrouvailles je pu enfin demander à Tyki pourquoi il était revenu maintenant et aussi tôt dans la mâtiné qui plus est.

"Je serais bien rentré fin décembre" Avait il commencé à soupirer. " Mais Sheryl m'a demandé de rentrer la semaine dernière. C'est pour ça qu'il était si énervé ce matin, j'ai pris mon temps pour rentrer, je ne pensais pas que c'était urgent. Et l'heure? C'est parce que j'ai appris que ça avait tendance à prendre moins de temps si je rentrais tôt le matin. Il a souvent des réunions qu'il ne peut décaler alors que le soir il peut empiéter sur la nuit pour me garder autant qu'il le veut." Expliqua-t-il avec un regard hanté et je me demandais s'il avait déjà été retenu toute une nuit lors d'un de ses retours.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Tyki ne reçu pas beaucoup de congés après cela, il travaillait toute la journée avec Sheryl à faire je ne sais quoi et rentrait épuisé le soir. Pour le coup ça m'arrangeait, je pu acheter ma bouteille sans problèmes (Le magasin dans la partie la plus agréable de Londres n'avait pas voulu me la vendre mais le barman de l'endroit où nous avions passé temps de temps avec Allen et Tyki m'en avait vendu une sans questions.) et il fût certes un peu plus difficile de la faire entrer dans le manoir (c'était une histoire _amusante_ avec Road, Tyki, Jean, une orange, une encyclopédie et un grand panier de vêtements. Ne demandez pas.) mais autrement, j'eus beaucoup moins de problème que je ne l'attendais.

C'est ainsi que passèrent lentement les prochains jours, Tyki au travail, Road à l'école et moi à dessiner le cadeau des jumeaux (et j'en venais rapidement à détester les formes géométriques, c'était _long.)_

* * *

"Tu fais quoiiii?" Demanda tout à coup une petite voix derrière moi alors que des mains venaient se poser sur mes épaules sans beaucoup de délicatesse.

"Je dessine Road." Je répondais calmement de la façon la moins informative du monde. Évidemment, elle me voyait dessiner et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle entendait par sa question, mais si elle croyait que j'allais être serviable après le coup fourré de ce matin… hey, j'étais une pauvre humaine en territoire Noah, on prenait toutes les petites vengeances possibles!

"Je vois cela." Répondit elle en roulant les yeux avant de lâcher les épaules pour se pencher de plus près sur la table et observer mon ouvrage. "Mais pourquoi sur de si petite feuilles? En plus cela n'a aucun sens, c'est tout à fait abstrait. J'ai vu les dessins dans ta chambre, c'est au moins mieux que ça d'ordinaire." Dit elle en observant les cartes d'un œil sceptique.

Temps de choses n'allaient pas dans cette phrase. " Comment ça "au moins"?" Je demandais légèrement outré. Je savais bien que je n'étais pas Renoir, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de dénigrer mes crayonnés! "Et comment ça "dans ma chambre"?" Road, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas y aller!" Je répondis en essayant de garder mon ton pas trop haut. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sente à quel point j'étais inquiète qu'elle trouve les écrites de Victor Hugo.

La petite peste roula simplement des yeux et continua sans se préoccuper davantage de ce que je disais "Alors? Tu n'as pas répondu." Insista-y-elle en se tournent à nouveau vers moi avec un regard attentif.

"... c'est un jeu de carte." Je finis par dire de mauvaise grâce.

"Un jeu de carte?" Demanda-t-elle sceptique en prenant un des dessins pour l'examiner de plus prêts. "Ça ne ressemble pas à un jeux de cartes… ce n'est pas un tarot non plus."

"C'est pour un autre jeu, un jeu spécifique, ça s'appelle le jungle speed" Je répondais en rangeant mes crayons. Difficile de travailler avec elle ici. Surtout que si elle venait m'embêter, c'est qu'elle devait être dans un profond ennuie et avait sûrement quelque chose à me demander.

"Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé. C'est un jeu français?" Demanda-t-elle d'un ton étrange.

"Je ne sais pas, je m'en souviens juste. Je me suis dit que cela plairait aux jumeaux."

Je répondais en haussant les épaules mal à l'aise. Fallait peut être que je me calme un peu sur tout le truc de l'amnésie...

Road fit un petit bruit indistinct en réponse en regardant les cartes avant de se tourner vers moi. "Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai besoin de toi! Je ne retrouve plus ma poupée mais je suis sûûûûûre que je ne l'ai pas emmené à l'école alors elle doit encore être dans le manoir." Dit elle en se penchant vers moi avec de grands yeux. Ah! Qu'est-ce que je disais? Soupirant, je laissais là mes affaires et la suivait jusque dans sa chambre. Heureusement, je n'avais plus aucun problèmes avec les employés, la plupart avait bien trop peur de moi. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi au début puis toute la situation m'était revenue en tête: ils croyaient que je l'avais poussé exprès et que Road me couvrait.

En même temps, comment leur en vouloir? Il était difficile de voir Road autrement qu'en une gentille quoique excitée fillette. Si je ne savais pas toutes ces choses grâce à Man… moi même je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Mais une jeune fille harcelée depuis des semaines ? Oui, oui évidemment elle avait dû craquer et se venger.

Cela faisant, au cours des derniers mois j'avais observé de moins en moins de contact avec moi. S'ils pouvaient éviter de me parler ou même de me voir, la plupart le ferait. C'était triste, vraiment. Même mon ancienne camarade de chambre avec qui j'avais gardé contact et qui était une des seuls à ne pas avoir participé à mes déboirs m'évitait complètement maintenant. Il ne restait plus que Jean, un majordome avec qui j'avais beaucoup parlé lorsqu'il m'emmenait en ville, la cuisinière en chef, une femme adorable et terriblement maternelle et Machin et son fils Pierre, de vrais forces de la nature.

En fait… j'avais pratiquement réussi à aliéner les humains au profit des Noahs… comment était-ce arrivé? Je ne pouvais même pas me souvenir si quelqu'un me détestait dans mon ancienne vie! Bon après, avec à quel point j'étais douée (c'est du sarcasme) je ne l'avais peut-être tout simplement pas remarqué…

Je ne remarquais jamais le drama. Tous ces problèmes dans une classe ou un groupe d'ami... à moins que ça ne me touche directement, il était très possible que je ne m'en rende pas compte. Pour ma défense, c'était souvent du à des choses idiotes. Les trois quart d'entre eux auraient pu être empêchés avec une meilleure communication…

Grommelant à mi voix, je continuais à fouiller dans un coffre à jouet beaucoup trop volumineux tout en laissant vagabonder mes pensées.

En parlant de meilleure communication, il n'allait pas falloir que je tarde à envoyer mon cadeau à Allen si je voulais qu'il arrive à temps. Une lettre tous les mois, c'est le meilleure que nous avions pu faire. Il était tellement loin maintenant! Presque en Chine… et il voyageait encore, difficile de le contacter plus. C'est drôle comme les lettres avaient évolué lors de ces quelques mois. D'à peine une page lors de sa première, on en était arrivé à huit écrit en petit caractères lors de la dernière. Mais ça s'expliquait facilement, les lettres était devenue comme un journal pour lui. La façon dont elle était écrite, j'avais l'impression qu'il venait écrire au jour le jour ce qui l'avait impressionné. En fait, sur les huit, au moins sept étaient une description vivante du lieu où il se trouvait à tel point que j'avais l'impression de voyager avec lui. Mais c'était un peu triste aussi. Il ne parlait pas de lui et ne disait rien de négatif. Il avait dû combattre son premier akuma depuis le temps mais il n'en avait jamais fait mention. J'avais à peine eu une plainte concernant Cross! Ces lettres étaient vraiment plus un journal de voyage qu'un moyen de donner des nouvelles… Tout y était analytique et seul la dernière page montrait un peu de sentiments dans le sens qu'il me posait des questions sur le manoir, Tyki et moi. Il semblait terriblement intéressé par notre quotidien banale, griffonnant pratiquement la dernière pages de questions sans grandes importances. Il me demandait tantôt ma couleur préféré, tantôt ce qu'avait fait Tiky un après-midi ou alors comment allait Tricia, quelles bêtises avaient fait les jumeaux ou Road… Au début, j'avais essayé de minimiser ce que je disais sur les Noahs. J'avais bien dû lui dire que Tyki était en fait un noble et que j'étais l'employée de sa belle-soeur, mais c'était surtout parce que le Noah du plaisir s'était enquit de ce que devenait Allen et avait voulu lui écrire également. Qui aurait cru qu'une si petite rencontre avec un gamin des rues le marquerait autant…?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait été difficile, après cela, d'être évasive avec mes propos sur les autres habitants du manoir lorsque Tyki passait ses lettres à s'en plaindre. Evidement, Allen avait commencé à me demander mon avis, doutant qu'ils soient aussi horrible que le décrivait Tyki. Alors, au bout d'un moment, j'avais simplement abandonné toute retenu. Ma vie tournait littéralement autour d'eux depuis presque un an, difficile de trouver différents sujets de conversations. Alors je lui avais tout raconté. Dans des versions édité bien entendu. Nul besoin de lui dire que je me faisais harceler par une femme de ménage jalouse par exemple. Malheureusement, encore une fois, Tyki écrivait sa propre version des faits et, de temps en temps, la sienne et la mienne entraient en conflits. Et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais simplement supprimer la lettre de Tyki avant de l'envoyer à Allen parce que la plupart du temps, c'est lui qui allait la poster en ville!

Du coup cela menait parfois à quelques conversations gênantes. C'était assez étrange de se faire réprimander par un gamin de treize ans par lettres interposés souvent plus d'un mois après les faits…

Enfn, tout ça pour dire qui me fallait un cadeau pour Allen, et fissa. Malheureusement, je me retrouvais en grave panne d'idées. C'était facile de trouver une babiole en ville, mes employeurs payant toutes mes dépenses de logis, de nourritures et même de certains vêtements, j'avais pu amasser un jolie salaire, à peine éraflé pour quelques fournitures d'arts. J'avais donc de quoi. Le problème, c'est qu'Allen était en Chine et même si lui envoyer un petit paquet était possible... que mettre dedans? Le gamin voyageait tout autour du globe, s'arrêtant à peine quelques jours ici et là. Il n'avait donc que le strict nécessaire sur lui et l'encombrer d'une chose inutile ne serait pas la meilleur des idées…

Une photo, c'était petit et peu encombrant et cela servait même au moral… mais un livre? Un autre jeu de carte? pas tellement.

Et puis je m'étais dit… sûrement, Tyki voudrait participer? Il n'écrivait peut être pas autant que moi, mais il faisait toujours un effort pour répondre à Allen et il semblait aimer lire ses lettres. Et en effet, Tyki avait souhaité participer. "Vu comme il en parle, je doute que son professeur fasse quelque chose… Nous lui devons bien ça" Avait dit Tyki en haussant les épaules. Voilà comment nous nous étions retrouvé, Tyki et moi, dans la bibliothèque du manoir, lors d'une des rares pauses de Tyki alors que Sheryl était en réunion en ville, (Tyki devrait réellement être en train de travailler, mais il n'avait été que trop heureux de jeter sa paperasse au feu lorsque j'étais venue lui demander le l'aide. J'aurais pu être flatté du fait, mais je savais bien que c'était plus l'attrait de ne PAS faire de paperasse plutôt que ma compagnie glorieuse qui l'avait amené à me suivre si promptement.) le regard morne, perdu dans le feu et un ennuie profonds sur le visage.

"Des vêtements?" proposa tout à coup Tiky en regardant le plafond comme s'il y trouvait toutes les réponses aux mystères du monde avant de me lancer un regard pour voir si j'avais entendu.

"Il est en plein dans l'adolescence, je doute de pouvoir nous fier à la taille que nous avons vu la dernière fois qu'il était à Londres." Je répondis en tapotant distraitement un bout de papier sur mes genoux. Il était rempli de propositions barrés et de gribouillages étranges.

"En effet…" Murmura Tyki en laissant tomber sa tête à nouveau sur le dossier du fauteuil où il reposait. "Un jeu de carte? Il n'en avait pas." Proposa-t-il à nouveau.

"C'est un peu triste, c'est exactement ce qu'il t'a offert comme cadeau de départ." Je répondis avec un bruit agacé. "Au pire, tu pourrais toujours lui en offrir un lorsque tu le reverra, ce serait un bon cadeau sentimental."

"Je garde l'idée." Dit il en haussant les épaules avec un petit sourire amusé. "Tu pourras lui donner une vrai cravate cette fois."

"Oui c'est vrai." Je répondis en riant doucement. "On ne va pas le reconnaître." Je répondis avec un regard vague.

"C'est sûr, il pourrait même t'avoir dépassé la prochaine fois." Continua Tyki en laissant reposer sa tête dans sa main.

"Ne dit pas ça!" Je gémit presque. "Les jumeaux sont presque à ma taille maintenant, encore quelques mois et ils m'auront dépassé. Je me sens vieille…" Je dis en essuyant une fausse larme.

"Tu n'es même pas majeure, Eve." Répondit Tyki en roulant des yeux avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. "Quelque chose d'utile…" Murmura-t-il. "De quoi pourrait bien avoir besoin Allen… il fait du travail manuel, n'est-ce pas? Je réalise que je ne sais même pas ce qu'il étudie." Dit Tyki avec de grand yeux surpris. C'est vrai qu'Allen avait été particulièrement non-explicite sur toute l'affaire et d'une manière totalement sournoise qui plus est, si je ne l'avais pas su, je n'aurais certainement pas pu le deviner.

"De toute façon, avec à quoi ressemble son maître, je doute qu'il apprenne quelque chose…" Je répondis rapidement pour essayer d'enlever la question de la tête de Tyki.

"C'est pas faux…" Admis Tyki. Lui aussi savait lire entre les lignes de ce que ne nous disait pas vraiment le gamin. J'eus soudain très, très envie, dans un gros élan de nostalgie, de lui demander ce qu'il n'avait pas compris mais je me retiens. J'aurais juste l'air stupide et sans la référence du XXIème (ou Xème je suppose) siècle, il ne comprendrait jamais la blague, même expliqué… Oh comme l'humour me manquait, tout était beaucoup trop strict ici. He bien, pour les femme en tout cas, les hommes de la basse s'en donnaient à cœur joies avec les blagues grivoises dans les bars… Faire une blague ici, c'était vraiment difficile, il fallait toujours prendre des gants pour…

"Gants!" Je dis tout à coup en sautant à mes pieds faisant sursauter Tyki. Et j'étais à peu près sur que je l'avais vu glissé de quelques centimètres à l'intérieure de ce fauteuil, mais, hé bien, je n'allais pas lui faire remarquer, merci bien.

"Je n'ai pas tout suivi…?" Demanda Tyki confus alors que je me mettais à parcourir le coin salon de la bibliothèque à grands pas.

"Allen porte toujours des gants! Et ils étaient pratiquement en loque lorsque nous l'avons vu la dernière fois. Peut être en a-t-il racheté depuis le temps, mais ça ne fait pas de mal d'en avoir une seconde pair et peut être pouvons nous lui en procurer des plus solides pour le travail manuel comme tu le disais?" Je répondis, babillant un mille par minutes alors que Tyki suivait mes allez-retour du regard comme à un match de Tennis.

"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, en fait." Admit Tyki alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, réfléchissant plus à la chose alors que je lui lançais un regard courroucé. Évidemment que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée!. "Même si comme pour les vêtements, il est difficile d'estimer la taille de ses mains. En tout cas, c'est utile, petit et facilement envoyable même en Chine. Ça réponds à tous nos critères." Dit il d'un air plus joyeux. "Parfait ! Et je sais juste l'endroit où les faire faire fabriquer, ce seront les gants les plus robustes et adaptables jamais créée!"

"Il ne faut peut être pas exagérer tout de même." Je répondis en riant juste comme la porte claquait contre le mur.

"Oncle Tykiiiiii!" Cria une furie bien connu en se précipitant dans la pièce pour sauter sur le fauteuil du Noah du plaisir. "Devine qui ne t'as pas trouvé dans son bureau?" Dit elle d'une voix joyeuse en balançant ses pieds sur le dossier. Tyki devint blanc et se leva d'un coup pour se retourner vers sa nièce.

"Il est déjà rentré?" s'étrangla-t-il.

"Oh oui, et il est positivement furieux. Sûrement par l'odeur de brûler" Continua Road en se léchant presque les lèvres de joie alors que Tyki laissait échapper un petit bruit ressemblant étrangement à un chat écrasé et filait par la porte de la bibliothèque sans un regard en arrière.

…

…

"Il n'est pas là n'est-ce pas?" Je demandais alors que Road se laissait tomber sur le siège où reposait quelques secondes plus tôt son oncle.

"Evidemment que non." Dit elle avec un sourire sadique "Il est trop crédule." et j'hochais la tête en sympathie pour Tyki. Le pauvre était trop facile à mener par le bout du nez. Mais, hey, j'avoue que je chérirais ce souvenir pour longtemps. Ce n'était pas souvent que tu voyais le Noah du plaisir terrifié, autant en profiter...

* * *

Je réalise que NLN devient de plus en plus un journal intime pour moi. Pas dans le sens "je raconte mes journées", (je ne gambade pas avec des Noahs IRL), mais dans le sens que "je met en forme mes sentiments" et j'ai réalisé pleins de choses sur moi même grâce à ça! Alors, peut être, mes monologues vous embêtent (quoi que à ce moement là, pouruqoi lireriez vous une NA du 26ème chapitre...? Mystère...) et vous préféreriez que je fasse plus de choses comme UAPV à la place, mais moi ça me fait du bien, alors je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter :3

Aussi, hey, on rattrape ENFIN la date! (à quelques 150 ans près...) A partir de maintenant, je vais essayer de tenir le rythme d'un mois dans l'histoire égale un mois IRL, ce qui fait donc que je peux enfin vous annoncer une date de fin pour NlN! parce que d'une façon ou d'une autre, cette histoire finira peu après la reprise du canon soit en août 1887. Nous en sommes à Novembre 85, l'histoire devrait donc être terminé vers septembre 2020 IRL (oui parce qu'il y aura surement un épilogue.) Wow, ça coïncide avec mon hypothétique année de diplômes. C'est pas mal ça! Je pourrais attaquer mes examens tranquille et d'ici que je termine UAPV aussi, je braverais le monde des adultes avec une page de mon enfance refermé :D Enfin, si tout va bien, bien entendu ^^

Voilà, voilà, je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonne choses, pensez aux reviews et rendez-vous dans dix jours pour UAPV!


	27. Vacance bien mérités

Histoire : Une Touche de Couleur dans le Gris

Livre 1 : Nuancer le noir.

Date : 5 décembre 2018

Bêta : MiaKoTo : D

Fandom: D Gray Man

Avertissement : Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé : Après avoir atterri au XIXème siècle, Ennaèl découvre qu'elle a été engagée par la famille Kamelott, fondamentalement, les méchants de DGM. Prenant le nom d'Ève, elle devint alors la dame de compagnie de Tricia Kamelott et aide dans ses tâches quotidiennes. Maintenant que la vie est un peu moins chaotique, Ève réfléchit à son arrivée dans ce monde et prend la décision de faire son propre avis sur le personag ... personnes de ce nouveau monde malgré sa connaissance du manga. Elle prend peu à peu conscience de la différence sociale des femmes à cette époque et commence à avoir peur pour l'avenir surtout quand débarquent Road et les jumeaux ... Décidant de visiter Londres, Eve tombe, comme par hasard,sur Allen, puis sur Tyki et ils sympathisent. Quelques jours plus tard, les trois se séparent. Enfin pas très longtemps en ce qui concerne Eve et Tyki. Après avoir rencontré le Comte dans une situation assez ... maladroite dirons-nous, Eve prends sur elle dû fuir comme la peste, l'amenant malgré elle faire un voyage à Paris avec Tyki où elle rencontre Victor Hugo qui lui passe un tas d'information sur la guerre sainte avant de mourir. Suite à cela, Eve se fait entraîner par Tyki dans un bal, parce qu'il ne veux pas souffrir seul, le méchant, et Eve s'évanouit spectaculairement à cause de son corset trop serré. Ne demandez pas comment, mais ensuite elle se découvre un étrange talent pour les instruments de musique et se demande avec horreur si elle ne serait pas le 14ème. Cela n'aide pas que le comte ait découvert ses talents et semble s'intéresser de plus en plus à elle. Et puis bien sûr, jaloux de sa position, Eve se fait méchamment harcelé pendant des semaines jusqu'à ce qu'une employé se fasse plus ou moins tué par Road. Du coup ca se calme juste à temps pour que les jumeaux se fasse envoyer en pension et que Road croie qu'Eve est terrifié par les orages.

* * *

Je planifie mes jours jusque noël... trop de fic à faire... Et j'ai toujours pas pu retoucher à mes romans :'( je pense que je vais partir sur une toute nouvelle idée et planifier à fond, comme ça j'aurais juste à lire le speech du chapitre et laisser mes mains faire. Peut être une adaptation de mon jeux vidéo? Une grosse partie du travail de fond est déjà fait comme ça. A voir...

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Nuancer le Noir Chapitre 27:

"Miss Campbell." Dit une voix autoritaire et je sursautais violemment avant de me retourner prestement en direction de Sheryl essayant de limiter mon air coupable. C'était la faute de Road! Je hurlais dans mon esprit alors que j'essayais de rassembler quelque chose d'intelligent à répondre à l'accusation qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder à tomber. "Rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau." Dit-il sèchement avant de se retourner et marcher sans un regard en arrière.

Légèrement perplexe, je jetais un coup d'œil à la dernière bêtise de Road que son père n'avait même pas daigné regarder et le suivait rapidement, ne souhaitant pas le mettre en colère. Si ce n'était pas sa fille incontrôlable, pourquoi voudrait-il me parler? Je pouvais compter sur une main le nombre de fois qu'il m'avait appelé à son bureau et il me restait des doigts. Une question peut-être? Sur un membre de la famille? Sa fille gâtée? Son frère récalcitrant? Sa femme malade? Ses neveux impétueux? Trop de problèmes dans cette famille, sérieusement…

Mais je n'y étais pas du tout. Installé maladroitement sur la chaise en face de son bureau, il me parla de vacances. Plus précisément, de vacances pour moi. Seule.

"Vous n'avez pris aucun jours de repos depuis mai dernier, tout le monde à le droit de se reposer, pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas une semaine à Noël?" Dit-il calmement, mais vu sa tête, ce n'était pas une question. "Vous ne fêtez pas Noël, n'est-ce pas? Il sera difficile d'y échapper ici, qui plus est, je serais là pour m'occuper de Tricia, vous n'avez donc pas à vous inquiéter." Dit-il et j'acquiesçais lentement en réponse.

Plissant les yeux, je fis fonctionner mon cerveau à plein régime, essayant de voir ce que je pouvais faire de cette situation. Clairement… Il me jetait dehors. J'avais beau chercher une autre raison, je ne voyais que ça: Sheryl ne voulait pas de moi au manoir pour les fêtes. Je n'étais pas surprise, ces derniers temps, je passais beaucoup plus de temps avec sa famille que lui et comme il avait enfin des vacances, sûrement voulait-il les passer seulement avec les gens qu'il aimait. Ma première réaction fut d'être blessée. Bien sûr, nous n'étions pas les meilleurs amis du monde, Sheryl et moi, mais nous ne nous entendions pas mal non plus… Et j'étais un peu déçue qu'il me jette comme une malpropre dès la première occasion. Ma seconde réaction fut bien plus positive, cependant. Je n'avais pas réellement envie de faire fasse aux fêtes de famille des Noahs, surtout que j'avais juste appris la veille que le Duc serait au manoir tout le long des fêtes.

Mais… où aller? Les seuls autres personnes que je connaissais en dehors de ce manoir était en Chine. Et l'autre morte. Waw. Il était grand temps que je me fasse d'autres amis en fait.

"Bien sûr…" Je répondis avec hésitation.

"Très bien, je vous laisse organiser votre voyage en ce cas." Dit-il puis, comme si réfléchissant, il dit plus doucement. "Si vous avez besoins d'aide, ma porte est ouverte." Dit-il et je le remerciais en me levant, même si je ne comptais absolument pas prendre son offre. Je me débrouillerais bien, au pire je me déguisais en garçon et ça devrait passer crème.

Po-si-ti-visme.

Alors, l'air rêveur, je commençais à penser où aller. Le tourisme n'était pas vraiment encore une chose fin XIXeme siècle. Même à l'époque de ma grand-mère quelques 60 ans plus tard, il en était encore à ses balbutiement. Alors maintenant? Seuls les voyages d'affaires ou l'exploration pouvait se qualifier comme tel. Le commun des mortels n'y avaient pas accès, tout au plus entreprenaient-ils un grand voyage avec toute leurs économies pour trouver un travail ailleurs (ressortez vos cours de géo, la grande exode des irlandais vers les Etats Unis lors de la famine par exemple.) Enfin, ça, c'était dans mon vieux monde. Avec l'étrange avancement des technologies ici, les trains étaient pratiquement accessibles à toute les classes sociales et il était bien plus simple de voyager. Les petits villages étaient étrangement bien desservis, à tel point qu'on pouvait voyager dans un tas de villes paumées entre deux grandes cités. (Ce qui expliquait comment Allen et Lavi s'étaient retrouvés dans le village près du château de Krory qui n'aurait jamais été sur les lignes de chemin de fer dans le passé de mon monde.) Ce faisant: j'avais le choix.

Et je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire.

Pas d'internet ou même d'office de tourisme ici à tel point que je me demandais si je n'allais pas tout simplement ressortir le plan d'il y a quelques mois et prendre une chambre dans le village du coin.

C'était dommage de sacrifier une aussi belle occasion de voir le monde, mais bon, j'étais trop occupée à courir après Road et faire le cadeau des jumeaux pour pouvoir faire de vrais recherches. Et, oui, bon d'accord, j'avais la flemme.

Alors, sans autres questions, je laissais les heures s'égrener jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus que quelques jours avant noël. Et, peut être que finalement, Sheryl avait raison: je n'étais pas sûre que j'aurais supporté les fêtes. Le manoir était entré dans une terrible frénésie de Noël quelques jours plus tôt et chaque centimètres de l'espace semblait être occupé par une décoration ou une autre. Tricia souriait comme une folle chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur les petites boules de verres ouvragées ou les chandeliers travaillés et c'était agréable de la voir si heureuse, mais en même temps, tout ce trop pleins de décorations commençait à me sortir par les trous de nez. C'était peut-être parce que j'avais déjà trébuché quatre fois sur les nouveaux tapis ou guirlandes et avait enfin fini par m'étaler de tout mon long sur le plancher sous les rires hoqueté de Tyki.

A deux reprises.

Traître.

C'était aussi sûrement dû au fait que les jumeaux et Road semblaient toujours sur une ruée de sucres ces temps-ci et ne semblaient pas pouvoir arrêter de rebondir partout. J'avais carrément perdu ma voix un soir après avoir passé la journée à hurler sur eux pour tenter de les empêcher de défenestrer le gigantesque arbre de noël. Parlons en de l'arbre, d'ailleurs: c'était la chose la plus monstrueuse que je n'avais jamais vu. Le genre de truc que tu ne vois que sur les places publiques et qui ne devraient pas avoir leur place dans une maison. Ou alors seulement dans les vieux films de Casse noisettes. Mais non, il existait bien ici. Prenant tout l'espace et devant même se courber au plafond (alors que celui-ci était déjà bien haut) il était si grand en largeur que je pensais que son diamètre à la base devait être plus imposant que moi. (Pas que j'avais vérifié… Tricia m'aurait crucifié sur place pour mauvaise manière. Non, j'avais envoyé Devit à la place, c'était passé crème.) Avec tout ça, il prenait bien presque un quart du petit salon et je me sentais bien maladroite lorsque je rejoignais les maîtres de maisons pour la soirée. Encore plus après que Jasdero m'ait poussé dedans lors d'une partie de chat un peu trop excitée et qu'il avait fallu l'aide de Tyki (et de ses pouvoirs, ou tout du moins je le soupçonnais) ET de Jean le majordome pour me sortir de là sous le regard terriblement coupable de Jasdero. J'en avais gardé quelques désagréables éraflures et l'arbre un tas de branches abîmées et de boules cassées. Je ne vous dit pas à quel point ça avait été _drôle_ d'expliquer cela à Sheryl après...

Et puis, évidemment, pour ajouter l'insulte à l'injure, le Duc avait décidé de venir s'installer au manoir une semaine plus tôt que prévue. Alors d'accord, il ne s'était pas vraiment approché de moi depuis cet été et toute l'histoire du piano, me laissant plutôt venir à lui mais il était bien plus difficile de l'éviter maintenant qu'il passait une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec Road ou Tyki ou les jumeaux… et donc, invariablement: moi.

Oh moins, ça avait bien servi notre (non) relation et m'avait laissé encore plus de temps à consacrer à mon jeu de carte. Ben oui, suffisait de prétexter vouloir les laisser en famille ou mieux encore, trouver un coin où se cacher pour l'après-midi et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions besoin de nous côtoyer. Malgré tout ce temps libre, je n'avais tout de même pas terminé le jeu de carte avant de partir et je me tapotais mentalement sur l'épaule d'avoir eu l'intelligence de me prendre des vacances tranquille dans une petite auberge de Londres plutôt que d'avoir entamer un voyage initiatique quelque part sur le continent.

Alors, le vingt décembre en début d'après-midi, comme convenue avec Sheryl, j'accompagnais Jean jusqu'à Londres et il me laissait avec un au revoir joyeux près d'une des grande artère de la ville. Je me sentais un peu coupable d'être partie sans dire au revoir, mais bon, ce n'était que pour une semaine et les autres employés ne le faisaient pas, n'est-ce pas?

…

Bon d'accord, j'avais oublié. Je ne m'étais tellement pas préoccupée du voyage que c'était lorsque Sheryl m'avait demandé la veille au soir si tout était prêt pour le lendemain que je m'étais rendue compte qu'on était le 21 et que ce serait bien que je fasse ma valise. Et puis le lendemain, avec le Comte qui était venue petit-déjeuner avec Tricia et les jumeaux qui avaient décidé que ce serait la meilleure idée du siècle de déclencher un feu dans la bibliothèque, je n'avais pas eu une minute à moi. Et bien sûr, je ne m'étais souvenue de mon départ immédiat que lorsque j'avais accompagné Tricia dans sa chambre pour sa sieste de l'après-midi. J'avais pesé le pour et le contre et finalement je m'étais dit que ça ne valait pas le mal de tête alors je lui avais simplement souhaité un bon sommeil et écrit rapidement une note lui disant que j'allais visiter Londres pendant la semaine de vacance que Sheryl m'avait _si généreusement_ accordé et que je lui souhaitais de bonnes fêtes. Au moins comme ça, elle aurait quelqu'un vers qui cracher son venin et espérons qu'elle sera assez calme lorsque je reviendrais…

Et, non, je ne me sentais absolument pas coupable de jeter Sheryl sous les roues figuratives du chariot inexistant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'auberge où je posais valise était on ne peut plus parfaite pour mes besoins. Ce n'était pas un hôtel aussi cher que celui dans lequel nous étions allés à Paris mais ce n'était pas non plus un coupe gorge des ruelles. J'avais pris soin de choisir quelque chose non loin des rues principales géré par une cinquantenaire veuve qui ne tolérait pas les problèmes. Si bien que je n'en n'eus pas non plus lors de mon séjour. J'avoue, j'avais eu un peu peur de me retrouver toute seule pendant presque deux semaines. J'avais beau me plaindre de Tyki ou Sheryl, il n'empêche que je me sentais bien plus en sécurité avec eux que lorsque je me baladais seule en ville. Maintenant que je connaissais mieux Londres, je me demandais même comment j'avais trouvé le courage de gambader en solitaire dans les ruelles au début de l'année dernière.

En tout cas maintenant, il n'en était plus question. Déjà que le brouillard de Londres ne laissait pas beaucoup de soleil passer et entraînait perpétuellement une ambiance sombre à peser sur la ville mais en plus nous étions en plein hiver et la nuit tombait encore plus tôt que d'ordinaire. Cela m'amenait à profiter très heureusement du feu de la salle commune où, dans un fauteuil confortable, je finis enfin mon jeu de cartes. Ayant déjà taillé le totem quelques semaines plus tôt, il ne me restait plus qu'à coudre une pochette et j'en avais fini de ce projet! Malheureusement, je n'avais rien avec moi et, le lendemain de Noël, je dus bien me résoudre à mettre le nez dehors.

Noël, d'ailleurs, était passé sans qu'il n'y ait vraiment quelque chose à en dire. Bien sûr, j'avais ressentit un pincement en cœur que je ne puisse pas le fêter avec ma famille mais… même à l'époque, ce n'était pas réellement un événement qu'on respectait scrupuleusement, n'étant pas croyant, et plus une date aux alentours duquel il serait bien de faire une fête de famille. Et comme je n'en avais vraiment rien fait autrement que de manger le bon repas qu'avait préparé l'hôte et profiter de l'ambiance chaleureuse de la salle commune eh bien… c'était allé je suppose.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce fut le lendemain en début d'après-midi que je m'esquissais en dehors de l'auberge pour la première fois en cinq jours. Un rayon de lumière avait percé le brouillard et même si je crevais toujours de froids malgré l'épais manteau que Tricia m'avait donné en plus de la veste miteuse que j'avais rajouté au dessus pour passer inaperçue

Le bout du nez prêt à tomber, je me pressais dans les rues alentours essayant de me rappeler les indications de la matrone de l'auberge quand un petit flou brun vint se heurter à mes jambes.

"Pardon!" Je glapis aussitôt en essayant de rattraper la petite forme branlante, mais elle partit aussitôt et je n'en n'eus pas l'occasion. Un peu perplexe, je levais les yeux pour voir si quelqu'un lui courait après (avec un affreux sentiment de déjà-vu dans le ventre) mais lorsque je ne vit rien, je continuais mon chemin. Enfin, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je trouvais la boutique. C'était une petite chose simple encastrée entre deux gros bâtiments. Elle ne payait pas de mine, comme ça, mais l'intérieur était excessivement chaleureux, dégelant aussitôt mes doigts frigorifiés.

Me baladant entre les rayons remplis de rouleaux de tissus colorés, j'avais un gros sourire aux lèvres. Tout me donnait envie et malgré le prix absurdement cher, mes doigts me démangeait de tout acheter. Mais, he bien, je n'avais pas de machines à coudre ici et je n'avais certainement pas la patience de faire quelque chose à l'aiguille autre que de petits ouvrages. Alors, me retenant difficilement, je choisissais trois tissus qui me plaisaient et en demandait un petit coupon de chaque. Hey, personne n'avait dit que je ne pouvais pas me faire mes propres pochettes, non?

Mais juste alors que j'allais payer, je remarquai enfin que je n'avais pas mon porte monnaie. Fouillant frénétiquement mes poches, je dus bien me rendre à l'évidence: les deux billets froissés que j'avais engouffré dans ma poche avant de sortir de l'auberge n'y étaient plus.

Un peu déboussolée, je louais le ciel d'avoir scrupuleusement suivi les conseils d'Allen et sortais un autre billet de ma manche et encore un second de ma chaussette. Ce n'était pas très agréable de se balader avec des morceaux de papiers collés à la peau moite, mais c'était certainement utile. Ne "pas mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier" en effet, je pensais alors que je glissais l'argent vers la dame avec un sourire timide.

Prenant mon petit paquet de tissus, je continuais mon chemin en direction de l'auberge, faisant tout de même un petit détour au passage par une grande artère marchande. D'une part, parce que je ne me sentais pas de tenter les ruelles, mais aussi parce que maintenant que j'étais dehors, je pouvais aussi bien profiter du maigre beau temps et des foules heureuses. Zut, Tricia et ses manies de la balade déteignait sur moi.

Le mystère de comment ces deux billets avaient disparu n'en était pas vraiment un: j'en mettrais ma main au feu que c'était le garçon qui m'avait foncé dessus tout à l'heure. Ou alors j'avais oublié de mettre l'argent dans ma poche. C'était tout aussi probable me connaissant. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne m'en inquiétais pas trop. Bien sûr, j'avais été un peu agacée sur le coup mais… ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment besoin de cet argent et même si je n'avais pas pu bien voir l'enfant, mon coup d'œil était assez pour constater qu'il n'était certainement pas assez bien vêtu pour le mauvais temps. Oui, clairement, c'était de la pitié mal placée. Je ne faisais rien ou pas grand chose pour tout ces rats des rues. Je n'étais pas riche. Difficile d'aider tout ceux que je voyais, plus encore lorsque les rues semblaient fourmillaient d'enfants malnutries ou de clochards dégarnis. Il y en avait tout simplement… trop. Et je louais encore une fois ma chance, me demandant bien pourquoi le vieux majordome m'avait engagé mais… il m'avait sûrement sauvé la vie.

Frissonnant alors que ma tête se remplissait de tout ce que j'aurais pu faire pour survivre au lieu de profiter de ma situation privilégiée d'employée des Kamelott, je continuais mon bout de chemin, enfournant mes mains dans mes poches pour les protéger du froids.

Et m'arrêtait net.

Marmonnant une excuse alors qu'on me bousculait à cause de mon brusque arrêt, je me mit à fouiller mes poches furieusement, mon visage se détériorant plus le temps passait. Rien, nada, niet. Ma photo avait disparu. Les yeux ronds, les sourcils arqués de désespoir, je trébuchais vers un mur pour m'appuyer une seconde avant de me remettre précipitamment en marche vers les ruelles. Soit je l'avais fait tomber, soit le petit pickpocket ne m'avait pas pris que de l'argent…

Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée d'emmener cette photo avec moi! Mais ça aurait été une tout aussi mauvaise idée de la laisser au manoir… Road passait son temps à entrer dans ma chambre quand j'étais là, je ne doutais pas qu'elle profiterais de mon absence pour y aller, surtout avec le fait que j'étais partit comme ça, sans rien dire. J'avais longuement hésité à prendre les écrits d'Hugo avec moi, me demandant s'il n'était pas mieux que je les laisse sous la latte de plancher. Mais finalement, je les avait pris avec moi, fermement emballés entre mes sous vêtements, arme redoutable pour rebuter la plupart des gens de cette époque, hommes et même femmes comprises. Et puis, alors que je fermais ma valise et m'enroulais dans mon vieux manteau puis mon beau (mieux valait-il le faire dans ce sens là au manoir) je pris sur un coup de tête la photo du tiroir de ma table de nuit. J'étais à peu près persuadée que Road l'avait déjà vu mais Sheryl et Tricia ne l'avait certainement pas ou j'en aurais entendu parlé depuis des lustres. Et, vraiment, ils n'avaient pas de raisons de venir ici, mais au cas où… mieux vaut être trop prudent que désolé.

Et depuis, elle était restée dans ma poche. N'étant pas sortie, je n'avais pas fait attention à la remettre dans ma valise et je le regrettais maintenant. Mais j'eus beau parcourir tout le chemin jusqu'à la boutique de vêtement puis le même que j'avais emprunté à l'allée en sens inverse, je ne vis jamais trace d'un bout de papier cartonné. Il fallait me rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas ma maladresse légendaire qui était en cause cette fois.

Un peu déprimé, je traînais les pieds vers mon auberge, les yeux tristes. Ce n'était qu'une photo… Tyki devait encore avoir le négatif, je pourrais toujours la développer une nouvelle fois, ce n'était pas grave… je pensais lorsqu'une petite main m'attrapa le bout de ma veste et le tira vers le bas doucement. Baissant les yeux, je vis un minuscule garçon, ou tout du moins ce que je supposais être un garçon, recouvert d'une veste rêche trop grande pour lui qui avalait sa forme, ne laissant dépasser qu'un bout de nez rouges et des yeux vert fatigués.

"Bonjour…?" Je demandais en commençant à me pencher pour voir ce qu'il voulait, mais avant qu'un autre mot de questionnement puisse passer mes lèvres, il enfonça un bout de papier dans mon visage et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Perplexe, j'attrapais maladroitement l'objet et le décollait assez de mon visage pour apercevoir ma photo perdue avant de me mette à courir comme une dératée à la suite du garçon.

Tournant à un coin particulièrement ardu, je trébuchais dans la neige, glissant légèrement sur une plaque de givre et manquant de m'exploser le menton dans le sol mais... là! le voilà! Repérant le garçon qui disparaissait dans une ruelle, je pris soin de ranger soigneusement ma photo dans ma poche de poitrine alors que je continuais ma course le souffle court et maudissant mon manque d'exercice.

Me voyant enfin courir après lui, le garçonnet laissa échapper un cris surpris et accéléra sa course me forçant à redoubler d'effort moi même. "Attends!" Je criais après lui et je ne savais même pas pourquoi je lui courais après. Mais alors que je songeais à m'arrêter, l'air froid me brûlant la gorge, le gamin glissa sur une flaque gelée et alla s'écrouler dans la neige. Bien sûr, allant beaucoup trop vite, mon destin fut sensiblement le même et ce fut avec un cri étranglé que j'évitais de l'écraser à la dernière minute me détruisant le genou gauche au passage.

"Tout va bien?" Je gémis alors que je me relevais sur des jambes branlante, les mains tendues vers lui dans une tentative de voir s'il avait des blessures. Mais, terrifié, il ne me laissa pas l'approcher, repoussant ma main et se dépêchant de se remettre debout… pour retomber lamentablement sur mes genoux, me fauchant les jambes et m'envoyant valser une nouvelle fois sur les pavés dur.

"Aïe." Je laissais échapper très éloquemment, allongée de tout mon long, le dos douloureux, ke genou surement en sang et un mal de tête pointant son nez. La douatitude, je vous dit. "Hey, hey!" Je m'exclamais tout à coup alors que je le sentais remuer pour se relever à nouveau. "Tout va bien, je ne te veux pas de mal!" J'essayais de lui dire doucement. "Je voulais juste te remercier, pour la photo, j'étais très triste de l'avoir perdu tu sais, vraiment, je te remercie, tu…" Je me mis à babiller rapidement, les yeux fixés sur l'enfant me mettant à genoux devant lui essayant de ne pas faire attention à la neige humide qui s'infiltrait dans mon pantalon de toile. Zut, la neige était rouge... j'allais devoir faire un peu de couture, heureusement que j'avais pris plus de tissus.

"...me remercier?" Chuchota-t-il timidement, toujours l'air très nerveux, tendu comme un ressort, prêt à décamper au moindre geste brusque.

"Oui." Je laissais échapper plus doucement, soulagée qu'il ne bouge plus pour l'instant. "Je croyais l'avoir perdu pour de bon. j'y tiens beaucoup, tu sais, alors merci de me l'avoir rapportée." Je lui dis avec le sourire le plus doux et sincère que je pouvais produire. Mais, ce n'était pas difficile, la boule de poil trempée devant moi était tout simplement adorable avec ses grand yeux surpris et lorsque le garçon laissa échapper un sourire timide et que ses épaules se détendre, je ne pus m'empêcher de fondre pour lui.

Certes, je n'avais pas fais grand chose pour les gens ici… et il y avait peut-être trop de gens dans le besoin pour que je puisse faire une différence mais… un enfant, c'était déjà pas mal non?

Prenant une décision, je lui tendis la main en me levant. "Dis-moi, je voudrais vraiment te remercier… je reste dans une auberge pour l'instant, est-ce que tu voudrais bien venir te réchauffer et prendre un repas chaud? C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire." Je proposais, pleine d'espoir.

Il hésita quelques instants, frissonnant dans le froid et il était mal à l'aise de rester courbé, la main tendue dans sa direction, mais finalement il hocha précautionneusement la tête et posa ses doigts dans ma paume.

Oui. Pour l'instant, un enfant, ce n'était peut-être pas assez…. mais c'était déjà un bon début.

* * *

Eve agit enfin pour mettre au repos ses problèmes éthiques... Va-t-elle y arriver? Nous verrons ça au prochain épisode!

Bon d'accord... comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné, c'était pas prévu. L'enfant s'est incrusté, je le voulais pas avant quelques chapitres et l'arc de noel devait être terminé avec ce chapitre mais booooon, je peux un peu dépassé sur janvier, c'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose de prévu ahahahahaha.

Cette histoire va droit dans le mur.

Meh, j'espère que vous avez aimez, attendez vous à un nouveau mois de bonus! Pas de VV, mais je prépare un pitit one shot pour le 21 (pas le 25 vu qu'il y a déjà STB, mais ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis pas pratiquante de toute façon et fêter le solstice, je trouve ça sympa... bon maintenant faut que je m'y mette -_-' en 5 jours, c'est faisable, non?) et il y a aussi le maintenant habituel chapitre de CF pour le 31!  
Des bisous, pensez aux reviews :D Bon allez je ferais bien d'aller bosser moi...


	28. Le garçon Cheminot

Histoire : Une Touche de Couleur dans le Gris

Livre 1 : Nuancer le noir.

Date : 5 janvier 2019 (bonne année! :)

Bêta : MiaKoTo : D

Fandom: D Gray Man

Avertissement : Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé : Après avoir atterri au XIXème siècle, Ennaèl découvre qu'elle a été engagée par la famille Kamelott, fondamentalement, les méchants de DGM. Prenant le nom d'Ève, elle devint alors la dame de compagnie de Tricia Kamelott et aide dans ses tâches quotidiennes. Maintenant que la vie est un peu moins chaotique, Ève réfléchit à son arrivée dans ce monde et prend la décision de faire son propre avis sur le personag ... personnes de ce nouveau monde malgré sa connaissance du manga. Elle prend peu à peu conscience de la différence sociale des femmes à cette époque et commence à avoir peur pour l'avenir surtout quand débarquent Road et les jumeaux ... Décidant de visiter Londres, Eve tombe, comme par hasard,sur Allen, puis sur Tyki et ils sympathisent. Quelques jours plus tard, les trois se séparent. Enfin pas très longtemps en ce qui concerne Eve et Tyki. Après avoir rencontré le Comte dans une situation assez ... maladroite dirons-nous, Eve prends sur elle dû fuir comme la peste, l'amenant malgré elle faire un voyage à Paris avec Tyki où elle rencontre Victor Hugo qui lui passe un tas d'information sur la guerre sainte avant de mourir. Suite à cela, Eve se fait entraîner par Tyki dans un bal, parce qu'il ne veux pas souffrir seul, le méchant, et Eve s'évanouit spectaculairement à cause de son corset trop serré. Ne demandez pas comment, mais ensuite elle se découvre un étrange talent pour les instruments de musique et se demande avec horreur si elle ne serait pas le 14ème. Cela n'aide pas que le comte ait découvert ses talents et semble s'intéresser de plus en plus à elle. Et puis bien sûr, jaloux de sa position, Eve se fait méchamment harcelé pendant des semaines jusqu'à ce qu'une employé se fasse plus ou moins tué par Road. Du coup ca se calme juste à temps pour que les jumeaux se fasse envoyer en pension et que Road croie qu'Eve est terrifié par les orages.

* * *

Mon téléphone est mort de chez mort de chez mort quelque part pendant mes 9 heures de trains. Avec mes travaux du jour à l'intérieure bien entendu, parce que sinon c'est pas drôle :)))) Du coup pardonnez moi la longueur mais sachant que j'ai dû le réécrire en catastrophe en deux soirées… Meh, ça se mange.

Ah, ah bah non en fait, il fait plus de 4000 mots. Well…

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Nuancer le Noir 28

Arrivé au 29, j'avais vu le garçon tout les jours d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il faut croire que le coup de la nourriture fonctionnait aussi bien avec les animaux sauvages qu'avec les enfants sauvages parce qu'après cette première journée où je l'avais tiré prendre le thé à l'auberge, il n'avait cessé de revenir me revoir. Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à le croiser à nouveau lorsque, le soir, après un bon ragoût, je lui avait dit au revoir sur le pas de la porte, une demi miche de pain serré dans ses bras maigres. Il n'avait rien dit de la soirée et je n'avais rien pu apprendre sur lui, mais je me doutais que le pain n'était pas pour lui. Pourtant, le lendemain, il était de retour.

D'abord timidement, je l'avais entre-aperçue du coin de l'oeil lorsque je m'étais forcé hors du salon pour apporter un panier de la part de la tenancière à une de ses amies quelques rues plus loin. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps il me suivait, peut-être même depuis la taverne, mais en tout cas, je ne l'avais remarqué que lorsque j'avais dû précipitamment me tourner pour attraper le linge au dessus du panier qui avait cru bon de prendre la fuite pendant la promenade. Il avait été là, juste après le coin, un pied à moitié engagé, figé lorsque mes yeux étaient tombés sur lui. Immobile tout les deux, j'avais à peine essayé d'esquisser un "bonjour" qu'il avait déjà disparu. Un peu perplexe, j'avais fini ma course et était rentré à l'auberge, totalement prête à me glisser près du feu du salon et de n'y plus bouger pour la journée. Malheureusement, la patronne s'approcha à nouveau de moi en pleine après-midi, semblant terriblement ennuyée. Acceptant une nouvelle tâche avec un sourire extérieure et un gémissement intérieure, je me rendais chez l'épicier acheter d'urgence quelques féculents dont elle avait besoin pour le repas du soir. Ce n'était pas sa faute si son aide était alité avec une mauvaise fièvre... et elle avait été si gentil avec moi… et je ne faisais pas grand chose de productif de mes journées de toute façon…

Mais il n'empêche, les lèvres bleu et les dents claquant l'une sur l'autre, il était difficile de me rappeler toute ces belles pensées.

Il faisait vraiment, vraiment, beaucoup trop froids à Londres de décembre 1885.

Et à nouveau, sur le chemin du retour, j'avais à nouveau vue mon nouveau petit stalker. Ne le laissant pas partir, cette fois, je m'étais empressé de l'attraper et de le soudoyer à nouveau avec de la nourriture. De toute façon, s'il venait m'observer, c'est bien qu'il espérait ce résultat à l'intérieur… Preuve en est qu'il se fit bien plus facilement convaincre cette fois, je n'eut même pas à lui courire après plus de deux ruelles!

Et le même schéma se répéta.

Encore.

Et encore.

Pendant des jours, au moins deux si ce n'est trois fois, il venait passer quelques minutes avec moi que ce soit un quart d'heures à presque deux. La durée était variable et il disparaissait presque aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Heureusement, au bout du second jour, je n'avais plus besoin de lui courire après. J'avais dû passé un certains test par mes gardes parce qu'il venait très facilement maintenant et même lorsque je ne lui offrait pas quelque chose, il restait tout de même s'asseoir auprès de la cheminée ou même marcher avec moi et pour le coup, je ne voyais pas du tout son avantage.

Il parlait toujours très peu cependant.

Jamais plus de quelques mots, deux phrases entières lors d'une occasion notable. Mais le silence étant devenue plus quelque chose de confortable que de maladroit alors je supposais qu'il était naturellement peu bavard.

Il y avait cependant des choses qu'on pouvait apprendre en côtoyant quelqu'un. Que, par exemple, il était totalement illettré. Contrairement à Allen qui écrivait, lisait et faisait même des math basique à un niveau au moins aussi bon que les jumeaux maintenant (ce qui n'était pas peu dire vu qu'ils réussissaient dans leur première année d'étude au collège avec un tas de jeunes nobles bien plus longtemps éduqués qu'eux.) L'enfant pouvait écrire son nom et c'était tout. Ou en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il m'avait dit. Sachant qu'il ne voulait toujours pas me dire comment il s'appelait, je commençais à douter de la chose…

Malgré le manque d'éducation, il était pourtant très poli et connaissait des règles de bases de tenue en société. Peut être pas celles de la noblesse, mais au moins celles de la classe moyenne si ce n'est de la petite bourgeoisie. La raison s'était fait connaître, par petit bouts, lors d'une conversation ou d'une autre et j'avais du rassembler les pièces pour avoir l'histoire complète. Si j'avais bien compris, c'était quelque chose comme ça :: Son père était propriétaire d'une petite boutique de vêtements dans les allées intermédiaire et son grand frère avait même commencé à aller à l'école avant qu'un tas de problème ne commence à tomber sur la petite famille. Le garçon n'avait pas cinq ans que sa mère était morte en couche avec sa petite soeur à naître. A moitié abattu par le chagrin, son père avait pourtant tenu bon pendant deux ans avant que son nouvel alcoolisme ne le rattrape et qu'il se suicide après avoir perdu la boutique aux jeux. A partir de là, son grand frère avait pris le relaie, quittant l'école et leur trouvant un travaille chez un Cheminot local. Un peu plus d'un an plus tard, lui aussi mourrait dans un accident, laissant seul le garçon qui depuis vivait dans les rues.

"Je peux dormir à l'Eglise, le Père Eude est gentil, il connaissait ma mère et me laisse toujours une petite place dans la Nef." M'avait il murmuré une fois lorsque je m'inquiétais d'où il logeait. Il travaillait si "peu" par rapport aux autres enfants de la rue que je me demandais bien comment il survivait. Mais même s'il avait une santée fragile, il ne manquait pas de ressources. Terriblement intelligent et débrouillard, il arrivait toujours à trouver les meilleurs plans mais jamais au mépris de sa morale.

J'avais été toute chamboulé la première fois qu'il s'était arrêté pour déposer une des brioches que je lui avait acheté à un groupe d'enfants de son âge. Il avait dit qu'une d'entre eux s'était blessé dans une cheminé et qu'il fallait la nourriture en attendant qu'elle se remette. "C'est naturelle, ce sera bientôt mon tour et j'espère qu'elle s'en souviendra à ce moment là." Avait il murmuré.

Il était cheminot, aussi. Ou en tout cas apprenti. Et il était déjà très malade. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que sa faible constitution l'embête et qu'il commence à cracher ses poumons à cause de la suie. C'est pour cela il travaillait moitié moins que les autres enfants mais gardait toujours son job grâce à ses manières qui plaisait aux bourgeois qui les employaient. Avec le logement gratuit à l'église, il réussissait tout de même temps bien que mal à tenir le coup en achetant seulement la nourriture avec son maigre salaire.

Il était gentil, tellement gentil mais peut être que je me laissais juste berner? Je n'étais pas très bonne pour évaluer le caractère des gens… et je m'étais bien trop appuyé sur le manga cette dernière année pour naviguer dans mes relations houleuse avec les Noahs. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que je travaillais dans une maison noble, je doutais qu'il veuille un travail, mais peut être… Hé bien même s'il restait avec moi seulement pour gagner quelque chose, je pouvais difficilement lui en vouloir, je profitais bien de sa compagnie également. Dans tous les cas, je ne voulais pas le laisser là. Clairement, il s'attendait à mourir bientôt. J'avais essayé de lui parler de prendre un apprentissage, mais sans être lettré ou recommandé, c'était pratiquement impossible. Et même si je revenais régulièrement à Londres pour lui apprendre, cela prendrait du temps, beaucoup de temps que je n'étais pas sûr qu'il avait.

Alors, réfléchissant à les options, je lui avait demandé s'il voulait bien m'accompagner dans un bar du coin pour rencontrer un ami et nous nous y étions rendu ensemble. Heureusement pour moi, Tyki était bien là, à jouer quelques dernières manches avec les travailleurs de nuit. Nous étions dans cette tranche horaire parfaite où les travailleurs de nuits partaient prendre leur quart et où les ouvrier du jour sortait à peine des usines. Je n'attendais donc pas bien longtemps après que Tyki ne m'ait repéré. Deux manches de plus et ses adversaires partaient en grognant, me permettant de me glisser dans le siège à côté du Noah pendant qu'il ramassait ses gains.

" Prête à rentrer à la maison ? J'espère que oui parce que ma belle sœur est furieuse et ma nièce très ennuyée." Me dit il avec un sourire alors que je laissais échapper un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme.

"Je pensais que les fêtes de famille leur changerait les idées…" je murmurais, commençant à appréhender mon retour. Mais peut être que Tyki gonflait les choses? Oui, ça devait être ça.

" Ho, ça a marché, jusqu'à mon anniversaire, mais ils en sont rapidement revenu à s'inquiéter. Sheryl ne faisait pas le fière, c'était glorieux. Tu t'es vraiment intégré au manoir cette année, tu sais."

"Un an déjà…" je murmurais, mes yeux dans le vague. Oui, un an et environ quatre jours maintenant. Ma poitrine était un peu serré à la pensée et je devais plisser les yeux pour que des larmes ne forcent pas le passage, mais ce n'était rien comme la douleur viscérale que je ressentais auparavant. Je manquerais toujours ma famille et il y avait des jours où j'avais envie de me pelotonner avec quelqu'un pour un gros câlin réconfortant et d'autres où je me mettais tout à coup à déprimer dans un coin sans raisons visible, mais dans l'ensemble, on pouvait dire que le temps avait fait son affaire.

Bientôt, sûrement, il ne resterait plus qu'une amère nostalgie.

"Quoi qu'il en soit…" Je dis tout à coup avant d'hésiter une seconde, amenant le regard curieux de Tyki sur moi. "Tu te souviens de cette faveur que tu me devais? J'ai besoin d'aide…" je lui demandais dans un éclaire de bonne idée.

"Une faveur? S'en était déjà une pour repayer toute l'aide que je t'avais apporté." Se moqua-t-il et je lui lançait le regard noir le plus brûlant que je pouvais faire l'amenant à lever les mains devant lui en rigolant doucement. "Okay, okay, j'admet que c'était un mauvais coup de ma part, je ne pensais pas qu'ils te feraient faire tout ça. Mais pas besoin de ça, si je peux aider je le ferais. Encore plus comme cela semble être quelque chose que Sheryl n'apprécierait pas du tout." Taquina-t-il me faisant rougir. Il avait tout à fait raison. "Alors, de quoi as-tu besoins?"

"J'ai un… ami. Il est cheminot mais est malade, il ne peut pas continuer ce travail. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider… je me suis dit qu'avec tout les gens que tu connais, tu aurais peut-être une idée?" Je demandais doucement en essayant de ne pas me tortiller sur ma chaise.

Tyki fredonna en réponse, semblant prendre une seconde pour y penser avant d'attraper son sac et de se lever. "Bien, voyons ce que je peux faire, tu peux me présenter?"

Hochant la tête, je me levais rapidement pour me diriger au bar où j'avais abandonné le garçon quelques minutes plus tôt. Lorsque Tyki compris qui nous allions voir, il me lança un regard indiscernable avant de soupirer et de coller un sourire calme sur son visage.

Les présentant, je me reculais rapidement d'un pas pour les voir interagir ensemble. Tyki semblait savoir naturellement quoi dire pour amener le garçon à se détendre et à lui parler et j'étais un peu jalouse de voir qu'il put faire en trois minutes ce qui m'avait pris trois jours. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait son affaire, mais alors que la conversation paraissait terriblement basique, le Noah réussit à lui tirer quelques informations capital sur lui et même quelques unes que je ne connaissais pas encore.

Légèrement troublé, je me laissais tranquillement conduire par le Noah lorsqu'il mit fin à la conversation avec le garçon avec un sourir et me demanda de discuter seul une seconde.

Lorsque la distance fut assez grande, je laissais mes questions sortir en masses alors que Tyki plissait ses lèvres dans une moue strict. "Alors, qu'en pense tu? Il est gentil, n'est-ce-pas? Il a juste besoin d'un peu d'aide, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça." Je laissais sortir, sentant bien que le Noah n'était pas convaincu par l'idée.

"Oui, ça a l'air d'être un gentil gamin, mais Eve, il n'a aucune chance. Sans son frère, il aurait dû mourir avec son père. Cela n'a que retarder l'échéance, il est trop faible." Dit il d'un ton définitif alors qu'une main se posait sur mon épaule.

"Il peut apprendre! Cheminot, ce n'est pas pour lui, mais il est très agile de ses mains, je suis sur qu'un travail de précision lui irait bien, je pensais à un apprentissage, s'il te plait Tyki, je sais qu'il peut le faire, il ne…"

"Eve!" S'exclama Tyki me coupant en pleine tirade paniqué. "Tu ne peux pas aider tout le monde!"

"Je sais!" Je criais presque à mon tour, me retenant à peine de cracher les mots. "Mais si j'ai eu cette chance, pourquoi pas lui?" J'implorais ne recevant qu'un regard de pitié en retour que je n'aimais pas du tout.

"Ce n'était pas pareil, tu ne serais pas morte si tu n'avais pas eu un travail au manoir. Tu es débrouillarde, je suis sur tu aurais trouvé quelque chose de tout à fait convenable" dit il mais je ne fis que faire un bruit risible en réponse.

"N'importe quoi, qui d'autres aurait engagé une fille sans papier, mineur avec des souvenirs complètement sans dessus dessous ? Il est bien plus probable que j'aurais finis prostituée voir morte dans le caniveau parce que je doute que j'aurais eu le courage de le faire." Je vidais mon sac, avouant pour la première fois à haute voix la peur qui me tenait le ventre depuis que j'avais réalisé l'ampleur de ma situation.

"Ne dit pas ça…" murmura-t-il avec un regard peiné. " Tu es lettré, je sais que c'est plus difficile pour les femmes mais tu aurais pu trouver un apprentissage ou quelque chose comme cela." dit il mais je sentais son propre doute. Ce n'étais pas "plus difficile" pour les femmes, c'était pratiquement impossible de sortir du caniveau sans papiers. Les garçons, encore, pouvait servir d'ouvrier, mais les filles? Non, bien sûr que non, elle distrairait les valeureux hommes au travail. Si encore j'avais eu des papiers, j'aurais pu tenter l'église qui embauche des traqueurs et gratte papiers n'importe où, mais sans? Non, c'était encore plus suspect que je sache écrire et lire à ce compte là… Seul restait alors les métiers de l'ombre ou les plans louches comme par exemple ce qui était arrivé à Link et aux anciens (futur?) Exorcistes de troisième génération.

Et même, tout cela, je l'avais appris au cours de mon année ici et peut être que oui, maintenant, je pourrais me débrouiller, mais à l'époque? Fraîchement débarqué du XXIeme siècle et à moitié paniqué? Impossible.

"J'en doute." Je murmurais finalement et Tyki ne dit rien pour me contredire cette fois. "J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, mais même privilégiée, je n'ai rien fait jusqu'à présent pour en aider d'autres. Ce n'est peut être que de la culpabilité mal placé, mais lui… je ne peux pas… si je peux, non, si tu peux l'aider, s'il te plait, Tyki, fais le." Je murmurais les poings tremblants.

Il semblait indécis mais finalement, il soupira et laissa tomber sa main de mon épaule avec une rapide pression réconfortante. "Ecoute, je ne te promet rien, mais j'ai des amis mineurs, une des soeurs de l'un d'eux tient une boulangerie, peut être…"

"Oh merci, merci!" Je m'exclamais avec un sourire tout à coup radieux en l'enlaçant tout naturellement. Ce ne fut qu'une seconde plus tard que mon cerveau rattrapa mes bras et que je faisais un rapide pas en arrière, terriblement désolé. "Je m'excuse, je n'ai pas fais exprès…"

"Ca va" dit il rapidement en balayant le tout de la main, il semblait tout aussi perdu que moi.

On resta là une seconde dans un silence inconfortable avant de se souvenir de quoi nous parlions et rejoindre à nouveau le garçon. L'histoire enlevé de mes mains, je laissais à Tyki le soins de proposer son affaire. Le garçon hocha la tête timidement et Tyki entrepris d'aller de suite organiser le tout. "Je te rejoins demain sur la place du marché, tu devais rentrer avec Jean, n'est ce pas ? Je vais en profiter également, en plus pour une fois, mon retour devrait passer inaperçu au côté du tiens. Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû partir sans rien dire à Tricia"

"Ne dit pas ça…" je gémis presque. "J'ai oublié mais Sheryl le savait ! Oh, Tricia va être intenable…" je murmurais la dernière partie alors que Tyki laissait échapper un rire.

Le lendemain, le garçon vint me remercier. Tyki avait pu lui obtenir une periode d'essaie et il semblait décidé à faire ses preuves. J'espérais que tout ce passerais bien. Il n'empêche, la bonne nouvelle me fit plaisir et après avoir bouclé mes affaires, embrassé la matronne au revoir et rejoint la place du marché, je ne put empêcher un grand sourire heureux de prendre place sur mes lèvres et de remercier Tyki à profusion. C'était marrant comme il avait l'air gêné. ça faisait plaisir d'inverser les rôles pour une fois.

Malheureusement, la bonne humeur ne dura pas longtemps et je commençais rapidement à être anxieuse plus nous approchions du manoir. Il faut dire, les mots de Tyki me tournaient en tête et j'appris bientôt qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi exagérés que je l'espérais. En effet, sitôt posé un pied dans le manoir, Tricia dévala l'escalier central comme un ange vengeur avant de me prendre dans ses bras avec une force dont je ne la soupçonnait pas.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme cela, sans un mot!?" Me demanda-t-elle en me tenant à bout de bras pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux avant de scruter mon corps comme pour vérifier que j'allais bien. Je trouvai la chose un peu exagéré, j'étais partie une semaine en vacance, ce n'est pas comme si on m'avait envoyé sur une île commando dans les caraïbes…

"J'ai laissé une lettre…?" Je commençais à dire avant de me taire lorsqu'un regard noir perça mes orbes bleu.

"Une lettre? Je n'appelle pas ça une lettre! J'avais des plans pour ce Noël, j'étais si triste de te savoir si loin de nous!" Dit elle avant de me retirer dans ses bras puis d'à nouveau de m'éloigner. "Tu t'es amusé au moins, n'est-ce pas? Où es-tu allé?" Demanda-t-elle avec un regard inquiet avant de me lâcher tout à coup pour enfoncer son doigt dans le dos de Tyki qui avait tenté une fuite pendant que je me faisais mâcher. "Ho non monsieur! Ne croit pas que je t'ai oublié!" Dit elle et Tyki se retourna d'un air penaud.

"Eve! Oncle Tyki!" Cria tout à coup une voix aigu du haut de l'escalier et une petite fille bien connu descendit aussi vite que sa mère, sa robe flottant derrière elle dans un étrange sentiment de déjà vu. Ses cris devaient avoir rameuté du monde car bientôt, le hall se remplit des autres habitants du manoir et le tout devint bientôt un véritable capharnaüm. Il fallut l'arrivé de Sheryl pour que cela se calme un peu et, rapidement, nous migrions au salon où je pouvais observer à ma guise les reste du sapin de Noël. Il avait l'air d'avoir vécu l'enfer. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa plus calmement après cela. Tricia était profondément déçu que je ne sois pas resté pour Noël, mais elle était trop gentil pour le retenir contre moi. Elle était contente que j'ai pris des vacances d'une certaine façon, même si elle semblait un peu scandalisé que je sois simplement resté à Londres. "La prochaine fois." Avait elle dit. "Nous visiterons un autre pays, pourquoi pas la Belgique? J'ai entendu de bonne choses."

"Je veux aller en Allemagne!" S'était alors exclamé Road en rebondissant pratiquement sur son siège.

"Ou au Portugal?" Proposa Tyki mais les jumeaux gémirent en protestation.

"Peut être l'été prochain si tout se passe bien pour Sheryl." Souris Tricia avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi. "Mais il faudra faire à nouveau Noël ici, j'aimerais beaucoup voir les différences entre nos cultures."

"Oh oui! Comment fêtes-tu Noël, Eve?" Demanda Road et son sourire paraissait, tout du moins à mes yeux, clairement narquois. Elle savait que je n'étais pas croyante la petite peste.

"Oh, hé bien, des choses classiques…" Je marmonnais en me creusant le cerveau pour deviner quels traditions pourraient paraître normal cent cinquantes ans plus tôt. "On décors le sapin, on va à la messe, on attache des chaussettes à la cheminée…"

"Des chaussettes?" Cligna Tricia, surprise.

"De grosses chaussettes en laine décorative? Je ne sais pas trop d'où vient la tradition, mais elle sont nominative et on met des bonbon ou des petits cadeaux dedans. Et les gros cadeaux sous le sapin puis on mange un bon repas préparé tous ensemble et on fait des jeux aussi…" Je dis en essayant de paraître un peu vague.

"Ca à l'air drôle, on devrait le fêter à ta façon l'année prochaine." Souris Road alors que je la regardais d'un air blanc, imaginant une seconde les Noahs jouer aux mimes ou faire des gateaux sec.

Nop

Nop, nop, nop.

"Oh oui, quel merveilleuse idée!" S'enthousiasma Tricia et je blanchis un peu plus. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'ils auraient oublié cette idée désastreuse l'année prochaine…

* * *

L'ayant terminé il y a littéralement deux minutes et étant au bout de ma vie, je vous le poste sans même une relecture, mon lit m'appelle. Il devrait être betaed prochainement, cependant, si ça vous fait trop saigner des yeux. Bon allez, go UAPV maintenant… arrrf

J'espère que vous aurez tous une fabuleuse année 2019 :D Pleins de bonne choses pour vous, amour, santé, accomplissement personnel et tout et tout :) Bonne année! Et pensez aux reviews :3


End file.
